


The creation of a new song

by Kidcorsin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Comedy, F/M, Fantasy, Harrenhal is a party, Robert fans be warned, Romance, Slow Romance, medival Tinder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 139,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidcorsin/pseuds/Kidcorsin
Summary: Beneath beauty there was iron and underneath silver there was a burn. This is the way poets would write. But this is the story about two unlikely people meeting on a party and how destiny pushed them together against all worldly reason. And I am bad at summeries. Have fun.Rated M to be sure.





	1. The taste of dust/ snow

“Ourgh!” Rhaegar groaned as bright spot danced around his head. His back hurt from the fall and his pride even more. Somebody above him reached his hand out to him to help him up. It was the same squire who had just terribly beaten him up. He had short  
light hair, dark eyes with a devil dancing inside and a cocky smile.  
“Lost something my Prince?”, he asked as he pulled him up and Rhaegar could not decide if the boy was mocking him or not. Because beside of his comment he also took the blunted short from the ground and gave it back to the prince. Rhaegar looked wary as  
he rubbed his wrist. For some moments the squire hold the weapon up to him before he sighed.  
“I will not bow down to you on the training ground your highness.”, he said sternly. “Down here we are soldiers and if we can not rely on one another we will fail in battle. So? Since you decided finally to become a knight yourself, I thought you should know that.  
We can not or should not sacrifice men to protect you, when we need them to defeat our country.”

“I would not want that. But this is my first day, can you not be just a little bit more forgiving?”, Rhaegar asked breathless.  
“No. War is also not forgiving.”, the boy answered bored.  
The prince huffed. “Arthur, we are the same age. You never have been trough a war.”  
Arthur looked offended. “I derive from a family of legendary warriors. I got these stories told since I am old enough to remember to tell them to my sons and squires in the future.”  
“I am neither one of those.”, Rhaegar reminded him.  
“Or lazy self absorbed princelings who spontaneous decided to try sword fight for a day.”, he added.  
“It is not for one day. I need to become a warrior.”, Rhaegar explained.  
“Why so sudden? Have you read about it?”, the squire asked teasingly and the prince blushed. “Oh fuck really? Man!” Arthur sighed and looked even more serious. “Then listen: I hope you take this more serious tomorrow. It won't be like in one of your fairy tales.  
This is business.”

“I am taking this seriously.”, Rhaegar hissed.  
“Really? Than you must train harder. You could barely run the distance and you were far from doing it in time. You could almost not lift the weights and you stumbled over your feet.”, Arthur reminded him and Rhaegar had to agree his first day as a warrior was  
not the most successful one. In fact his skin felt sun burned in his face and black and blue over the rest of his body. He was covered in dust since even way younger squires were able to beat him easily. The prince looked away ashamed and dropped his head.  
Arthur smacked his back after a moment and the boy stumbled a few steps forward. Why had the young Dayne had been to borne with such strength? Rhaegar turned around and saw saw his white teeth because of the boys wide grin. “Stop looking so beaten up. Nothing you can not get rid off by long and hard training. I mean today was easy.”  
“Easy? That was easy?”, Rhaegar moaned.  
“Of course. It was forbidden to us to mess you really up.” Arthur winked at him. “And the rest were good little boys who just did so.”  
“And you, of course, did not.”

“Well there not many dragons left I can beat to become a true knight and find a fair maiden for me.”, Arthur jested and made Rhaegar actually grin. “That is why I am so keen to help you. The mightier the dragon the more beautiful the maiden waiting for me.  
When I let you stay in this shape and beat you than all I will get is an old hag.”  
“Don't you think every maiden would rather take the dragon than such an ugly bird as you are?”, Rhaegar asked back with some new found courage. Arthur looked puzzled at him before he laughed.  
“Maybe, if the dragon would not look like a girl himself.”, the snapped back.  
“I do not look like a girl.”  
“Yes, you do.”

“Problems, my prince?”, a calm deep voice asked amused. The two boys stopped bantering and almost jumped out of surprise. Behind them dressed in gold and red and black stood Tywin Lannister.  
“Lord Tywin!”, Arthur imminently bowed his head. “I swear I had not real intention of mocking he prince.”  
Rhaegar smiled and Tywin, well he was not able to smile but he also did not look mad. “You are the young Dayne boy, aren't you?”  
“Yes?”, Arthur asked and there was some clear hesitation to hear in the boys voice. The lion of Lannister was next to his father, even some might have thought otherwise, the most powerful man in Westeros and could be therefore more than just intimidating. But Arthur came from Dorne a place that nourished free minded, brave and sometimes weird people and he was a Dayne. So he was a fighter and a warrior would not fear a beast with a lions face. Also he just had kicked the crown prince to the ground.  
“Well, raise up. I have to thank you, for helping the prince out. Can I trust you to help him become a decent knight? He is a bit behind in that matter.”, Tywin explained to Arthur and Rhaegar huffed.  
“He is standing right next to you.”, the prince mentioned.

“I can try.”, Arthur said, paying no attention to the prince and the prince huffed for being ignored that way.  
“Excellent. My prince, I came to inform you that there is a small council meeting in an hour. You have enough time to washed yourself and get dressed.”, Tywin informed the boy formally and Rhaegar looked confused.  
“I never participated in such meetings before.”, he reminded Tywin. “My father told I was too young to understand.”  
“Well you are old enough and since you seemingly have grown out of your childhood we can start to raise you as the heir to the throne.” Rhaegar felt the weight, that had been on his shoulders his whole life, grow even more real. Until yesterday night it was a  
surreal feeling he had no explanation for neither could he shake it off like the after taste of a nightmare. But that weight had a name and it was fate, the fate of saving everybody and Tywin made it even clearer. “You should know about your counties politics,  
finances and military.”  
Tywin looked even taller now and Rhaegar had to asked himself what else would change too. His head started spinning. Yes, of course. Saving the realm was one thing, one side of his fate the more mystical side. The realer, more obvious one was he was a  
crown prince and after his father he had not only to save people but to lead them, he had to bring peace and prosper. Rhaegar looked down to his blunted sword. It felt heavy and wrong in his hands, his sword was yet to be forged again. Thrilling ad terrifying  
as it was to him.  
I want it to be yesterday, I want to be a child again, Rhaegar pleaded yet tightened his grip. 

“He is not wrong.”, Arthur mused and Tywin nodded.  
“Listen to this boy, Rhaegar, he has a smart head on his shoulders.”  
Arthur looked proud.  
“Thank you for your advise, Lord Tywin. I will be at your office in an hour, washed and dressed and willing to learn.”, Rhaegar promised smiling but he felt his blood burning, not with rage or anger, just burning. Tywin nodded slowly. 

An hour later he sat between the members of the small council next to Tywin, ready with a feather, ink and some paper. 

An hour after that he was lying in his chair with a pounding head and feeling of panic growing inside him. Never ever would he be able to learn or even understand everything these men had said. Killing some evil seemed suddenly the smallest of his problems. 

The lord hand, Tywin, had asked Rhaegar to stay and eat with him when the rest of the group had left. He gave the boy some water and sat down directly in front of him.  
“Though time?”, he asked and the boy nodded exhausted. “I noticed when you stopped writing.”  
“But I understand why you wanted me to join you. As a king I should be able to not get overwhelmed by such numbers and it could be read as a weakness if I looked puzzled by such information.”, Rhaegar admitted.  
“And?”  
“And it could become dangerous if somebody notice my lack of knowledge and could exploit it to the disadvantage of the realm.”, the young monarch explained. “But why did you come not earlier?”  
Tywin looked proudly at him. “I waited for a sign that you are ready. I have no patience in teaching a green boy, who has his mind in legends and fairy tales. But somebody who is willing to be a man for the realm? Becoming a knight was more than I had  
expected.”  
Rhaegar smiled but the real reason was maybe something Tywin would have never understood. Since it had more to do with legends.  
“So? What questions should we discuss regarding this small council meeting?”

 

Lyanna was crawling out off she snow where her eldest brother had tossed her in. Brandon stood there laughing. His sister stood in front of him and stuck out her tongue. Her cheeked were red and her hair wet.  
“Lyanna!”, the second Stark boy gasped and wrapped her in his cloak. “Brandon! What were you thinking? What if she gets a cold? Or.” Ned took the girl on his arm. She spat out some snow.  
Brandon still smiled and shrugged. “Come on, Ned. She will be fine. I threw you once in the pond in the gods wood, remember? You are also still alive.”  
“How could I not remember? It was last year and I had a fever after it.”, Ned noticed. “I was a boy, Lya is a child almost a babe.”  
“I am not a babe! That is Benji.”, the girl insisted stubbornly and Ned looked puzzled.  
Brandon laughed even louder. “See, she is fine. She can still speak up to you.”

“You need to be more responsible.”, the younger brother kept on. “What if there had been a stone under the snow?”  
“Stop being so worried all the time.”, Brandon moaned and walked off. “If you want to keep watch on her, fine. I will go out with the boys.”  
“But father?” Ned started but Brandon did not listen. “What a cunt.”  
“Cunt?”, Lyanna repeated and Ned looked alarmed.  
“Oh no! Forget what you just heard, Lya.”, the boy pleaded.  
“What does cunt mean?”, the girl asked.  
“Yes, Ned, what does cunt mean?”, a female voice asked and Ned froze on the spot. No winters wind was as cold as the feeling of your mother catching you after you accidentally taught your sister her first curse.  
Carefully he turned around. “Mother, I...”

Lyarra stood there with the youngest Stark on her arm for him to get some fresh air. Her skin was pale and she looked thinner with each day and more tired. When she saw Lyanna all wet because of melting snow she looked a bit angry.  
“Why is your sisters clothing so wet?”, she asked and Ned gulped. He briefly looked down on his shoes. “And don't dare lie you me, Eddard Stark.”  
“I was not intending to...”, he defended himself while in in fact he had wanted to bend the truth. So he looked down again avoiding her gaze and coming up with a good explanation. Briefly he glimpsed up. But his mothers look struck him. “I came to late.  
Brandon had thrown her in a pile of snow.”  
“First you, now Lyanna.”, his mother sighed. “Bring her inside and make sure she gets new clothing. Your brother is behaving worse each day. I will have to talk to your father about him.”  
Ned felt bad. Brandon would surely not like it to get in trouble because of him. “Yes, mother.”

He was silent and brooding while he carried Lyanna to Old Nan.  
“Ned?”, his sister asked him with her high voice and as he looked down he noticed she looked concerned.  
“Hm?”  
“Are you sad?”, she asked.  
“How do you come to that?”, he asked amused.  
“You looked sad. Like you had a bad dream or your stomach hurts.”, Lyanna explained.  
Ned smiled. “I think I got Bran in trouble. I should have lied.”  
“But all the grown ups say lying is a bad thing. I makes your milk sour.”, Lyanna reminded him. “And drinking that will make you sick.”  
Ned chuckled and ruffled her long hair. “Yeah, right.”

They reached Old Nan in her chamber. “Nan!”, Lyanna laughed and hugged she old woman.  
“Oh child!”, she gasped. “You are as cold as one of the others. What had happen?”  
“Bran made me fly!”, the girl said, as the nanny undressed her.  
“Into a pile of snow.”, ended Ned the sentence.  
“I see. Brandon. I have seen some Brandon's here in Winterfell, young Ned.”, Old Nan mentioned. “But none of them was as terrible as your brother. I fear the day he becomes warden of the North.” Ned looked uneasy at her and she sighed. “Go, tell some  
servants to get some warm water. You both could need a bath.”  
Ned blushed. “No! I can not bath with her! I am way to old.”  
“So?”, the woman asked and the boy nodded.  
“Bran was also allowed to bath alone last year.”, he reminded her.  
“Oh sweet boy.”, the woman chuckled and patted his hair. “And who will look after her?”

Later that evening Ned was still watching over Lyanna and looked outside the window. It had been Brans duty today, but he once more had marched of to some adventure with the boys. He sighed. There was nothing to gain from wailing over spilled milk.  
The door flew open and Brandon rushed him. Before Ned could say anything, he felt his brothers fist in his face. He screamed and covered his bleeding nose.  
“That is for causing trouble.”, he growled.  
“I am causing trouble?”, Ned hissed and jumped on his feet. His elder and taller brother towered over him. “You are the one who recently does all kind of half dangerous shit! Wolfblood or not! Tossing me into a pool is not nice but I can live with it. Why tossing  
Lyanna? Why giving Willis bad advice in handling a half mad horse? And you became even more impolite towards old Nan. You are causing trouble. I wonder what mother and father will do about it.”  
“Father is busy and mother can not do anything. How could she?”, Brandon murmured.  
“What? You have to listen to mother as would you to father! Gods dam it, Bran.”, Ned moaned.  
“I am not you, who will always run to mother if something is bothering me.”, Bran spat. “Something you should learn also.”  
“Why? And how? Father is always busy with you.”, the younger boy reminded his older one.

Suddenly all the fierceness left Brans face. He just looked tired and exhausted. “Mother is sick. Maester Walys told mother and father. I overheard them.”  
“Mother is sick?”, Lyanna asked afraid and looked to Ned. “She needs soup.”  
Brandon smiled and ruffled his sisters hair. He looked relieved and terribly sad. “I fear that will not help.”  
“Will she?”, Ned began as he felt an icy truth crawling up his spine like the spider of Old Nan's stories  
“Die?”, Bran closed, the younger brother made a face swallowed dry and nodded. They felt silent and both turned there looks from each other. Than Bran looked away and he never turned his gaze away. The heir to Winterfell could not bare looking at his  
younger brother before he slowly nodded. 

A never known fear and pain bloomed in Ned's chest. It spread quickly like ice blooms after dusk. It stopped him from breathing, it hurt badly  
Before he attended to Lyanna who looked shocked, also frozen. She was not able to understand it all, but it hurt her non the less. She looked helpless with tears in her eyes at her brothers. “No!”  
“What is causing that mayhem?”, Rickard Stark asked loud an angry. “Brandon! Ned, why did you not stop him? From tossing around your sister?” The younger son looked defeated. “You are the more reasona... Why are you bleeding?” He was bleeding, Lyanna  
was almost crying. Rickard stopped. He looked sternly at his eldest.  
“I punched him.”, Brandon admitted and stepped between his brother and father. “I stormed in and did it. He had no chance.”  
Rickard sighed and wiped his face in an attempt to become calmer again. “Why?”

“Because he was troubling mother.” His father looked confused. Bran stood more up right, ready to face their father. “I heard Maester Walys, mother and you talking after Benjen's birth. About her sickness, the ulcerates, which are growing inside her, feeding of  
her, killing her.” He also started shouting. “When did you plan to explain it to us? At least to Ned and me? When she was dead? Or just to weak to sit up? I see her growing paler each day, becoming more breathless, how she eats less...” Rickard hugged him and  
Brandon started sobbing. “Why? Is there nothing we can do?”  
“No.”, their father answered. “I wish I had. It would make things so much easier and we can not help your mother.” Brandon stepped back and rubbed his eyes dry, while Rickard looked at his younger ones. “Since when do you know?”, he asked and took Lyanna  
on his arm because Ned was just standing there, frozen. He wanted to slap himself for not being able to see what Bran had been able. Ned had not wanted to, he had to admit. The boy had preferred turning a blind eye, to lye to himself that this mother would  
recover soon.

“Brand told us just now.”, he answered with a hoarse voice. Lyanna was sobbing on his fathers arm, while Ned tried to swallow his tears bravely. But they run down his cheeks, even they were mostly silent if not of a break in his voice. “But I think I noticed  
something. I just wished to unsee it.”  
Rickard pulled his son also to him, now Ned allowed him also to cry. His father let him some time and when he calmed down a bit, Rickard pushed him back gently to see also in his eyes.  
“Winter is coming. So? What will we do?”, the father asked.  
“We will be a pack.”, Lyanna said and rubbed away her tears. “We will not make mother sad.”  
“That is right. But that also means no more in fighting and no more actions alone, Brandon.”, the father demanded.  
“Yes, father.”, the eldest promised.


	2. A scarifice for a ghost / a tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar has a plan and Lyanna has a well known problem.

The ruins laid before him, silent and sad as always. Ser Barristan was waiting behind him with the horses as always. The animals never dared to come closer. Something and Rhaegar knew what would always scare them. There was a ghost roaming in   
Summerhall.   
Rhaegar walked between the charred wood and the blackened stone. Grass and flowers had begun to reclaim their space between old shelves, furnitures and tapestry. Each time he returned he could see how the influence of his family dwindled in this place.  
He started plugging the strings of his harp, the silver one, as he remembered the first time he inspected this ruin. 

He had been a boy of seven, climbing on each pile or wall and crawling each corner to find the dragons, he still always dreamed of. He had done it for days without any hint. Each day he came back to the camp nearby in the least princelike looking way.   
Rhaegar had been covered in dust and sweat with cobwebs in his hair. His clothes were torn and he had bruises from one or two falls and skinned knees and hands. When Ser Barristan had suggested to go home the boy had maybe the only tantrum in his   
entire life. It left the knights and him shocked.   
But something was here. He knew it. It was a dream he only half remembered and of course the stories Tywin had told him about his birth. Rhaegar had always felt bad for the death of so many people and his parents often looked so sad at him. He had always   
felt that guilt but if he could find the dragons which must had been hatched back then next to him, they could not be angry or sad anymore.   
One night after he had supper, had been sitting beneath a tree beneath the lake the castle had been build on. Rhaegar had just begun to play his instrument and the tones had been still a bit off. He had tried to pressures himself sniffling and often rubbed his   
nose and eyes to hide all traces of this emotion. His nose had started bleeding again since he skinned it also after a fall from old broken stairs. Ser Barristan had been outrageous and since the prince had found nothing they would leave tomorrow morning. Rhaegar felt like a failure. He could not make his parents feel better.  
But as he had been playing suddenly a strange girl had appeared. Her hair had been white and her eyes red. She had looked like she was not older then him, but something had been strange.   
“Where did you come from?”, Rhaegar had asked. “Who are you?”  
“I was waiting for you here for a long time.”, she had replied. 

Rhaegar walked down in the old wine cellar, the ghost liked it in chill and dark places. He still played his harp and now came to a new part. The melody was sweet and filled with sadness. Red eyes flashed in the dark and silent steps came closer. The ghost was   
awake and sat before him, basking in his melody until the last note was played.   
“Your song has a new ending. What made you change it?”, she asked.  
Rhaegar sighed. “It is not my song. I am just writing it.” The young man looked at the ghost, the strange childlike creature. “Am I right? It is not my song?”  
The ghost smiled. “You are right, it is not your song, only your sword is truly yours.” He looked to his harp, feeling like a fool.   
“I would rather like to be the hero than the smith.”, he admitted.  
“You are both.”, the ghost suggested. “You will be both.”  
“So? Why did you come to visit?”, she asked after he played the notes again and again.   
“My uncle died.”, the prince explained and made a face. “I mean he was not really my uncle, but a close friend of my father. He was sent out to find a wife for me and he died on his journey home and his wife too. Steffon leaves three sons behind and the   
youngest is a toddler. I just want to know that these dead are not related to my mission.”  
“Oh sweet boy, but they are.”, the ghost whispered. Rhaegar looked shocked. “Your great grandfather signed your destiny and he paid the price.” The ghost pointed around them. “Even my dear Jenny was part of it.”  
“You must hate me.”, Rhaegar noticed.  
“Dear boy, sweet boy, how could I hate you? My people brought the doom to us, so my people will have to pay. I just already paid.”, the ghost explained. “We brought the night, we let the moon crack before. We created this darkness and you will bring the light   
to end it.”  
The prince sighed and plugged the strings again. “Can you tell me some things to come?”  
“I saw things. Something moves on the mountain tops and a sun will rise.”  
Rhaegar smiled at her. “Nothing more? I already know about this sun.”  
“Oh?”, the ghost asked.  
“My father ordered me to marry a dornish princess.”  
“But that is wrong!” She shook her her head. “The fool, why can he not act like he is supposed to?”  
The prince looked at her. “He has some tough years behind him and you refuse to talk to him directly. Maybe you should have explained him or me earlier what is it you need me to do.” He rubbed his eyes.   
“I told you already.”, the ghost said. “It is not my fault you can not connect the dots.”

Rhaegar left the ruin depressed. At the campfire his companions were waiting, a bunch of young lord, squires and knights.   
“He is back!”, a tall, muscular, red head noticed first.  
“Don't get too excited, Jon, only means I am back at work.”, Arthur complained and turned to his friend. “Dam it, you look even more broody than usual. Stew?”  
Rhaegar waved it of. “Not hungry.”  
“Well, I am here to care for your well being. Now eat or I will tell your mother.”, the kingsguard threatened.   
The prince looked at him. “I am a grown man and knighted. Do you really think my mother can scare me?”  
“Well my can for sure do that for me.”, Oswell mumbled. “Now eat.”  
The squires looked amused as the crown prince sat down. He kept silent for most of the night until only Oswell and Arthur were still up. Rhaegar sighed. “Maybe I got an idea to solve some problems.”  
“Problems?”, Jon asked. “Which one?”  
“Maybe he will finally cut his hair, so he won't look so feminine anymore. Poor Jon does not know where to put him.”, Arthur teased his friend and got punched by Oswell. “Au! What was that for?”  
“Thank you Oswell, Arthur is just jealous that even I look like a woman in his eyes,but still I get more attention by the ladies than he does.”, Rhaegar teased back. “No, I thought about my father.”  
“Oha, shit is getting serious.”, Arthur noticed and was all ears.   
“Indeed, you will finally step up to the man?”, Oswell asked. 

“Tywin resigned from being hand, he burns people alive, he does not listen to anybodies advice and spends all the money to pay for this magic juice.”, Rhaegar shook his head. “I hate to say it, but he is no longer fit to be a king.”  
“So? What will we do? Hoping he will get taken hostage a second time and chain Selmy down in the black cells?”, Oswell asked.  
“I tended to a way that will not lead to my fathers death.”, the crown prince explained sharply. “The first thing we need is money, much of it.”  
“Money? Ask your uncle Tywin.”, Arthur suggested. “He shits gold.”  
“And would only demand his head as interest or his hand in marriage.”, Jon reminded Arthur.   
“We could enlist in more tourneys?”, the sword of the morning tried for the second time. “And you can work as a minstrel Rhaegar.”  
“Wait, wait, wait, about how much money to we talk?”, Oswell asked.   
“Enough to lure even the Starks out of their caves.”, Rhaegar explained. “I want to hold a great consul to remove my father smoothly.”  
“But then why the money?”, Oswell asked.   
“I can not invite the great lords openly. My father would them all judged with treason and so will I. No, I need to cover this meeting up with a tourney. Who does not love tourneys?”  
“Northmen, the ones you want to lure out with a tourney.”, Arthur chuckled.   
“What?”, Rhaegar asked shocked.   
Oswell shrugged. “They think these games are to childish.”  
“I sometimes wonder what these icemen do in their spare time.”, Rhaegar moaned.   
“I heard they have brawls, which can destroy whole cities for fun.”, Arthur said. “Hey why don't we travel to the north at some time?”  
“Barbarians.”, Jon decided.  
“We are kings guard, Dayne, we will not wreck villages.”, Oswell reminded the younger knight.  
Arthur made a face. “I would help rebuild them.”  
“So we need to find out, what will lure them out and make them forgot they will melt down here.”, Rhaegar rubbed his face. “That can not be this difficult and maybe we should wait for a spring or fall. A summer in the south might be to much for them.”  
“Ah! You think Dorne is strange and we share the same religion.”, Arthur laughed. “You should start reading your smart books about this.”  
“I have an even better idea.”

 

The spear hit the ground some metres next to the scared doe. The animal ran away. The small group of five young hunters looked after it.  
The young man, who just missed the throw laughed loudly. “Gods, dam it. I must have gotten blinded by all this snow.”  
“Or you are simply drunk.”, Lyanna whispered annoyed. She was behind the group of men, which included next to her brothers also the southern fool Robert.   
“Hush.”, Ben shushed her. Her baby brother insisted now that Benji was not fit for a man his age. “If he hears you, you will get some trouble.”  
“I am already in trouble.”, Lyanna corrected him. “Maybe he will finally break that face of his proposal and send me free.”  
Brandon turned around. He was now even taller than their father and his dark grey eyes focused on her. Ben sat up taller and Bran turned to the rest. 

“I just think you wanted to show off to our little sister, didn't you Rob?”, he asked.  
Robert laughed even louder. “Seems like you got me again, Stark. She is gorgeous today.”  
Lyanna smiled politely, the yelled at him and her brothers on the inside. “Thank you, my Lord.”   
_But maybe you are just a lousy hunter_ , she added.

“Lyanna, I told you to call me Robert.”, the young Stormlord encouraged her.   
“She is just a bit shy.”, Ned explained and so he earned himself an angry glare from his sister.   
More like furious to play this charade, Lyanna thought. A year ago Robert had accompanied Ned back home. He also had met Lyanna of course, since she was tasked with all the responsibilities of the lady of the house. They rarely spoke to one another. Robert   
was even than always up to a fight or drunk. He never saw her outside of the castle walls, when she was out riding or hunting like her brothers. But Lyanna had seen him.   
The young lady of Winterfell had some peculiar friends, whores. She was so often catching her brother Brandon up down there, when he was drunk, the whore and she had started talking. At first Lyanna was disgusted by the women, but soon she started to feel   
shame. Many of this women had been tricked by men. They had given in to spent the night with them, after they were promised a marriage. Morning came and the men were never be seen again. The young girls were chased off by their family. Others had no   
families and would starve if not for this work. Others were raped and than abandoned. Only a small number started this work out of interest.   
They were kind and when Lyanna told them once, after she had not only Bran but also Robert back home, she feared her first night in marriage the women had started teaching her how to not only pleasure a man but herself.   
After his visit with Robert Ned came one time home alone with a message from the young man. He asked her father for her hand. Lyanna was shocked to the bone. She did not know him, they had barely talked, but her father was thrilled. This day each servant   
was also invited to feast in the great hall of Winterfell. Ever since that her relationship to Ned had soured. Lyanna wanted but could not forgive her brother for bringing this letter. 

“There is no need to be shy, my lady love.”, Robert laughed. “Soon we will be husband and wife. Using our first names will be the smallest thing we will do.”  
Now even Ben looked annoyed. “Hey, she is still our sister. What about some respect?”  
Robert looked amused. “Look, Ned, the small pup is talking big.”  
“Not only the small pup, Robert.”, Brandon added and Robert sighed.  
“Fine, I apologize. Why are you northmen always that cold?”, he asked annoyed.  
The Starks looked at him sternly, but even that meant nothing to the fool. Brandon looked at his sister. “Father wanted me home early today for a meeting. Do you want to join me?”  
“I would like to, I am freezing.”, Lyanna replied cold and gave her horse the spurs. 

Brandon followed her but soon the two hot blooded Starks were in a race back home. Today was a winters day but it was not snowing otherwise it would have been to dangerous to take Robert with them hunting.   
Brandon called after Lyanna on top of a hill. The redcheeked girl laughed and turned around.  
“Are you giving up?”, she asked amused and her older brother shook his head smiling.   
Brandon pointed at the heart of the north in winters like this people living there doubled or tippled. There was enough room and food.   
Bran sighed. “I know you dislike Robert.”  
“Oh! That is what is going on! Do you want to give me the same speech father gave me?”, Lyanna hissed. “I know it is duty to secure wealth and prosper to the north. Does not mean I have to like or love that southern fool, have I? He is always drunk, loud and rude!”  
“He also talked to you?”, Brandon asked surprised.  
“Maester Walys complained about me being not nearly ladylike enough to be shipped of to the south. I shall spend some months down there during the next years to adjust.”, Lyanna complained. “If father hear to the old man, I have to leave even earlier.”  
“Lya..”  
“Bran, shut up. I never expected the same freedom you boys have. All the things I want to do, I have to do in secret. I never complained about that, well loudly. I at least hoped I would be granted to stay home in the north after I was sold off to strengthen some   
alliance.” She looked sad at her brother. “But not even that will work out. On top of that my future husband is a moron, a brute and always drunk when I meet him. Maybe I should start drinking too. There is noway I will endure that sober.”  
Brandon looked at her. “I never wanted to be lord of Winterfell. I would be happy just being a soldier in fathers army. I will also have to marry a girl, who is a stranger to me. Remember we are forging these alliances not for ourselves but for our people. Gods   
dam duty.”  
“I know.”, Lyanna sighed. “I only wish he would not be such an idiot.”  
He patted her back. “He is only a boy. These children from the south have never faced some real danger. They are only spoiled little brats. I promise as long as Robert is here I will try to make him a bit more of a northerner for you.”  
“Good luck, is current wife is also spoiling him.”  
“Ned is way to soft. I will take both for ice diving.”, Bran decided. “Wanna join us?”  
“I doubt it is suitable for a lady to join such activities.”, Lyanna explained with a high pitched voice.   
“Gods, you will one day die from boredom.” Bran looked concerned at he. “But I will marry my summer child.”  
Lyanna groaned. “Bent over and do it for your home? Yeah, thank you, brother.”  
“Lyanna! Language!”  
“Look who is talking. You are much worse than I am and dare to use that lady nonsense. I am mad at the world and I will tell the world so.” Stubbornly she hold her brothers gaze.  
Bran smiled and gave her his bow. “Let's go hunting. Father does not need to know who caught supper and we can not count on the sweet summer child.”  
The two siblings rode into the woods and hunted down two rabbits and a doe. Lyanna looked at the fat hare.   
“Would you mind, if I take this one for myself?”, she asked and Brandon looked surprised. “I want to offer it to the old gods.”  
“Sure.”

They rode to the castle. Brandon had the doe behind him on the horse and Lyanna had the rabbits. The other three boys seemed to be back for some time. Robert was sparring with Ben, who was no match for the tall southerner. Robert must had a need to   
prove himself otherwise there would be no reason to be so brutal with an eleven year old boy. When he spotted Lyanna, he smiled and stroke an extra hard blow. Benjen stumbled back and yelled as blood ran down his fore head.  
“BEN!”, Lyanna screamed.”Get a way from him, you moron!” She pushed the stormlord away and checked the boy.  
“Lyanna.”, Ben murmured half crying of pain and half protesting. A warrior was not saved by his lady sister and Ben was now old enough to care about such things. Lyanna paused her actions.  
“You should not pamper him so much, Lya.”, Robert mentioned in a I know it all tone. “He will never be a good knight if he will not learn to take a hit.”  
“And he will never learn from a man, who does not care if his squire is learning at all.”, said Ned and also looked after Ben. He bend down to the child and smiled, while ruffling his hair. “I told you to keep your guard up once remember?” Ben nodded. “Come on,   
lets see Maester Walys.”  
“What? It is only a scratch.”, Robert yelled after them and looked to Lyanna. “You northerners are way to soft.” It took everything from her to not grab Ben's sword and crack the man's head with its pummel. It would not be a loss since he never uses his head   
anyway. “I hope you will not spoil our sons too much, my dear.”  
“Lord Baratheon I am really not in the mood to talk about our offspring after you injured my brother minutes ago. In fact I doubt I will ever let the child near you, if you are not able to control yourself while you claim to teach them a lesson. And even the   
thought of bearing your children or even conceiving your child is sickening to me! ”, she hissed and he grinned at her. It infuriated her even more. Robert did not take her serious. Lyanna was shaking in rage and frustration. Bran buried his face in his hands   
and moaned. She needed to leave, quick before she would kill the summer child and summon a war.

She stormed towards the goodswood, crying out of anger and frustration. Walder, the stable boy, crossed her way with a big smile and the two rabbits in his hands on his wy to the kitchen.   
“Hodor!”, he said happily, it was the only thing he had said for years. Even the fool from the citadel had no idea why he could suddenly say only Hodor. He bent his head and looked sad. “Hodor?”  
Lyanna stopped and whipped away her tears. “It is nothing, Walder.”  
“Hodor?” He was a sweet giant and he hugged her like a bear to cheer her up. “Hoooooodooooor!”  
“Will you give me my rabbits?”, Lyanna asked kindly.   
“Hodor?” He smiled.  
“You know I shot them. You are out with Ben and me so often.”, the girl said and smiled briefly. “Please, Walder. I need them.”  
“Hodor.”  
Walder agreed and gave the dead animals to Lyanna, who walked alone in the woods to the old tree. 

Its bark was white and blood red leaves grew from its branches. On the ground by the roots was no snow. But the strangest thing was the scary face with the open mouth somebody centuries ago had carved into the bark. Red juices dripped slowly out of its mouth.   
Lyanna keeled before the tree and prayed. She prayed silently for her father changing his mind, for her brothers recovery and of course for not marrying Robert. If she really needed to marry a southerner, than please one who was decent, she could talk to and make some arrangements so both could live in peace. She did not ask for love. She started crying again as she placed the two rabbits in the trees mouth.   
Than she lent onto the trees trunk and closed her eyes. Lyanna fell asleep, not confronting Robert had taken much of her strength today. 

The girl dreamt about a wolfpup with white fur and blood red eyes. His voice was high pitched howling in the dark crying out for his pack. Something hissed and a blaze of fire light the place. But the wolf could not see her. Lyanna too started howling in   
sadness. Her own howl was deeper.   
“I am here!”, she howled. “You are not alone, little one.”  
But the pup didn't seem to hear her. Lyanna howled louder and louder. Somebody started stroking her fur, to calm and comfort her. She turned her head and the last thing she could see were dark grey scales.

“Lyanna.”, a soft voice whispered and a hand gently rocked her shoulder to wake her. “Wake up, sweet sister, you will only fetch a cold.”  
“Hm? What?”, she asked sleepy and Ned's thick coat fell from her shoulder. Her brother was sitting next to her. “Thank you.” Lyanna snuggled herself in the cost, so the warmth would come back faster. It was a bit warmer in the gods would but still cold. “How did you find me?”  
“I came across Walder and he pointed to the door of the gods wood. After all what had happen today I thought you might be praying.”  
“I was.”, Lyanna admitted.   
“Lyanna, are you still mad at me?”, he asked carefully and she sighed.  
“I am not really mad at you. But it is easier to let my anger out on you than on father or Robert or destiny itself.”, the girl admitted. “Ned, he is dumb and a brute. I even heard he as already some bastard in the veil. Is that true?”  
Neds face froze and Lyanna knew it was true. “I am sure he will change once you are married.”  
Lyanna smiled sadly. “A womans love does not change a man, sweet Ned. So I will be stuck to a man who will cheat on me, while I am surrounded with stupid geese and slowly bore myself to death. Wouldn't you be also mad with such a fate?”  
“Would you want to marry at all?”, Ned asked and Lyanna noticed he was hiding something from her.  
“Maybe, thou I must admit I can not see me as a little lady. I can not see my sowing and writing poetry all my life. Ned, I want to see things! I want to live and go an some adventures of my own.”, she explained frustrated.  
“Sailing to Bravoos?”  
“For example or sailing to the west.”  
“The west?”, Ned asked amused. “There is nothing in the west.”  
“Only on the maps. But what there is something?” Lyanna asked so excited it made him laugh.  
“You are a dreamer, Lyanna. But since you want to go on some adventures...” He gave her a package and inside was a slender blade. “You need something to protect yourself. Just try not to accidentally kill Rob with it.”  
Lyanna smiled and than looked sad. “Father will never allow me to wear it and I doubt Robert will let me.”  
Her brother grinned. “Don't tell father and leave Robert to me. He will let you carried it, I promise. Oh and don't tell Brandon.”  
The last words they said always together. She hugged him and he patted her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the help, your nice words and of course and for most of all: thank you for reading this.


	3. The touney at Harrenhall- planning and invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two fathers playing a political game and dealing with their little daughters.

The door shut close loudly and Rhaegar shook of the rain from his shoulders. The servants were quick to help their prince. But nobody had been quicker than the little black haired devil jumping at him.  
“Father!”, Rhaenys cheered in her night gaunt. “You are back. I missed you.”  
Rhaegar hugged his daughter before throwing her into the air and catching her. The girl squeaked enjoied and chuckled.   
“Snuck out of your bed again?”, he asked her and the girl smiled brightly.   
“I just wanted to welcome you.”, she explained happily. “And...”  
“And?”  
“There are again these spooky sounds coming from beneath my bed.”, the princess whispered.  
Rhaegar smiled briefly. “I see. So? Want me to scare them away?”  
Rhaenys looked at her father and crossed her little arms in front of her chest. “No.”  
“No?”, her father asked surprised. Was his little girl old enough to scare her monster away? So soon?   
“I thing I try my luck with Ser Oswaell and uncle Arthur this time. They are much scarier than your are, father.”, the tiny princess stated and behind him Oswell and Arthur exploded into laughter. 

_Outsch, that hurt_ , the prince noticed.

Arthur was still chuckling when he walked beside his friend and desperately trying to hold up an intimidating face.  
“Lead the way, my princess. It will be an honour to the kingsguard to protect you from all evil.”, the young knight claimed proudly. Rhaenys blushed and her father looked wary at his friend.  
Oswell came past him and patted his shoulder. “Do not worry, I will handle these monsters and look after Arthur so he will not over do it.”

He looked after the small group and sighed. Rhaenys was happy, good.   
Rhaegar walked to the war room on dragon stone. He always dearly hoped that Elia and he would be good parents to their child. Especially since they both were not in a loving but friendly relationship. On their wedding night Elia had explained to him, she loved   
another man, but was willing to fulfil her duty. They had decided that she could sleep with others while being pregnant and once Rhaegars heir was borne, they would live together only as parents.   
Of course Rhaegar was also allowed some liberties and Elia even brought an old friend with her to be his mistress. But the prince was smart enough to not dishonour his best friends sister.   
When he entered the war room he felt small looking on the old table shaped like the kingdom he was about to rule. 

Elia looked on the country most away from him.  
“Are you homesick?”, he asked friendly and she nodded tired. “If everything is seat and done soon, you will be able to see your brothers soon.”  
Elia looked at him. “What is going on in your head, my prince?”  
“You will see soon.”, Rhaegar promised and soon the too knights also arrived.  
“I fear, my friend, your daughter wants to marry me.”, Arthur said plainly with a grin.   
“Do not worry.”, a beautiful woman next to the dornish man calmed him. She had purple eyes. “In a year or two she will develop some taste in men. Than she will be a better judge for looks and character.”  
Arthur stopped. “Can you believe she was my sweet little sister at one point?”  
“Arthur, snap out of it.”, Rhaegar asked as Oswell took a seat.  
“So? You said we are close?”, the knight asked.  
“Close to what?”, Elia asked.

“I want to gather a great council.”, Rhaegar explained. “We are working on this for two years. Gathering money and so on. I wished we had more time but father spirals more and more out of control. I fear to mother and Viserys.”  
“If you call for a great council he will view it as treason.”, Elia reminded him. “You should be worried about Rhaenys.”  
“I am.”, the crown prince stated. “That is why I chose to disguise it as a tourney.”  
“The biggest tourney of all times.”, Arthur explained. “Was not easy to make that deals without causing suspicion and favour from the old lion or the iron bank. But now we have enough money to hire the staff and to rewed the winners.”  
“The only thing we do not have are time and place.”, Oswald stated.   
“We have a place.” Rhaegar protested and reached out a pamphlet to Oswald. The knight looked confused. “Harrenhall.”  
“Harrenhall?”, Oswell asked.  
“Why not? It is a big castle in the most central spot of all seven kingdoms.”, Arthurs sister noticed. “And it is big enough to give room to all the most noble lords.”  
“But its family is nearly not wealthy enough to come up with this amount of money. It will only cause.”, Oswell reminded his friend. “Rhaegar, you are putting my family in line.”  
“If we succeed, the will be save. I will reward them for loyalty and bravery.”, Rhaegar promised. “And do not tell them about our real intentions. Just that will do me a favour and that I will pay for everything.”  
Oswell was still not happy with that. “When should we be ready?”

“As soon as the snow will the road to the North free, we will hold the tourney.”   
Oswell was still not convinced. “I think this is a bad idea. But you are right we have not much time left. Besides your brother starts to imitate your father.”  
“Just another reason for the king to retreat.”, Elia said. “I do not want Rhaenys to marry the mad prince.”  
Rhaegar looked at his wife. “Maybe she does not have to and Viserys is a spoiled boy but certainly not mad.” Another reason to remove his father, he had to agree. His little brother needed a healthy environment to grow up or else his fathers condition would   
infect him. It was not too late for that, Rhaegar hoped.  
“Rhaenys is the future queen.”, Arthur's sister disagreed. “Even if we have to marry her of to Viserys to make sure of it.”  
“Ashara, you know things work different in the north.”, Arthur explained.  
“It will be a slight to Dorne.”, protested Elia.   
“Not this again, please.”, asked Rhaegar. “I will choose the child most fit as king or queen. Besides until now there is only Rhaenys, Elia.”  
“I am glad you at least consider giving it to her.”, his wife explained. “Sometimes I need to assure myself. Your people are so strange.”  
“Than you shall be curious to the tourney my Lady.”, Oswell said smiling. “You will meet more strange people, ironborn and northmen. Speaking of, how will you make sure that Stark will come?”  
Rhaegar smiled. “I read much about our fascinating friends in the north and I have to agree with the kings before me: I have no clue how the think. But I understood one thing: You can not only invite the Starks, you have to invite the whole pack and present   
them a meelee, beer and bread and salt. You called them strange, Oswell. I found them rather similar to the dornish. Some women fight, they are close to their family and banner men and servants. They even treat their bastards better than most kingdoms.”  
Elia and Ashara looked amused.  
Arthur grinned. “I hope Starks oldest son will join him. I heard he is tall as a mountain and wild. I would like to fight him once.”

 

“Thump!”  
An arrow hit the wood and Ben kicked the dust. It stuck far from the target.   
“Thump!”  
The arrow hit the bulls eye. Lyanna grinned down from Northwinds back, the horse her father gave her for her last name day. She had shot the arrow while standing on the horses back. Ben turned towards her, annoyed and frustrated.   
“Stop sowing off!”, he hissed.   
“Stop whining. I just came to tell you father returned from White Harbour and wants us all home tonight.”, she explained. “How is the barn going?”  
“We rebuilt it. It was crushed be the masses of snow.”, Ben explained and looked her up and down. “And why are you dressed like this? Armed to your teeth?” She wore a fur coat made for riding, a bow, her sword and two daggers, riding boots and breeched,   
nothing her father would approve.   
“I consider running away.”, Lyanna explained.   
“Why?”

“Father wants to send me south before I marry. Lady Tullies family welcomes me to my lady fostering.”, she explained bitterly.   
Ben looked confused. “So? You will enhance your needlework and... what ever southern ladies do? So nothing but sitting pretty in the right light?”  
“In the letter they wrote it sounded like hard work to do exactly that.”, she confirmed. “And also ... a letter from the citadel arrived. Winter is over.”  
The pup jumped to his feet. “NO! You will leave soon?”  
“Father wants me out of his way sooner than later. I may be shipped away tomorrow or just next year.”  
“If it were for me, he can marry Lord Baratheon.”, Ben sighed. “So? You will leave me too? I will be alone with father, the grey rat, Bran and the Lady trout, great.”  
Lyanna looked at him. “You can stay at home.”

“Wonderful. I will always stay at home, Lya. I am nothing more than a placeholder. Father has no idea what to do with me.”, he mumbled frustrated. “I know, you are not happy with your role. But... having no part is also nothing to hope for.”  
She looked at him. “We really should try again to talk to father. You are unhappy and so are Brandon and I. Something is clearly going wrong here.”  
“Than he will come along with his all mighty argument.”  
“Bent over and think on the north?”, Lyanna asked mockingly.  
Benjen looked shocked. “Lyanna!”  
She smiled at him.

Their father and the grey rat were waiting for them. Rickard looked sternly at his daughter wearing breeches and a weapon.   
“Lyanna! Where is your dress?”, he asked. “And this blades...”  
“In my room. It is hard riding in so many layers of fabric or do you want to take that also away from me?”, she asked aggressively.   
“A good lady is nice and respectful to her father.”, Walys reminded her.   
“A good father listen to his children.”, Lyanna gave back and Rickard rubbed his face.   
“Lyanna, enough. Walys is just as worried about you as I am. You will make no friends in your new home.”, he explained. “Why do you want to be unhappy?”  
“I could ask you the same. Not only have you sold me off like a mare, no now I have to go down there even earlier! What have I done that you hate me that much?”, she cried even she hated it. Gods be dammed! That would clearly not be helping at all.  
“I have not sold you off. Where is that coming from? You agreed to help me save the north.”, her father asked confused and came to his feet to hug her. Lyanna fought him off, but his grip was stronger and after a while she calmed down.   
“I did, but I can not stand the thought of playing a role down south and getting touched by that idiot.”, she explained.   
Rickard couched down to look in his daughters eyes. “I am sure Robert and you will come to an arrangement. One or two boys will be enough. And even it might seem like torture to you, these lessons are to find a hobby you like so you do not have to play a   
role all the time. I ask you to put away your weapons, so you do not look strange to the other ladies and find some friends easier. I know this is not what you want, but what I need you to do.”  
Lyanna sighed as the kind words moved something inside her. She nodded sadly and he patted her shoulder. Ben looked to his feet. 

“And what about you, Ben?”, Rickard asked.  
“I do not like being alone up here. Bran is down in the Riverlands, Ned is in the Eerie and Lyanna will also be gone. What is my role in this? Will you send me off to Essos?”, the pup asked annoyed as sister.   
“No, I will not. I thought you might want to help your brother once he is married. Help your new sister in law with our customs.”, Rickard explained. “Marry the daughter of one of our bannermen.”  
Benjen looked only a bit happier than his sister. “I have no idea what to do with my life and you basically have also none. I should stay here and wait until I am useful, great.”  
“You are three and ten years old, Ben. One day it will come to you and I have faith in you finding your way, young man. You have the benefit to choose your own life”, Rickard promised.   
“Unlike the rest of us.”, Lyanna added.

Rickard looked at her angry face and Ben's nervous. They were not the little children, he could simply sent too their rooms. Now they would discus and talk back, his stubborn daughter without hesitation. Maybe he should have remarried to present her some   
role model. But in the bigger picture was she a good girl, only when is came to Robert her wolfblood boil over. Ben had always been in the shadows of his siblings and thou had always somebody telling him what to do. Rickard feared he could not be able to   
hold to himself on his own, something he needed him to learn fast. Some minor bannerman had pretty daughter and asked for Ben's interested in those ladies. Benjen needed the confidence to also become a lord and leader, sure in his words and actions. Not   
looking to his siblings for guidance. 

He looked at both his children. “I never realized you two grew up, you know that? When Bran was suddenly taller than me, I thought of him as a man. Once Ned came back and took over my work, when I got ill, it was hard to not notice either. You two, my   
pups, where always to close under my nose, I did not wanted to see it, I guess.”  
Benjen smiled proudly but Lyanna looked ashamed for behaving like a little girl.   
“What is it you wanted to discuss?”, she asked without looking at him.  
“It is a horrible task.” Their father smiled. “I got an invitation to a great tournament at Harrenhall.”  
“Oh!”, Benjen said and shrugged. “Well, I guess I can stay here, while you travel.”  
“That will be not necessary. Tourneys are not for old farts like me.” He winked at his son. “I will stay.” The two siblings looked stunned before they smiled at each other. “You two will meet with your brothers at the Inn of the crossroads and visit it together. Have   
fun, but please listen to Bran.” He paused, than corrected his words. “Listen to Ned and do not overdo it.”  
The two teenagers jumped up and down out of joy and Rickard laughed. 

“My lord! Haven't we agreed that Lady Lyanna should stay here to improve her skills as a lady?”, asked Walys. “She might bring shame to you if she keeps acting like some brute.”  
“Yes, we have. But I can not see what harm it would do, if my children spent some time together. Ben can spent some times with his brothers, he misses. Ned can show Lyanna that not everybody in the south will eat her alive, Lyanna can help Catelyn to   
understand the north some what better and Brandon can have an eye on Robert and teach him some respect for my daughter or help his brother to find a wife.”  
“Me?”, Ben asked in a squeaking voice and he blushed deeply. “That comes sudden. I did not image you take matter so serioulsly, father.”  
“Not you! Ned, you fool. Judging by your face now, you are far from even talking to a girl.”, Lyanna hissed. “Who should be married to Ned?”  
“Oh, I don't know. It is difficult with him, since he is the second son. A good girl from a well respected minor family.”, said Rickard thoughtfully. “Will you also help him?”  
“Setting up my ever so stern and dutiful brother, who brought me that idiot? I will be gladly follow your wishes father.” Lyanna's eyes sparkled. “Revenge is sweet.”  
“Poor, poor Ned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main event is coming closer. I just want to introduce some more important characters, who will not be at the tourney itself.   
> Once again, thank you for reading this and for the kudos.


	4. Targaryen madness/ Wolfblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter with some introductions. Here are the first hints of Viserys and Lyanna's first fish out of the water moment.

The hall was empty and Rhaegar headed first towards one of the hearths. The maester said it was spring, what a bad joke. It was still freezing cold outside and there was this disgusting mixture of rain and snow falling from grey clouds. They harmonized so well together to create such a lovely cold, that crept each time so deep in his bones that only bathing in almost cooking water would drive it away. Rhaegar simply hated the cold and he was well aware of the irony that he had to fight that mystical ice being in the north. The prince that was promised just prayed that this other king was cold enough to simply freezing the half melted snowflakes. If the weather would not change the tourney would be a disaster, but sometimes in an early spring there were a few cold days, sadly. Nobody needed or wanted them. 

He was in the more private part of the castle to meet his family in a less formal environment. Less people. Except servants were allowed here. Rhaegar was really not willing right now to talk to many people, he was tired and freezing. It was just too much of a risk to say something stupid. Elia was going directly to her quarters. The journey had taken its stroll on her. Rhaenys, who had fallen asleep, was carried by Ser Geralt Hightower to her chambers, where her Septa was taking care of her.   
Rhaegar stared into the flames and recalled the dream he had last night, that hang over him like a cloud. That dream, that left him sleepless for the most of the night. 

There had been a strangely sweet scent, he had been following down some stony stairs. The air had gotten warmer and warmer but ice had covered the stone after a while. Rhaegar had slipped and he had been fallen down all the way.   
When he had looked up, there was a dragon carved out of ice lying in the snow. A knife was still sticking in his heart. Carefully the prince had moved forward and around the creature. It had looked like he had been not dead for long. Something had growled in the darkness or howled like a ghost. Rhaegar had swallowed dry and had looked at the knife, the only weapon around. He had pulled it out, before he had felt sharp teeth and a blow against his chest.   
For a moment or two he must have been unconscious. He had moved stiffly and hit his head on a very low sealing. Rhaegar had felt he was cage in a very narrow space. So he had started pushing and making noise, so somebody would had let him out. It was narrow, so marrow like a coffin. Was he buried alive? He had felt panic growing inside him and suddenly the sealing moved on its own. Sand had fallen down on him and cold air streamed into the small room.   
It was a coffin, he had noticed. Once its top was removed, Rhaegar had seen a young man with a torch looking confused at him. He had dark brown hair, a long face with some fine scars around the black eyes, but something familiar was there.   
But he had not been able to find out what it was, because he woke up. Since than he had been on thoughts. He was not sure what was occupying his mind more, the young man or the feeling of being buried alive. 

The crown prince was deeply in thoughts, so deep he did not noticed the assault that was made on him. He did not noticed the notices of tiny feet and the clumsy attempts to hide himself, not until it was to late.  
“RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!”, the boy made and jumped on his back. Rhaegar stumbled forward and caught himself before falling almost into the flames, its warmth he almost did not notice. He turned his head and looked into the widely grinning face of his little brother. “I am a dragon!”  
“Viserys!”, he laughed.   
“I got you!”, he boy laughed. “I scared you.”  
“You did.”, the older brother noticed and managed to carry his baby brother on his front without putting him down. “You became heavier, I think.”  
“I grew that much!”, the young boy explained and showed him the amount between his thumb and his pointing finger. Viserys had been his last hope he had for his father to turn back to his old stage, but Rhaegar feared the worries had had for his second son were just to big. Maybe that made him sympathetic? 

The boy on his arms how ever looked or at least people told him, just like him when he was his age. Viserys had the same silver blonde hair, light skin and was tall for his age. Only his eyes differed a bit, his blue was much lighter and more towards a softer violet shade. But beneath them laid the same dark shadows as under his own eyes. The little prince was also not sleeping well. He looked tired and exhausted, even now when he widely smiled at him. Rhaegar could only image what he was hiding.   
“Really? When you are that big, why should I carry you?” He asked amused back, but arched a brow on the hatchling.   
Viserys looked away. He mumbled in a silent and also bit pouting voice. “I am not that big...”  
“Uhuhm.”, the older brother made grinning. Viserys could be really cute, even he hated to be called so. “How are mother and father?”  
The boy looked sad. Yes, of course it had been their parents troubling the boy. Maybe he should once again ask, if Viserys could visit him on Dragonstone. Spending some time away from burned people, paranoia and a crippling sadness would just what he needed and he would not be locked up in some rooms, but able to run around or swim.   
“If they are talking, they are always arguing. I don't know what to do. If I am nice towards father, mother hates me. If I am nice towards mother, father is sad. Or at least when I am dumb enough to let something slip when I see them. Mother had been sad again for some weeks, but she is much better since she heard you will visit us and father came to me one night and yelled something about an execution. I pretended to sleep, like you said.” I should have taken matters in my own hands earlier, Rhaegar noticed painfully again. He ruffled his brothers white hair, which made the boy chuckle and smile. Better, much better this is how he should look like.   
“I can come to visit you on Dragonstone once? I will not cause trouble, I promise.”  
“Only if father allows it.”, he reminded him.   
“Oh...” 

“Hey, but for the next days Rheanys will be visiting you.”, he tried to cheer him up. Even it was weird to him that his brother and daughter were the same age. “You can play together.”  
Viserys looked disgusted. “Rhaenys is a girl.”  
“And?”  
“Girls are no fun. They are all about dolls, embroidery, flowers and princes.”  
Rhaegar chuckled. At least in some points Viserys was still an untainted little boy. “You are a prince.”  
“Exactly, what if she tried yucky things? Like kissing?”, he asked and shuddered. “Yuck! It is so embarrassing, even when mother does it.”  
“You two are too young to do stuff like that. But I promise it is not that bad.”, the older one explained.   
“What is not that bad?”, asked a amused voice and both turned their heads towards the door.   
“Mother!”, Viserys noticed and moved to be let down.   
“Viserys is worried that girls might want to kiss him, because he is a prince.”, Rhaegar explained.   
“And Rhaegar thinks it is not that bad.”, Viserys closed. “He is weird.”  
“Well you might like that one day even.”, his mother noticed and Viserys looked shocked.  
“Never!”, he swore with all the earnest he could bring up.   
Rhaella cuddled him and kissed him on his cheek, he fought her. “Ow, you are so cute.”  
“Mother please! Rhaegar help me!”, Viserys begged.  
“You are teasing him, mother.”, Rhaegar chuckled.   
“What?”, the boy asked. “You are mean, mother.” Then he hide himself behind his older brother and pointed out his tongue.   
“Viserys.”, Rhaegar reminded him. “Don't be rude to our mother.”  
“She started it!”, the boy recalled.   
“And as a wise man, you will end it. Do not give her the satisfaction to react on her teasing.”

Rhaella laughed. “Rhaegar, Rhaegar, you really have become a father, haven't you?” She smiled at her boys. “So? Why do we deserve your visit?”  
“We just came thought Kingslanding on our way to Harrenhal. Rhaenys is too young, so would you mind?”, he began.  
“Spending time with my first granddaughter, of course not.” Rhaella's eyes beamed with joy. He knew she always wanted a little princess.   
Viserys looked at his brother. “What is going on in Harrenhall?”  
“There is a really big tourney.”, she explained to her youngest. “Your brother will most likely participate.”  
“Really?” the boy looked at him with big eyes. “Will you win?”  
“Well, I certainly will try.”  
“Can I come with you? I can be your squire! Oh please!”, he begged.   
“I don't know, Vis. You are a bit too young and I have no idea what father might say to this idea.”, Rhaegar rubbed the back of his neck.   
“I will ask him and if he says no I will go anyway. I am a prince, I can do what ever I want.” Viserys ran off to his father and Rhaegar looked after him.

“Your father will never allow that.”, Rhaella noticed.   
“He just wants to be somewhere peaceful.”, he mumbled.   
“Peaceful? There will be no peace as long as that maniac is alive.”, she spat. “And Viserys started to act like him.”  
“You know that is not true.”  
Rhaella sighed. “He is lazy and rude. He defies orders and falls easily to the flattery of nobles. If he starts developing the same cruelty... Well, he already does throe tantrums often. You never did something like that.”  
“Viserys is not like father, mother.” Rhaegar's voice as harsher with anger and he could briefly taste sulphur in his mouth. His mother looked at him in an admiring way, it made him feel uncomfortable. Rhaella stroke some hair out of his face and kissed his cheek. Her lips hovered a moment too long over his skin.  
“You are right of course, you are always right.”, she whispered, before she made a step back. He still looked at her with a stern gaze and a tight clutched jaw. “I will leave and go to my sweet daughter. Please have later dinner with me.”  
“I will see if I can make it. There is still work I have to do.”, he simply answered.  
Rhaella smiled gently. “Of course.”

Than she walked out of the room. With her white dress and the long white hair she looked more like a ghost than a human.   
He looked out of the window. Rhaegar felt uncomfortable facing the bitterness and madness of his parents and he was a grown man. He could only image in which ways it would harm Viserys.   
Later he met his father. He had aged poorly, long untamed hair, gross fingernails, a feverish look in is eyes and small cuts all over his body. Next to the throne stood a man hairless as a pealed, perfumed egg, Varys the spider.  
“Why are you here?”, his father coaxed.  
“I am just on my way towards Harrenhall.”, Rhaegar explained. “Rhaenys will spent the time with mother and Viserys.”  
“What a pity that the dornish weakling could not gave you a son. Who knows if she will survive the next try.”, Aerys mumbled and even it infuriated Rhaegar his father had a point. “If it is another girl, you should drown the mutts before your son is borne. Another wise the dornish will come to crazy thoughts. You should also consider looking for a good wife and setting that wench aside. She was only a short time solution.”  
“Drowning their princesses will not silence them either.”, the prince said. “And ending the connection without a very good reason is also risky.”  
“I fear the prince is right on that one.”, Varys noticed.  
“It was just an advice.”, the king yelled. “He does what he wants anyway.” Silence fell for a while over the three. Aerys chewed on his lower lip. 

“Your brother came to me. He asked to be your squire on a tourney. I can not believe you want him out of the picture that much. He is a boy and clearly not old enough to enter such festivities. The assassins will have an easy game with him there. You are oh so thoughtful when it comes to the mongrel you call daughter, but you would love to see you brother dead.”  
“You know that is not true.” Rhaegar narrowed his eyes and noticed a strange taste in his mouth, as rage started to fill his mind.“I told him, it is up to you to decide. He was gone before I...”  
“Do you say he is a liar?”  
“No, I simply thing he is overexcited.”  
“So you lied to him? Make me look bad? Is it not enough that the realm believes you? Do you have to rile up my own son against me?” Aerys started sobbing heavily.   
Rhaegar felt powerless while looking at him. “Father, I would never do such things.”  
“Oh! If that is true I suggest your grace should accompany you. It will be such a lavish festival and your father can reconnect with so many old friends. I heard all the high lords will come. “, Varys explained.   
All? Rhaegar though, the master of whispers knew more than he did. He had never assumed Tywin would come.   
“And It would be the perfect opportunity to name Ser Lannister finally a member of the kingsguard.”, the spider went on.  
In front of the whole realm, there would be no way back from it. Rhaegar would not be able to give Jaime back to his father and secure to Targaryen-Lannister -alliance without marrying Cersei. At least now he had a reason to skip the dinner with his mother. Reading dry texts on laws and trials over the last three centuries sounded much healthier.   
“It would be spectacular.” Saying anything more or else would be too dangerous.   
“Indeed and so many bloodthirsty hyaenas in one place are dangerous. I have been hiding for too long.”, Aerys stated and suddenly the crown prince felt a serious headache coming up.

 

Never ever had Lyanna seen Brandon so she had not even a word for it. Serious? Maybe? He looked even taller when she stood next to his tiny, red haired fiancée, her mousy sister and that even smaller fry of a boy. He behave suddenly so lordlike and grown up, like he had found manners somewhere south of the neck.   
“Have the others replace Bran?”, asked Ben in a low voice.   
“I have no idea. But if you see icespiders, tell me.”, she whispered back. Lyanna tried to hide the fact that there was a pit in her stomach with her usual humour. But the first meeting with her future in laws who happened to be perfect ladies was terrifying. She was more keen on fighting the others from old Nans stories than climbing even down from her horse. 

But Brans embrace was still the same bearlike embrace as it was before.   
“Good to see you two.”, he said smiling.   
“Good to see you, big brother.”, Ben replied a bit suspicious. “Where is Ned?”  
“He must arrive in the next hours. Lyanna, why don't you go inside and change into something more fitting?”, he asked politely. It has not been a minute and he was already a pain.  
“A hello to you too, brother.” Lyanna rolled her eyes. There had been no real hello after seeing each other for the first time in months and he was right a way commanding her around like their father. This was not her brother or not the brother she had known. “I will not sit in one of these cages, Brandon.”  
“Lyanna, it is too dangerous for a lady to ride alone.”, the lord explained.   
“Alone? How can I be alone? I am surrounded by northmen. Lord Mormont sat two of his men on my side to calm father. Do I even need more protection?”, she hissed and the trout girls started whispering. Lyanna felt herself blush. Even demanding her right caused trouble, great. But worse was that Brandon even played so willingly along in this game. She was born in the wrong world, something was clearly wrong. 

The tallest girl came towards her. “You must be Lyanna. Your brother told us so much abut you and I never thought I would meet a girl who was fond of riding her own horse.”  
“Uhm... well. It was Brandon who thought me riding, that is why I can not understand why he is so stubborn right now.” She made a bow that was originally meant for a man greeting a lady. Brandon looked not amused and she would pay for this, she knew. The smaller girl and the fry burst into laughter. The older sister smiled gently. “I made a mistake, didn't I?”  
“Well yes, I am Catelyn of house Tully.”, she introduced herself and made the perfect curtsy. It hit Lyanna. “And these are my sister Lysa and our fathers ward Peter Baelish. Welcome to the Riverlands.”  
“Since Lyanna already made her entrance.” Brandon briefly glared at her sister, who met his gaze without flinching. “May I also introduce you to out youngest brother, Benjen?”  
Benjen made his bow and he was also a bit clumsy.   
“Wildlings.”, mumbled Baelish and Lysa laughed. Benjen also flushed a bit and Lyanna stepped forward.   
“Did you say anything, you wimp?”, she barked at he boy who made a step or two backward. “Maybe he is not as well trained in this nonsense but I bet Ben here could beat you in a fight.” Baelish stood suddenly behind Lysa and everybody stared at him. “Or I will try it just myself.”  
“Lyanna!”, Brandon barked. “Calm down.”  
She growled.   
“I apologize. We never met northmen and I am sure your customs are just as strange to you as are ours.” Catelyn explained and looked to her siblings. “And you two stop provoking them. You are not helping.”  
“Of course, Mylady.”, Baelish promised. “My apologies.”  
The oldest Tully smiled at Lyanna. “Before things get worse, Lady Lyanna, I let some tea be prepared for us while waiting for your brother. It will be serve in the garden of the inn. Will you join us?”  
Carefully Lyanna nodded and looked scared back over her shoulder to her brothers and the grim pack of northmen. Bran looked encouraging towards her, if not demanding.

She never had seen so many flowers, especially not in spring. The air was warm and a bit humid, the grass already tall. The tea was served in tiny cups and the pastry looked frilly.   
“Thank you for still talking to me.”, Lyanna said while sitting down. “I am really sorry, I must be really nervous.”  
Catelyn smiled and it was genuine this time. “I can relate to this. It is not that I dislike your and your people but the thought of leaving my home into this new culture is scary. I mean the long winters and even snow in the summer, your religion. It is all so..” She looked helpless.   
“Surreal?”  
“Yes! Well I think Brandon will be patient. He is such a nice and gallant young man.”, she began blush lightly, turning her cheeks into a soft pink. Brandon? Her brother? Dam, he must be head over heels for this lady. He was even hotter tempered than her. “But the stories I heard about Lord Baratheon are scandalous.” Lyanna wanted to sigh or groan but that was not ladylike. _I will be married to an idiot and there are only two persons who are not getting that, great._ “My dear I fear you will have an hard time adapting down here and with him.”  
“Honestly, that is why I am not happy about my future.”, the Stark girl explained. 

Her feeling grew worse and worse next to the two Tullies. They were both gallant little ladies in frilly dresses and with soft laughter. Cat, as she elder one offered her to call her, was nicer and more patient. While Lysa was a bit mean and eager to point out Lyanna's mistakes. So while they waited for Ned and Robert, who most likely was just now producing another bastard, Cat taught Lyanna some useful phrases and tricks for the court, while she plaited a floral wreath.   
Cat laughed one time Lyanna stumbled while trying to dance. She nearly fell, but than pirouetted on one foot and ended gracefully. “That was magnificent!”   
“Thank you.”, Lyanna mentioned a bit ashamed. “But I can not bring such improvisations if I dance on the tourney.”  
“No, but you move much more graceful, than you think.” She placed the wreath on Lyanna's head. “And now you look like a lady. Not like a southern lady, but how somebody would image a northern lady.”  
“Only the bloody battle axe is missing.”, Lysa noticed teasingly and Cat tried to keep her patience.   
“My father did not allow to take Bertha with me. He thought the poor southern lads would be scared off when I pick my teeth with her.”, Lyanna jested but the Tully girls looked scared. “That was a joke... Uhm thank you Cat. I think I never saw so many flowers before I came down here.”

“Are there really no flowers in the north?”, Cat asked.  
“There are. Wild flowers sleep beneath the snow, exotic flowers from Dorne and the reach bloom in the glass house and our winterroses grow in the godswood.”  
“Winterroses!” Lysa's eyes grew big. “OH! They must be beautiful!”  
“The hidden gems of the north.”, Cat mumbled in awe. “Have you ever seen them?”  
Now it was for Lyanna to chuckle. “Yes? I am responsible for food and wood supply in Winterfell and Wintertown. Which means I oversee harvest, fishing, lumber and hunting reports. I know were such plants grow and it is not quiet hard to find. Our mother was dedicated to them and since she died I take care of them.”  
Cat swallowed. “Our mother died also recently.”

“I am sorry, I heard of it.” There was ist this painfully awkward silence. Lyanna's thoughts went wild to find some clever topic and line to continue the conversation. Or should she rather ask about their mother or was that too soon? She barely remembered her own. What was it the sisters wanted? Distraction or compassion? And why had nobody taught her to noticed when which one was appropriate or needed? That would have been useful!  
Lyanna's distress was easily seen on her face. Her brows were frowned and she bit her lower lip while looking to the ground. To Catelyn the confusion in her good sister was clear. So she smiled gently.   
“You have to show me how to treat them, Lyanna. I do not want Brandon to lose this memory.”, she said sternly.   
The she wolf smiled relieved. After putting so much effort in the flowers and them being so closely tied to her mother, Lyanna was glad they would be in good hands. At least one thing she would not be worried about when she would be sold off.   
“That is good to hear. Our father also often visits them and reads next to them. Bran and Ben try to help me but they should not be let near them. Ned is decent. He can cut the flowers of without destroying the whole plant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you liked what you just read. I had a lot of fun writing young Viserys.   
> Please if anybody has some helpful critic I would like to hear it or read it. I am not a native english speaker / writer. So I would like to get better on the front of vocabulary and more clolourful word choices. So if you would like to help me and have some tips, great. And as always thank you for reading.


	5. Meeting the mad king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our friends arrive at Harrenhal and begin their preparations to survive the politcal dance of the following days.

Rhaegar walked into the tent with a proud smile, even there was not much to smile after that day.   
His father had made his entrance with two hundred men and the kings guard at his side. Many servants and the noble family Whent had come to welcome them. Even if Rhaegar was not a stranger to house Whent they always did talk to him personally when he arrived and the crowd of young maidens did not grew smaller even after his wedding with Elia. They were all giggling and glancing amused. 

Than his father exited his carriage and shock came over them. Long uncombed, filthy hair, yellow claws as fingernails and scars and scabs all over his body. No crown or expansive clothing could make this man make look like a king.   
Lord Whent, after he had recovered, knelt. “My lord, it is an honour. I hope the journey was not too...”  
“What are you planning, sly dog?”, his father had hissed. Whent had looked at him confused.  
“I beg your pardon, your grace?”  
“How can a barely significant worm like you come up with the money for such a tourney? Hm? Did you want to lure me out?”, Aerys had asked and bowed closely down to the knight.  
The lords eyes had grown wide in fear, he knew what the king liked to do. “No! Your grace, I.. did not assume...”  
“You mean hoped?”, his father barked.  
“What? No? I just never thought you would attend the tourney. After all I heard...”, his voice was high ptiched out of fear.   
“What have you heard” Hm?” Whent had started to shiver. “That I was mad? Dead? What have these dogs told you?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Liar!” Aerys looked at his family. A women in her thirties was hiding a scared little girl. “Is that the whore, why we are here?” He tried to reach for her, but the mother stepped between them. “Step aside, dumb wench! I want to see her.”  
“Father, you are scaring the little girl.”, Rhaegar had interfered gently. The kings mood had changed. Instead of flaming anger, there had been not guilt and shame. He had started weeping and sobbed at his sons shoulder. “I am so sorry. I am so sorry, dear   
child.”  
Lady Whent had not been touched by this, she had been looking even more protective and did not let her curious daughter step forward again. The servants had been also shocked and Lord Whent looked wary at the king and confused at the prince.   
“I think my father is tired.”, Rhaegar had explained. “Please show us the way to his quarters. A rest will help him.”  
Carefully to not come to close the servants had shown them the way. 

His father was now resting and Rhaegar had been able to get the gift, he had ordered for the nervous young man in front of the mirror, who was fighting with his golden hair.  
“If you can not make up your mind, we can shave your head.”, he jested and the boy turned. His green eyes were bright like emeralds.   
“Rhaegar!”, he said and abruptly his smile vanished for a stern face. The prince arched a brow on him.  
“Jamie, stop trying. I hold you when you were a baby and saw you growing up. You can not fool me being a serious man.”, the prince explained.  
Jamie was Tywin's oldest son and former heir. He had been his father pride and joy, the future of his house. Until Aerys called the young knight into the kingsguard and that stripped him from al his titles. Tywin was furious and forced to name his deformed son   
Tyrion his heir, even that was not made yet. 

Too Rhaegar Jamie had been a little brother. He remembered hearing his father and Tywin fight about Joanna, Tywin's wife and the children, when he had manned up, took the birth gifts and marched into Joanna's birth chamber. There had been a weird smell.   
Joanna, also a blonde, green eyed women and lady in waiting for his mother, had been holding the newborn on her bare chest.   
“Rhaegar? You are our first visitor. I expected Tywin to be the first.”, she had explained with gentle confusion in her voice.   
The boy had blushed and placed the gifts on the sheets and sat down where she pointed to next to her. “They are fighting again and I thought you will be sad if nobody comes.”  
“They are fighting all the time.”  
“It is different now. It is not about politics.”, the boy had mentioned and Joanna sighed. “What has father done to you? I heard ru...”  
“Hush.” She had stretched her hand out to stroke gently his hair. “You look so much like him, when he had been your age, a pretty little prince.” The baby was making sounds of dissatisfaction. Rhaegar was looking curious and worried. Joanna had smiled   
secretly down on him. “Do you want to hold him?”  
“It is a boy? I heard it was a girl.”, the boy had asked and shook his head. “I do not want to let him fall or hurt him.”  
“Just be gentle. Hold your arms like this.” She had shown him how and than had placed the tiny human in his arms. Rhaegar had been at first too scared to move even breath. He had never been allowed to hold one of his siblings before. But when the boy had   
shown no sign of discomfort he relaxed. “See, I knew you can do it. His sister is sleeping, but he seems to wants to stay up for a while.”  
“He is so small and heavy.”, Rhaegar had noticed. “Have I been this small too?”  
“Yes.” he had laughed and looked at the sleeping boy. “Rhaegar?”   
“Hm?” He looked up in Joanna's sad face.  
“Do not worry yourself to early with the realm, promise me. Just read you books and make sure you will be a good king to my children one day.”, she had asked and even he had not been sure how he could make that come true, he nodded and she smiled.  
“What is his name?”  
“Jamie, his name is Jamie.”

And that baby was now barely a man covered with a smug smile and a golden armour. Rhaegar shook his head. He should be chasing after some girls and not be dammed to a life of service.  
“I am a member of the kingsguard.”, Jamie reminded him. “I can not be that boy you knew.”  
“Oh really? Well, how unfortunately. I have a gift for this boy.” Rhaegar shrugged. “Oh, well.” He turned to leave.  
Jamie grabbed him by his shoulder. “A gift? What gift?”  
“Excuse me? Aren't you a member of the kings guard now? Than you should know you are only allowed to touch a member of the royal family in an emergency.”, the crown prince asked with a snobby voice. Jamie looked so torn it made him smirk.   
“Well, I have not taken my vows yet?”, the boy tried with a charming smile. Rhaegar wanted to laugh loudly. It was the same logic Viserys used. That made Jamie truly his little brother.  
The prince ruffled his hair to destroy the awful hairstyle. “Good. But once you did, you will need this.” He handed him a new sword over. Jamie's eyes grew wide on the fine craftsmanship. His surrogate big brother smiled. “There is a great new smith in kings   
landing. I thought a bit longer would help you. You are still growing and a lion pommel with emerald eyes. You like it?”  
“It is so light.”, Jamie whispered before making some moves. “And it is perfectly balanced. Thank you. Since father was not happy for me joining, I thought I would buy my sword myself.”  
“Not under my watch.” Rhaegar destroy the last rest of the hairstyle. “The best swords have names.”  
Jamie beamed at him. “Vindicator, he will protect you and your family always.”

 

“Bran!”, Lyanna laughed. “Stand still.”  
“I am nervous.”, he explained. “Why do we have to be the last visitors? If we fuck up, he will always remember.”  
“We will only talk five minutes with him. How bad can we mess up?”, she asked annoyed. “Stand still!”  
“Right, but please if somebody says anything to offend you, just swallow it this time. The last thing we want is you, a girl, offending the mightiest man alive.”  
Lyanna looked angry at him. “When does this rule start? Am I still allowed to punch you?”  
“Lyanna! I am serious. We are not at home. Down here you have to be a lady. Meaning you will only speak, when you are asked to and not raise a word against me.”  
“Shall I also swoon over each knight knight I see and faint at each droplet of blood?”  
“Could you be so kind just to pine for Robert?” She walked away. “Lya, he is not half as bad. I talked to him. He is fun.”  
“Wonder why you think that?”, she mumbled and turned around. “I will be a perfect lady.”  
Brandon cold taste her dislike and that she was up to something or at least trying to hide something from him. 

“Bran, Lya? Can we enter?”, Ned asked alarmed.  
“Sure, come in.”, the eldest yelled.   
Both wore already their doublets with the grey wolves for the feast, just as Brandon. Grey doublets, black breeches, heavy boots and belts, they preferred more practical clothing. Lyanna wore a grey and blue dress with a leather west. They looked not that   
flashy as the most southern lords around in fact even servants of the houses Lannister, Martell or Tyrell wore more expensive fabrics. But northerners were different and easy to spot. To them the chill southern spring was summerly warm and each of them   
wore summer clothing, meaning short sleeves.   
They walked together to the giant black and red tent. Dragon banners were everywhere. Two members of the kingsguard stood outside, one of them the living legend Ser Barristan Selmy and two inside, including the white bull Ser Gerold Hightower.   
A round man, dressed in gold and green with a big moustache in his face nodded towards Brandon and Lyanna as the left the tent. An old lady followed him, shaking her head. 

Brandon stopped next to the herald: “You are in the presence of Aerys Targaryen, second of his name...”  
Lyanna did not listen to the rest. She was way to shocked and distracted from the feeble looking thin man in front of her. He had long filthy hair, yellow talons and was covered in half healed cut wounds. If not for the crown on his head, Lyanna would have   
sworn the man would have been a beggar.   
The herald had stopped and Brandon stepped forward. “Your grace, it is an honour to meet you. My name is Brandon Stark, first son of Rickard Stark.” He pointed to Ned, who bowed his head. “Is my younger brother Ser Eddard Stark. Next to him is our sister   
Lyanna. “ Lyanna proofed her courtesy had improved after her practising with Cat and Lysa, as had Benjen's. “And lastly our youngest brother Benjen Stark.” Brandon cleared his throat. “We have to apology our lack of manners. The news of your grace joining   
the tourney arrived to late so we have not gifts from the North brought with us.”  
Aerys looked amused. “It is a long journey down from Winterfell in the Riverlands indeed. To me I must say it is gift enough to see the wolves of winter once more. I heard you are a curious pack. Brandon, they say you are a fierce fighter and a good horseman.”  
Brandon smiled. “I try my best, your grace.”  
“Will you join the joust?”  
“Of course.”

The king nodded. “And you? Ser Eddard?”  
Ned looked a bit surprised. “I will also join, your grace.”  
“Ser Eddard.. isn't it rare for a Stark to become a knight of the seven? Have you converted yet?”  
“I have not and I will not your grace. I was trained and taught the same things as a knight of the seven would have been. They are the same noble traits the old god also demand from a good warrior.”, he explained confidently.  
Aerys laughed. “There is the honesty only a true Stark will speak with. Unafraid that it might cost him his tongue.”

Ned swallowed, but Aerys attended now to Benjen. “You are bleeding, boy, on your chin.”  
“Dam it!”, Benjen pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it against the cut. Than he blushed upon his swearing. “I apologize. I am still not use to the razor blade. Must have cut myself.”  
“You must be really young, boy. How old are you?”  
“Ten and three, your grace. “  
“Will you join the joust?”  
“Benjen is too young.”, Brandon explained. “And still too small. It is too dangerous.”  
“I will help my brothers ad be their squire if needed.”, the pup said quickly. “Or be an item of decoration or the guard for or sister, what ever is needed.” Suddenly realizing what he just said, bran blushed again and Aerys laughed. Brandon glared at him.   
“Whoops, your grace I never meant...”

“There is no need to apologize, young man. And you? Lyanna, the she wolf? I heard you ride like a man?”, the king asked.  
“Better than the most and I am not allowed to ride the joust.”, the girl said smirking. “Unfair competition.”  
“Because you might distract the men?”, the king asked, before eyeing her up and down.  
“No, because I would send them ...”  
“Lyanna!”, Brandon hissed and his sister glared at her brother. Aerys laughed loud.  
“Your sister is a fiery one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not sure if I should post this chapter, but than I spotted something and decided I would do so. Thank you for reading and supporting me. I will post the chapter about the fist important meeting at Harrenhall very soon. Have a nice weekend.


	6. Aerys / The Mudman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar talks with his father about women- something he had always wanted and Lyanna loses a sword once again

It was sunset and Rhaegar sat next to his father on the highest of the ranks. He saw the molten towers or the castle, the different banners of the lords and the glittering gods eye.   
Finally when the white bull stood in front of his brothers the crowd fell silent, as silent as a couple of hundred men could. The golden armours glittered in the dwindling sunlight. Any poet would sang about this heroic look. But all Rhaegar could think of who he could get Jamie of his office once he was kings. There had to be a way and he had to find him before Tywin did or otherwise he would have to refuse once again Cersei's hand.   
Jamie was down on one knee, answering all of Geralt's questions. 

The prince thought about his wife. Elia had not been feeling this well today. She had been sick and pale. He knew she missed Rheanys, but a tourney like this was no place for a little girl. As soon as Elia was feeling better, they should try for a second child, even it made him nervous. He had not been with a woman since her last pregnancy, even he could have. But nobody had peaked his interest. And what about Elias health? Rheanys birth had weakened her to a point Rhaegar was sure she would not be able to recover. Elia would love to have a big family, even with him. Hopefully she would remember to also take care of herself.   
Next to him his father started crying, a sound he would never get used to. Rhaegar flinched.

“Father?”, he asked and took Aerys hand.  
“Joanna would be so proud.”, he cried. The prince doubted it. The day, the fierce lioness would have heard her that her heir would be doomed to live childless, she would have walked up to his father and slapped him. “Or she would have hit me.”  
Sometimes Rheagar wondered if his father had really loved this woman. He remembered how devastated and drunk he had been at Tywin's and Joanna's wedding. And suddenly the kings guard also got excited. But he had been a child and tired after a long   
day. But his mother had also cried a lot that night.   
“She would have hit you.”, the prince agreed. “And yelled at you, loudly.”  
Aerys laughed genuilny amused. Than he sighed and looked at his oldest son. “Have we ever talked about women, my boy?”  
Rhaegar was alarmed and wary. He sounded almost like a benevolent father. “No, we haven't.”

“They all say, the nice little ladies are what to look for. Gentle in nature, soft and quiet and for common men that might be true. But we are dragons, son, fire made flesh. Even in you there must be a spark.”He poked his sons arm with a wiggle of his eyebrows. If his father would only knew how often Rhaegar had already tasted blood in sulphur in his mouth in moments of great rage. “We need fierce and fiery ladies, who will almost drive us mad, who speak up and slap us, when we act like morons, like Visenya did, and who set our sheets ablaze, like Rhaenys. Sadly such a rare breed is hard to find.”  
And such a woman sounded terrifying to Rhaegar. He was only used to little ladies and well dornish women, who came closer to his fathers image of a woman.  
“Joanna was such a woman. Ha! One moment she was sweet and in the next moment you had her claws in her back, while she mewled. “, Aerys laughed loudly and slapped his thigh. “Gods what a woman.” _Too much information, father,_ Rhaegar _thought, way too much._ “And than Tywin stole her from me.” Aerys mood changed into sadness, one of the rare times Rhaegar could see why. “Isn't it funny? I am the king, I have all everybody could ever ask for and here I am an unhappy old man whining over a woman he could never call his own. WINE!”  
“For what it is worth, I think it is understandable.”, the prince said quietly.   
“He, women. All men's weakness.”, Aerys chuckled and sighed. “And? How are the dornish women? Not all of them but little Rhaenys.”  
“Rhaenys is my daughter and a Targaryen, father.” There was the taste again. It came instantly when somebody assumed Rhaenys was not his daughter in any way, shape or form. His voice was sharp and he drank half a cup of wine to make the taste disappear.   
“Does she look like one?”  
“But she does act like one, believe me. She asks me all the time when she will finally get her dragon, just like Viserys does and she wants to learn how to fight. She wants to be trained by Arthur.”  
Aerys looked surprised. “What a little she dragon!” He laughed again before it shifted quickly into sobbing. “I am a terrible grandfather.”

 

This camp was a maze!   
Lyanna was sure and only seconds from climbing a tent to overlook the fields and finally find home. But she did not want to disturb the common peace and the while believe system of the poor southern fools.   
Now? Was it left or right to go home?

“Out of the way, girl!”, some servant yelled. He and his partner were carrying some planks. “Where are your eyes? People are working here.”  
“Ah! I am so sorry. Wait!” She saw the Whent's bats on his chest. “Please could you tell me where the Stark camp is?”  
“You mean the wildling camp?”, his friend asked.   
“Don't call us wildlings.”, she barked.   
“Uhh! A northern wench. I never had the tas...” Lyanna had grabbed a tourney sword of a post and hold it to his throat.   
“I would keep me mouth shut, if I were you. First this blade is only a toy but it is heavy enough to break your hollow skull. Second I have three brothers and a dumbstruck but brutal fiancée. I doubt none of them would be amused to see a crooked hair on me. So? Which is the shortest way to the Stark camp?”, she growled the man looked scared at his friend.   
“Just this way back on the main road.”, he squeaked like a mouse and pointed to a path. “It will lead you back on the main road. From there on will be posts pointing the right way.”  
“Thank you, was that so hard?”, she asked sweetly. “Now, gentlemen I wish you a good fortune.”

Lyanna was annoyed, so annoyed she had forgotten to place the sword back and half on her way she decided to keep it. She could not trust those men to behave themselves. A big cart blocked the main road. It was broken and the driver was drunk.   
She imaged all the stuff she could do to annoy her brothers for losing her, as she walked down a parallel path. Teasing Ben and Ned was easy but Brandon was always a challenge. She wondered if she could find any rose hips here around. 

The she wolf was deep in thought, when suddenly she heard somebody scream.   
“I yield! I yield! Please, no more!”  
It was behind some corners. Lyanna ran there. She found a group of three tall squires kicking and disarming a boy from his spear.  
“You do not belong here, frogeater.”, one squire laughed. In the glimpse of the moment Lyanna saw two towers on his badge.   
“Go back to your swamp!”, ordered the second wearing a porcupine badge and kicking the boy in the stomach. The third had a pitchfork on his badge and kicked him from behind.   
The boy on the ground rolled around and briefly Lyanna could also see his badge. With all the names they had called him she knew. She jumped out of her hiding and hit her tourney sword in the back of the porcupine squires knees. 

“That is on of my fathers men!”, she yelled. “Back off!”  
“What?”, the tower squire asked. “Go home, little wild...”  
He tasted the pommel of Lyanna's sword as she rammed it into his mouth and hit his rips with its blunt edge.   
The third had the spear, but Lyanna was to quick and dodge his attacks left and right. And that boy would soon be a warrior? What a shame. She disarmed him like a fool, scaring the second so much he dropped weapon and fell to the ground.   
“I yield!”, he yelled.  
She stopped her actions and looked down at him. She shrugged. “So did he.”  
The she wolf stomped on his crutch and kicked into his liver. She screamed in pain and curled himself to a ball. That was not the honourable way, but it felt right. These brutes deserved justice not mercy.   
“Now run, you pieces of shit. Before I get my hands on more than just a toy.”, she growled deeply.   
Stumbling and everybody for themselves the squires ran off.

Lyanna could not help herself but feel great, even relaxed. She swirled her sword around and looked down at the surprised man?  
He looked so small and thin, she thought he was a boy. But there was a beard growing on his face and a lizard lion on the buckle of his cloak.   
“You are a Reed of Greywater Watch?”, she asked and reached out her hand to help him on his feet.   
He nodded, took her hand and whipped blood of his nose with the other. “I am Howland Reed, the heir to Greywater Watch and I am truly grateful for your rescue, Lady Stark.”  
Howland Reed was only a bit taller than her, hat brown hair and brown green eyes like mud.  
She patted his shoulder. “Let's get you to your fathers tent and you can call me Lyanna, most banner men do so.”  
“Well then Lyanna, you have to call me Howland.” He took his spear and tried to smile. “I am here alone, you see. I was just wandering around when I saw the tents and ran into these lovely gentlemen.”  
“In that case, follow me. Some of these bruises can become nasty, if you will not treat them properly.”, she explained and Howland blushed as she took his hand.   
“No really, you just saved me and I can not afford do put myself even in greater depth.”, he crannogman explained and talked way to quickly.  
Lyanna shook his head. “You will not put yourself in depth. We are pack, we look after one another.” She slapped his right upper arm and Howland bent forward in pain. “Ups. You are okay?”  
“Peachy.”, he replied huskily. ” You are much stronger than you look.”  
“Well, you are probably much older than you look.”, she returned and made him laugh. “But hey, I hurt you, let me treat this wound and also the rest while I am on it.”  
Howland laughed. “You will not accept a no for an answer, will you?”  
“I can make it an official order if you ask for it. But no I will not accept it.”, she stated smirking.  
The crannogman smiled at her. “So be it, I yield my Lady.”  
“Excellent. Come on, can you walk?”  
“I can, thank you.”

They walked past the broken cart along down the main road.   
“Where were you travelling to?”, Lyanna asked during their walk.  
“I was able to visit the Isle of faces.”, Howland explained proudly.   
“Really?”, she asked impressed and he made himself look a bit bigger.   
“Yes, a wise woman told me I was invited and so after my coming of age I travelled down there.”  
“Invited by whom?”, she asked fascianted.   
“The old gods I guess? I have seen no man and spent my time there with meditation. Suddenly it was spring and than there were all these banners.”, Howland rubbed the back of his head. “I am a religious man, but also a curious one and I could not withstand staying there.”

They found there way to the Stark camp. Ned came running towards her like the worried mother he always was.   
“There you are.” He hugged Lyanna and checked if she was alright. “And you are safe and sound.”   
“Ned! Please!”, she protested. “I can handle myself”  
Than Ned saw Howland, who was still beaten up. “Who is this? Lyanna have you been in trouble again?”  
The crannogman smiled. “Your sister came to my rescue as I got ambushed by three squires, Lord Stark.”  
Ned looked puzzled.   
“Ned, this is Howland Reed from the Reeds of Greywater Watch.”, Lyanna explained.   
“I knew I know that badge.”, Ned mumbled. “And it is Ned to my fathers men.” He looked at Howlands face. “But you can explained what happened inside. Lyanna, please treat his wounds.”  
“Where do you think we where heading to?”, she asked her brother.  
“And give me that sword, Bran will only get furious when she sees you carrying it down here.”  
“Fine.”

A few minutes later they entered the big family tent and the situation repeated itself but with Bran instead of Ned. Howland sat on a chair half naked as the three brothers asked him about the indecent and Lyanna treated his wounds.   
“Man, you had a rough start here.”, Brandon stated and slapped his shoulder Howland almost fell from his chair.  
“AU!”  
“Au!” Lyanna had slapped Brandon.  
“Be careful with him, Bran.”, she threatened him.  
“All right, gods be dammed, you can be really strong sometimes Lya.”, the eldest brother rubbed his forearm. Howland looked amused at Lyanna, who shook her head.  
Ned was mumbling stuff about chivalrous codes and yielding as always when something was clearly not according to the rules.   
Ben looked worried at the young crannogmen. “And where will you stay? I mean if you can not walk down a street without causing trouble. Resting in peace might become a permanent condition here.”  
“Oh! I will find a spot, do not worry.”, Howland said quickly.  
“You can stay here. Ned had enough free space in his tent.”, Lyanna decided.   
“What? After all you have done. I can not..”  
“Yes, you can. Otherwise we four of us will always stay with you in shifts so nothing will happen to you and than Brand and Ned will be so tired and shame us all in the joust.”, she prophesied.  
Howland looked to Ned. “Is she always so stubborn?”  
“Has she tied you down on that chair?”, the second son askedso toneless it made Reed shiver. “Can I have the third watch?”  
“I get the second. Lya is a girl and Benji is still growing. They need their sleep.”, declared Brand stubbornly.  
“Do not call me Benji!”, the youngest barked and Brandon pointed his tongue to him. That made their sister laugh, so she for got her complain.   
“Wait! Are you all this stubborn?”, asked Howland scared and he knew he was in the fangs of the wolves of Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for reading. I had a blast writing this chapter. Aerys and the totally uncomfortable Rhaegar and after that the helpless Howland. I hope you like it too. ;) See you next week.


	7. It begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The infamous feast, have fun ^^

After Lord When had ended his speech the feast began and what a feast it was. Only Jamie would never know because he was sent home and there was nothing Rhaegar or Gerold could have said to make the king change his mind.   
The crown prince was sitting with the Martell's, his wife's family. Oberyn, his younger brother in law hat come, and brought a whole cart loading of presents for his niece. Most of this stuff was likely sharp and or pointy.   
The general mood was happy. Some people danced, some drank themselves into stupor in a contest.   
His father became tired and his moods changed faster than Rhaegar could walk between his seat and his father back and forth.   
In a pause where Barristan had taken over, so the crown prince had time to eat and talk. Elia had left already she was not feeling well. Ashara and Oberyn were dancing and Arthur stood next to him with a stern face, scaring off all people. 

“Anything happened?”, he asked his friend.  
“Nothing, everything seems to be calm. I thought there would be more uproar from the Westerlands.”, the kingsguard said.  
“So did I.”, the prince agreed.   
“Poor Jamie, he will miss an event of a lifetime. But his sister has only eyes for you.”, he noticed amused.   
“Oh great.”  
“She comes over.”  
“Yes, because you are starring at her!”, the prince hissed. “Do explain how I will get .. Cersei, are you enjoying the feast?”  
Blond, beautiful and dangerous as hell, Cersei Lannister. There was something really scary about this little girl.   
“Everything is fine, my prince.”, she done her courtesy and sat down next to him. Rhaegar glared at his friend, who tried his best to hide his smile. She placed her hand over his. “But I have to asked something.” Me too, why are you touching me, the prince wanted to ask. She was always way to close. “It is regarding me brother.”  
“Jamie, yes. I asked my father to let him stay.”, he explained. And pulled away his hand. “But there was nothing I could do.”  
Cersei came after him. “That is...”  
A dagger rushed down closely in front of her fingers. Suddenly raining daggers, what a great gift from the gods!   
“A married man you are touching.”, Oberyn explained dryly.   
Cersei played to be shocked. “What are you implying?”  
“That you are embarrassing yourself again and again by trying to seduce this man.” Oberyn pointed at Rhaegar. “But he is happily married to a woman and certainly not interested in a child like you.”  
Cersei blushed deeply and stormed of the table. They looked after her. 

“I am not sure if I am happy or not, Oberyn.”, the crown prince noticed.   
“Not?”, the red viper asked.  
“Well the simple man could kiss you.”  
“Save that for your wife.” Oberyn waggled his brows.   
“But the politician gets a headache.”, Rhaegar ended his statement.  
“Ah! See, the way I see it is, this brat is threatening my sisters happiness and as a good brother I have to inform both of you were you belong to.”, the dornish prince explained.   
“Both of us?”, Rhaegar asked. “I was not even thinking about her.”  
“Good.” Oberyn came somewhat closer. “But now from brother to brother. I know about your arrangement, but of you ever break my sister's heart this dagger will with another target. Until now I must say I admire your ability to be discreet.”  
“Am I?”  
“Yes, not even Elia could tell my if there is somebody, even the told me about your agreement. You must be a genius in everything you do.”, Oberyn patted his back. “Ah! I see Connigton is done dancing with Ashara. So I will try my luck again.”  
He walked back on the dancing floor. 

“Gladly Ashara likes him less than I do.”, Arthur mumbled.   
“His world-view will break once he knows I have no mistress.”, Rhaegar stated tonelessly.  
“Can I tell him?”, the kingsguard asked intrigued.   
“Would he believe you?” The friends looked briefly at each other.  
“No, prince perfect, he wouldn't.” Than Arthur looked around. “But who would mind if you do? Elia, I assume, would not.”  
Rhaegar snorted. “No, but I would.”  
“Why? No other king ever cared. Well Baelor did, but he was also crazy.”  
“I do not plan to be like the other kings or Baelor. What is wrong with living the happy monogamous marriage we preach tothe folk?”, the prince asked annoyed.  
“The fact that you live a non happy marriage?”. Athur asked slowly.  
“I am not unhappy.”  
“Never said that.”, the guard mused. “Thou you always look like the weight if the world lies on your shoulders. All I am telling you is to enjoy the light side. Look around. “ Rhaegar did. “All these beautiful ladies. We are on a party my friend and for once in your life play with the other children.”  
The prince looked unsure around. True many of the women must have spent hours to look that pretty, move some were pretty even without the effort. But there were spies and spiders ever where, each and every of his step would be watched, reported and judged. Being carefree and a young man enjoying himself, might be not as easy and he consequences made him feel even more tired. 

 

Somewhere else in the room the mood was much lighter. Lyanna laughed about how small Howland seemed between giants like Jeor Mormont and Big Jon Umber. He even wore Ben's clothings since even Neds were to big for him.   
The southern lords and ladies smiled in a belittling way at the strangers clothed in leather and short sleeved wool shirts. Why? They looked like it was winter. Their raven must have gotten lost somewhere.   
Suddenly Lyanna felt two big strong arms hugging her and even lifting her from the bench.   
“Hello little she wolf.”, a kind woman with a deep voice said.   
The girl turned her head and saw Mage Mormont's kind smile. “Hello, big she bear.”   
She hugged her back.   
“Ah, long time. Lemme look at you.” Maege turned her around ant looked surprised. “How much did your father pay you for your to wear a dress?”  
Lyanna laughed. “Nothing, this time. I guess I would stick out like a raw thump if I would wear my hunting gear. “  
“It suits you. Still hunting bears? Like the few month you spent on bear island?”  
Lyanna grinned. “There are not so many bears.”  
“And not so many strapping young stable boys?”, mage whispered and the girl chuckled.   
“Sadly thou I am engaged now.”  
“Right! The young Stormlord. Well? Where is he? I must see if he is good enough for my little lady.”  
“Maege.”, her brother Jeor mentioned playfully   
“What? I thought about an arm wrestle match. He has to be match for Rickard's little girl.”, Mage explained confidently.   
“Don't you mean protect her?”, Lord Manderly asked.  
Mage waved him off. “Oh sweet summer child. She is a she wolf, not some damsel. She can protect herself.” Maymand Manderly and Jeor chuckled. “So? Where is he? Why hasn't he been asking to dance with you? Why are you even here?”  
“Lord Barathoen is”, she pointed to the drinking contest where Robert just belched out his victory. His beard glittered from whine and beer. “there.”  
Mage looked puzzled. “Please tell me he stand behind that giant oaf without manners.”  
“Frankly not.”, she sighed.  
“Ned introduced you two?”  
“Introduced would be said to much. I met Robert at Winterfell because he wanted to hunt in the north. Next time Ned came home. He had Roberts proposal with him.”  
“Did you two talk to each other?”  
“Not more than hello and goodbye.”  
Maege looked angered. “Where is Eddard? I have to ask him a question or two! EDDARD STARK, come here!”  
She rushed off and almost charged into poor Benjen. The boy pointed over his shoulder. “Since when can people with so tiny legs run so fast?”  
Jeor laughed and patted Bejen back. “I like you, pup.”

Lyanna smiled as the men and the boy kept talking. She looked over to the dancing couples. One of the queens handmaidens had a whole bunch of suitors in an never ending row to dance with her. She was gorgeous, long raven locks, tanned skin, tall with a slender waist and a beautiful smile. Even knights of the knights guard waited for a dance.   
The other half of young man was busy gaining a dance from a blond girl, not much older than Lyanna herself , dressed all in red. She had a much colder beauty. None the less she was asked to dance with.   
The rest men were married or engaged and danced with their spouses. Even Brandon danced with Cat and Brandon had never danced before. And Robert was still or again drinking.   
Lyanna sighed. So she would spent a long evening trying to ignore the fact that she would sit on the bench with her fathers men, like ten years ago and it bugged her. As she watched the couples, Lyanna noticed three banners and looked to Howland, who grew pale as milk and than lord Manderly.   
“Lord Manderly, I have to ask you some questions.”, she said and Howland shook his head.  
“Any time, my dear lady.”  
“Do you see these banners?” She pointed at the pitchfork, the two towers and the porcupine.  
“Aye? Houses Haystack, Frey and Blount, why?”  
“Nothing , you answered my question already. Howland, come.”  
“Where to? Lyanna! Wait!”  
“Hey? Where are you going?”, Ben asked and came after them. 

She ran to Brandon who waited with Ned in the line for the black haired beauty, of course.  
“What is going on?”, the eldest asked. “No running inside a castle, Lya. That applies here also.”  
“We found them.”, she explained.  
“Whom?”, Ned asked.  
“The knights of the squires who beat Howland up.”, she explained and suddenly all three brothers were listening.   
“Who and where?”, Brandon asked with a deep, serious voice.   
“Heystack, Blount and Frey.”, Lyanna said.   
“The Frey's hate us since the beginning of time I guess.” Howland mentioned.   
“We could beat them?”, Ben suggested. “We are four and they are three.”  
“We can not start a brawl in the middle on the ball.”, Ned stopped his little brother.   
“Not on the first evening of this tourney.”, Lyanna added.  
“Not on any day.”, the quiet wolf corrected her.   
“Ned is right.”, Brandon sighed, than smiled at his siblings. “But, there is a way to beat them up legally.”  
“What?”  
“We, Ned and I, enlisted I glanced over the names of houses, who also attended.”, Brandon whispered. “All three are enlisted to the joust, just as Ned and I are.”  
“Great!”, Benjen smiled than he looked worried. “But shouldn't Howland try to win his honour back by himself?”  
“Howland has no idea how he should do that.”, Howland explained scared.   
“By entering the joust?”, Benjen asked. “I know a place where we can find you some armour and...”  
The crannogman started laughing. “That is nice, but unless I can use a boat instead of a horse I will only embarrass myself. I can count the times I rode a horse on one hand and I never even hold a lance.” He shook his head. “I would only make it worse I guess.”  
The small man looked even smaller and defeated. Ned patted his shoulder. “It is better to know where your limits are, Howland. There is not need for to die for honour. Not because of such morons.”  
“Do not worry, we will whip the floor with them.”, Brandon promised. "When we meet them. We promised our first matches to friends."  
“Yeah, great.” Howland sounded annoyed and angry. “Just another debt...”  
“It is not a debt.”, Ned explained annoyed. “We offer you the same comradeship we would also offer Maege, Jora or Roose. Wel,l maybe not Roose since he is a Bolton, but you get the point. You are a northman, maybe from the most southern part, but you are one of us. Somebody hurts you, somebody hurts us all.”  
“What kind of leech lords would we, if we would not stand up for our bannermen?”, Brandon asked. “And if you can not beat them, it is ours to secure your justice.”  
Howland looked at the pack and sighed. “I just want an opportunity once to return your kindness.”  
“You will have one.”, Lyanna promised and smiled at him. “Come one, smile.” She bumped she other shoulder and he smirked a bit. “Finally.”  
“Great.” , Ne stared also smiling and Brandon nodded. He turned around so he could just see they lost their place in the line. 

“Gods be dammed, we almost had it Ned.”, he coursed.  
Ned raised his hands. “It is no big deal, bran. Just lets go back to the others.”  
“Nonsense. Come one, little brother. You get this dance.” Brandon grasped Ned's arm and pulled him with him.   
“Bran, please!”, Ned pleaded.  
“Wait!”, Lyanna asked and the eldest brother stopped. “You are waiting with Ned? You do not want to dance with this lady?”  
Brandon smiled. “No, I do not want to dance with Ashara Dayne, but Ned does. He is staring at her the whole evening.”   
Ned blushed deeply. “Bran!”  
The heir to Winterfell grinned. “And always looked shyly away whenever she turned her head remotely in his direction. But he can not man up himself to ask her himself to dance with him.”  
“Her brother is the sword of the morning, you should also be terrified.”, Ned mumbled.  
“Aaaaw how cute, Neddie!”, Lyanna teased him.   
He was hiding his face in his hands. “Please kill me.”  
Brandon slapped his shoulder. “Come one your are not that bad at dancing, are you?”  
He looked at his older brother, who grinned down on him. Lyanna suddenly understood. Bran was much more impressive than little Ned was. As were Ser Barristan Selmy or the red viper or the man who just danced with her now: Ser Arthur Dayne. And Ned? He was the second son of a highlord, not even an heir or a living legend. The sister sighed because her brother was up to some competition.   
“Ned, bow down.”, she said with a demanding tone and suspicious the young knight bowed down. Lyanna put his brown hair and the collar of his tunic in order. “Better.”, she murmured and whispered to his ear. “If you want I can tomorrow spy a little on her, so you will have an advantage.”  
Ned blushed and she could see him swallow, before he briefly nodded. “Only if I do not mess up tonight.”  
“Good luck, big brother.”, she wished.  
“Hey, why do you never call me big brother?”, Brandon asked patty. “That hurts, Lya.”  
“Aww, sorry, Bran. But I have also a nickname for you.”  
“Really? What is it?”  
Lyanna smiled innocently. “Big idiot.”  
Benjen started laughing, Ned chuckled, Howland looked if he wasn't sure as he had the right to laugh and even Bran grinned.   
“Well, guess I deserved that one.”, the eldest noticed. “Come on, baby brother.”  
Benjen stepped forward, moving his jacket to sit better. “I am ready to dance with this beauty. Let's go!” He really intended to walked towards Lady Dayne.  
Ned pulled him back. “Not so, fast pup. I will try my luck first.”  
“What? Just because you are older?”  
“Exactly.”, Ned explained with a dry grin.  
Benjen puffed his cheeks. “Just for your information: it sucks to be the youngest!”  
“Do not worry, we will try to find a girl for you on the next tourney.”, Ned promised.  
Bran looked worried. “If we can find somebody who was such a little mouse like you.”  
“Hey! Lya told me you have been also a fry in my age.”  
Lyanna chuckled and hold Benjen back. “Come on, Benni, they are teasing you.”  
“Don't call me Benni.”, Benjen hissed with a red face, some girls giggled. “Great, my life is also over.”  
“Why are boys always so dramatic?”, Lyanna asked with a sigh. She took Benjen's and Howland's arms. “Come on you two or the lady will notice our banter and we will ruin everything for Ned.”

“If you do not mind.”, Howland stopped moving. He still looked uncomfortable. “I am not in the mood for so much company anymore. I would like to go in the godswood for praying.”  
The siblings looked briefly at one another.   
“Well, if you need some space.”, Benjen murmured.  
“Try not to get yourself in trouble again.”, asked Lyanna worried.  
Howland smiled. “I promise, My Lady and I want to know if anything interesting happens just in case I am not back yet.”  
“I guess we can make that.”, the pup promised grinning in return.

The crannogman left and Benjen felt how his sister pulled him closer. “You said something about an armour?”  
“Yes?”, he asked wary and saw the wolfslook in Lyanna's eyes. That look you either mean trouble or fun but most often both. “Why?”  
“Well, I still think somebody should teach those knights a lesson.”, the girl said.   
“Me too, but I can not. “ She looked at him and he paused. “You? Lya that is.”  
“What? I am just as good as a horseman than Brandon is.”, she reminded him.   
“I know that. But really? These are three grown knights and you are not allowed to join the joust anyway.”  
“You are so right, Ben, a girl is not allowed to join, but that is something nobody needs to know.”  
“Lya, maybe nobody told you, but you do not look like a boy anymore.” He made himself look taller. “I had to punch some guys up at home who made some vulgar comments on your figure. But what I want to say is: there is no way you would count as a man.”  
“Unless I wear a helmet.”  
“Unless you wear a helmet and never take it off or speak.”, Benjen added in a voice like he was talking to an idiot.  
“I can try and talk with a low voice.”, Lyanna explained with a horrible acted voice. “Come on what could the worst thing happen?”  
“Hm...” The pup looked around and grinned. “The king falls in love with you?”  
Lyanna looked disgusted. “In that case I never take this armour off. But serious now: have you a better idea?”  
“Let Bran and Ned deal with it.”, Benjen asked.   
“Their matches are already set. As a mystery knight I could choose to challenge these fools.”  
“Why do you know so much about mystery knights?”  
“Maybe I thought about joining as such before?”, she asked innocently.  
Benjen shook his head. “Lyanna..”  
“Come on, Benjen. It might be the last time for me to do something fun and the can bring justice to Howland.”  
“Fine.” She hugged him. “I will pull my strings at dawn.”  
“Thank you, little brother.” She ruffled his hair.  
“Lyanna!” He still sounde like a five year old sometimes.  
“Whoops.” _Why are boys so sensitive when it comes to their hair?_

The two walked back to the pack table. Maege face was red from the wine and the lords Karstak and Umber had started singing, loud and wrong. Lord Mormont looked like he wanted to die from shame. He smiled at the siblings. “Where is the third member of your party?”  
“Howland wanted to go praying.”  
“I see.” He flinched when his sister also started singing. “Maege please. May the gods have mercy.”  
Maybe Howlands prayers were working as some herold asked the lords and ladies for some minutes of silence as House Whent presented some bards and singers for their entertainment.   
Jeor sighed and his son looked encouraging at him. “It can not come any worse from here on.”  
“Just in case, order some more wine, my boy.”, Jeor asked tired. 

Soon as the first bard started playing all the cups were refilled. The singers were good without any exception. Just when the crowd was ready to move on the herold stumbled back on the stage.  
“My lords, my ladies, it seems like we have another singer tonight, a special one.”, he was really excited, he spoke way to quick. “Our beloved crown prince decided to honour us with his harp.”  
Rumours spread and Lord Manderly tried to bend over the table to explain. “They say that prince Rhaegar is gifted with his harp.”  
 _Rumours say always too much,_ Lyanna thought. Nobody would dare to call the prince flawed or bad in some competition. And in this case in particular, she was sure, they must be over exaggerated. A beautiful, valiant knight and prince, who was also beloved by the common folk, highly intelligent, and now a gifted musician. That was too much, way too much, even for a bards song.   
But as the prince walked on the stage Lyanna noticed at least one point was right. Crown prince Rhaegar was probably the best looking man she had ever seen. He was tall and slender yet he had some muscled playing under his all red and black clothing. His movements were strong and elegant, his hair was silvery white, long and only loosely held back. She could not find out what the colour of his eyes were from the distance, but she saw something else missing. Lyanna expected almost a cocky grin on his face, but he looked stern, maybe even sad. It moved and puzzled her why. 

He cleared his throat and raised his silver stringed harp.  
Once again Lyanna was more than surprised. Yes, he was handsome. Yes, he seemed anything but arrogant and now he was really also a talented musician and not only with his god dam harp, which he played heavenly. No! This man sang also the most sweetly sad song she had ever heard and the melancholy in his deep, soft voice made it sound perfect. He sang of dead kings and a girl named Jenny dancing with some ghosts mourning the death of her beloved.   
Lyanna was not able to look away from the prince even if the castle surrounding them would start catching fire. Only when people started clapping was it when she woke up from being Jenny and of dancing with her ghostly prince. She needed to shake her head briefly, before looking into Benjen's wide smile. 

“What?”, she asked and noticed her voice sounded off.  
“Lya?”, he asked with a teasing voice that made her anger spike imminently to a critical level. “Are you crying?”  
“What? No!”, she defended herself and touched her cheeks. There was some traitorous moisture. “What the?”  
Benjen started laughing loud and everybody on their table turned to him, while Lyanna whipped away her tears.   
“You are crying!”, he still teased her and now the elder lords looked at her.   
“Benjen stop it.”, she hissed.  
“Aww, come on Lya. Admit it. You are just a little softy.” No, he kept on.  
“Benjen.”, she growled.   
“Hm? What my lady? Shall we bring you a fan to cool down, just in case you a... HEY!” Lyanna stood before him with her empty wine cup and an angry but smug face. Benjen's hair was dripping with red wine and the northemen were applauding. “I guess I went too far, Lya, my apologies. But it was too tempting.”  
She only nodded and turned on her heels to sit down. But the met the curious ad amused look of the prince staring at her. Lyanna felt her cheeks burning and suddenly she could not sit soon enough and hide her face. Her heart was pounding so strong she could feel it in her ears. Somehow this evening had turned into a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one was not too long. There were many people around ans there is one person I have trouble interating: Cersei. if anybody has an idea, I would like to hear it.   
> And as always thank you for reading. If I find the time, I will write a special au chapter for christmas.


	8. AU Christmas chapter : Mission wolf pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everybody and a merry Christmas. ^^  
> This chapter is something different and I was not able to shake this idea off, a Christmas AU. Just to explain some confusions ahead: I could only use my Christmas memories to write this and I live in Germany, a country where Christmas is stretches over two and a half days. And there won't be any pickles hidden in Christmas trees, you have been warned ( I know nobody who does that) Please remember it was not meant to offend you, just to clear some confusions ahead and now have fun watching somebody driving all around a country to celebrate Christmas with his family.

The first thing he heard, when he heard after entering the house was something falling to pieces, quick steps of tiny feet and the opening of a door.  
His son came running towards him out of the kitchen. He online briefly looked, smiled and jumped at him.   
“DADDY!”, he yelled cheerfully.  
“Hey, champ.” Rhaegar took him and threw him a bit up in the air. By the force with his toddler, pardon nearly big boy, came down on him, the notices he will not be able to do this for much longer.  
“JAHEARYS TARGARYEN!”, his lovely wife yelled out of the kitchen.  
Father and son looked at each other.   
“Broke something again?”, Rhaegar whispered and carefully the boy nodded. “I see. I AM HOME, DARLING.”

His wife steps out of the kitchen. Her long brown hair in a messy bun and her geeky glasses she looks tired and happy even she tries to overplay it.   
“No need for you to also shout around. The loud Daddy was a big clue.”, she noticed and kissed him. “Welcome home.” Now she looked at her son. “And you.”  
“I did not put the glass properly down, when I heard daddy coming.”, their son explained in a guilty tone. “Sorry.”  
“Hmhm.” Lyanna took him on her arm. “Come, you get a plastic mug, even the whole world will think I am a bad mother. Do you want breakfast?”  
This question was headed at Rhaegar. “Yes, please.”  
He lets the luggage next to the door and follows them. The air smelled of coffee, orange juice, which dripped off the table and bread rolls. Rhaegar fills two mugs with coffee and Jon's bowl with cereals. Only Lyanna calls him Jahearys and only when she is mad.   
“How was your trip?”, she asked, while cleaning up.   
“I am glad it is over.”, he moaned. “How was college?”  
She looked at him. “Why has nobody told me studying law could be that boring? I swear my professor just wants to see how fast he can lure us to sleep.”  
“The teachers of my kindergarten group do the same, each day after lunch.”, Jon notices. “Am I doing the same as mommy?”  
Lyanna looked amused at him. “Almost, Jonny.”  
“See, daddy, I am a big boy.”, the toddler stated proudly.   
“Hmhm, I noticed that when I caught you. You became heavier the week I was gone.”, Rhaegar said agreeable.   
"Maybe I grew!" He runs off and Lyanna has to move quickly to catch the red plastic mug. 

“He has too much energy recently.”, she sighed.   
“No wonder why. Tonight is holy night.”, he noticed.   
She looked sad. “How could I forget that? I still wished we could spent it together.”  
He has a hard time to hide his smile. “Me too.”, Rhaegar whispered softly. “But Rhaenys has still not forgiven the divorce, my siblings are all alone at Kingslanding and your brothers made clear that they hate me.”  
“I know.”, Lyanna looked sad. “Maybe that is why I am not in Christmas mood.”  
She had not been for he last years, but ever since their marriage. 

Lyanna and Rhaegar had met at a festival amidst a mosh pit. She had tackled three fully grown men away. Somehow they had started talking and he had no clue that she had still been in high school back than. Not even after he had snuck past her brothers into her tent ( each night ).   
That shock had come two years later after they had been writing emails and had been sending photos of the concerts they had each visited, he was teaching a business class at his old collage. She had been a freshman. Her eldest brother had not taken it that well and when he drove to beat Rhaegar up, he drove too fast and against a tree. That, the fact that Rhaegar was married and had two children plus Lyanna soon being pregnant after one night with way to much tequila also were also not helping.   
But they made it and he could not had been happier about it. Lyanna was still studying and he had taken over his families business.   
Lyanna was filling the dish washer. “I know you are tired, but can you look after Jon and make him tired? I want to drive at night and need to work on my essay, pack and sleep before dinner.”  
“Of course. I can also pack for you.”, he offered.  
“Last time you packed for me you forgot the most.”, she teased him.  
“Give me a break. It had been half past two at night and you had been in labour.”, he defended himself and she kissed him. “Gods, I will miss you these two weeks.”  
“I will miss you too.”

He visited the zoo with Jon and of course like his mother the was infatuated with wolves, Lyanna's whole family was in fact and Jon had more of his mother, he even looked like her.   
“Dragons are cool, dad, but wolves are so fluffy!”, he explained to him.   
So they spent almost an hour watching the wolves alone, than another on the zoo's playground. After that Rhaegar spent a little fortune so Jon could ride on the marry go around at the Christmas market and at last joining a child friendly church serving. On the ride home they sang little drummer boy as loud as possible.   
“MOM! WE ...”  
Lyanna stepped out of the kitchen, freshly showered and more relaxed with a finger on her lips. “Hush, if you are too loud we will not hear the bell ring.”  
Jon pressed his tiny hands on his mouth. “Sorry!”; he whispered.  
They ate at the kitchen, potato salad and wieners. Jon was telling about the zoo and the different rides on the marry go around, the red sports car had clearly been the fastest, but the fire truck with its bell had been the most fun. He whispered all the time. When they were done and he told Lyanna about the five wolf pups, she gave Rhaegar a subtle sign and he left the kitchen to enter the living room. 

It had been forbidden to enter for the last two days, officially, meaning for Jon. Rhaegar took the Christmas gifts out of hiding, plugged the lights of the tree in and rang one of the tiny bells three times.   
The voices from the kitchen went silent and after the third time he heard his son come running. Jon had to break hard not the run too far.  
“Have you seen him?”, he asked breathless and looked at the fireplace.   
“No, sorry. I just entered right before you. There had only been ash falling down the chimney.”, was the little white lie he told his son.   
“Dam it!”, Jon said and checked the chimney. “Next year we will get him, dad, I promise.”  
“Of course.”, Rhaegar agreed seriously. Only than Jon spotted the bright blue bike with training wheels.  
“A BIKE!”, the boy yelled excited. “MOMMY! SANTA BROUGHT ME A BIKE!”  
They opened their presents and watched home alone at least part wise. Around the second commercial Jon started to fall asleep.   
“We should leave. Come Jonny, time for your pyjamas, you will sleep in the car tonight.”, Lyanna said and Rhaegar came not around to hear the sadness in her voice. It nearly broke his heart.

“Why can daddy not come with us?”, Jon asked half asleep when she put on his seatbelt.   
“Daddy has to look after Aegon, Rhaenys and Viserys and Danny will be all alone this years, if he doesn't visit them.”, Lyanna explained.   
“Hm...”  
She kissed his forehead. “Sleep well, my little prince.” Than she looked at Rheagar. “Come, say good bye.”  
He nodded and walks to the back seat. “Hey, champ.”  
“Can we stay together next year?”, Jon asked bluntly. “The others can visit us, our house is big enough. I will share my bed with Aegon and Rob if I have to.”  
Rhaegar strokes his sons hair. “But than Elia will be all alone.”  
“She can also join.”  
“We will see.”, Rhaegar replies and kissed his son good night, before closing the door. He catches Lyanna wiping away some treacherous tears. “You should drive. It is a long ride to Winterfell.”  
“I know that.”, Lyanna said a bit harshly. “I have loads of coffee inside and I will stop in case I get remotely tired.”  
“These were my lines.”, Rhaegar jested to lighten the mood. But she is clearly not up for it. “Hey, next year maybe.”  
“We are saying that for five years now.” She sighed. “I got to go. Merry Christmas, Rhaegar.”  
“Merry Chirstmas, little wolf.” Finally he made her smile a bit. They kiss before he watched drive away in the night.  
He took out his phone and dialled the number he had on short dial for half a year now. 

“Hello?”, a deep voice whispered.   
“Ned?”  
“Rhaegar, man you have a lucky timing. Rob has just fallen asleep.”, his brother in law whispered. “Are they on the road?”  
“They are. Operation wolf pack took off successfully.”, Rhaegar reported proudly and he heard Ned chuckle. They sounded like pre teens planning something but that was part of the fun to be fair.  
“So? Has she noticed something?”, he asked.  
“No and it was heartbreaking and Jon fell into it too.”  
“My sister will hit you.”  
“I can deal with it and you to really not mind me bringing my sibling with me? It was a surprise when my mother told me she would spent the holidays on a cruise.” It had not been a good one. Viserys had thrown a tantrum with right, Rhaegar had to admit. Their father was in a clinic, again.   
“Sure, no hatchling is left behind. We have enough room and food for everyone. You can even keep the promise to Danny regarding the snow.”  
He laughed. “Great!”  
On the other end of the line a baby started crying. “Oh! Sansa woke up, I have to.”  
“Okay, see you tomorrow, wolf.”  
“Take care, dragon spawn.”, Ned sounded amused and teasingly.

 

Despite the fact that Rhaenys still was mad with him for spending more time with Jon than them, meeting Elia, Nymar and his two first born, had been nice. Rhaegar tried to be often with them, but well he lived with Lyanna and Jon and driving to Sunspear was still a three hour ride.   
Aegon was at least a bit more forgiving than his older sister. He told enthusiastically about his pre- school class, that he shot a goal at the junior soccer tourney last week and presented his father proudly the trophy.   
“Maybe Jon and I can play when we see each other?”, the boy carefully asked. Aegon and Jon were close in age, but different in personalities. Aegon was more confident and out going, than Jon. His older came home with bleeding knees, a big smile, sun burns and bugs or other slimy things. The boys always tried to find common ground but each one was the boy of daddy's other wife and that was odd.   
“Yes, maybe. He also got a bike too.”  
“So we can drive to the beach and collect crabs?” Aegon asked grinning. “Lya told me once he can drive we were allowed to go down.”  
“Why do you want to collect crabs?”, Rhaegar asked wary.  
“We want to look if crabs really box. We saw a cartoon once and talked really long about that.”  
Maybe his sons had bonded over boxing cartoon crabs. If that was true, Rhaegar needed to find the production team and send them a thank you letter.   
He read them a good night tale, something he was really good in, before leaving in a hurry. 

Elia smiled gave him a thermos flask full coffee and told him: “Take care, the streets are frozen and they said it would snow tonight.”  
“And you are really not angry?”, Rhaegar asked for the third time.   
She smiled gently. “No, Dany and Viserys deserve better. But write me how Lyanna had taken it, if you are still able to text me.”  
Rhaegar laughed and kissed her cheek. “Merry Christmas, Elia.”  
“Merry Chirstmas, little brother.”

 

He arrived two hours later at Kingslanding. His childhood home shone brightly and seemed warm and welcoming. But inside? It was quite like a graveyard and depressing. Everything was clean and polished. One could have eaten of the floor. It was sterile, a picture perfect facade. Rhaegar compared it often to his house. Even with one child there was always some degree of chaos, a proof somebody lived there. Little stuff, a sock lying on the ground, an used coffee mug or a lucky shot family picture hanging not complete straight on the wall.   
Selmy let him in and Arthur was waiting with three more flasks and a bag.   
He walked past the other family picture, the old one of is parents and him. His father and he wore dark suits, his mother a white costume, the smiles were political lies. Rhaegar remembered who awkward and forced he had felt. 

His sibling were in front of the TV watching a horror movie. Viserys was lumping there with a bored and annoyed face. He was a pre teen boy growing up in a mad home. They spent much time with him and Lyanna and so far his teacher told him that had a positive impact on the boy.   
Once he noticed him, he turned the TV off.   
“Danny was already sleeping.”, he said instantly.   
“Come on. Sleepy hollow does not really countas a horror movie.”, Rhaegar huffed and his little brother smiled, when he ruffled his hair. Viserys wore one of his old band shirts.   
Lyanna would love this. She was always amazed who much Vis looked like a younger and cuter version of him. The cuter part made his little brother always blush deeply. If he was now also sharing their music taste, Viserys would be soon adopted. The other way Vis liked Lyanna. When she and Rhaegar had started dating, they had also met. Viserys was bored and bound to the mansion. Lyanna had suggested taking him with them on a field trip. The boy had never been snoring so loud like in the first night, completely exhausted and with all the steam blown off. 

“I thought you would come tomorrow. Was Rhaenys acting again?”, Viserys mused.  
“No.”, the older one smiled. “I have a surprise for you two.”  
“A surprise?”, a sleepy voice asked. Danny was awake and rubbed her eyes. “Rhaegar? Is it snowing? Is it morning already?”  
She was still more asleep than wake and so adorable. “No, it is not.”  
“But you promised it.”, she reminded him pouting.   
Danny was the families baby, but if not for Viserys she had no real family on a day to day basis. Their father had to be locked away after attacking and raping their mother.   
Rhaella on her part was not even able to look at her daughter and Rhaegar had ever since that a keen eye on her drinking habits, which had become worrisome. But his mother claimed to be fine and that she needed no help.   
“And I intend to keep it.” He took her up. “Up there, little dragon. Vis? Are you coming?”  
“Where are we going to?”, his brother asked and looked surprised as he saw Arthur ready to take off, while Selmy carried some luggage into Rhaegar's car.   
“To a place with snow.”, Arthur explained grinning. “Toilet, just in case, all of you.”

 

They drove all night. Viserys fell a sleep quickly and Danny had never been really awake. Half way through they made a stop at the infamous Inn at the crossroads. It was a nickname for a McDonald's halfway on the highway to Winterfell.   
Rhaegar was tired so Arthur drove the rest. Around one o'clock in the morning it started snowing heavily.   
They arrived Winterfell around five and were greeted by a young man with blue grey eyes and short black hair. He smiled.  
“There you are!”, he said and lowered his voice once he saw the sleeping girl.   
“Ben!” Arthur shook hands and Viserys sleep walked behind them. “What are you doing here?”  
“I am your cover up. She would never expect two such surprises.” He grinned. “Aemon sends his regards. He convinced Mormont to let me go home for Christmas. I just have to sent them pictures.”  
“How old will uncle Aemon get?”, asked the boy surprised. “He must be ancient.”   
“He is truly a living fossil.”, Ben agreed. “You are Vis?” The boy nodded cool with his hands in his pockets . “So, you are my room mate. Do you snore, smoke or bring girls home?”  
“No?”  
“Dam it, but okay, I can teach you.” Benjen winked at Viserys and the boy smirked.   
“Cool.”  
“Maybe we could enter? The bundle gets heavy.” Rhaegar rocked his sister gently.   
They brought Danny in Rob's room,where he and Jon were sleeping in a pillow forte guarded by stuffed wolves, of course.   
Viserys slept on Benjen's couch, because that was so much cooler, while the men walked into the kitchen. 

A woman with auburn hair and a baby on one arm, was making coffee.   
“Cat!”, Rhaegar said and she smiled at them. “Did we wake you up?”  
“You? No, but this lady was hungry.”, she nodded towards the baby. “I am so glad once she sleeps through a night.”  
“I remember that.”, Rhaegar felt with her. “Sit down, I make coffee. I can start feeling the detox.”  
“That is why I take my time with children.”, Arthur explained to Benjen.  
“Amen.”, Lyanna's younger brother stated smirking.  
“You two will die old and alone.”, Cat prophesied.   
“How could that be? I will have a tone of nieces and nephew's”, Benjen reminded her. “By the way, Rhaegar when are Lyanna and you up for round two?”  
Arthur laughed. “He has five children and his parents. He has enough to handle.”  
“Actually, we agreed on trying for when Lyanna finished university.”, Rhaegar explained. “She talked also with Ned about it.”  
“Lyanna will enter the family business. Wow.” Benjen whistled. “I never thought she would do that willingly. But then, I never thought she would finish university or marry before being forty.”  
“People change.”

They kept talking, when suddenly a door slam shut and tiny feet ran the stairs down quickly, two pairs. Two boys stood in the door. One with dark curly hair wearing a black bat man pyjama and the other with auburn hair wearing captain americas colours.   
Rhaegar smiled at his son. “Hey champ, merry Christmas.”  
This time Jon was quite as he hugged him and cuddled himself at his fathers chest. Before he fell asleep once again.  
“You'r my uncle?”, the boy, Rob asked wary and stretched out his hand. “Name's Rob.”  
“Robert! Language, use complete sentences, darling.”, Cat asked. “Why must Ned be a fan of old western movies?”  
“I am.”, Rhaegar took his hand. “I am Rhaegar.”  
“Good, we saw the girl sleeping and Jon was suddenly excited.”, he explained simply, before he turned to his mother. “Can I go watch cartoons?”  
“Fine, but not too long. Soon there will be breakfast.”, his mother told him. “I would not let him watch usually, but half the house is still asleep.”  
“Not really.” Ned entered the room in an old shirt, pants and yawning. “I swear I was woken by a dothraki horde. Hey strangers.”  
They shook hands even Rhaegar had trouble moving with his son snuggled into him. Ned smiled once he held Sansa and Cat started preparing breakfast with Ben. Arthur went sleeping. 

“He missed you terribly.”, Ned explained. “And I must say, he comes really after you.”  
“Yeah, sure.”, Rhaegar laughed.   
“I mean it. He recited a poem by his heart yesterday and he is a true dragon fan. Do you know this kids show how to train your dragon?”  
“No?”  
Ned grinned. “A boy and his friends are on adventure and study all kinds of dragons. Jon knows each and every one of them. Cat and I bought him a book with all known dragon kinds of this show and for a moment I thought he could already read.”   
Rhaegar choked on his coffee. One thing he had been also able to be very early, reading and since when was Jon a dragon fan?   
“I always thought he was more for wolves. Holy eve we spent an hour at the zoo watching them and he knew all about them.”, Rhaegar noticed.  
“May I ask you something? How often are you three able to do things together? Just the three of you?”, Ned asked.  
“No so often. I mean we try it, but.” He shrugged helplessly. “Three families, work, it is not easy. But since we came together this year, next year we will aim at that.”  
“Good.” Ned chuckled. “But not during two weeks of summer. Ben and I threw together to send you and Lya of to Lys. So you have enough time working on our next little wolf.” He wiggled his brows.   
“Maybe I will be a widow by than.”, an icy voice noticed. Rhaegar filched a bit and looked innocently to the door. “And here I wonder why you packed lingerie in my luggage, you rascal.”

Lyanna punched his shoulder. “Au! Hey, Ned helped me.”  
“Thank you, big brother.”, she said towards Ned while glaring at her husband with his sheepish smile.  
“Always at service.”, Ned gave back amused. “Rhaegar, give Jonny to me. Lya, be nice to him. He was feeling bad for tricking you a bit and he was so annoying arranging all this.”  
“Hmhm, a word, your grace?”, she just said.   
Rhaegar woke Jon up and sat him on his uncles knee, before following Lyanna. Outside she punched him again. “I left you hundreds of messages last night, to warn you not to drive to Kingslanding.”  
“I know there was a snow storm, when Arthur and I switched seats.”, Rhaegar explained.   
“Arthur is here too? How?”, she asked confused.  
“Because I promised Dany she would see snow this Christmas and because mother decided three days ago to go an a cruise leaving my siblings alone at home.”, he added. “I drove from Sunsspear to Kingslanding, put them into the car and stopped at the Inn of the crossroads. My phone was silent because I did not want to wake the kids.”   
No she smiled gently at him.”You must be tired.”  
“No, not really, there is enough blood in my coffee to keep.” He yawned. “Me awake. Man I must have almost convinced you.”  
“Almost.” She kissed him sweet and slowly. “You are an idiot, your grace.”  
“Oh well I can live with that.” he hummed. “You are not mad?”  
“No, not really.” She kissed him again slowly and left one hand slide under his sweater, stroking his stomach. To be fair that was the reaction he had hoped for, so he gladly replied. Warmth fill him and suddenly it was not the coffee, that kept him awake. Rhaegar pulled her closer and held her there when she ended the kiss.   
“Hm, we could try for your little wolf.”, he suggested with a deeper timbre in his voice and she pushed him against the wall, kissing him stupid. This time she as more fierce than before and after two weeks without her and only the few hours two days ago... He growled deeply once she started rubbing herself against him. Rhaegar felt how he got hard and she must have felt to. It had been too long. He had to be quite, there were suddenly children everywhere. Lyanna bit teasingly in his earlobe, making him gasp for air. So much for being quiet.   
Than she took a step back. “No.”  
“What?”, Rhaegar almost whimpered. She could not leave him like this. He stood looking like a puppy somebody had stolen his food from. Lyanna cheered internally, he was cute. Her cute, honourable fool, who must be exhausted judging by the dark rings beneath his eyes. “Why? Not fair.”  
“First I would rather not lie on the beach of Lys looking like a stranded whale.”, she said and he chuckled. But the laughter got stuck in this throat, when she whispered in his ear. “And I want you fully awake, because you will have a long night ahead of you. I intent to combine what you stuffed in my luggage with my old school uniform.”  
Rhaegar gasped for air. “I am so awake right now.”  
“Aha.” Lyanna walked grinning into the kitchen.  
“Is he still alive?”, he hear Ned ask.  
“Oh, he is fine.”, she replied. “Cat, how can I be at your service?”  
Rhaegar smiled, when somebody above yelled: “SNOW! SO MUCH SNOW!”  
Viserys was half way down on the stairs and pointed unimpressed over his shoulder before noticing dryly: “I think the dragon is awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy the holidays so far.   
> I had real fun writing this one.  
> The conversation between Aegon and Rhaegar I added later, just as the descriptions of the Targaryen family itself.   
> Some of my thoughts:   
> -I had the idea that “Harrenhall” was a metal festival, where Rhaegar and Lyanna had met. Somehow image quiet Rhaegar being a metal head gave me a blast.  
> -Jon is mostly only around one parent at a given time, since Lyanna wishes to follow also a career and Rhaegar respects that. Jon communicates wishing to be with both by clinging   
>  to the banner animal of the missing parent.   
> -Ned likes western movies maybe you call them cowboy movies.   
> -Viserys is a bored, troubled pre teen boy who looks at Benjen as the cool grown up right now.   
> -Danny wanting to see snow was the first part I knew this chapter would include.


	9. The small knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Targaryens should never consider gambling and Robert is digging himself a grave.

After his song Rhaegar had left the party, not that he had no fun. He had enjoyed watching knights trying to impress Ashara, who played them like a fiddle or comparing the strange customs of the seven kingdoms. The five main lands were just as boring as Arthur had tried to explain. But not at the dornish or the northern table. No question the dornish table caused more people especially servants to blush, but the northmen invited them to sit down with them and have a drink. They were also the one laughing the loudest and seemingly the ones who enjoyed being together the most. 

While he was still thinking about the giants and bears, Elia and Ashara entered the tent for breakfast.   
“Good morning, how did the evening end for you?”, his wife asked and he smiled.   
“I just sang a song and came back. Nothing spectacular since I have my matches early today.”, Rhaegar explained and took some of his bread.  
Ashara smiled at him. “Do not listen to him, Elia. When he started singing each maiden melted away.”  
“That is overestimated.”, the prince protested.  
But Ashara kept on teasing him, like a little sister. “No, it is not. I was dancing with this sweet nothman, when you had started. The second you finished he chuckled and murmured, that even his sister seemed to be touched. He had pointed to her and she purred a cup of wine over her younger brother.”  
“Seriously?”, Elia asked amused.  
Ashara shrugged. “He looked like he had teased a a bit too much.”  
Rhaegar smiled. “I saw that too. I admit that was funny.”

Than the princess looked innocently at her handmaiden. “And what is her brother like, Ashara? Sweet?”  
“She got you now.”, the prince noticed amused.  
Ashara glared at him. “He is the most formidable knight I have ever seen in cases of manners. Thou he is really a bit shy. His older brother had to asked for his first dance with me and his face was dark red as he looked up from his shoes.”  
“Did he warm up to you?”, the young man asked with an innocent smile on his face  
“Oh you are so funny today, aren't you Rhaegar?” He shrugged and chewed on his breakfast. “He did and I agreed to save a dance with him. I have to ask Arthur not to be to hard with him.”  
“I am never too hard with anybody. But just in case whom are we talking about?”, asked Arthur who had just entered in a protesting tone and took away the piece of meat the prince wanted to take.  
“Eddard Stark.”, Ashara explained. “He is a sweet man and I would like to spent some time with him.”  
“A northman? Well you had always a taste for the exotic.”, her brother noticed and stole the next piece of food right from his friends nose. “Too slow.”  
“Who calls a northman exotic?”, Elia asked amused.   
“I do.”, Arthur stated. “We do not have so many snowman in Dorne, they melt.”  
“Oh! Really! That Dorne must be a magical place!”, the princess played surprised and the knight just grinned.  
“I waited ages to make that joke.”, he simply said.  
“Boys!”, Elia mumbled. 

“Anyway I wanted to pray on his sister today to gather some information.”, Ashara explained. Her friends looked surprised. “What?”  
“Wait, it sounds like you are really interested in this man.”, Arthur noticed and looked to the others. “Or is it just me?”  
“No, I also got that impression.”, Rhaegar noticed slightly alarmed and guarded his apple from the knight. “Who was this guy again?”  
“Eddard Stark.”, Arthur said sternly. “We know nothing about this man.”  
“I will set my man up for him. We will find something.”  
“Hey.”, Ashara protested.  
“Just in case he is a good for nothing.”, the prince explained briefly before turning to his guard.  
“Rhaegar!”  
“Thank you my friend.”, Arthur said and both were ignoring Ashara glaring at him or Elia suppressing her laughter. “Maybe we should add some man to her guard? I heard northmen steal their women?”  
“Seven hells!”, Ashara yelled and Elia burst. Both men looked confused into the maidens red cheeked face. “Can you to be more annoying? I like him, I want to spent some time with him and get to know him. If he tries to come to close I will cut his hand off and if I see any suspicious person following me, I swear Rhaenys will stay an only child.”  
“What? Why only me?”, Rhaegar asked.  
“Because Arthur is not even allowed thing about sharpening this sword anymore. He is useless.”, Ashara spat. “And why not? You have already an heir, you have done your duty. You don't need it anyway.”  
“Outsch, that hurt.”, her brother mentioned.   
“It does not mean I am keen or even willing to be come a eunuch!”, Rhaegar protested. “Elia?”  
“Oh no, let me out of that one.”

Not much later the two friends met with the other knights from the Crownlands to enter the joust. Rhaegar's squire looked so tired, since he polished his masters black steel amour all night. His mother had wanted for her boy to look good and made him his black steel armour for a present and he looked phenomenal. Plus he did not mind the warmth inside but the freezing cold once he was pulling it down.   
He noticed Arthur staring along side him to a young man beneath a dire wolf banner. Judging by his stern face that man must be Ashara's new toy. Rhaegar was shocked.   
Maybe it was just from afar but the young man looked almost like the one from his dream saving him from being buried alive.   
Ser Eddard must have felt them staring at him, because he briefly looked up to them and than quickly away.  
“We scared him.”, the prince noticed.  
“Good.”, the sword of the morning stated. “Does reduce the chance of him trying something entirely stupid.”

The herald appeared and hold the same old speech each knight could repeat by heart. The winner would not only win the right to claim the ton of money but also and more important to name his queen of love and beauty. He rolled his eyes and it was such a surprise each time. Married men gave the flower crown to their wives, betrothed men to their ladies and the poor rest to any high born lady they were currently in love with, same old tale.  
Rhaegar won the first few rounds of course. Even thou he had until now never won a tourney, once he enlisted he had always come at least to the semi finals. There was no challenge in defeating some poor hedge knights on half lame horses,wearing rusty armour. He had changed ringmail to doublet and had taken place next to his father, who was an entertainment in off himself. One moment he was yelling at something, the next he was crying like a child than he burst into laughter. Many Highlords from the ranks beneath him had turned their heads confused up when ever he got loud. 

“I could also still enter.”, he was currently yelling towards Selmy, who was maybe the most patient men alive. We should call him Selmy the stoic, Rhaegar thought, not Barristan the bold.   
“Father, that would be no competition.”, the prince explained. “Nobody would use their full skills against you in fear they might hurt you.”  
“They want to see me dead anyway. As do you.”, Aerys claimed. “Varys told me.”  
“If I would like you dead, I would not ask you not to join.”. The princes voice was strained with patience.   
“Stop talking to me like I am a child.”, the king exploded and Rhaegar was massaging his forehead, trying to ignore his screaming an watching the matches.   
At some point around noon Aerys had calmed down or his voice was so damaged his son could not hear him any more as a small knight appeared on a huge horse. He wore ill fitting armour and a shield with a white tree, red leaves and a bloody red smile.  
“Who is attending?”, the herald asked.   
“The knight of the laughing tree.”, the boy said with a voices he tried to make sound deeper.   
“Of house?”, the herald asked.  
“There is no house, just me.”, the boy said firmly.   
“Our first mystery knight!”, the herald presented proudly. The visitors were cheering.   
Rhaegar turned to Ser Barristan. “Is this waking old memories?”  
The knight smiled. “One of my best. Look at him, he can not be older than fourteen maybe.”  
“Most likely he wants to impress a girl.”, Rhaegar mused.  
“Nonsense, boy, take a closer look.”, Aerys hissed and him and Barristan watched closer. “That is Tywin's rotten cub!”  
“Jamie?”, the prince asked confused. “But you sent him home.”

“And you think he would follow my orders? I am convinced his father asked me to make him a member of the kingsguard so the boy can kill me easily on his orders.”, Aerys explained.  
Barristan looked confused. “But your grace, you ordered it against Lord Tywin's wishes.”  
“Selmy no, he is convinced.”, Rhaegar explained watching who his father curled himself up to a ball in fear. “Father, this is just some stable boy trying to impress some noble man's daughter. He is harmless, no way he wins any of his matches.”  
“Well, he chose a Haigh first.”, Barristan noticed. “A lower house with not the best men. He is a knight but... Well it proves that the boy is clever and observant. Haigh is not a good jouster, anybody can beat him.”  
“I would call Tywin's breed cunning.”, Aerys hissed.  
“He still has to beat him. Maybe he is smart, but is unlikely for a stable boy to beat a trained knight, even it is a bad one.”, Rhaegar explained hoping the mystery knight would lose. If he would win it would only give proof to his fathers theory since Jamie was a fairly good jouster. But what were the odds anyway?  
The two knights moved to their lines and rode on command. The prince could feel his blood run cold. The boy was good. He moved his horse with ease while Haigh lost some ground on the start. But to his luck he soon found it back, since he was landing on his back after just one lance. Angry the knight came to his feet, looking up to the boy and yelled. Haigh claimed he was cheated on. But there was no evidence. So they kept on riding. The pitch fork knight was raging and used this thrust too early. He boy was not even there, but hit him hard in the side. Another point, this match was over.   
The herald started talking again. “What so you want, Ser Mystery?”

“I claim the armour, weapons and the horse of Ser Haigh.”, the boy said still with his booming voice.   
“That is too much!”, Haigh protested but two guards moved closer. “What if I had won? His armour is garbage.”  
“Yours is also more decoration on your squishy belly!”, someone from below him shouts before laughing loudly. He sounded much like his cousin, Robert. Rhaegar was sure he would earn some dismissive look from Lord Hoster for that.   
It was not too much, a wealthy knight might have not even flinched. Haigh had to give up on most of his possession.   
Up on the kings ranks Rhaegar still stared down in disbelieve. He was not even sure how that small fry was able to hold a lance. The boy must be only skin and bones clutched in rusty metal.   
“Like I said, it is the lion spawn.”, Aerys stated cockily and took a sip from his cup.  
Barristan and Rhaegar exchanges looks briefly.   
“Not necessarily.”, the kingsguard said. “He could also be just a stable boy.”  
“No stable boy rides like that.”, the king protested. “Don't you have eyes, old man?”  
“Well he had proofed his point and...”  
“The knight of the laughing tree chooses his second opponent.”, the herald yelled. “Ser Blount.”  
“What?”, the prince asked surprised. Maybe the boy was an overconfident fool? He could impossibly think he would be that lucky twice. There no other bad knight around, he could beat.   
“He seems to be serious.”, Barristan noticed a bit impressed.   
“Than why should choose such weak opponents?”, Rhaegar asked and added before his father could answer. “Jamie is young and impulsive, father, and cocky. He would never be after so small fishes. He would challenge Arthur or Ser Barristan to show up.” Selmy nodded in agreement.   
“It is a trick.”, Aerys explained. Than he bent his head slightly, looking broody. Something highly unlikely for his father.   
“Of course.”   
The knight of the laughing stick beat also Ser Blount and also claimed his gear. 

“So? Boy? Will you finally believe me?”, Aerys asked.  
“He will not win his next joust.”, Rhaegar stated and internally hoped for it. “If he tries again.”  
“I think he will. That is how he wins the parts of his armour.”, the king explained. “But I wonder why he does not change the parts before another match.” Now he sounded angry. “The cub should know he is to well protected! I should write is father! Selmy, I need something to write.”  
The prince was still convinced it was not Jamie. Like Barristan said, judging by the boys stature he cold not be older than fourteen and no matter how many women had assured him he was a handsome lad, he had never felt more awkward in his skin by the age of fourteen. Jon had even than be taller and broader then Arthur and him. But Arthur had been more evenly proportioned, while Rhaegar felt his limbs were suddenly too long for his body, not to mention his voice changing each syllable and the burning question when his member would finally be as big as these of his friends! Remembering that he could easily see why the stable boy would rather not like to strip in front to the realm not even out of his armour.   
The herald declared a Frey to the next opponent of the idiotic bush knight. Maybe that boy just had a certain death wish? Jousting was dangerous, what if some hit his head? An average build man could hit this target on this small person way too easy. That must be the reason!   
Rhaegar looked sadly. He wanted to die in battle. Houses Frey, Blount or Heystack were not known for valour or honour, more for being bullies and loud mouthed opportunists, picking on those they thought of beneath them. They would get easily tempted to fight more brutal and strike the final blow. Any of the honourable knights he knew, were just as fine men as they were jouster. Never would they try to injure someone on purpose.

Beneath them voices started to raise. The highlords were yelling for the small knight to reveal himself and his father was starting to join them. Interestingly that made the boy nervous. In his third match he needed two lances more to defeat Ser Frey. Rhaegar just starred down in confusion. This could not be true. Who was this? He watched over to Selmy who looked very impressed.   
“Son, you should never start gambling.” Aerys patted his sons shoulder and walked to the balcony. “Ser laughing knight you had your fun with us. Now reveal yourself.” The watchers started cheering, but the boy just shook his helmet. “Are you defying my orders, boy?”  
“No mystery knight ever had to reveal himself by force.”, the boy replied stubbornly.   
“You will not be allowed to stay in the tourney.”, the king said.  
“Down with the helmet!”, the eldest Baratheon yelled with a maiden on his lap.  
“Come on, boy. There is no need to be ashamed.”, the wild Stark encouraged him. “You rode well, you should accept the cheer we offer.”  
A choir started trying to bring the boy to reveal himself. But he chose to be stubborn. “I have no more intention to stay in this contest.”, he explained plainly and there was a moment of silence. Thank the gods, Rhaegar though, he had come to senses. “But I am willing to give you a last bit of entertainment. Ser Frey, Ser Haigh and Ser Blount I chose to challenge you because I saw yesterday your lack of honour you taught your squires, not to mention lack of skill. Your squires attacked a peaceful man and kept on beating him even after he yielded. Before they were beating by a beginner when it comes to swordplay, a thin and tiny fellow.” The crowd started laughing and the knights looked at their squires, who were still bruised. “Being beaten by a wimp should be proof enough that they are lacking training. As for their manners and honour... I am willing to give your belonging back to you, if you will discipline right here and now.”  
“You mean you humiliated us because of them?”, Haigh asked angry. “Lousy pack of cocksuckers!”  
“You humiliated yourself, Ser, by not being a better teacher.”, Laughing tree gave back sharply. 

Frey turned to his squire. The boy moved back wards but not fast enough. Frey slapped him so hard he fell. The knight moved after him and beat him, as did the other three. They beat their squires bloody and the crowd loved it. Rhaegar kept his eyes on the mystery knight, who let his shoulders sank and shook his head, before the rode off without a last word and left the belongings of the knights. Was he sad? Curious he bent his head. Did he feel for the squires? He should have been able to see that one coming. Rhaegar remembered the white tree with the red face, like a hearttree, a holy plant for the followers of the old gods. Maybe the boy was a northerner? Maybe now he had a good reason to talk with Lord Stark and he really wanted to know, what in detail made the knight of the laughing tree appear.   
“Is it enough?”, asked Blount and turned around there the knight had been. His squires faces was red and blue, he held his stomach and the other two did not look better. One held his hand, while his fingers looked twisted and broken. He would not be able to hold a sword with this hand. “Where is he?” He looked to his friends. “Can we keep our stuff?”  
Frey shrugged and kicked his squire got the last time. The boy moaned, spat blood and curled himself to a ball.  
“What was that?”, the young Stormlord from beneath yelled mockingly. “That lad has not understood the rules and left his price.”  
“What an unlikely fellow.”, Lord Tyrell noticed, stroking his moustache. “Where did he come from?”  
“From Dorne, you fool.”, scolded his mother him. “Haven't you seen the werewood tree on his shield?”  
“Right, I forgot that Dorne has so many of them.”, Tyrell remembered wrongly and just as Lady Olenna the crown prince rubbed his face. The dornish men started snickering and even the northmen looked embarrassed. 

Heavy steps stormed up the ranks and suddenly his cousin Robert Baratheon came around the corner. He was tall and broad, but dumb as a rock and his breath smelled already off wine.   
“Why are you here, boy?”, Aerys shrieked in alarm.   
“I came to offer you to look for that fool, my king.”, said and bend the knee. “I think we deserve to to know who he is and why he caused that ruckus.”  
“It is a lion spawn.”, Aerys still claimed. “Isn't is, son?”  
Rhaegar shook his head. “We can not know this.”  
“So why don't you go and convince yourself? Lord Baratheon has to attend the meelee anyway soon.”, the king suggested and the prince wanted to protest. “It is an order, Ser.”  
Rhaegar sighed and felt Ser Barristans hand on his shoulder. “Maybe it will calm him.”  
“You are right.” And just in case he wold find him, Rhaegar could talk some sense in the boys head.”  
He walked down the stairs next to Robert.

“Man, you are lucky.”, the Stormlord said and stretched the words in as if he would suffer.  
“Why so?”  
“You have something to do today.”, Robert explained.  
“You are attending the meelee.”  
“Yes, but you know my lady is not here.” He shrugged. “So? Where is the point of me beating those poor devils, if she can not admire me?”  
Rhaegar stopped. “Your lady? I saw you with that girl on your lap. Wasn't that her?”  
“No, that was some tavern wench. My lady is a delicate flower, who is not feeling well today. Many girls can not drink that much.”, Robert said amused. “Her family brought her down, so she could see me, you know. She is so afraid of all things down here and needs to see that I can protect her.”  
“Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight. Your lady is sick and you just grab the next best servant and pull her on your lap?”, Rhaegar asked confused. “What will she think if she heard that? Or her family?”  
“Her family could not make a better match for her, so they will not say anything. They are too grateful for me to appear and they know I will stick only to her, once I am chained to her. She is a beauty, yes but also a bit weird.” Robert shrugged. “She grew up amongst brothers and I think she believes she is a man herself. She likes hunting, fishing and riding. Ha! Her brother suggested that I could gain her favour I should look out for a man training her with a sword. Ridiculous! She will only have to fight with our children and the only stud she will be riding is me.” Robert laughed and did not noticed the boy with the dark brown hair and he blue grey eyes, who clutched his fists. This colouring event was not as peculiar as his own families, was typical connected to a certain family in the north and Robert said his lady was afraid of all things down here.   
“Robert, where does your betroth come from?”, Rhaegar asked suspicious.   
“Winterfell. Why?”  
Maybe he should never consider gambling professional, but now the prince was sure that this betrothal would not last long. The boy he saw stared angry at Robert, but was visibly unsure what he should do.   
He parted ways with the Stormlord and made a mental note on the list of traits Rhaenys husband should not have. 

Once again he changed clothes and hid his hair under a simple hat. So he looked like a commoner. But where should he start looking? Harrenhall was huge. Not only was the castle half a ruin and offered hundreds hide outs, no there were also vast fields, small woods, some caves and Rhaegar knew by this time, it would be hard to find the little knight.   
As he was musing, a bird threw almost his hat off. Rhaegar looked confused after it. It was big and black, a raven or a crow. It kept its height and cawed. He looked around uncertain because he could swear, it was staring at him. He felt watched and tried to ride in another, a bird free direction. But once again the bird attacked him.  
“Seven hells!”, he swore. “What do you want?”  
The bird flew along a side way towards a small forest. Than it cawed again, as it flew back and tugged on his hood.   
“Wait? You want me to follow?” It cawed again. I am a Tagaryen, if anybody sees me talking to a bird I am done, he thought. But still? What else could he possible do? The knight could be everywhere and up until now have gotten rid of his armour and gone with the wind. His only lead was that annoying bird.

Rhaegar decided to follow the raven into the forest. The air was warm and moist under the trees, sticky even. Trees leaves let only a small amount of sunlight to the ground and coloured it golden. The light tinted everything in surreal shadows. The ground was cowered in bright green moss and the air was filled with the humming of billions of bugs and the singing of birds.   
“What a strange place.”, he murmured. Even if he wanted to leave, he felt like he was pressured to stay or maybe it was just the angry look of his leading bird just as he had thought of turning around. But he had no intention to leave, not really. There was something mysterious calling him deeper and deeper. It send chills up and down his spine.   
Maybe the mystery knight was a ghost, like the one in Summerhall. The only other place who caused this feeling of doom and destiny within him.   
Another step and he stood on a meadow next to a brook. Right in the middle stood a single oak and too its roots lay bits and pieces of an old armour. A shield was leaning on its trunk.   
“Ha!”, Rhaegar made and looked towards the raven. “Thank you, master raven.”  
“Corn!”, he cawed and flew away.  
“What?” The prince looked at the place where the raven just had disappeared from. Did it really say something or were his ears playing tricks on him? Anyway, he was glad that creepy bird was gone.   
He rode close, so he could see the shield better. The white was not really paint, but chalk paste. Who ever did that had to improvise like with the armour. Rhaegar wanted to take a closer look. Without stepping down, he bend forward as something heavy hit his back. 

Rhaegar screamed in surprised as as he fell from his horse on the muddy ground. His horse neighed afraid. He had hit his elbow on a root and hissed. Than he rolled on his back.   
“Hooow!”, a voice said and calmed it. “Oh shit!”  
Rhaegar rose to his feet next to his horse, one hand on his dagger. Right in the middle of his movement he stopped looking on a well formed, slender, hairless leg. What man would shave his legs? Or was he that young or even? No, that could not be.   
He gulped and slowly, carefully moved his eyes up. Meeting a light grey hem of a wool shirt high on an upper thigh. The shirt was wide and he could not make out. Nope it was a girl, there were breasts, two of them. And still a bit higher a pair of stormy grey eyes, wary, angry and a bit afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for reading.   
> Now they fianlly met. I always wondered how Rhaegar could find Lyanna seemingly easy. Don't get me wrong but she did not leave a glass slipper at the tourney, did she? if I remember incorrectly, please tell me in the comments and merry Christmas. ^^


	10. The dragon prince and the she wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna and Rhaegar are talking for the first time to one another and not only you are keen on what they have to say.

The girl climbed down his horse, while the just stared at her. She was small and slender, her skin pale as milk with some scars around her knees and a bit more reddish in her face. That could either come from the sun or because she was flustered. She puffed her cheek in anger and a moment later bit her lower lip in guilt. Her storm grey eyes shoot arrows at him and her thick long brown her reached in heavy locks down to her waist. Yet he still could only stare at her.  
“Are you alright?”, she asked wary.   
Rhaegar waited. She was clearly not trusting him. “I am not pleased to be kicked down. Besides that I am fine.”  
“Were you following me?”, she asked with an icy voice.  
Suddenly he tasted it again, blood and sulphur. It was that tone in her voice, that set him up. He had much more reason to be hostile towards her. “I should be the one asking questions, don't you think?”  
“No, I don't.” Her answer made him scuff. What did he think? That she would bow down? Lyanna had a hard time to not give in, since he still was the prince. Oh she had so fucked up! The moment she had noticed the silver hair under the head and those dark blue eyes, she know she was good as dead, one way or the other.   
Either she would have to face the mad king, whom she had not come even close to or the prince with whom she could maybe eventually negotiate after he would just let go and give her some peace.   
“Have you been following me and who helped you?”  
“Now you are even trying to command me?”, he asked not believing this. How on this sweet earth could one girl be so stubborn and suspicious that this one? Did she even knew words like sorry or please? One of them would calm enough to answer her. He stared down at her and the icy grey eyes made his blood boil hotter. “My lady even being the daughter of a highlord does not mean you are free too command me.”

Lyanna was now scuffing. “I am sorry, your grace.” A dark blue with a hint of violet was the colour of his eyes. Rhaegar noticed he was wrong. Said in this overly sweet, mockingly tone the taste in his mouth became also more spicy. “Will you now finally answer my question?”  
“No! Maybe after an apology a real one.”, he stated stubbornly. Lyanna wanted to scream at him. He owed her an apology! Since when were mystery knights tracked down? Most often there was a reason why they would hide. On top of that she knew she could fight, but she was not stupid. Many men could defeat her. She had to be cautions down here. He was the one scaring her by even being here! If he could not see that he must be plainly stupid. At least he was pretty to look at, otherwise his wife must be the personification of patience.   
“I will not apologizes for fearing to be arrested or burned alive and there for not for defending myself.”, she stated patty.  
“Maybe next time before you defend yourself you should gather information about the whole situation instead of acting first and thinking later.”, he mocked her not entirely sure why he was even talking like this. He had manners and courtesy, Rhaegar knew so much but the way the Stark girl looked at and talked to him were simply infuriating. How could he even think of her as adorable? She was rude and impulsive and utterly irritating! He would sent his condolences to Robert, that man would not see his doom coming before it was too late.   
“Ever considered that this might be the reason because all the women in the south get raped and are viewed as weak?”, she asked dryly. “How many men would stop, let me asked my questions about their motives and only than continue with chasing, raping and murdering?”  
“I never intended to do such things!” That was more than insulting. And the question was ridiculous. He meant more like looking who was coming for her when he spoke of gathering information and when it was a stranger than she could still attack him.  
“I could not know this!” What an self-absorbed idiot. It was not like that she had feared him in particular.  
“Guess what? I would have told you if you just had asked.”  
“You could lie.”

Rhaegar laughed bitterly. “You Icemen must think badly about us. I give you an information, Lady Stark even you have not asked for it: Not all southern men are brutal criminals. I for myself have a little daughter. Just image what a father must feel after seeing his daughter being raped and not being able to protect her, makes me feel for the hundreds of victims of such atrocities. Also you are a high born lady and just in case you haven't noticed the whole political situation in the realm is like a cache of old wild fire: highly explosive.” He was still angry and insulted even if his voice was calm. Lady Stark was still wary, but she was listen to him. “If I were so stupid and reckless to rape you, I would risk the lives of my whole family and the thousands of soldiers and non military people between Kingslanding and Winterfell.” The prince smiled a dark smile. “And just in case I would actually win against the armies of the North, the Riverland's and the Stormland's with my allies, I would be only a king of corpses. So do not act smarter than you are or like you know something about me, since you know nothing.”  
Lyanna flinched by the lasts words. She looked away and hugged herself. Than she sighed softly, Rhaegar relaxed. “But to be fair. Many people are keen who the mystery knight is and I am not sure what might have happen if they had found you.” He made a face. “Or brought you to my father.” He paused again and thought about what she just had all thrown at him. “And also I have to apologize. You being alert was the right thing to do. You could not have known, it was me nor have we ever met so you could not know I would never commit such atrocities.”  
Now she looked surprised at him, all the storm had left her eyes. Lyanna could not even describe how surprised she was and how embarrassed she was. 

“I could have been also more polite. It was just... I never expected it would cause such a fuss and when your father finds out I am dead, I will be locked away when my father finds out. It was such a dumb idea..” She kicked a stone away. “It is not like.. I was not... The stories I heard, what everybody told me about the south. Women are there to please men, willingly or not. When I am at home I fell save and I did here also until I saw a stranger coming to meet me.”  
Seeing Lady Stark somehow talking in a humbled way, relaxed him more. A hint of a smile tugged even on the corner of his mouth. But hearing about her reason was sobering him up. Rhaegar knew about this problem but was it really this bad that women felt not save here? He wanted to know more. “You northmen really think bad of us, aren't you?”  
“Uhm, not all and also I heard even more warning about the south in the south.” She shrugged helplessly. “Try not to get convinced by this.”  
That did somehow surprise him and considering that, well at some point the evidences must have looked convincing and must have made her wary about every men running around. But then why was she on her own here? Who was the knight of the laughing tree and what made her give up all her protection? “I must admit, I can see why you had to believe it. I can even see why, you must have been acting this way.” The prince admitted and it made it only worse for Lyanna. “And don't get me wrong I feel saver when my wife and daughter are accompanied by men for protection, but it should never be a necessity.”  
Just the thought of a ten years older Rhaenys trying to blow off some steam after they had a falling out about something and her just wanting to ride some miles and getting attacked was terrifying and Rhaegar knew how hard it was to rage when there was always a guard standing next to him, ready to report to his parents. “I will think about some general laws regarding that issue.”  
Lyanna scratched her cheek unconsciously. Gods be dammed, he could be nice and reasonable, you could have even called it charming. She looked briefly at him. He was looking in the distance sternly and brooding as if he was already formulating some new laws. Somehow she believe in him being sincere. Maybe it was just because he wanted not for his daughter to be scared too. He is not dangerous at all, she decided, maybe a bit hot headed like Bran and her. 

“I never wanted to imply that you intended to hurt me. I was also almost certain you are not a horrible person and there might be also many other good men but.. Better save then sorry?” She blushed a bit. He had turned his head because of her soft voice. It had come so surprising. “I am sorry, my prince and I mean this time.”  
There! The taste vanished and he took a deep breath. “I accept the apology. Being a bit cautious is never wrong. I guess my pride was more wounded than anything else.” He looked down at her. They should start from the beginning and not somewhere in the middle at each others throats not willing to give in. “Maybe you want to get dressed and than we will talk?”  
“Dressed?” Lady Stark looked down and even her ears became red. Something the prince found terribly amusing. She looked up red cheeked, grinning with one eye closed to a wink. “There is no chance I can convince you that this is the newest fashion? Otherwise I might die from embarrassment.”   
Rhaegar almost burst into laughter and could not fight off a genuine amused smirk. It made him look not really younger, Lyanna noticed but somehow boyish? Cute? He crossed his arms in front of his chest and noticed with a played stern voice: “In this case: You have horrible fashion sense. You know what? I go over there and wash myself with my back towards you for quite some time.”  
“Thank you for that subtle information.” Him playing along made the she-wolf in return grin impish. It looked much better than the face of the she wolf ready to rip the flesh of his bones. 

Rhaegar rubbed the mud from his face and maybe had never looked more like a commoner than now with some mud and grass stains on the fabric of his clothes. The water in the stream was freezing cold to his touch. He just watched silently the running water for some while until soft steps woke him from his day dream.   
Lady Stark filled a mug with the streams water and drank it, before making a face. “Phew! I needed that.”  
“Does it make thirsty? Beating up lower knights?”, the prince asked curious.  
She shrugged. “How ever gave those fools the allowance to call themselves knights should over think his judgement.” Than she plugged some long strains of grass and tied them to a knot. “They missed or never learned the whole part of the protecting the innocent and weak or is this only stuff from songs bards made up?”  
“You can only knight the man in front of you.”, Rhaegar explained. “Not he man the knight might become ten years down the road. But who was the man the squires had beaten up?”  
Lyanna looked uncomfortable. “He is not a warrior you must understand. His whole culture is not keen on open fights, but they are true and loyal to my family for centuries.”   
Centuries, Rhaegar noticed. Sometimes he forgot how long some the bonds between high lords and their bannermen existed. But what did she say about his culture and open fights? Sure the north was wide but there were not so many regions he would describe as having different cultures. Skagosi men were known for running towards battle, Manderlys had knights and would also fight not in a hidden way. Maybe the Bolton family, the ancient rival of house Stark, but as such and the common history of these two houses there was no way to speak of loyalty. He could only else could think of the most southern region of the north and one of the knights Lady Stark had just defeated had been a Frey.   
“You fear for the man's reputation and his families.”, he noticed. “You were the wimp, who also defended him yesterday?”  
“Yes.” Lady Stark huffed annoyed. “I doubt many southerners would let go of the fact that a lords son was saved by a damsel, a weak, little girl. Calling myself a wimp was much saver, but also infuriating.”  
She looked over to him briefly before she started braiding the grass in her hands. He looked brooding and staring at her hands. “I fear you are right. But you are avoiding my question. I will not judge a man who is not willing to fight some children or who is not a warrior.” He paused. “At least not a shy young crannogman.”  
The she-wolf looked up alert. “How?”  
“You said his culture fights not openly. So they use tricks and there are not so many parts of the north with a vastly different way of living that I would define it as a separate culture.”, the prince laid down his train of thought. 

Lyanna was surprised and even impressed. He had listen closely and connected the dots quickly. “His name is Howland Reed. He is the heir to Greywaterwatch.”  
“So basically the lord paramount of the Neck.” Rhaegar nodded. “They have to take always much spite from the men down here.”  
“Like I said: As a girl I could not admit helping him and he did not dare to fight for himself openly in a joust. Howland is good with boats not horses.”, she explained. “He is a nice lad and thou I wanted justice for him, I had to come around with some trick. Otherwise I would humiliate him even more.”  
“I see, but I saw you with your brothers yesterday. Why haven't them done a thing?”, he asked and watcher binding her long, brown hair with the braided grass. It amused him somehow.  
“They wanted. Bran and Ned are already enlisted to the joust, but today they promised their matches to their friends and I could not image those three fools would make it to the second day.”  
“True that.”  
“Benjen is too young and still to small. Every average grown knight could easily hit his head and I can see them trying for it. I have seen once a boy becoming mentally scared and I do not wish that for my little brother.”, she explained seriously. “Howland did not dare to do it and even that was understandable. We did not tell the other lords. They would have helped in an instant but it would tainted Howland's reputation. That would be not that much of a deal if he were not the heir to his father and should be viewed as equal by our other men.” Lyanna sighed. “It felt like I was the only one left and...”  
“And?”, he asked.  
The she-wolf looked away. “And I just told you so many good, honourable reasons why and left out a main one that is pretty dumb.”  
“Which one?”  
She looked at him also sadly. “I did it out of fun.”  
“Uhm?” Rhaegar blinked.   
“I wanted to participate in the tourney, in the joust especially. I am a good horseman uhm horsewomen!” She shook her head. “What ever! I wanted to do something like my brothers, simply more than sitting there with the other girls watching and complaining about the heat. I never thought I might get in trouble for joining a a mystery knight.”  
“You only miscalculated my fathers mental state.”, Rhaegar noticed and Lyanna sighed.”Otherwise people would have been less keen to unmask you. There are always some idiots wanting to do it, but with the help of a king, they feel their claim is justified.”   
“Seems so.”  
He looked around. “Is this your armour?”  
“Yes, Benjen found it for me. He is good at finding stuff. Which leads my to my questions.”  
The prince nodded. “I will just answer as honestly as you did.”   
“How many men are also looking for me?”  
“As far as I know? Only I got the mission. My father made fun of me during your matches. He was so sure you were Jamie Lannister and you had come back to get him.” The dragon prince shrugged. “My guess was you were a stable boy, since your skills on the horse. You were trying to win for your lady love.”  
Lady Stark laughed. “Who would be flattered by such nonsense?”  
“My mother.”

She slapped her forehead. “Please, forget what I had just said. I did not mean to insult the queen. It is just, why?”  
“There is no harm done. I am not sure if you could have known that and it would be unfair of me expecting you to know every detail of my families history by heart. As far as I understand it? These women like the thought of a man putting their lives in danger to impress them. You said so yourself, jousting can be dangerous and I came here to talk some sense into the knight I watched today. I thought you were kind of suicidal and that knights like Haigh and Blount are maybe less skilled but there for more dangerous!”   
Lyanna nodded. “I noticed. Frey aimed to high, it must have been barely legal. But...I wanted to help a friend, for the main part.”  
“Do not do that again!”, the prince told her and she wanted to talk back, when she saw his grin. “Unleast until you grow a bit or you go and play with the big boys, like Ser Barristan. He by the way was cheering for you.”  
She laughed. “I bet he cheers for every mystery knight.”  
“Yes, but especially for those who seem to be young lads, trying to proof themselves. He has a weak spot for those.” Rhaegar shrugged. “Anyway. Many people including high lords demanding your unmasking too. So the king sent me off to bring you to court.”  
She swallowed dryly. “And will you?”  
The knight looked at her now almost offended. What had she said this time? “Of course not! You had some good reasons and even it is a bit less altruistic also the wish to join the party instead of only watching it nothing I would consider criminal.” He watched her relax and exhaling gently. Lady Stark's face became softer and her eyes warmer. Maybe there was blood running though the veins of a Stark and not only icy water.   
“Thank you, my prince.”, she said relieved.   
“Oh! You are not of the hook. I need to convince my father, that you are no threat to him.”, Rhaegar explained with a darker tone.  
“You can not tell him about...”  
“I will not say anything about Reed or you. But I need your shield and you have to let the knight of the laughing tree die today.”  
“With the king wanting his head, I would be stupid to dress up as him again.”, she said. “You can have the shield.”  
“Good.”  
“I have one other question.”  
“Go ahead.”

“How did you find me? Harrenhall is huge, its lands are wide and there are hundreds of people around. Either you were really lucky or you had help. In this case...” Lyanna stopped. The princes face became neutral like a mask some bards used in their plays.   
“I had help, but you can not bribe it and it flew off to somewhere.”, he said simply.  
“It flew off?”. She asked slowly.   
“Yes.”  
“Like a bird?”  
“Exactly like a bird.” His lips twitched. “A raven or a crow. “ Before she could asked any more question he raised his hands. “I know how that sounds, believe me. But the stupid thing attacked me when I tried to ride in another direction.”  
Lyanna looked angry. “I am a fool thinking a man would take me seriously.”  
She came to her feet and threw the armour in the stream except the shield. That the shoved angrily into his hands, when he followed her.   
“Lady Stark...”  
“I was honest, yet you try to tell me such nonsense? Do you think I am stupid?”, she hissed and he looked caught off guard.  
“I was telling you the truth!”, he hissed back. “It is not my fault it is hard to believe.”  
“Try to be more convincing.” The armour was scattered and Lyanna climbed a horse hidden behind the treeline. “I have to find your helper or bird as you call him. I can not risk him telling the king.”  
Rhaegar tasted again sulphur and blood with that new added spice. “I would try breadcrumbs or corn if I were you.”  
She glared at him. “Do not mock me.”  
“I am not. If I would try to mock you I would come with a story that makes me not sound like a mad man! ”, he growled and went to his horse. “Leave, if they see us together it will only cause trouble.”  
“With pleasure.”, Lyanna said and nodded towards him from above her horse. “I wish you a good fortune, your grace.”  
“Lady Stark.”, he replied icily and watched her leaving. For a moment he considered leaving it be and not going to his father. He hissed and growled climbing his horse. But he had made a promise and he would barely better than the three knights, if he would break it. Once it was done he would never have to think about the she-wolf again. The rode off, eager to finish this nuisance.

 

From the branches of a tree nearby Howland Reed jumped down on the now steadily drier becoming ground. He rubbed the back of his nose and looked up as a crow landed on a tree next to him. It cawed.   
“I know we had to improvise, master. But we should have looked for something more convincing.” The crow cawed. “Yes, I know and for a moment it looked promising.” Again it cawed and the young man exhaled. “Well, I expected it to become easier. Now I have to bring her to believe him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame it all on Bloodraven! Well, not all I guess the raven was my idea. Anyway, I always thaught the magical love at first sight was a bit too much for the boyish Lyanna. That she needed more convincing of a mans character to run of with him and I am a sucker for the enemies to lovers trope, I have to admit. ^^"  
> As for Howland: I found it suspicious when I read he as first accidentally on the isle of faces and after that at the tourney. No, I do not think the wanted the squires to attack him, but I think he was sneaking around to somehow bring ice and fire together to make little prophecy babies, but he and his master should really read the chapter about pausible accidents in their dating advisors. ^^"  
> Any way, once again thank you for reading. This chapter had been two at first but was was very short, so I merged them.


	11. Beasts of the southern wilderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna finds herself surrounded by lions, stags, trouts and flowers and tries to defend herself, while gathering information.

The next morning had come and Lyanna sat with her brothers and Howland at the table eating breakfast. She poked her porridge more from one part of the bowl to another and sighed. Benjen had dark rings under his eyes and was yawning ever other minute. He had been up all night to find the princes little bird without success. Apparently nobody had paid her any attention or saw her at all. But how had that man found her than?  
“So? Any plans for today?”, Bran asked and Ned looked hopefully towards Lyanna.  
“All right, stop looking at me with this puppy eyes, Eddard.”, she sighed. “I will try to talk to Ashara.”  
“Yes!”, the quiet wolf hissed.  
Bur Brandon looked concerned. “I honestly hoped you would meet Robert today, Lya. He got injured yesterday.”  
Ben snorted. “Serves him just right.”  
“Ben?”

The youngest Stark sighed. “I heard him talking about Lya yesterday and I did neither like his words or tone. Something about the only thing she will ride is him after his marriage.”  
“What?”, Lyanna hissed and jumped on her feet.  
Bran pushed her back gently. “Calm down, Lya. I am sure it were just two boys talking big.”  
“The listener seemed to be confused too.”, Ben said patty.  
Howland was waking up and interfered. “Who had he been speaking to?”  
“It was...”  
“Does it matter?”, Lyanna asked angry.  
“No.”, Bran sighed. “Ned, talk to your friend.”  
“I can talk to him all day and night and these are the results.”, Ned explained.  
“I don't care. If he is not throwing himself in the dust this evening when we meet him, he can go dancing with some whore.”, the wild wolf snarled.  
“Dancing? Tonight?”, Lyanna asked and Ned looked like he would rather be aiding the bad teeth of Balerion the black dread.  
Bran shrugged. “He suggested that you, Cat, him and I should go there. Bringing the family together.”  
“Oh great.”, she rolled her eyes.  
“It might be funny, Lady Stark.”, Howland mused. “Many people will be there.”  
“I doubt it.”

Benjen stayed at the tent for some more hours of sleep and Ned and Bran walked to the stables, while Lyanna with Howland as her guard walked up to the ranks of the high lords on the tribune. She could hear the mad king howling from above and paused before entering the lounge. The women inside there were going to be her potential friends and allies.  
Lyanna entered the room and caused nearly no reaction. Except for Cat, Lysa and the boy they had them following always only a tall young man with black hair, cold blue eyes and a mouth that never laughed looked at her. The young man was Stannis Roberts brother.  
“Lady Stark?”, he asked and that made the women's heads turn. “My brother sends his regards and ordered me to make sure you will not have any trouble.”  
“Thank you, Ser Stannis.”, Lyanna said and pointed to Howland. “My brothers also asked this man to guard me.”  
Howland made himself look taller but Stannis was not impressed. “My Lord brother gave me orders and I intend to follow them.”  
This man was even more closed up than Ned was, Lyanna noticed as she followed him to sit next to Cat.  
“You missed out on a real spectacle yesterday!”, Lysa said enthusiastic. 

“What was it?”, the she wolf asked.  
“A mystery knight!”, Lysa explained. “He defeated three knights without a problem.”  
“Three knights with little to no skill.”, Stannis added. “It was no real challenge. Any amateur could have done that.”  
Lyanna tried not to glare at him, before she asked sweetly: “What happened next?”  
“After he had beaten them he made them punish their squires for attacking some peasant boy. They were not done with that and he was gone.”, explained Cat. “Your Robert was so keen on finding him. He said he would bring you his head.” _Thankfully he did not_ , Lyanna thought. “Isn't that romantic?”  
_No?_  
Lyanna smiled only and looked at Stannis. “How is Robert?”  
“He is still sleeping. He drank to much to celebrate his first victory in the meelee.”, his brother explained disinterested.  
“Oh! So he did not search for that knight?”, she asked intrigued. “Since I would get his head.”  
_Worst idea ever, Bobby._  
“No, Robert said his majesty ordered the crown prince to find the knight.”, Cat explained. "But nobody knows what had happened next."  
“Does anybody know more about this hunt?”, Lyanna asked carefully and turned and carefully her head towards the the seats with the red sun of Drone. Her eyes meet the curious violet eyes of Ashara Dayne and the tired brown ones of Elia Martell, the princess. The Stark girl gulped and walked over to the royal section. “Excuse me for a moment, Cat.”

She gave her their courtesy. “The North sends their regards, your grace.”  
Lady Martell smiled gently. “And so does Dorne, Lady Stark. It is a pleasure to meet somebody of your family. You are rarely at court.”  
“It is a long journey, your grace and there is little to no time in between two winters recently. We barely harvested food and repaired the barns when the next winds of winter start howling once more.”, Lyanna explained. “Speaking of winter, how did the little princess liked the coat we sent her for her nameday?”  
Elia smiled wider now and her eyes became warmer. “Her eyes became all big, seeing that fur. Rhaenys wanted even to sleep in it. It is so warm and fluffy, mother.”, she imitated her little daughter. “But she did not freeze once.”  
“I am so lucky to hear that.”  
“Good, because I have to ask some favours from you regarding this piece of clothing. Rhaenys grew already out of it and...” Elia smiled.  
“I will order a new one for her.”, the she wolf offred quickly.  
“And please for us too.”, interfered Ashara. “I do not know about Elia, but I can only handle the dry cold of a desert night, but not the wet iciness of a Dragonstone winter. “  
“I would want one too and also one for my Lord husband.”, added Elia gently and Ashara chuckled.  
“I will send word to Winterfell today, your grace. Lord Mormont recently sent us a huge amount of bear furs and I am sure you will be pleased with our craftsmanship.”, Lyanna promised. “But now I have a question.”  
“Of course.”

“I missed the first day and the events regarding that knight.”, she started. “Lady Tully and her sister informed me about it, but nobody knows the end after his highness commanded your Lord husband with finding the mystery knight.”  
Now everybody looked at Elia and Lyanna. Apparently she was not the only one dying to know more. Elia sighed and smiled gently. “Rhaegar had only found the knight's shield hanging in some tree. His Lord father was not amused and it took my dear husband some time to convince him to let go. I doubt we will ever find out the truth about the knight of the laughing tree.”  
The ladies started whispering and Lyanna was surprised. The prince had kept his word even after them falling out, again and Ben had found nobody seeing her. Maybe she was save, no she was sure to be save. But then why did he not told her the truth about finding her? _What a strange man._  
Ashara looked at Elia with a questioning look and Elia just smiled. “Lady Stark, why don't you join us today?”  
Lyanna woke up from her thoughts. “Pardon?”  
“Ashara is keen to talk to you.”, the princess whispered. “About a certain brother of yours.”  
“Elia!”, Ashara hissed and made the princess laugh.  
“Look how she is blushing.”, teased the princess her lady in waiting. "And I am curous to hear about this man too. he must be one of a kind."  
"He is." The she wolf smiled proudly and looked over her shoulder to Cat, who looked just shocked. “Frankly I must decline this offer, your grace. I was asked from my eldest brother to join Lady Tul...”  
“I am sure Brandon will understand, Lyanna.”, interfered Cat and pulled her aside. “Excuse us briefly.”

Cat pulled her in a corner. “Are you insane?”  
“No! Wait, why?”, Lyanna asked confused.  
“You absolutely can not ditch the princess. Think about the possibilities would would ruin for your family, your children with Robert! Maybe you get lucky and can marry your first born to one of their children.”, Cat explained.  
“Isn't that a little thought to far? Robert and I aren't even married, no one knows if we will have children in the nearly same age, let alone if they would even like each other.”, Lyanna replied baffled.  
“Who cares about that? It is only luck if you like your husband or not. The family and their influence is more important. Do you understand? You have to build connections and cement them with marriages.” Cat looked stern and Lyanna was shocked to the bone. Unsure what to do they walked back. The trout lady smiled sweetly and Elia and Ashara looked just confused seeing Lyanna's torn face.  
The she-wolf took a deep breath. “Like I said, your grace, I am sorry, but I have to refuse.” Cat threw her hand in the air and many ladies started giggling. Lyanna felt herself blush, but her face became even sterner. “I am honoured and I do not mean to offend you. But honour towards my family and their values demands that I keep my word, even on such little things. Lady Ashara, I promise in this case everybody in my pack is the same.” She cleared her throat and bowed her head, like a man would. “Lady Ashara, princess, I wish you a nice day.”  
Cat looked confused and annoyed, while Lysa had trouble suppressing her laughter. Howland and Stannis looked half impressed and half worried. 

“Wildling.”, whispered a tall blond girl, with an amazing face and figure. She was dressed in red and gold, her hair was draped to a complicated style. But her green eyes were cold as glass. Lyanna stopped.  
“Pardon, would you mind to repeat that word?”, she asked icy and her slate eyes became cracked with lighter streaks like a thunderstorm.  
“I said you are an idiot, Stark.”, the girl said. “Run home north and practise your manners wilding.”  
“And you are?”, Lyanna asked bored.  
The girl looked offended. “I am Cersei, of house Lannister, daughter of Tywin Lannister, hand of the king.”  
"Former hand, wasn't he?" Lyanna smirked. “Oh! And aren't you the one nobody wants to marry! I see that is why you must be so frustrated.” Cersei blushed deeply. The she wolf had spoken silently. “Do not get in my way, little kitten. I am in a really bad mood.”  
Behind them an old lady had to cover her laughter with a coughing. The lioness was to stunned to reply something and Lyanna walked back to her place next to Cat. But the Tully siblings had moved away a bit, to be not connected to her.  
_Great! Well done, Stark, you made the perfect first impression. So much for fitting in and finding friends. I need a drink!_

Lyanna calmed down and rubbed her forehead while the first matches started. Dam it. That might get her in trouble. A wolf does not belong in the south, she noticed again. She had to learn how to control that impulse, the wolf blood. She was still thinking and angry as the old lady sat herself next to her.  
“Don't dwell on this, child.”, she said silently. Lyanna looked confused. “These girls are sheep, young, vain and all the same. That Lannister bitch does play dangerous but everybody knows her father is the real threat and he only views her as a pawn in his game.”  
“I offended in five minutes the crown, the only daughter of the richest man in the country and my sister in law. “, Lyanna explained. “I am the worst politician ever.”  
“Have you?”, the old lady asked and the girl looked puzzled. “As far as I see it, you managed to impress the princess, by standing to your word and up against Cersei. Such a honesty is rare, use it wisely.”  
“Who are you?”, Lyanna asked wary.  
“Me?”, she asked amused. “I am just an old bag, but you can call me Olenna.”  
The girl got big eyes. “You are the queen of thorns!”  
“Exactly, little wolf.”, she winked and reached a cup of wine to her. “So? Why don't we spent the day? You party left you and nobody of the young hens wants to talk to me.”  
Lyanna smiled. “It would be a pleasure.”

“Wonderful!” Olenna smiled and both looked down. “Boys playing with sticks. I can not stand them playing war and having no idea of it. But they are good to look at.”  
Lyanna laughed. “Aren't they not a bit too young?”  
“I am pretending I would be back at your age. I swear the young man back than looked all like grumpkins.” Olenna shook herself. “Anyone that picked your interest?”  
“I am already promised.”, Lyanna explained with a faked smile.  
“So? Just because your body is promised does not mean you can let your mind wander a bit or are you intrigued by him?”  
“Well he does not look like a grumpkin.”, the girl said and pointed to Stannis. “His elder brother.”  
“Mother's mercy.”, Olenna exhaled. “Your father did you no favour with that boy. A maidens dream in appearance but if the rumours are true...”  
“Than he sleeps around with every girl he sees.”, Lyanna finished.  
“Except.”  
“Except?”, the girl asked.  
“Oh! Has your mother not told you who to... handle a man?”, Olenna asked a bit surprised.  
“My mother died when I was three years old. My father, brothers and our maester raised me.”  
Now the queen of thorns looked angry. “Dear child, you truly know nothing about being a woman.”  
Lyanna looked annoyed at the old lady. “They tried their best and I know about bearing children and raising them. I spent some time on bear...”  
“I am not talking about that. You will have tons of wet nurses and servants to help you. No, I am talking about bending a man's will to your bidding.”, whispered the lady and now the she wolf was confused. 

“I am not sure if I can follow you.”  
“Let me help you. This is a event for young people and you look like you are the only one, who is not enjoying yourself.”  
“Well...” Lyanna shrugged. “It will not harm anybody, so why not.”  
“Great.” Olenna looked at her. “I will have to inspect your wardrobe.”  
“Why?”  
“Because, you are a mighty lady, a wolf.” She shook her head. “But you look like a little girl. This is often the case when fathers and brothers do not want to she their little girl as a grown woman. A wolf, child, is a predator. Do you know your weapons?”  
“I think you do not mean claws or a bow?”, Lyanna asked sceptical.  
“No, I talk about looks, words and cleavage.”  
The girl chuckled. “This will give my father a heart attack.”  
“Well, Lord Rickard has to understand his girl is a fierce lady and should be allowed to dress and behave like it.” Olenna's voice became even more silent. “Has anybody told you about the bedchamber duties asked from you?”  
“Only that I have to let him do as he pleases.” Now Lyanna felt uncomfortable. “But I talked to some ladies of a pleasure house in Wintertown. They gave me some tips so it might not hurt.”  
Olenna looked impressed. “Was it your curiosity that brought you to this place?”  
“Kind of. My brother got drunk and I brought him home. We started talking... They offered me to watch...” Lyanna blushed. "Why am I even telling this?"  
“There is noting to be ashamed of. Even no girl admits it, we were all just as curious as the boys. I find no harm in exploring that a bit. Yes, I know, the church and fathers see it different, fathers especially.” She smiled at Olenna. “At first you must know your way to like it, so you can lead him to it. A man takes great confidence from pleasing women and a confident man, is a fool. Once you lured him in, you have to make him wild for you. Do let him not be able to walk the next day.”  
“How?”  
“Step one: Confidence, you are a grown lady and a wolf.” She made a gesture to the fields beneath them. “They are sheep. Ashara knows it.” Lyanna looked confused. “She knows, she is a dornish beauty and men would fight for her. Than makes them drawn to her.”  
“Hm...” The girl thought and briefly looked over to Ashara, who smiled at a young knight down. The man grew in confidence if not also height.  
_He was blinded_ , Lyanna noticed. Now he would ride in his demise against her brother. “How does she do it?”  
Olenna smiled. "I will tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!  
> Thank you for reading. This chapter was about the different kinds of ladies in the south and I am curious what a meeting between Lyanna and Olenna truly had looked like. If you have an idea, please write it in the comments, I would love to read it.   
> Next chapter is the other way around: Rhaegar meeting the alliance of northmen, stormlanders and men from the veil.   
> Have a nice day.


	12. The beast of the nothern wildernes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegaer meets the wolfpack and has a request for Benjen.

“I swear it to you, you will drink every last drop from the gods eye.”, noticed Arthur as Rhaegar emptied another cup without taking it down. But the result was all the same. Nothing had changed. “Maybe you should wear a less dark armour. You must cook on the inside.”  
“It has nothing to do with that. I like the heat.”, the prince reminded his friend. “Lem, go get some water.” He told his squire and the boy ran off.   
“Than what happened? Since your return yesterday you keep on drinking and drinking. We should go to a maester.”, the guard stated.  
“No, the maester will not find anything.”, Rhaegar mumbled. “It is... I taste something new and I can no get rid of it.”  
Now Arthur looked even more worried. “What is it? Why?”  
“I don't know. It is just spicy and a bit sweet.”, the prince explained. “I was just getting angry with someone and suddenly. Tadah.”  
“You angry?”  
“Well, I yelled at her.”  
“Her?” Arthur was so surprised, it was insulting. “Wow, who is this woman that got under your skin and pinched a dragon? I must get to know her. Do you know if she is taken already?”  
Rhaegar sighed. “That is not important and you can not marry.”  
“I guess it is very important and I can still decide to become a rogue knight." He bumped in this friends shoulder playfully to make him smie. " Come on, who?”

Oswell came towards them with Lem. Both carried enough water to quench all the horses riding today. “So, just tell me if we need to dig a stream from the Godseye up to here.”  
The dragon prince rolled his eye. “You are the second one making this joke today.”  
“If you keep on, I won't be the last.”, Oswell said sternly.   
“Whatever, just to me a favour.”  
“Another one?” Oswell was still not very found of using his family home for this game.   
“Do you know which one off your brothers men train ravens? Or crows?”, Rhaegar asked irritated, while getting a nother cup water. “Or any other feathery, black beast?”  
All three men looked confused.

“Only the maester.”, said Oswell. “Why? Happened to him?” He asked Arthur.  
“A woman, you know. Same old tale as always.”, the sword of the morning explained with a tease in his voice so strong that Rhaegar also suddenly tasted again blood and sulphur. But he pushed that one aside, since he knew he was behaving more than strange.   
“Lem, run to the maester and ask him if one of his ravens can talk.”, ordered the prince, ignoring his friend for his own good.. “And hurry. And it is not that old tale, Arthur. She is just a stubborn, rude, narrow minded brat.”  
The knights looked at each other and grinned.   
"He has gotten it badly.", Arthur mentioned surprised to his fellow guard and stuck out his tongue towards the angry prince. "Hey, don't get mad. I am just teasing."  
"Can we please focus on the topic? Or are you two insisting on behaving like green children?", asked Rhaegar with strained patience.   
“ Talking ravens? You maybe like the heat but it messes with your head my friend.”, noticed Arthur amused and took his helmet. “Oswell? I have to kick somebody from a horse and he is... Well, he talks of speaking ravens.”  
“I keep an eye on him.”, promised Oswell cautious.  
“I am fine.”, the prince hissed. He would just present that brat the raven and she who need to apologize and Arthur would, would... 

Rhaegar sighed. Yeah what would Arthur? It was not like he would be able to defeat him or scare him. And he did sound as mad as his father. Looking at the empty cup and his strange thirst, he also behaved like him.   
_I must keep my mind together! He has no ill toughts._   
He heard how the crowd cheered for Arthur. His poor opponent had no chance. Rhaegar knew personally how good he was.   
It was just frustrating. He wanted to hate Arthur so often growing up. The sword of the morning was the most skilled fighter of the century and the dragon prince trained with him, the proud heir to Aegon the conqueror and still more a bookworm. This rivalry had let for Rhaegar to become a skilled young knight, always running after his best friend, but never beating him. Once or twice he had been close in a joust, but in the end he had just not been good enough. 

The prince looked around.He noticed one big group of young men, laughing together as they prepared for the joust. Most of them were young knights of the Veil, the Storm and Riverlands and warriors from the North. The one who laughed the loudest was his cousin Robert and he was the one who caught him looking.   
“Your grace!”, the storm lord shouted.   
_Please shoot me with an arrow,_ the prince taught remembering their last conversation. Everybody turned towards him, so he could do anything but playing along.   
The dragon prince walked over to the group and suddenly felt small. That was new since he had grown tall but Brandon Stark, the wild wolf and Jon Umber towered over him. He was wondering what the parents would feet their children in the north that man could grow so big. _Well, the wolf brat is small at least._  
“Lord Baratheon.”, he nodded towards Robert and than to the rest, beginning with the black haired boy holding Roberts helmet. “Renly, Lord Stark, Ser Stark, Lord Arry...”  
“My prince, I think everybody will understand, if you do not address each of.”, mentioned Brandon with a wild wolfish grin. “You would stand here tomorrow.”  
Rhaegar was surprised but appreciated this short cut. “How was travelling like Lord Stark? I must be one of your first journeys down here.”  
“No, I travelled to the Riverlands some times in the last year to visit my betrothed, Catelyn Tully. “, Stark explained proudly.   
“Yes I heard of that. Congratulations, I heard she is a fine lady.”  
“She is indeed, your grace.”

“Oh stop that weird dance, Bran!”, Robert bolstered. “My prince, have you found that coward from yesterday?” The youngest Stark again, looked grimly at the Stormlord. Of course the wolf girl had told him that Benjen knew.   
“What coward?”, Rhaegar asked confused.   
“The mystery knight, the knight of the laughing tree.”, Brandon explained with a voice as if he felt uncomfortable. “What a pity he is not riding anymore. He was really good. He had no reason to be ashamed of his skills. So why did he hide? I would have likes to test him, maybe reward him further.”  
Interesting idea, thought the prince.   
“Maybe he did not want the glory, but the justices he demanded?”, Eddard murmured.   
“Nonsense! Which man would not want glory?”, Robert asked insulted.  
“I would like to think Ser Eddard is right. We could use more people, who fight for the right thing and not for glory.”, said Rhaegar and he noticed the pups curious gaze. “As for this fellow, I did not find him, only his shield hanging in a tree.”  
“What? How can that be? Men do not simply disappear.”, protested Robert. “Ned, lets go. We will find him.”  
“I can not. I have still two matches today.”, explained Ned, uhm Eddard, he corrected himself.   
“What? You set me aside for such a stupid game?”, the Stormlord asked and huffed as Brandon glared at him. “Fine. I will go alone.”  
“I can accompany you!”, noticed Renly enthusiastically.  
Robert turned and looked at the boy. “You will only slow me down. Stay here and play with the other children.”

Renly's shoulders sank and the Stark brothers looked half angry and half sad after the oldest Baratheon. The rest looked down on the smallest stag, full of pity. The boy was nearly crying and fought his tears bravely as the men started talking. It was young Eddard who patted his shoulders.   
“It is okay. Robert could have been nicer.”, he said with compassion.  
“He always said I am slowing him down or I am not good enough. But he is never around to show me anything.”, the boy explained angry while rubbing his eyes dry. “He is always with you, talks only with you.” The boy kicked a stone. “And I sometimes do not like you, even you are nice.”  
That was heartbreaking and somehow reminded him of his brother, who was just was lonely with an older brother who had no time to spare for him. Rhaegar wanted to ruffle his hair in frustration, instead he watched patiently, as Eddard knelt before the boy  
“ You are right. It is not fair at all. But what does he complain about for example?”  
“Archery or everything else.” Than he whispered something, that made Eddard's face become even sadder.   
“I see. Well, you know we are going to become brothers, Renly. Meaning all three of us. You can come also to us and we will help you become a man even Robert will fail to compete with. Now rubbed your eyes one more time and than go get your bow.” Renly looked at the northman with big blue eyes. “You said something about archery?”  
“And once you are good enough, you can join us hunting.”, offered Brandon.  
“Hopefully you will be better than Robert. Last time he went with us, we would have gone hungry to bed if not for Lya.”, mentioned Benjen annoyed. “So maybe he is simply embarrassed about him failing with the bow.”  
Lyanna was able to hunt? A she wolf indeed.   
“Benjen!”, both brothers hissed and Renly laughed about them. The pup just huffed.   
The boy smiled and ran off. “Be right back.”

“What about your joust?”, asked Rhaegar puzzled.  
Ser Stark shrugged. “Some things are more important. Besides, Ben?”  
The pup smiled. “Do not worry. I will look after Renly and inform you in time.”  
The dragon prince was confused. “I am a bit confused. Why are you helping him?”  
“He is going to be in our pack.”, explained Brandon plainly and Rhaegar was still kind of waiting for the answer. It could not be that simple, could it? What was the gain in any way, shape or form?   
Benjen jumped from the barrel he was sitting on. “And we care for out pack.”  
Rhaegar was stunned to see who Brandon ruffled Benjen hair and how the pup bared his teeth before putting his hair back into place. The older brothers grinned proudly.  
“Exactly.”, added Eddard confidently. “That is why we wanted to thank the mystery knight.”  
“Thank him?”, the prince asked. Maybe all northmen had the fascinating ability to confuse him completely. “Why?”  
“The story, he told, was about one of our fathers banner man.”, explained Brandon in an unusual quiet voice. Nobody should hear him, since the man's honour and name were at stake. “One of us found him and the squires, scared them off and brought him in our camp two days ago. Our sister treated his wounds as we discussed what to do. During the feast he showed us the men and we offered him armour and a place on the joust. He declined, saying he is no good on horseback and did not wish to bring more shame to his house.”

“Why have you three not challenged the knights?”, asked the prince with a played surprise.   
“Unfortunately, we promised our matches already.” Brandon shrugged. “And Benjen is too young. I also considered talking to them, but I fear I would have broken the nose of some of them. But that would have also taken shame to our father and believe me, you do not want to see him angry.”  
Seems like not only Lyanna's blood runs hot sometimes, Rhaegar noticed and even more interesting her older brother did not even consider her being the knight. Did they not know her so well? Or were they in the picture but trying to keep her and Reed safe?   
“Bran!”, Ned warned and the eldest looked confused. “House Blount...”  
“Oh oh!”, Brandon blinked twice. Than it hit him and he raised his hands. House Blount was seated in the crown lands, the king's lands or Targaryen land. So Rhaegar should be standing up for them following their way of thinking. “I never meant to... I mean..”  
The prince laughed softly. It was not a genuine one, but a perfect political to calm the wild wolf. “I can not I am pleased with a man from the Crownlands doing such things. A broken nose might be just what he needed. So I should also thank that knight, for standing up to such crimes. But how are things in the north? We hear so rarely from you.”  
Brandon shrugged. “Just as always. We work from one winter to the next. Recently we asked Lord Tyrell for some seeds in exchange for fur, leather and ore.”  
“How went the bargain?”  
“Bargain?”, Brandon asked amused. “We sent our man with the trade guts down an he came back with more than expected. Our father sent even a letter to thank Lord Tyrell. But he replies that the boots we sent, as a gift not included in the trade, were the only one able to warm his mothers feet during winter and that this was the greatest gift we could make the Reach. ”  
Leave to the north to make winter clothing. He remembered fondly how Rhaenys and Viserys had been running an roaring thought the Red Keep or on Dragonstone pretending to be dragons with the wide fur cloaks as wings. The world has never seen such fluffy dragons before and these two, instead of him, had not been freezing last dam winter.   
“A strange gift of Starks.”, interfered an old man with a gently smile. “They are almost innocent in comparrison to us down here.”

“Lord Arryn!”, Eddard noticed joyful. “What are you doing here?”  
“I am looking for your foster brother. I hear he is up to trouble again.”, mentioned the old lord.  
“He wants to look for the knight of the laughing tree.”, explained Benjen.  
Arryn sighed. “Back in my days a mystery knight was allowed to keep his mystery. There are three pleasure tents at least from here to the stables. I will find him in one of them.”  
“What?”, Eddard asked angry. Pleasure tents? Maybe it is true that whores always follow the money. But Rhaegar watched how the face or the quiet wolf turned red. “I will...”  
“Keep my promise to Renly and joust later.”, stopped Arryn him. “Why are you so angry?”  
“Because of Lyanna.”, mentioned Brandon through his teeth. He turned to the prince who got curious about the development. “Excuse us, your grace. We have some urgent family matters to discuss.”  
“Of course, my lords.” The prince turned around and walked back to the men from Dorne and the Crownlands.   
Suddenly he felt sad about leaving the wolf pack. Rhaegar admired how simple they dealt with loyalty and how easy to seemed to them to gain it. If he had been in Renly's place he would have probably never parted from Eddard's side. Who needed Robert anyway? If they treated everybody the same way it did not wonder him anymore, why even in trouble and anger not one lord would want to side for another highlord to serve, except maybe the Boltons.   
“Your grace!”, somebody yelled and behind him came Benjen Stark running.

“Ser Benjen, how can I help you?”  
“It is just Benjen, your grace and I just wanted to thank you.”, he said quietly. “For keeping you know who's secret. We were not expecting such kindness.” The prince could see him searching for the right words and he spoke quickly out of nervousness. Suddenly the pup was the only one talking to him and he was serious not the mess it up. There were no big brothers protecting him or reminded him of an unwise sentence.  
“It is safe with me.” He wanted to leave.  
“Wait one thing? Please?” The prince turned around. He had thought he boy would be relieved to be dismissed. “Please, we need to know who helped you. Otherwise ...”  
“I told the truth, believe it or not. But to be fair, I would not believe myself either.”, he sounded genuine honestly, because he was and he wished to be able to present that black feathered monster to the she wolf, so she would have to apologize. Or maybe he should be just a grown man and late the girl believe what it wanted? Hm, no.  
Benjen looked not happy, but he nodded. “Fair enough.”  
Now Rhaegar stopped Benjen in a mood of pure childish curiosity. “But I would like too meet the knight once again and to challenge him.”  
“Why?”, the boy asked.  
“He had a far to easy game, don't you think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for reading.  
> Even if his original plan failed, I assume Rhaegar would continue to gather information anout the current stated of each of the seven kingdoms. Here he gets a closer look at the Starks, how they rule and how they deal with people.   
> In the next chapter: Olenna will scare the wolfs, Brandon get that Lyanna is not a little girl anymore and Rhaegar sits pouting on a table during a feast.


	13. Owls, crows and ravens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A every long chapter for me. I merged two into one.

Brandon entered confused her tent and Lyanna waved him in. She sat on a chair with an half amused half worried smile. Next to her stood a much beautiful lady. 

“Lya, what is?”, he started then stopped surprised.

“Right in time, young man. Here sign that.”, an old woman hold him some paper and a quill under his nose. “Hurry!”

“What is this? Who are you? Lya!”, Brandon asked perplex , what made the strange beauty and laugh. He was not sure if he likes his sisters new friends. 

“You told me I should make friends.”, said Lyanna amused. “Brandon, may I introduce you to lady Olenna and lady Ashara?”

“Lady Olenna? Isn't she a hundred years old?” Something hard hit his head. 

“Oh! I am so sorry, lad.”, the old woman said innocently. “Must have slipped from my half rotten hands.”

The girls giggled and Brandon rubbed his neck. “Guess I earned that.”

“Lyanna! Why are your. Hamha chrm.”, Ned voice died in his throat once he saw Ashara smiling sweetly at him.   
He blushed deeper, turned on his heel and marched out of the tent.

“Poor Ned.”, Lyanna laughed.

“I think, he is cute.”, Ashara noticed. 

“Just another wolf in sheep's clothing.”, Olenna noticed.

“Oh! I hope so.”, the dornish lady pined.

“Yikes.”, Lyanna made disgusted.

Brandon was just confused. “I will leave. I need a drink or ten.”

He wanted to leave. “Stop, lad. We need your signature. We spent quiet some money today for your sisters new wardrobe.”

“New wardrobe? What was wrong with her clothing?”, he asked confused. 

“Except it looked like made for a girl?”, Ashara asked amused. 

“She is a girl!”, Brandon reminded her in an almost desperate tone.

“She is a woman.”, Olenna informed him. “She bleeds, she has breasts and all the stuff you like about other women.” She even pointed at he body parts and Brandon closed his eyes. 

“No!”, he cried. “I mean yes, but... Lya, say something.”   
He opened one eye and somehow the thin, little thing was gone. His shoulders sank a bit and he sighed. Maybe that was also why Robert was after her? He found her attractive, to quote his sister so eloquently : Yikes!   
Brandon swore himself to castrate his brother in law before their bedding, but that would make the whole wedding pointless. Wait his sister needed .. so she could have... he needed a drink as fast as possible! Never ever would he get this picture out of his head.   
On the contrary! More and more questions popped up. Brandon knew some girls also found boy or men attractive, he had already gotten some compliments on this. Did Lya thought so of a boy or man? Or had she already earlier? And if yes, how far had she gone? He thought of the lengths his ladies were wiling to show him their affection and how they had... gods be blessed! 

“It would be the first time in a while that I really have to say something. I like my new clothes.”, she said and watched her brothers face grow more and more confused. Lyanna smiled gently at him. “You and Ned failed to talk reason into him. He is an idiot, so I will use this way now.”

“By wearing new cloths?”, her brother asked wary. That sounded innocent, right? Wait, no! No, no, no! What if Lya was really attractive to other men and new clothes would pinpoint to that? Maybe the best thing for her was really not to marry Robert, but to become one of those Septas? Than she had also no need to worry about clothes anymore. He should talk with his father about it. 

“Yes.” For the beginning, she thought. “Do not worry.” She guided him out her tent after he signed the reseat under the watchful eyes of Olenna. Lyanna smiled gently and reassuring, she spoke with a soft voice. “It is nothing scandalous. Now go and calm with Ned. Have a drink.”

“Yes, a drink.”, he mumbled and she moved back. “Nothing scandalous... Drink.” 

 

Olenna smiled at her. “You learn fast.”

“I have to.”, she replied and was worried about her brother. Somewhere in this conversation he had started looking like a rabbit in front of a snake. Did she crossed any important plan? Her father wanted her in control of the Stormlands, right? Lyanna shook her head and even if not, it sounded like fun what the ladies had told her. “So? The dance tonight?”

“The dance tonight.”, Ashara repeated. “The trick is make his friends want you.”

“Uhm..”

“Except your brother of course.”, added Olenna. 

“That was not the question.” Lyanna rolled her eyes. “I have no idea how to make anybody want me. On the opening evening nobody wanted even to dance with me.”

“Yes, because of your foolish brothers.”, Olenna said. “Ashara you have horrific task to keep Eddard busy.”

“What a burden, but I will try.”, Lady Dayne pledged. “The first thing is: Have fun. If nobody is approaching you, grab the arm of a young banner man, grab him to the floor and show you would like to dance. This is a party.”

“Sounds too easy.”, Lyanna mentioned sceptical. 

“Second do not dance with the stag but with his brothers, his friends and maybe the one guy he can not stand.”, suggested Olenna. “Keep being busy. Don't waste your time on him. You are the daughter of a dam high lord, if he does not want you. He can go and fuck a whore like always. ”

“You are telling me to have fun without Robert. A dangerous thought, I might like it.”, the Stark girl noticed. “How does it work?”

“Men want to be the centre of your attention and they want what everybody has. If he notices he is not your Florian, he will start to question what he did wrong. If you approach somebody else, he can not stand, you challenge him directly.”, Ashara said. “So? Who is the rival of the idiot?”

Lyanna thought for a moment. “No idea. He had never really talked to me. Maybe Ned knows more.”

“Maybe Robert should marry Ned.”, stated Olenna dryly.

The she wolf laughed. “That had been also my idea.”

“I do not like that.”, noticed Ashara. “But maybe I can get something out of your dear brother. By the way, who can't he stand?”

“A man without honour?”, Lyanna asked slowly. 

“Oh! There are plenty of those, Ashara.”, Olenna said and shrugged. “Lyanna, I fear you have no more clothes.”

“My father will become furious.”, the girl said smirking. 

“He will get pleased when Robert sends his last sock up to Winterfell to provide him, because you are still with him. I should write him a letter.”, noticed the queen of thorns. “If we find nobody specific, just take the most handsome or richest guy in the room.”

Lyanna's mind presented her a picture of Rhaegar in his armour, looking like a dammed god of war in his red and black armour on a black stallion. When he had taken that helmet of, she had sworn all the ladies simultaneously had sighed. Even she had swallowed dry, before remembering that he was just a prick like everybody else. She laughed bitterly. “Does the crown prince dance?”

“No, but if you get him too, your are a master on this game.”, promised Ashara. “But my brother would also do. Robert has noting else in his head except for fucking and fighting and Arthur is at least the best fighter alive.”

“My brothers would die out of jealousy if the noble sword of the morning would pay any attention to me.”, Lyanna joked. 

“Take the sword of the morning. Targaryens are overrated, nice facades, disappointing on the inside, especially the bookish ones.”, Olenna stated inspecting her jewellery and make up, when Benjen entered the room with his eyes closed and carrying a sack with clothing. “You!” Slowly he walked backwards out of the tent.

“She saw me.”, they hear him telling somebody outside. 

“Boys!” Olenna stormed out of the tent. 

“Your poor brothers.”, mentioned Ashara laughing.

“Hey, they want me to marry that idiot. We should share the pain.”

 

The sun was gone and the night was filled with stars. Brandon was still rubbing his right ear Olenna had tugged for being an idiot, after he had seen Lyanna's new dress.   
“I hope that will work.”, he murmured. “And even if I repeat myself: I have a bad feeling about this. What if suddenly men start to think of you as a pretty woman instead of a pretty girl?”

“I hope so too.” Lyanna stopped walking. “Bran, that is the whole dam point of this mission.”

“You are not even sure?”, he asked shocked. “Oh, this is a nightmare. Father will kill us both.”

“Have you seen me ever approach a man?”, she asked back. “ You promised me you could make Robert become a decent man, who would maybe talk and listen to me. But you failed and I have to learn how to stay on track and father would not risk his plan to fail.”

“Why can not he just simply be a good husband?”, Brandon asked the universe and sighed. “Well, you look gorgeous, Lya.”

“Thank you.”

“And I am just worried about the men inside there. They might see that too.”

“That is the plan?”, she asked annoyed. “I told you a minute ago.”

“Yes but... Listen you do not know men.”

“Right, because I was only allowed to sit there and be pretty.” She rolled her eyes. “And I have no ears, to listen to you guys. No, eyes to see, who you look after some women and no brain to put two and two together.” She spared him the rest. “I am not that innocent. No, no, you do not need to faint on me. Nothing happened, I kissed a cute young stable boy a few years ago, but it was only a peck out of curiosity.”

If that was all, Brandon was a bit more relieved. He took a deep breath and calmed down. “We wanted to protect you. Men are not nice. We are like predators. Like...”

“Wolves?”

“Exactly... wait!”

Lyanna laughed. “I am a wolf too, dear brother and I am not some little damsel. I have three daggers with me and I know where to cut, so any guy will only be able to sing soprano.”

Brandon looked confused. “Where? Where can you hide these? And outch!”

“Maybe your should learn a thing or two about women and not only easily impressed girls.”

“Hey! Don't get cocky.”

They walked up the stairs, where the rest was waiting, some banner man from the Storm and Riverlands. Brandon smiled and approached Cat, who smiled sweetly and blushed.   
Robert came towards her, smelling of wine. “Lyanna, my darling.”

“Lord Baratheon, I thank you for your invitation.”, she replied coldly. 

He laughed. “How often did I ask you to call me Robert?” He took her hand and dragged her to his men, bolstering with his beautiful betrothed. But his voice stuck in his throat once they entered the hall and Lyanna laid down her cloak. 

 

Elia was tired already and Rhaegar sat again with his family in law on a table or more like: his family was amusing and he was sitting there playing the wise politician and good husband. Brooding and pouting he let his gaze wander. If he would spent all ten days alone, he had to smuggle some books into the hall. But than he was sitting on the most flashed out table, easy to spot. If he needed to bore himself to an early grave, why could he not sit on the back? As far away from the royal table as possible? Life was simply not fair.  
Arthur came back with some beer. He had an evening off, but still wore his armour.   
“There is nothing better to make some ladies woo for you.”, he would always say.

“Smile, this is a party and Elia could also barely dance.”, Arthur said. “Oh wait! I forgot you never smile.”

“I do smile.”, the prince growled in his mug.

“But you do not enjoy yourself.”

Rhaegar drank something, but also beer did not make the taste disappear. Maybe this was his beginning into madness? No, that was too scary to jest about.   
“Where is Ashara?”, he asked to change subjects.

“Out on a stroll with her sweet Ned. She spent he afternoon with his sister. Something about clothes and such things.”, Arthur said with a shrug. 

“Eddard seems to be a good guy. I doubt he will try anything inappropriate.”, Rhaegar mentioned. “I talked to the wolf pack minus the she wolf.”

“Rhaegar, Ashara is a dornish maid. You know like too tease her and I will sure have a talk with my new brother in law once he appearance, but in the end is it her decision whom to live with. I chose my path and she will choose hers.”, Arthur explained. “Better get used to this thought. You are raising a dornish maid too.”

“Worse, I am raising a Targaryen warrior princess. I fear the day I have to accept her riding of and conquering something.” He took another zip. “Or somebody.”

“Fighting like Visenya, loving like Rhaenys, the ancient one I mean.”, Arthur repeated his fathers words with a smile. “Sounds like trouble.”

“Indeed.”

They were talking for a while when suddenly Arthur stopped in the middle of a joke and Arthur never stopped in the middle of a joke. He just stared towards the door and Rhaegar tried to make him blink But he was somewhere far away. So he followed his friends look.   
Robert and his herd had just entered together with Brandon and a school of trout. But who in seven hells was that lady in the middle between the parties?   
Rhaegar kind of knew the answer, but no that could not be. He was sure? Not he just had not gotten the impression Lyanna Stark would wear a dark blue dress with a leather top cut like an armour or a hunting gear, a weird mixture of gown and armour. But the dagger on her side, that was something he could image for her to wear and he could bet, she knew how to use it. Her hair was loose and a bit wild, making her thick curls stand out more. Lyanna still had a smirk on her red lips, talking to one of the banner men.   
But the biggest contrast was her demeanour. Yesterday she had been a boyish girl, now she looked like a warrior goddess straight from a legend. Dam it! Ashara was good! For a moment he found it hard to swallow and than the spicy taste almost burned his tongue.

“Rhaegar?”

“Yup?” Yup? When had he lost the ability to speak? He should stay true to water tonight. 

“When did you invite Nymeria to come along?”, Arthur sounded a bit slow.

“Wrong end of the country, I fear.” He needed something to drink, so he took Arthur's mug. Right now he would not notice anything. But the spice was burning in his mouth. 

“What do you mean?”

Rhaegar drank the mug empty without a pause. “Ahh. I mean, this is the she wolf of Winterfell.”

“You are joking?”, his friend asked. 

“I fear not. Why?”

“Because I love my sister.”, he beamed at his friend with excitment.

“Wait? What?”, the prince asked.

“Ashara mentioned I should Lyanna asked for a dance tonight.” Arthur grinned like a fool. “And after what you have told me, I was not looking forward to it, but now? I hope her shoes are comfy.”

The prince ordered another drink. That was really the last thing he had thought of: His best friend crushing on a northern tomboy. “Great, just in case your conversation come to a pause, tell her I challenge her.”

“You know your could go and tell her yourself?”

“And after this I would have to dance with each lady around. No.”

“I told you to go there and actually talk to somebody and not to ask her for a dance. You might have no chance anyway. There are guys lining up already.”

 

Ashara was right: She had fun and sweet Renly was eager to dance. The tiny stag picked her always up, whenever she needed a pause, which was less often than she had expected. Lyanna had picked each man surrounding her to dance with her. Even Stannis and the man every mother had always warned you about Oberyn Martell. Not even poor Jorah, who had no idea what to do or to say she had picked from his seat.   
“Uhm ah... Lyanna? Is that really you?”, he had asked suspicious.

“Yes.”

“You uhm look.. why?”

“Extremely long version short?”

“Please.”

“I try to get my fiancée listen to me.”, she had explained.

“Oh! If that is the reason, let me tell you: It will not work that way. He might be distracted.”, Jorah cleared. 

“For any reasonable man, you are right. But Robert thinks sadly with his dick. So I have to make his member wake up and listen.”

Jorah face paled and redded at the same time. “Gods be dammed, Lya!”

She had just started laughing and her next partner had been Renly again, before Stannis had dragged him off, because it was past his bedtime.  
“Lady Stark?”, a man said and as she turned around the wine in her throat stayed there stack for a split second. It was the man! The myth! The living legend, Ser Arthur Dayne. Gods! Ned would be so jealous when she would tell him. Dayne smiled gently, but it was just as dangerous as Oberyns. Maybe that was a common thing around dornish man. 

“Ser Arthur, what a can I do for you?”, she asked as confident as she could be there. 

He reached out his hand for her to take, what she did and followed him on the floor again. Like his sister he had this interesting mixture of dornish and valyrien features. Arthur had pale golden hair and warm brown eyes, was tall, handsome and well build. There was no reason for him to hide behind his sister in looks.   
For a moment there was a weird silence between the two, but he laughed nervously. “I am sorry. I am not used to talk to women that much.”

“Oh, no problem. I am sure your duty takes most of your time.”, Lyanna assured him. 

“Yes, my duty and unlucky also a very good friend of time so even when I am off duty, I am around him and he is not that much of an outgoing party type.”, Arthur shrugged amused. “But tonight I am glad I am free and my sister gave me that tip to look out for you.”

“Your sister thought I guess I would chicken out on asking men to dance.”, she explained grinning. 

“Aha! And now she is with your brother?”

“Yes, do not worry. Ned is really not doing anything that would compromise her.”

Arthur grinned. “I am not a stuck up knight, my lady. I am a dornish and so is my sister. She can get all as compromised as she seems fit, as long as that is what she wants.”

“Sounds good.” Lyanna smiled. “Where could I hide myself in Dorne? Just in case I need to disappear?”

“Why would you running away?”, he asked confused. “I heard you have quite the future a maiden can dream of?”

“Yes, right.” She looked away briefly and Arthur knew there was something off.

“I did not mean to up set you.”, he explained quickly. 

“Oh no, you did not.” Lyanna smiled. “Tell me something about the adventurous life of a kings guard.”

The knight laughed. “It is not that adventurous to be honest.”

“I heard you lead the mission to get rid of the kingswood brotherhood?”

“And that is where the adventure ends.”, stated Arthur amused. “Most of the time the kingsguard guards doors. If the members of the royal family is not travelling and here is the good part of guarding Rhaegar: he is moving all the time.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, he likes to get to know his people and is often on the road. Recently his journeys became less far, because of Rhaenys and Viserys.”

“Are you fearing the day he might just stay in Kingslanding?” The dance ended and Arthur took a step back. 

“I doubt he will be living like his parents. He will always visit certain spots and I can guard Rhaenys.” He bowed down. “It was a pleasure, my lady.”

“Indeed, it was.” She smiled. “Thank you.”

“Maybe we can repeat this during our time here.” He nodded briefly and than walked away. 

Lyanna grinned and turned around. Robert was gone. She was confused and asked one of his banner man, Tarte or so: “Where did Lord Baratheon go?”

Tarte blushed and turned around so she could she the sleeping baby in his arms. “My lady, I am sorry. I have not been paying attention to him. My son had just brought my daughter here, because her wet nurse could not... I am sure this does not interest you. I am sorry.” He blushed even deeper.

Lyanna smiled at him. “I am lucky you pay god attention to her, my lord. There is no reason to be ashamed of trying to be a good father.”

“Thank you, my lady.” Tarte looked relieved and than sad. “I don't know...”

“What is it, dear Ser?”

The lord looked uncomfortable. “I have no idea where he left to, but I can roughly say when.”

Lyanna had a bad feeling but she nodded. “I will not like it?”

“Not at all.”, Tarte said. “My lady, I do not seek trouble or want to sour the relationship of my lord and you but.” He shook his head. “The boy needs a strong hand. His parents were too kind and I fear for my home. Please, once you are married to him, be his voice of reason.”

She swallowed dry. “I will try my best. But I can not hold his attention long enough it seems.”

“Do give up. It is hard to compete during a tourney with a young man's attention. It makes our blood run hot. I see it even in my boys eyes.”, he smiled gently. “And also my little princess here wants to fight. Each time were are near the joust she starts laughing.”  
Tarte looks proudly and Lyanna looked at this tiny bundle. The girl look sweet with blond hair and tiny fists, too tiny. How could she hold such a fragile creature? What if she would hurt a child this age? Or scare it? Or ruin its life by being impatient or frustrated for being in a forced marriage with an ox?   
Women had always told her she would only feel joy and the urge to become mother once she was at age, what should be now. Instead she was terrified. Every time she saw a toddler she imaged what she could do in her best intent but would end up in ruin the child's life. Wasn't there the guide to raise a happy, successful child? No because every other woman had it ingrained in her veins, an instinct of what to do. Something she obviously had not.   
_I will never be a mother_ , she thought, _Let alone a good one._   
Hopefully Stormsend had good wet nurses and tons of helpers to fix her children. Robert she was sure would not be a great help. 

Suddenly she was not in the mood anymore to dance or talk or be around people. She said goodbye to Tarte and walked out of the hall. Leaving warmth and light behind her, for the cold of the night. But what real cold was this? For Lyanna the chill spring air felt like a warm summer day at home. So where could she get the breeze to cool and clear her head?  
Somewhere nearby cawed a raven.   
What a depressing turn of events. She took a walk for the godswood. Maybe the old gods could help her out by giving her a big werewood club to knock some sense into Roberts empty head.   
An owl shooed   
She really needed to talk with Ashara and Olenna otherwise. But they would probably be shocked too. Another Owl made itself noticeable. Who would have thought he would not react at all?   
Lyanna kicked a stone angrily into some bushes. 

“What a jerk!”

Than dozens of birds flew of that bush, cawing, shooing and what else not. They hovered in front of her and Lyanna knew, that this was not good. Their tiny eyes glittered angrily and fear rose in her.   
Than without a warning the birds raced towards her and she started running. They were chasing her, she noticed. What had she done? What was going on with these beasts?  
The dam shoes she was wearing were good for dancing and presenting her figure perfectly, but they were no good to being hunted by a murder during the middle of the night! She wobbled on her feet and soon her feet hurt so badly.   
The next thing she noticed was, she was in the south! There were no lights lit on the way to the godswood, where she might be still on. Where was she?   
The birds came closer and closer. Flying barely high enough to not touch her. But Lyanna could feel the gust of wind made by their wings. Than they started scratching her and she covered her head. Faster, she needed to become faster, but the faster she got the more she struggled to stay on her feet. A loud caw behind her and sharp talons scratched the skin of her head.   
Her elbow hit something. Lyanna was terrified. If she had herself tangled into some bush, she was done. But suddenly the was pulled aside.   
Lyanna dumped against a warm, kind of soft wall. Her heart pounded and she was trying to catch her breath, while she watched the birds fly along and disappear. A chest, she noticed, flat and harder like a man's. 

Once she could not hear them anymore, she started kicking and ramming her elbow backwards to get free from who ever was holding her.   
“Ough! Outsch! Hey! Oh!”, the man protested. 

“Let me go!”, she hissed.

“I just saved you! Why are you always attacking me?”, he asked and his voice sounded familiar, annoyingly familiar. Pale moonlight got caught in his silver hair, making it glow.

Lyanna gulped seeing the silver prince shine otherwordly and if just for a moment, she was stunned. “Why are you always scaring me?”

Rhaegar huffed. “Fine, next time I will just watch you being chased by birds.”

“I never asked for more.”, she hissed. Both glared at each other. Lyanna sighed. “I am sorry, that was really rude and wrong. Thank you for pulling me out of the way from these devilish creatures.”

“Your welcome. “ He looked at her. “And?”

“And what?”

“Well, do you believe now what I said about the raven? Something is wrong with these beasts here.”

The she wolf once again look in the direction the birds had vanished to. “I admit something is off with them. So, yes, I guess I must consider you followed one raven who had been spying on me or something like that.” She needed to shake her head. “Gods be dammed. I sound like a complete lunatic.”

“Good, I scared my squire and the poor maester today because I wanted to know about him and his ravens.”, the prince admitted. “Welcome to the club, I guess. I was close to panic too. Being mad is nothing new to me.”

“You? Scaring somebody?”, Lyanna asked. “I can not see that.”

Rhaegar shrugged. “Well, I was in a really bad mood, because I do not like being called a liar and second it is quiet easy for me to scare somebody. I am kind of a big deal.” That sentence and his smirk made her laugh. 

“Only kind of.” She exhaled. “Well, I am also sorry for making you fear of losing your mind.”

“Thank you. We do not need another mad king and certainly no mad prince to follow him.” Rhaegar felt so relieved he had no idea if it was this or the gallons of wine and beer he had drank over the evening, but his head felt lighter. Lyanna was still looking after the birds, wary like she was afraid they would return. “Hey, are you alright?”

She made a face. “Ah, kind of.”

“Did they hit you?” Did he sound worried?   
The lady smirked. “Only scratches, nothing serious. And I am still a bit shocked but the worst are my feet. Wait.”

She took his arm for balance and lifted her skirt. Rhaegar, well trained or mannered as he was, suddenly decided to gaze at the stars and cleared his throat. “Please, warn me the next time.”

Lyanna paused her action and smirked a bit. “I am sure you have already seen a bare ankle.”

“Yes, but even you might forget it and certainly are more than capable to make others forget it, you are still a lady.”

Lyanna looked at him annoyed, but patiently waiting with these flimsy shoes of hers in her hand. “And?”

“And I am trying to apply each lady and every woman is a lady in somebodies eyes, the same am amount of courtesy.”, he explained firmly. “I am sorry, if this offends you.”

Lyanna was stunned, before she smiled at him. “I have the strange picture of you holding the door for each woman you see while riding through Kingslanding.”

Rhaegar rolled his eyes. “You are making fun of me, great. No, I do not do that, but... I just try to be friendly and to talk to my people... it is... why are you smiling? Do I sound that stupid?”  
He talked himself into a corner and had started blushing even.   
He was, and Lyanna hated to admit it, a genuine sweet man. Somebody who reminded her on a strange way of her home. 

“I am smiling because I think you might end up as a great king.”, she admitted and it hit him like a hammer straight into the stomach. 

All kinds of people told him that. Tywin would have let his father die and kill hundreds just for him to be king sooner. But non of them had ever said it with such a sincerity as this girl just had said.   
He had to clear his throat. “Well, that is a surprise. May you be so kind to tell me why?”

Lyanna pointed down the way to the godswood and started walking. So he accompanied her.   
“My father, as long as I can remember, hold council twice a week during summer and trice during spring and fall. If he is not in Winterfell one of us does it, you know the one next in line. He taught us, the most important thing is knowing your people, what they need and where they stand. One farmer as to many children to get though a winter and another ons last child had died and he needs some helpers. So we ask to first farmer to lend some of their children, the middle ones most often, to the other man. So all children and their families can survive and heir farms will be save.”, Lyanna explained. “It sounds harsh but we are a pack. But that was not the point you just reminded me of. When he holds council each time one or two men and it does not matter if they are warriors, lords, craftsman or farmers, he invites them to dine with us at our table. Father asks them question not only about their request but genuine things, like their travel. So we hear about streets we need to repair, farms the last owners had just died and fall apart, births of townsfolk, strange illnesses regarding animals and so on.” Than she shrugged. “Just the thought of you trying at least a bit to listen to your people is something I can only appreciate.”

“Things they might otherwise just had forgotten and might cause future problems or simply little joys.”, Rhaegar noticed, smiling. “I had no idea you are already doing this.”

“There is little communication between our realms.”, Lyanna admitted.

“Be careful, the north is still one of our kingdoms.”, he warned her.

“Do not get me wrong, but do you ask yourself sometimes why?”, she stopped and so did he. Lyanna looked in his eyes with a serious face, but not aggressively. “We sent you taxes and our army. But your family has never provided us with anything, you even took some land and gave it to the watch. Except from the conquest and the lives Torren asked Aegon to spare, what did we gain? Be are basically independent. You do not even travel up to Winterfell! Why do we need you? You need us.”

“Hm.” Rhaegar started moving and now she followed him. “You are frustrated?”

“Yes, we Starks rule the North and your father...” She shrugged. “We gain nothing and have to fear to burn because of a mad man.”

“Is this the reason, why your father makes these political moves? Building these alliances?”

Lyanna sighed. “I have no idea. I am just his girl, I need to know nothing and just be pretty. For me it comes down to three options. One he wants to get rid of all of you, after guys like Maegor, Aerion, Aegon 4 and 5 things soured.”

“I thought the north would like Egg.”, Rhaegar mentioned surprised.

“He diminished the power of the lords and it is crucial to the north to know who is in charge.” he looked confused. “He look like this big peaceful bunch, but it is though work. Do you know how often we need to but heads? If the crown takes now some of our power, the pack will fall apart.”, she explained. “And the people Egg, as you called him, had wanted to protect, would suffer the most. Common folk armed with a spear in a fight between some lords.”

“I see. What is your second option?”, the prince asked and scratched his head a bit.

“He wants to remove your father and hep you, proving you would not turn out as your lord father.”

“That is a risk and I can also not guarantee for my heirs.”, he noticed honestly and Lyanna nodded. “The third?”

“A war for independence.”

“Of course.” He kept silent for a moment. “What would you want?”

“I?" She laughed frustrated. "I have no say in this?”

“But I am listen to you right now. Maybe I recall some of this when I have to deal with him.”, he paused again. “Maybe I will make the first step and admit, we really need to over think some of our terms for your loyalty.”

Lyanna laughed bitterly. “Do you want a civil war? No way the Westlands would go along with that.”

“I can not give them a physical reward, but for helping us and causing no trouble. What does sound better: Prince of the North or prince of winter?”, he asked carefully.

“A title?”

“The same right as Drone. It is not much and more symbolic and still will grand some trouble.” Rhaegar made a face. “But is only a small symbolic gestures after three centuries of patience and loyalty. “

Lyanna took a deep breath. “I get it, but you need to deal that one out with my father and or brother. I can not possibly any promises. But thank you for listening and thinking about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for reading.   
> I merged to shorter chapters into one. Yes, the birds will have a longer lasting effect on these two. Somehow I needed Lyanna believe him and I deicded that they simply chased her down. Gladdy Rhaegar was near by to pull er away. What a lucky circumstance. 
> 
> The reason why Robert left: You will see in a following chapter. 
> 
> But I also did it, so next week we can get to a chapter with Rhaegar and Lyanna hiding in a tree.   
> Thank you for reading, have a nice week and leave your guesses whom they are hiding from in the comments.


	14. At Midnight in the Godswood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna and Rhaegar sitting in a tree and that is were the nusery rhyme ends, for now. They gather new information and the prince gets down on one knee.

As the trees started swallowing even the last light, the prince started looking around. Glowing eyes stared back from the woodwork. Rhaegar felt uncomfortable, the icy wind whispered: “You do not belong here, leave.”  
He even started shivering. Than he looked towards Lyanna, who walked like a normal girl would picking flowers on a field in spring. Something was really wrong with her.  
“Are you not even cold?”, he asked still looking around.

She stopped and he bumped into her. “You should keep your eyes on the path, your grace.” Lyanna smiled with a gently mock in her voice. “Why that? It is finally to so hot anymore.”

“Hot?”, now he was teasing her and laughed.

“Where I live it snows in summer.”, she reminded him.

“Right, but what are you doing up there for fun with all the bad weather?”, the prince asked, remembering his headaches finding some information about this topic. It was almost scray how foreign her culture was and they still lived in the same realm, on paper. Maybe there was another wall in the Neck somewhere and the Reeds were their nightswatch. 

That seemed uncomfortable for her, so she thought for a moment or two. “Uhm, not that much I guess. I already told you about repairing and working on the fields. Summer and fall are the times for work mostly and in winter it is about telling stories. We sometimes have hunts, feats or melees. Most of the time, we are simply busy.” The she wolf sighed. “Maybe that is why I have so much fear living down here. So much time and so little to do and even less of that sounds like fun.”

Rhaegar scratched his jaw. “Well you will not find many ladies here who like hunting and men will most likely be offended if you turn up to join them.”

“I heard that too.”

“Hm...", he mused. "You could, well in what arts are you good at?”

“You mean like painting or singing?” Lyanna asked and he nodded. “None, frankly. I even get angry seeing brushes or lutes or needles for all the times I was forced to learn them and just to be told that I was a shame to my family, because of my lack of talent.”

“Well and the more crafting related? Weaving, knitting or woodcarving?” He counted down some fr her and suddenly she looked surprised. “Gardening?”

“Well, I was in charge for the glassgarden at home and especially to keep mothers favourite flowers alive, winter roses.”, she explained. “But it was more agriculture then arts... I could try it thou.”

“There you have something to do.”

“Ha! You know I never thought about that one.” Lyanna smiled at him and Rhaegar could not help himself but smile back. “Thank you.”

“Not for that.” He brushed it off lightly. The forrest became darker and the prince felt less comfortable, as icy chills ran down his spine. “But will you tell me were you are heading and I am following to?”

“I wanted to pray. Today I tried something, so my betrothed might listen to me once or more building a step towards that goal! But it worked not even on that way.”, she admitted. “I need otherworldly help.” Than she paused again. “You that makes me want to know, why you are following me.”

Rhaegar thought for a moment. “I am protecting you. A girl should not run around here at night.”

“Haven't I proofed myself to be able to handle some thugs and princes?”, she asked snarky.

The prince laughed. “Unlike princes, the common thugs run around in hordes and around this time are often drunk. You have yet to proof you can also handle three plus thugs. As long as you have not, I will be at more peace if I can be sure you are not alone straying through dark, creepy woods.”

“Hmpf.”, Lyanna made and sighed. “Fine, if you can sleep better than.”

“And I can help you dodge angry birds. I am quite useful.” There was that boyish grin again. 

“Are you a scarecrow now?”, she asked instantly amused.

“Haha.”, he replied and rolled his eyes playfully.The she wolf chuckled.   
_A nice sound_ , he noticed. 

“Anyway, thank you.”, she said once more and pulled a dagger from under her leather top. “But I am not unarmed.”

Now it was for Rhaegar to smirk. “I doubt that paper knife can do much arm to a man wearing full armour.”

“Not to a chest, you are right. But to an eye?”, she asked back with a dangerrous smirk. “Besides I only need to disarm him and grab his sword.”

“Interesting. Who would wield whom?"Rhaegar asked with a tease in his voice ." You are so skinny, I think you could get out of balance easily wielding most swords.” He was in fact a capable knight, not a sword of the morning, but he could if needed be a threat. The little lady on the other hand might have trouble with he force of weight from from a sword in action.

“I am not that skinny and I wielded some swords. I have even one at home.”, Lyanna informed him. 

“You had really lessons?”, he asked surprised.

Now she blushed a bit. “Uhm no? I mean yes, sort of... I mean..”

“Your brothers?” Siblings in the right age sounded like a great fun. Rhaenys and Viserys had to meet more often. All the... or maybe not. Seven hells would only know what they would conspire and try to hide from him. But they would have fun, so maybe he should just risk it. 

The she wolf looked nodded with a mischievous grin. “Ned in particular. Whenever he can because he brought Roberts proposal and he knows who I thing about that nonsense and of course with Benjen. Our elder brothers were with their foster families and he had trouble learning it and since I always watched them training closely, I helped my little brother. That I profited from it was a nice plus.”

“Lady Stark, you are one of a kind.”, the prince admitted. “Having you down here, will clearly be a fun to watch.”

“For you maybe. I am still afraid of not fitting in and bringing shame to my family.” Lyanna smiled sadly. “I embarrassed my future sisters in law today by refusing to watch the joust with your wife and by insulting Cersei Lannister.”

“Insulting Cersei is. Well I can not officially say it is something I approve, but in private? She is scary and kind of crazy. But you should watch out for her.”, Rhaegar warned. “What did you say?”

Lyanna stuck out her tongue. “I called her the girl nobody wants to marry.” Rhaegar burst into laughter. He had to stop again and hold his stomach. She smiled at him. “You should laugh more often.”

“Hu.” After a minute he caught his breath, but still chuckled and whipped away some tears. “Hihi.”

“Man, I really hit nerve, haven't I?”, she asked amused.

“Oh, yes. You bet you have.” He took a deep breath. “And if Jamie is correct she also is hell bend her her marrying me. My father turned that offer down and Tywin holds any proposals to her back, since Elia is from delicate health and could conveniently soon die, leaving me only with a daughter. Do you get where I am heading to?”

“It is not hard.”, Lyanna noticed dryly. “But is that not cruel to her?”

“Depends? You are forced to a marriage and after all I could observe you to not like him. So? Would you rather be with him or wait until the man you want is free for you to chase?”, Rhaegar asked.

“Option two.”, she answered without hesitation. “But I don't know it just seems sad.”

“It is. “, he agreed. “She does not know that I can not stand her and I am evading her whenever I can. So she will be alone forever.”

“Well she could try and put some drug in your wine and have her way with you?”, Lyanna joked.

“That is why I never leave my cup out of sight when I am at a party.”

“Your grace, I meant to joke.”, she explained with a sceptical tone. 

“And I meant to say, that it is a real possibility. I even have to watch myself I never drink too much around certain people. I have no idea who I might wake up with.”, he explained lightly as if it was oh so normal. 

She looked surprised. “So that is the reason you look so annoyed at feasts?”

“That and the fact thatI am bored. Elia sleeps early and if I dance with one girl, I will with any being interested in me in the whole kingdom, because somebody might feel slighted and in the end Tywin says: either war or you marry Cersei. Well, that might me the worst case. So one dance with a random lady will lead to a whole evening and conversing with them. And many of them are uhm I do neither want to say dumb, boring , shallow or desperate, but...” He shrugged helplessly. “I can not drink, I can not dance, I can not read, because I sit in the spotlight of attention.”

“I am sure some ladies might understand that you have also the right to say no.”, she assumed innocently.

“Ha! No, that is not an option. I was about eight and gave a flower to an old woman just because I was in the mood. It ended with flowers hanging from every window of the street and Tywin scolding me to be more cautious. I am not allowed to favour one person, even not by accident or out of carelessness. All my action have consequences, no matter how innocent then seem to be. ”, Rhaegar explained. He only intended to look briefly towards her, but could not look away seeing the look in her eyes. It was not pity but compassion and suddenly he tasted just sweetnes, not the nasty one, but a nice one, one you can get easily addicted to. 

“It must have been horrible to grow up like this."Lyanna shook her head in disbelieve. "Do you believe in the good of humans?”

“I do, otherwise I would not be willing to play this role. It would not be worth it.”. Rhaegar answere natrually, but with a ironically smile on his lips. 

Lyanna looked at him and her right hand itched to cares his cheek. What? What nonsense was she thinking. But he looked so tired while saying that and defeated, she wanted to. Well what? Cheer him up? Hug him and tell him he does a great job? Yes and no? Gods be dammed! Her thoughts made no sense to her. She looked away from him and those gorgeous gentle eyes. 

“Do you have anybody you can be around with while not playing said role?”, she asked carefully.

“Arthur, Ashara and Ser Barristan.”, he counted. “My daughter and my brother.”

“Ashara and Ser Barristan?”

“Ser Barristan knew me since I was a babe. He was my fist bodyguard. It is very hard to fool somebody who knows you that well. When I am undercover in Kingslanding he is sometimes with me and he was sometimes with me when I was a lad and got dead drunk. One time we got him drunk too.” Now he smiled thinking about these times. Oh, please kill me, Lyanna thought, he can kill a woman with that smile. “Ashara is basically my pesky little sister. Arthur told her too much about me and all the quirks I have. She can not take me seriously just like her brother. I mean both can but...”

“I know at some important times, I also stand behind my family in public but in private we than bump heads, even for fun at times.”

 

He followed her into the oldest part of this creepy forest and he could swear it became much colder. At least this seemed to sooth the hot taste, not it was gone. Rhaegar wondered for how long. 

“There it is.”, he hear Lyanna saying as she pointed to this even more creepy tree out of a nightmare.

Pale white branches and same coloured trunk growing into the nightly sky like a hand of a witch with pale spiderlike fingers. Thing red leaves hang down from their ends like droplets of blood. But the worst thing was that somebody had carved a face into the trunk, a suffering face. Red juices dripped from the corners of the eyes and the mouth. Suddenly the stranger seemed harmless to him. “A heattree.”

“It looks more like a hearteatertree.”, slipped it from Rhaegar's mouth. Lyanna looked at him with a crooked brow and he felt his cheeks burning. “I mean it has something mysterious about it.”

She smiled. “I know it looks scary. I was always afraid we I was a child when we went praying.”

“What made you change your mind?”, he asked and again followed her as she went closer.

“The feeling. At some time I noticed there was no place to quiet and peaceful as near a hearttree and those trees are so old, they stood before the Andals and during the long night. I wonder what stories they could tell.” Lyanna took out her dagger and looked at him. “I am about to lift my skirt.”

“Oh! Thank you.” Rhaegar turned on his feet. He really did it, she noticed amused and lifted her skirt to cut in her upper thigh. Than she let the blood drip from her dagger into the mouth of the tree.

“It is just a small offering.”, he heard her whisper. “But really need your help, if I am supposed to marry Robert and help my people. Please show me a way to get him to listen to me or the strength to deal with him.”

The prince gave her some minutes with her thoughts. She was willing to go though with it for her folk, _a brave lady._

He wanted to say something, when suddenly voices were able to be heard and even became louder.

“Why are people coming here at night?”, he whispered. “Is this some test of bravery I don't get?”

“Hurgh!”, Lyanna said and than there was the rustle of leaves. 

“Lyanna?”, he asked in a low voice. She was gone. Maybe the tree ate her? He would not exclude it. There was a rustle again and the she wolf hand heads down from a branch.

“Hurry and get up here.”, she hissed.

“What?”

“Do you want to make moonlight strolls with half of the kingdom?”, she asked and he did not hesitate to climb the tree. He tried to be quick, but that and the fact the was much taller than the little wolf girl made him hit his head on a thick branch. Rhaegar wanted to moan in pain, but Lyanna quickly put a hand over his mouth. He looked him in the eyes and laid a finger over her lips.  
Steps came closer beneath them. 

“And you prey to those trees?”, a woman with a familiar voice asked. Both people in hiding looked confused.

“They are our connection to our gods.”, a voice Lyanna was more familiar with explained. Ashara and Ned! They were still out? 

“I think they look creepy.”, Ashara admitted and Ned laughed softly. Rhaegar looked at Lyanna and made a meaningful gesture down to emphasis this former point. She rolled her eyes on him and grinned while shaking her head.

“Do not worry. It is harmless. You know northmen, we can be pretty loud and difficult. We need a place like this to calm down.”, Ned said friendly. 

“Are there any prayers or songs you sing?”, the dornish lady asked. 

_Good question_ , Rhaegar thought. 

“No, most of the time, we enjoy the presents of the gods and relax. Sometimes we bring sacrifices mostly when somebody died or one is need of help or for a good fortune in battle or marriage.”

_Or both in one_ , Lyanna added in her mind.

“What kind of sacrifices?”

“Lets not talk about this.”, Ned sounded nervous. “I should not have brought you here. It is not place to...”

“Ned, I asked you to show me this place.”, Ashara reminded him gently. 

“It may seem barbaric to you.” The young knight took a deep breath. “Blood sacrifices and no, no humans, but animals we hunted. Important events will be sealed in front of them, in front of the gods so to say.”

“What important things?” 

“Naming of new houses, peace contracts, northern members of the nightswatch hold their oath in front of them and marriages like I said.”

“The joining of houses.”, Ashara said softly.

“Yes.”, Ned replied just as soft. 

Probably they would now look at each other with lovesick eyes, while Rhaegar got a stiff neck cause be him stuck in the tree.   
_Get a tent you two, he wanted to yell. Good dam it, Stark! Get it on._

_Urgh! I never wanted to be nerviness of one of my brothers romantic conquests_ , Lyanna made a face. _If they start making out, I am gonna puke._

“What will your siblings do?”, Ashara asked suddenly. “They both marry Andals.”

“Brandon wants to show Catelyn the northern way, but I think he will bow to her way. Robert wants the southern way, the real way and well...”

“So your sister has to give in.”

“I doubt she will even have the chance to protest. If I understand my father correctly, she will walk next year right from her courtesy lessons with the Whent family to the alter with everything settled.”, Ned said ans Lyanna stiffened. That information was new  
and she did not like it. Her father had tricked her. 

“She will stay here? Oh! I can visit her! But why has she not told me?”, Ashara asked puzzled.

_Because I didn't know!_

Rhaegar watched Lyanna's face becoming angry and desperate. She had not known, he realized and felt sorry for the she wolf. Luring his daughter away only so she had a harder time speaking up was the move of a man without guts. Plus now her brothers were the target of ther anger and they could not do anything and in front of the rest of the seven Kingdoms... _Rickard Stark is a coward without doubt._

“Well she does not know...”, Ned explained slowly. 

“You have to tell her.”, Ashara insisted and Lyanna nodded fiercely.

“It is not that easy. She might run away. You do not know her that well, but she does not like being married to Robert. And well I can see why. He has already a bastard daughter, something she heard already about unfortunately. Lyanna told me, she believes Robert will not stay in her bed alone and I agree with that.”

“He is your best friend.”

“He is, but not all best friends are marriage material for your siblings. Rob talks more about Lyanna than with her. Getting him to talk with her is like, well impossible. Tonight you dressed her up, so he would focus his attention at her. I just hope it works out that way.”

“It will, I am convinced.”, Ashara promised and the birds in the tree both huffed.“And what about your father?”

“Another good question. He wants to hear none of it. Lyanna has to do what he commands. If I can present a better son in law to him, I might convince him. But Jamie Lannister is now a member of the kingsguard and from status alone was he acceptable and there is where the lists ended. There is a short come of unmarried bachelors of certain ranks and most of them joined the kingsguard. Your brother would as sword of the morning also have been a great candidate.”

_And he is nicer, better looking, more open_ , Lyanna noticed with bitter amusement. _If I am not careful I will fall that white knight._

“Jamie and Lyanna could have worked out better.”, admitted Ashara. “I have to convince Elia to make her one of her handmaidens, so she gets away from that boy.”

_Poor Jamie,_ Rhaegar thought amused. _Lyanna will leave him breathless and tired while she is heading further. But having her on Dragonstone is an interesting thought indeed._

“Only after the birth of Steffon.”, said Ned bitterly. “Robert wants to tie her to his bed until the gave him at least one son or better a dozen. He even gave them manes already.”

“I can not stand this man.”, Ashara huffed. 

“You are dornish-”

“Dornish or not, no woman should only have so little perspective in live and man should have more brain than this man child seemingly has. Do you have a dagger or a knife?”, Ashara asked angry.

“A hunting knife, why?”

“Because I want to sacrifice something for Lyanna while we are here. I will cut my hand and asked your gods to let her right husband fall right before her on his knees and to let Robert life in loneliness and bitterness.”, she explained angry. “I can already see her hanging on a goblet of wine as a life line to endure this boar.”

Ned laughed. “I am not sure if I like this. He is still my friend.”

“But not mine and your sister is.”

Up in the tree Lyanna bit her lower lip, so she would not cry. She was ready to jump down and hug Ashara. 

“Fine.”

Some moments later they heard Ashara say: “Oh dear old gods of the first men.” Ned chuckled. “Shut up, Ned. Where was I? Ah, yes. I, Ashara Dayne, am just a mere Andal and I have no right to ask you anything, but I come on behalf of a friend. In her veins flows the blood of the first men and she is about to marry an idiot to help her people, your people. I ask you to grant her this chance with a better man for her. Currently there are many around here, just let him drop right in front of her. I give you my blood in return.” Again there was a moment of silence. “How was I?”

“You were great.”, Ned said with a moved voice. “I...” He laughed. “Thank you, for caring about her.”

“She is my friend and your sister.”, Ashara replied naturally. 

“Will you tell me if any man falls down in front of her?”, Ned asked amused. “I just need to send a letter to my father.”

“Of course.”

He laughed. “Well, my lady of the stars? Where do you want to go next?”

“Have you ever seen dornish dancing after midnight?”

“No?”, he asked sceptical.

“Than come.”

“Uwahh! Wait, Ashara.” But he laughed. 

 

Their steps grew silent and finally Lyanna took her hand from his mouth. She looked sad. Rhaegar moved to a more comfortable position and rubbed his neck, while watching her. Tears filled her eyes.  
“Lyanna...”, he started softly.

“Don't!”, she said and rubbed her eyes angrily. “Sorry, but if you talk in this voice I will cry. Gods be dammed, this is your fault.” Her tears had just started to fall and he could just watch helplessly. “I have no idea where to start. With my fathers dumb as policy of telling my nothing and deciding everything in my life? With my torn brother or my idiot betrothed or my adorable friend?” 

“That was really much.”, the prince agreed softly. 

“Yes.”, she exhaled. “I will never forgive my father or talk to him again. Why would I? He does also not talk to me!”

“Do not say this. He is still your father and one day you might regret this.”, Rhaegar mentioned. “I get you are hurt and rightfully angry. My opion on your father has certainly soured after hearing that.”

“And what should I do?”, she hissed. “Run with it?”

“No, but try to be reasonable. Tell Ned to inform your father, that you are not pleased and if he has any plans and orders, he should talk with you directly or this will be the only way you two communicate for the rest of his life.”, he suggested. “He is still your father and I doubt he will risk you two becoming strangers. It would be bad for the politics he is planning when you simply deny the support he hope for from this marriage.”

“But still I am here and even earlier forced to leave my home! I was not even able to say good bye to my friends! And worst: He had not even the guts to say to my face!”, Lyanna yelled. “He betrayed me! Isn't there some way to punish him? Isn't there some law?”

“Unfortunately there is no punishment for being a shitty parent. But I might have idea how you get out of this marriage if Robert really is such a child as he makes us all believe.” She looked at him and he smiled. “If Robert commits adultery after he pledge himself to you and you have an undeniable proof, like a bastard that looks like him, you can annul your marriage. But there is than a catch, you are a unmarried woman in the south without family to back her up and maybe some children already of your own.” Rhaegar shrugged. “In that case you can come to Dragonstone to wait there for Ned to pick you up and your children. Think of Roberts face when you walk out on him with his strapping heir and your fathers plans vanishing in thin air, because he bet on the wrong man. Play your cards right and you will be the one laugh the loudest in the end.”

Lyanna laughed and her tears stopped. “Sounds good, but than I have to first conceive one with him and that is less exciting. But it would make revenge so much sweeter. Hopefully I find a bastard of him once I am finally sold to him.” She sighed. “Now I have to find ways to make it up to Ashara and you.“

“I have something you could do for me.”, the prince mentioned. “As for Ashara spent some time with her. She loves people and you hold some key informations to your brothers heart.”

“Just in case: Maybe you noticed I am the wrong Stark for any political moves.”, she reminded him. “But she would make a great good sister.”

“I got that.” He grinned. “No, I want to challenge you to a joust.”

Lyanna looked dumb struck. “Uhm, what?”

“A joust, I want to ride against you.”, he explained simply. “I am curious how good you really are. These three fools you bested were no challenge.”

“You are joking.”, she stated surprised, but she smiled widely.

“I am not. I even asked Arthur to ask you, while you two were dancing.”, Rhaegar admitted enthusiastically. “And after that we can sword fight with blunted weapons. I am just curious about the uncommon skills of the she wolf of Winterfell!” His dark blue eyes shone bright with excitement and it made him so much younger, boyish, cute. Lyanna felt herself smile at him, a sweet man. In return Lyanna's smile made him smile again or wider. His heart pounded with a never known excitement and he tasted the sweet spiciness again. It rolled over his tongue and left him wanting for more. “So?”

“Yes.”, she said. “But do not cry, when you got your ass kicked.”

“If that is not some confidence.”, he laughed. “Fine it is settled. When?”

“Have you any plans for tomorrow night?”, Lyanna asked and started climbing down. “Where you found me yesterday?”

“Only to not to get bored to death. I...” Quickly he followed her. Overconfident and way to energized he missed one branch. With a scream he fell down on the thick and soft leaves of the hearttree. “Outsch.”

One knee and the ankle of the other leg hurt a bit from the impact. Maybe he should quit climbing and let if for more nimble people.

Rhaegar felt Lyanna's hand on his shoulder. “Hey, everything all right?” 

He turned his head right to see her hand and than forward again to look at her face. He had been landing right in front of her feet. Now the prince smiled flustered and rose eagerly with a small laughter to hide his embarrassment. “Yes, I just noticed my climbing skills are a bit rusty.”

“You have climbing skills?”, Lyanna asked teasingly as she turned to walk back.

“No, that is why they are so rusty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again and thank you for reading.   
> I had the picture of these two hiding for a long time and I wanted the phrase falling for somebody to become literally. I noticed only at the end of the chapter, that he could fall for her right here and there.   
> As for Ned and Ashara. I think Ned was torn between his duty and Lyanna for a while. He knew about her daoubts and that they were valid. So he started doubting his father and Robert were right about their plans. Ashara had it easier with her decision. 
> 
> Next week: Robert gets a chance and Arthur notices something.


	15. A long overdue talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna has an important conversation and Arthur comes up with a personal mission.

“NO!”, he yelled angrily.

“Why not?”, she asked him back.

Benjen rubbed his face. “Lyanna, it is too dangerous. I will not support you this time.”

“Benjen, please!”, she pleaded.

“I should have never give you that armour in the first place.”, the boy murmured. “The little knight should stay a mystery.”

“I do not need the shield again. So I will not use it, I promise. But I was challenge to duel the prince!”, she whispered. “He had asked me yesterday and...”

“Wait, what? The prince? When did you meet him?”, the pup asked and looked worried at her. 

“On my way to the godswood yesterday night. It was just a coincidence.”, Lyanna explained quickly. 

Benjen looked anything but pleased. “I think he will not expose you. But I am a bit surprised to his eagerness to duel you. He asked me also, you bring you that offer.”

So it was not in the heat of the moment? The prince was serious? Lyanna had to grin. “I can not believe it! Why haven't you told me?”

“I forgot it. I never had thought of him being so serious.”, the boy admitted. “But I am still not sure, if it makes it not worse, Lya.”

“Do you think he will blow the cover?”, she asked confused.

“No, I am certain he will hold to his word. He seems to be a decent man. You should have seen his face, when Robert talked about you. He was really confused.” Lyanna smiled and that made Benjen nervous. “You are worrying me.”

“Me? Why?”

“Well, you seem to be a bit to excited to meet him again.” Lyanna looked angry at him. “I am just asking you to get not to involved with him. I have eyes and even I have to admit he is a good looking guy, every girl is wooing for him. But he is married and I know you do not like him, but you have a betrothed.”

She rolled her eyes. “I will not end up running away with him, Ben. This is not a cheesy song. Besides that it is not like that. We simply get along sometimes, when we are not arguing.”

“I just ask you to look after yourself.”, asked Benjen patiently. 

“Nothing will happen. I am not Robert, I will not break my part of the contract.”, she promised. 

“Good.”

“Will you now get me some amour?”

“Lyanna!”

“What?”

“I doubt more moonlight rides alone with him are looking after yourself.”, Benjen hissed. 

She smiled her wolf's smile. “Fine, so I will not meet him alone. You will join us. I need a proper squire anyway.”

He stopped walking. “Wait what?”

Lyanna turned back and grinning. “You will not stop me, little brother. I will joust and if you think I might do something stupid you should better there.”

“I doubt I could stop you.”, the boy murmured. 

 

He followed her running op the stairs to the high lords lounge and noticed the other ladies in their daunts and dresses. But his stubborn sister decided to wear breeches and a tunic, like she was going to hunt.   
Lady Ashara came to greet her. “Lya!”

“Ashara, how are you?”, she asked and got taken aside.

“I am great today. Who was your evening? What about the oaf?”, the star lady asked. 

Lyanna huffed. “He ran off again.”

“What?” Ashara scratched her head. 

“He did what?”, the queen of thorns asked behind them. “Seven hells, what is wrong with that boy?”

“Good morning, Olenna.”, Lyanna said amused. 

“Maybe we were still too subtle?”, the old lady whispered. “I mean most men are idiots. But I never met one who was that slow.”

“Too subtle?” Benjen asked in a croaking voice out of shock. “She was basically naked!”

“Have you ever seen a naked girl, boy?”, Olenna asked and Benjen shook his head. “Thought so, leave your thoughts to yourself.” She tuned to Lyanna. “I guess we need to confront him. When we can not seduce him with looks, we have to try words.”

“Robert and talking to me?”

“May I remind we tried that one yesterday. It did not work out well.” Ashara mentioned. 

“Yes, because you wanted him approach her.”, somebody interfered and all four turned their head to Elia, who sat there. “Oh sorry! It just sounds exciting, what you are doing and it has been some time since I conspired in such terms.”

“Your grace!”, Olenna was stunned.

“What? I am dornish too!”, the princess winked. “I got this shy cousin of mine and this really dumb millers son, but he looked like a god and was blessed with a. “ She looked towards Benjen. ”You should not listen to this, pup.”

Benjen blushed. “Good, I will go and sit in a corner, so I will try not get emotionally scared for life.”

“Great, have fun.” They waited until he was gone. “Well the millers boy was blessed with a horse cock. They had fun. But each time we tried her to be all ladylike, it failed. Once she stood all naked in front of him, he got the message.”

“You never told my about this.”, Ashara complained.

“I am a mother now. Such stories belong to my wild youth.”, Elia explained with an impish smile. 

“Respect.”, Olenna said. “Lyanna, child, listen to the princess.”

“Should I approach him naked?”, the she wolf asked. “I could think of thousand things i would like to do more, like sitting naked, covered with honey on an anthill.”

“Try first only talking to him.”, Olenna suggested. “That alone might intrigue him.”

“Men from the realm are boring. They are used to sweet ladies, but you are not. He wanted something different, good. Be different.”, Elia suggested.

“And that is why I fight so often with my father. He wants me to be...”

“Your father sees you as a little girl, remember that?”, Olenna asked. "You need to be a wolf."

“And he is not here.”, Elia whispered. “Serve Robert an piece and let him hunger for the main dish.”

But here was a problem, Lyanna thought. She did not want to serve him anything. “I doubt he deserves it.”

“They never do.”, Olenna said. “Now lets sit down and plan.”

 

Ashara looked concerned at her friend during the whole time. She noticed it and it puzzled her. So the she wolf let Elia and Olenna dwell on strategies, while she whispered with Ashara.  
“Why are you looking to gloomy today?”, she asked. “I thought you would like this.”

“I like preparing you for a man. I simply doubt Robert is the goal you should aim for. Lya, I talked with Ned about you two and... I know.”

“From a political point of view it is a match made in heaven and I do not like it.” Lyanna winked at her. “But I recently heard about a rule, that would allow me to get out of this marriage as long as I can proof Robert cheated on me.”

“How will you be able to do that?”, Ashara asked. 

“I just need a bastard that looks like him.”

“That is insane! Many children resemble also parts of their mothers. Robert can claim it is not his.”, the star maid explained. “Unless it is a younger version of Robert but it can take up to twenty years.”

That cooled Lyanna's excitement. “Than what is your advise?”

Ashara sighed. “Find a better man?”

“There is just no one better available. I am related to the rest or it just joined the kings guard or is married!” Lyanna sighed. “I just have this one hope.”

Other ladies entered the lounge and soon everybody had taken their predestined seats. Lyanna looked angry at the field. Why had Ashara pointed out that it was a uncertain that the annulment would work? Nervous she drummed her fingers on the wood and bit her lip. Lyanna wanted to ruffle her hair and scream in anger and frustration. Maybe she was doomed, maybe not? So what now?   
She felt her stomach coil itself up to a knot and how her throat became tight as fear started rising in her. Her breath became faster and shallow, her heart pounded faster. Chills ran down her spine and her whole body started feeling numb. Black dots started spreading in front of her eyes. But the worst was, she was not able to stop anything from happening.   
Lyanna somehow came to her feet and mumbled something before running down the stairs and vomiting in some corner. Cold sweat was on her forehead and still her heart was ponding too fast. She leaned her forehead against the wood and forced herself to breath more steadily. 

“Lya?”, she heard Benjen asked worried. Lyanna turned around and looked at him. “Wow! You look even worse than up there. What is going on?”

“I think I just panicked about marrying Robert and not getting out of it.”, she rubbed her chest. “Gods, what an awful feeling.”

“Here.” Benjen gave her some water. “Come, sit down.” Than he pushed her gently down. 

She drank greedily and looked at her hands afterwards. “I need to talk to him.”

“Whom?”, Ben asked. 

“Robert, we need to settle things, soon!”, she said and jumped to her feet. 

Lyanna ran, ignoring her brothers shouts. 

 

She ran all way tot he Stormslord's camp and there to his tent. The guards looked puzzled and blocked her from entering.

“The lord is right now not welcoming any guests.”, the right one explained. 

“Especially not such weird creatures as you, fuck off, wench.”, added the left one.

“Lady Lyanna!”, a cold voice said and both guards froze. Stannis stood behind her. “What a pleasure to see our future lady of Stormsend.”

“Forgive us, my lady. We did not know...”, the right guard mumbled. 

“Let. Me. Enter.”, she growled deeply. 

“My Lady, you do not wish to see that.”, Stannis said without hesitating. 

“Is he fucking whores again?”, she asked.

“He is fucking somebody.” the younger, always stern stag replied. 

“I can live with that.” Lyanna stated and stormed into he tent. 

 

There was a stench inside, that made her stomach growl again. Wine, vomit, leather and sweat and something else. Armour was laying on the ground and also clothes, dresses. Lyanna counted at least four.   
Form behind a curtain came some voices, moaning and laughter. So she pulled it aside. There was Robert in a bed with five whores. Two sucked his dick, one sat on his face and the other two played with the hair on his chest.   
The one on his face turned around and smiled. “My lord, have you called for another girl to join us?”

“No, why?”

“Because I came over to talk, my lord.”, Lyanna said in a cold voice. Robert flinched.

“Get, out, get out, get out.”, he yelled and shooed them off. She watched them run away and he sat up, covering his member. “Lyanna, you should have sent a message, so I would...”

“Have found again a way out without actually talking to me? Like yesterday?”, she asked bitterly. “Or the last time you were in Winterfell? Or the time before, when you claim you fell in love with me?”

“You looked busy yesterday and did not pay attention to me.”, he said pouting.

“So you ran off like a brat? Why did you not? I don't know? Ask me to dance?”

“Men don't dance!”, Robert protested.

“My brothers do?”, she asked back. “As do the members of the kings guard.”

“So what?”, he asked patty.

“So what?”, she laughed. “I can not believe it! Is it too much to ask from you to behave like a decent betroth for one evening?”

“And what did I do wrong this time?”

“Have you ever tried to get to know me?”

“There is more than enough time for that after out wedding.”, he replied. "I am allowed to spent my time as a free man as I it pleases me." 

“And before there is enough time to fuck each girl in the seven kingdoms?”

“Well, I can not fuck you!”, he hissed. “You brothers made clear they would kill me if I would try something like that. Dishonouring they called it.”

“But you are dishonouring me already! By fucking each woman around.”, she yelled back.

Robert shrugged. “So? Should I stay abstinent until we are married?”

“Yes? Or I am allowed to have my fun with other men?”, Lyanna asked and he laughed.

“Of course not. How could I be sure, you are with my child if you start doing such nonsense.”, he shook his head. "What an absurd thought."

“So? This is how our entire marriage will be? An imbalance from which only you will profit from?”

“Lyanna.” Robert smiled and walked to her with his blanket around his waist. “Once we are married there will be only you.”

“I do not believe you.”, she sighed.

He took her hand. “Last night you looked stunning. I well you had some effect on me and I had either find myself a woman or punch each man looking at you.”

“What?”, she asked confused and looked into his bright blue eyes. 

“I wanted you. Just like I want you right now.”, he simply said. “I can not be around you, because I can not think straight. I always fear I make a fool out of myself or I will force myself upon you.”

“Ever heard off self-discipline?”, she asked sharply. 

Robert shrugged. “Lord Arryn talked about that all the time, but it is not my strength.”

“Work on it. I am sick of the way this is going.”, Lyanna said. 

“Why?”

“I have to leave my home and go to a place I do not wan to live, in a society I do not want to be a part of and I was promised to you with out anybody asking for my opinion.”, she explained. “Because you have all the fun and freedom of the world and I am doomed to sit and agree with it. I get the sticky end no matter what point we are talking about in this marriage and you act all like I am suppose to like an agree with it.”

“Well, that decision it do complicated for women and you have just proofed you have no idea, what the benefits you get from em, sons, money and protection.”, Robert said. “Your sex is good when it comes to heart things and softer skills. Logical and harder decision are better suited to us man. You father simply wanted not for you to run of with the next singer or hedge knight, but put you in a position, where you are save. You should trust us, that we know what is best for you. “

“You talk like you know me.”, she hissed. “And I know what is good for me. Just because I am angry does not mean I am stupid.”

“You like flowers and dancing.”, he answered. “And riding, but you should really quit this once you are pregnant. You might fall and lose our little one.”

“Is that all you can think off? Getting me knocked up and pinned down?”, Lyanna asked frustrated.

“The answer you want to hear is no, right?” She walked away from him. “Lyanna, wait!”

“Why should I?”, she barked. “So far I heard not one word from you that proofed to me you were wiling to meet me in the middle of this mess.”

“Yes, because I do not see where the problem is!”, he declared. “All the time people get promised and married. Yes, not all of them like each other, but some do! There is nothing you need to make such a big deal out of. And since I love you, you are supposed to call yourself lucky.”

“But I was not asked! To start with.”

“As many women get not and I was so kind and explained to you why!” Robert looked defeated. “I sometimes think you really do not want to marry me.”

“Listen to that feeling.”, Lyanna spat and sat down on a chair. 

“Oh!” He also sat down. “And I thought I was only making stuff up.”

“Robert, you act like a brutal idiot, you are not talking to me, I do not know you, you do not know me and I am forced to live here, where I feel out of place. Instead of you helping me, you are drinking and fucking. I am terrified, I am angry.”, she explained slowly for him. “And than I see my father and Brandon, who are overthrowing himself to integrate Catelyn in the north. Plus you just talked so much annoying shit, I am that close to break something over your empty head, I am not believe it.”

“Oh.” He kept silent. “Well, what do you want to know? What should I do?”

“First? Try it with discipline. Do you know how humiliating is, when everybody and their dogs tell you, that your betroth is whoring around?”, she asked. 

“Not good?”

“Roughly. Second, I need something to do in Stormsend. I hear how you are bolstering about that all I have to do is producing sons for you. Given the fact I can not stand you right now, I am not looking forward to follow this duty.”

“Outsch.” He rubbed he back of his neck. “I never expected to hear that from a girl.”

“You gave me no real reason to like you.”

“I got that.”, Robert said. “The message was clear. Ned just said stuff like hunting or sword fighting.”

“Well, these are things I like.”, Lyanna said and he shook his head.

“If my wife does stuff like that, I risk my men losing their respect. So you need to find something else.”

“Why? Because you are confident enough to let me train with weapons? And if I am out with the children and we get attack. Should I just stand by or can I also try and protect my pups?”, she asked. 

“There are loyal men..”

“But I am their mother!”

“You will never be good enough...”

“How can you know that?”

“Women...”

“Stop generalizing women!”, Lyanna sighed. “Seriously, believe it or not. Just like men not all women are the same. Some would want the life you picture with me, I would rather climb the wall and living the lands of always winter.”

Robert looked to his hands, his ears were deep red. “Fine, you will get it. But what will I get?”

Lyanna blinked. “What would you want?”

“Could you just stop hating me?”, he asked unsure. “Right know I feel like a fool and I get I have to change some things. But please understand from all that I was told and taught I thought I was behaving correctly. I did not spent time alone with you, because that might ended up in rumours of me compromising you. I was not trying to scar you off, so I blew steam off with whores. I assumed you like you know women stuff, because so far all women I know enjoyed this activities.”

“If you had just spent some time with me...” Lyanna sighed. “No, see I was told to be this southern lady, you expected and I hated it. Each time I wanted to say something, I was silenced.”

“That would explain this giant misunderstanding.”, Robert noticed. “Each time I complimented you, Ned got angry.”

“Your compliments are pretty insulting. You being the only thing I will ever ride? My brother knows me and know how I feel, they were only trying to make it easier for me and making you talk to me in a politer way.”

“Oh!” He slapped his forehead. “I am an idiot.”

“Can't say anything against that.”, Lyanna agreed with a smirk. 

“Hey! I made you laugh!” Robert smiled. “Maybe for the first time!”

“See? That is what little chat can do.”

 

“Have you lost your mind?”, Arthur asked sceptical. Rhaegar was drinking a whole mug at once before refilling it. “That is enough we will get you to a maester.”

“I am fine, better than ever.”, the prince said and emptied the mug.

“I beg to differ.”, the sword of the morning said. 

“Why? You said always I should enjoy myself and when I do.”

“You do it with the she wolf of Winterfell? Half the north, three well trained brothers and a brutal betroth. I know I am your guard but I can and will not protect you from your own stupidity.”, explained Arthur. “That was the political answer. Now on a more friendly level. You are asking a girl out on a moonshine date and you come up with jousting? You are a freaking minstrel! Have you ever listen to the songs you sing?”

“First it is not a date.”, Rhaegar explained. “I am still married.”

“Aha, what would you call it than?”

“Two good, unlikely acquaintances on a brink to a platonic friendship enjoying an athletic competition during the night, because during daytime such a thing would call upon a political uproar.”, the prince suggested smirking. 

Arthur looked not convinced. “It does not role easy off the tongue and wipe that god dam smirk from your face! People will get suspicious.”

“Second my competition is like you said betrothed and maybe she does not like it, but she will stay true to her word.”

“Now I am convinced.”

“What you trust her more than me?”, the prince asked offended.

“That was sarcasm, you dimwit! She is barely a grown woman! You melt these kind of ladies usually in seconds without even meaning it.”, Arthur hissed. 

“She has not thrown herself at me until now.”, Rhaegar tried to calm his friend. 

“Ha, she has dignity, a highly refreshing quality.” The kings guard shook his head. “But jousting? Seriously?”

“It is honestly not a romantic encounter.” Now it was to the prince to shrug. “But I guess that would be exactly something she would like to do on such.”

“Okay, you almost had me but now you are grounded.”

“What?”

“You heard me. You are not allowed to play with the she wolf and your lance tonight.” Rhaegar grinned at his grinned. "Get your mind out of the gutter, your grace."

“I did not ask you for permission to meet her.”, Rhaegar informed him. “I asked you for lent your squires armour to me and asked you if you want to join us, since you were the one drooling over her yesterday, idiot.”

Arthur blushed. “I was not drooling.”

“Aha?”

“She looked amazing and was nice to talk with.” Rhaegar arched a brow on his friend. “Oh shut up. Do you know how hard it is to find a pretty lady while guarding you? You are not that much for parties and if you are, you are the centre of any girls attention. Sometimes I hate you for it.”

“I would trade that for your skill as a warrior.”

“Deal, I will go and search for a wizard.” Arthur walked off. “Or for your lost mind, what ever I find first.”

“Do not forget the armour!”, Rhaegar yelled after him.

“Even more armour?”, Lem, his squire, asked. The prince looked at the boy with the desperate look in his eyes. 

“Oh, no, no, no, no. Lem.” The knight smiled forced. “Hey why don't you forget, what you just heard and take the night off.” Rhaegar gave him some coin. “Go out, have fun. Me treat.”

Lem watched him wary. “Just for me to understand: I have the permission to get dead drunk?”

“It is more like an order.”

The boy smiled widely. “Best day ever! Woohoo!” He ran off.

“What? Wait! I meant after dusk! Lem! Get back here!” 

Lem came running back. “Got carried away.”

“Really? Get my horse ready.”, the prince ordered. “And get your head down here again.”

“Yes, ser!”

 

Despite that Rhaegar was in a good mood. He rode his matches and won. After his last victory he glanced up to the high lords lounge. Elia was applauding, as were Ashara, Cersei, old witch Olenna, the Tully sisters and their weasle and their guards. The only northmen he could see was Benjen.   
Where was Lyanna? He was sure she would come and study him. Somehow it bugged him. So he rode off the field and gave his horse to Lem. “I need him tonight.”

The boy nodded, as he walked to his tent. It was nearly sunset when he was all washed and polished again. He read some letters from his men in Bravos, when Elia and Ashara also entered. 

“He did not.”, Elia mentioned.

“And than he blushed and said: I would not call you that.”, replied Ashara.

“Ow! He sounds so adorable. “, hie wife giggled and saw Rhaegar. “Unlike you. You look even gloomier than ever. What is wrong?”

“Nothing. Who is adorable?”, he asked and instantly regretted his question. 

“Asharas little wildling.”, Elia said teasingly.

“Elia!”

“Aha. I hope he is behaving himself.”, Rhaegar mentioned playfully stern.

“Yes, big brother he is.” Ashara rolled his eyes on him. “We were just discussing that he was to shy to kiss me good bye.”

“So he it not so wild for a wildling?”, he teased her and she stuck out her tongue.

“Rhaegar! Since we are here you are behaving strange and I appreciate this change. Did somebody pulled the stick out of your a...”

“Ashara! Mother's mercy! You two are behaving like adolescents!”, Elia noticed amused.

“What can I say? It is the tourney, it make every bodies bold run hot, even that of our ice prince here. Plus it is spring in the air and all people grew restless during spring.”, explained Ashara.

“What a wisdom.”, Rhaegar mentioned and the dornish maiden packed some food, exotic fruits and pastry. “For your little wolfy?”   
Well, he had to admit he sounded childish.

“No? Lyanna did not feel well today. I want to visit her and cheer her up.”, she explained.

Oh no! He wanted to moan and hope it was nothing serious. He was so keen on that meeting between acquaintances. 

“Poor child. I think her nerves got the better of her.”, mentioned Elia. “We were again discussing Robert. She is bound to marry him and he is, well you know you cousin better.”

“Indeed.”, Rhaegar growled in a low voice. but the wmone did not pay him any attention.

“Maybe I should have not pointed out there was only a little chance that a women can convince the church to agree to an annulment.” Rhaegar tried not to flinch. Ashara was not wrong. There were many men with black hair and blue eyes in the Stormlands and Robert had at least one brother of age. He could claim it was Stan... well not his child. Maybe he also got Lyanna's hopes to high on this. And maybe somebody should explain to the lord paramount his daughter was getting sick by even thinking of marrying Robert. 

“You should also get to the kitchen and ask for a strong broth.”, he suggested. “Such a soup can cure everything.”

“That is actually a good idea.” Ashara took her goods. “Do not wait for my, mother, father. I will come home late tonight.”

“Haha.”

 

Elia watched after her. “Well sometimes she behaves like a pesky daughter.”

“Do you also fear the day Rhaenys will act like this?”, Rhaegar asked with a sigh in his voice. 

“Ha! She has already wrapped you around her little finger. I see her and me bumping head each day.”, Elia laughed before becoming serious. “Since we are talking about her. Let's discuss her siblings.”

Rhaegar put his goblet on the table. “I told you, I am waiting for you to be ready and strong enough again.”

“My maester told me it is a good time.”, she said. Why was that suddenly the last thing he wanted to hear? “We should try in the next few weeks.”

“Sounds wonderful.”, he said and smiled. 

Elia smiled gently at him. “Hm.”

“Hm?”, he asked. 

“You look scared.” 

The prince huffed. “Don't be ridiculous. Why would I be scared?”

“I don't know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello thank you for reading.  
> Today there will be two shorter chapter, since I can not merge them this time.   
> Main focus here was Lyanna, because I could never believe that she would just play along and never confronted Robert about his behaviour. What do you think?
> 
> Second chapter will come this evening.


	16. Two good, unlikely acquaintances on a brink to a platonic friendship enjoy- you get the rest the chapter title is too long anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar is getting support, Lyanna gets a teacher and Robert well he has good intentions

“I can not believe I am doing this.”, Arthur growled.

“This is my line.”, Rhaegar replied cheeky. 

“What? We switched roles?”, the guard asked shocked. “When did that happen?”

“No idea, but I like it.”, the prince answered smiling.

“Morther's mercy." The kings guard shook his head. " And why the shield?”

Rhaegar looked at the heavy over the top shield he hold and smiled. “Just for protection.”

“Oh! Really? I thought always of them as decoration items.” Arthur rolled his eyes. “We are meeting your lady friend. Why are you insisting on a shield?”

“You will see. I prepared something. “ He winked and Arthur felt himself to be doomed. 

This was certainly not his friends usual behaviour. Maybe there was some alcohol mixed in the tons of water he drank during the last two days.   
Rhaegar's mood instantly grew euphoric after he got a note that a mystery knight was waiting for him. He had given up all hope to ride against the she wolf after he had heard she was sick. Arthur had insisted to join him. It might just be a trick. The prince was constantly humming a new melody, a playful one.   
Arthur had a that time pretending to dislike the fact of these two platonic friends meeting. But it startled Rhaegar and made him even more hell bent on meeting her. It was a healthy amount of irresponsibly and fun, he had urged his friend to try for years and as a dornish man he knew the more forbidden something looked, the more tempting it was. Even the dragon prince was either to noble or too naive in terms of romance or both to get that.   
Curious he watched him knotting a white piece of cloth at a stick and waving it with a wide grin. 

“It works.”, he mumbled, smiling over a joke Arthur honestly did not get. 

_Yes, it is the invention of the century!_

They rode to a small forest off the paths of Harrenhalls much more lavish forests or fields. The woodwork was dark and creepy, owls shooed and by the sound of that Rhaegar watched wary over his shoulder. 

“Dam birds.”, he whispered.

_Birds?_

Arthur was not sure what birds had to do with this and he did not ask. Despite there was no path, his fried seemed to know exactly where he was heading to. Suddenly he lifted his shield and the cloth stick and wielded it like a white flag as the rode on a meadow with one big tree and two small figures on horses.   
Benjen Stark was dressed in dark grey leather and looked just as confused at the prince as Arthur did. Lady Stark wore armour and sat on a huge horse. She was laughing and Rhaegar paused his action when he noticed her brother. Apparently she got the joke.   
The prince rode a bit faster. 

“Benjen.”, he nodded towards the pup and grinned at his sister. “Lady Stark, I thought I take certain precautions to not fall in old habits.”

“That was very wise of you, your grace.”, she replied. “Ser Arthur, what a pleasure to meet you.”

“Ser Stark.”, Arthur said after greeting the lady first.

“It is just Benjen, Ser Arthur.”, corrected Benjen him. “Your grace.” He nodded towards Rhaegar. 

“Lady Stark, I was surprised you do not only take man's requests for a dance.”, the knight remarked.

“Well.”, she smirked. “To be honest I find jousting much more exciting than dancing.”

“Ever danced with a dornish after midnight?”, he asked with a wide smile. 

“No? Why?”

“You should try it.” He winked at her in a flirty manner. The poor pup looked more than confused. He was not sure which one of them was the bigger threat to his sister's honour.

Rhaegar put his shield down. “Well? Shall we begin?”

“I am waiting for you, your grace.”, Lady Stark replied excited. 

 

The four marked the field and than the two competitors sat up. Arthur was watching next to Benjen from the sideline. He looked over to the pup and smiled. 

“Come on, Benjen.” He turned his horse. “Let them have some alone playtime.”

Benjen looked shocked. “I can not let her alone with a stranger. My brothers...”

“Listen, nothing will happen. He is married, she is promised to an idiot and both are to stubborn to forget that.” He rode of as the boy looked torn after him. “Come on. How old are you? Ever drank Honeyholt Whiskey?”

Benjen's eyes lit up. “I am six and ten.” 

Arthur knew he was lying, he invented the rule to make himself not more than three years older to get the good booze. How often had it lead to Jon, Rhaegar, Oswell and him ending dead drunk? He could not count it. “Really?”

“I am small for my age.”

It was like an echo from the past, this boy was his legacy! 

 

Needless to say that neither the she wolf nor the dragon prince notice the absentee of their chaperones. They had too much fun breaking lances until and to his surprise the prince found him laying on the ground on his back. He felt the familiar dull pain, but this time he had to laugh about it.   
Lyanna walked towards him and grinned down on him. Before helping him up.

“You are better than I expected.” She flinched a bit and rubbed her left shoulder. “That was a hard blow.”

“Thank you. Now I am glad you did not watch me today. I might have lost earlier.”, he admitted an tried everything to hide his disappointment in himself. Gladly Arthur was somewhere and he did not see that. Rhaegar rubbed his chest, where she had hit him and sighed. His pride hurt worse.  
 _Be an adult, he thought, she beat you because she was better. Yes, Arthur will tease you relentlessly with this one, but if you do not tell him, it will end up worse. Besides..._

“I thought you were great. What a shame it is too dangerous for you to stay in the tourney.”

“Yes, what a shame.” She huffed annoyed. “And I intended to spy on you. But...”

“I heard about it.”, he said. “Have you ever considered going to Robert and talk to him?”

“That was exactly what I did.”

“Oh!”

“I think I made my points clear and I honestly hope he will remember them.” Lyanna shook her head. “Let's not talk about Robert. Otherwise I might just panic so much that I get sick, again.”

Somebody should clearly tell her father about this, he concluded again. But this mess was a good example what he would not try to do. 

Lyanna how ever was a bit embarrassed and started to wonder how he did end up knowing this. It was nothing you wanted everybody to know. Panicking like this in public, Cersei and Lysa would have their blast with her tomorrow. Maybe she would just die and skip the social suicide.   
The prince saw the frown and how she bit her lip, so he pulled out two training swords. 

“Right. So? Do you want a lessons on sword play?”

Her eyes started to shine and he smiled. “I can not wait for it!”

At first Rhaegar let her play around. The furious little she wolf was eager to proof her also being a good swords woman. But after a while he started leading her around and she was to inexperienced to notice. Lyanna stepped in each of his traps, what he commented eloquently with: “Dead.”

Rhaegar could see how anger took step by step the best of her. Her sides were wide open, her footwork became sloppy, her grip was cramped around her sword and her shoulders were high. But the worst was her mind. So he let her stumble over his foot, after he dodged a clumsy anger filled charge.  
Lyanna almost fell into the small stream, but he caught her. 

“Whoop, not so fast.”, he smiled as she glared angrily at him.

“Get your hands off me!”, she hissed and he let her go. 

Rhaegar looked a bit startled about her tone. He was trying to be nice and for her to have fun. It was not his fault that she was not half as good as she wanted to or thought to be. She was just a beginner thinking this was an easy game when it was not. Also Lyanna was of a lean if not skinny figure, smaller than most men and not as well trained in forms of strength, she was nimble and fast thou. But the standard sword she was holding was to heavy and its balance regarding to her arm catastrophic. 

Lyanna felt rarely humiliated, but losing to hism was exactly that. The worst thing was he smiled at her and not in a mocking or teasing way. Yes, he was amused but nothing more. She felt the weight of the training sword in her hands, her arms became heavy too and her shoulders stiffen. She was breathless and had not once been able to hit him. He was better than Benjen, he toyed with her.

“Can we go on?”, she asked stubbornly.

“No, it is enough.”, he answered calmly. “You can not go on.”

“I can!”, she protested annoyed.

“Lyanna, you will only hurt yourself.” She huffed and attacked him. Rhaegar let his sword drop and raised his hands. “I yield.”

Lyanna stopped and glared at him before growling and kicking some stones away. “That was a cheap trick.”

“Maybe, but I rather yield before you are hurting yourself because of false pride.”, he explained just as stubbornly. 

The she wolf threw the sword to the ground and took a deep breath. “Am I that transparent?”

“Yes and I like it.”, he smiled at her. “Sit down, drink something. Maybe I should admit you are better than I expected.”

Lyanna laughed dryly. “Oh sure.”

They sat down that the stream and drank some water. She rubbed her shoulder. 

“I mean it, considering the fact that nobody really taught you what you are doing or corrected your mistakes, you are not bad.” He shrugged. “You learned swordplay not sword fight.” 

Lyanna blushed and looked away. Of course nobody had taught her seriously what she wanted to know and of course he noticed it. Her brothers always told her to not show off so much, maybe she should have listen to them. 

“Guess I made a fool out of myself, hm?”, she asked silently.

Rhaegar laughed. “I would deny that. You bested me in a discipline I trained in for years. Well, I guess it is also the curse of royalty. Nobody dares to go seriously against a king or a prince and with a good trainer and a custom made sword, you could be good enough to save Reed from some knights, maybe.” She looked surprised. “But It will also take time.”

“I can assure you, I did. Riding seriously against you, I mean.”, Lyanna promised. “I was to curious if I could really beat you.” She put her mug aside. “But...”

“But?”, he asked.

She looked at him. “I guess you are not wrong about your curse. Your whole way of riding is not bad, if you are riding in a parade.”

Now she was poking his ego. Rhaegar was squinting his eyes. “Excuse me?”

“You are too tall for your horse, so your balance point it off. The steps of your saddle are to short and I think your horse was not so well trained or too young. It flinches easily when you move on top of it.”, she explained. He looked stunned. Lyanna was not sure, if she had insulted him. So she walked to his horse and stroke his back. Rhaegar followed her.   
“Here.”, she pointed over a party of muscles, that were hard under his touch. “The saddle and you have to much weight. He was trouble walking, let alone charging.” 

“Ha.”, the prince made. “What should I do?”

“Give him some more rest, but the tourney is over for him. After that your stable master should train him somewhat .”, Lyanna suggested. “Your brother should learn to ride on him, because he stays calm despite his pain.” She patted the stallion and smiled at him. “But a grown man in full armour...”

“I need a new horse.”, Rhaegar noticed. “Great.”

“And a new saddle.”

“Hurray. You know it is hard to find a good one somebody would give me one right now?”, he asked frustrated. 

Lyanna shrugged. “Do you want to win?”

“Yes!” Now more than ever or for the first time really. Rhaegar was angry and frustrated. Why had nobody told him before? Dam cowards. 

“Good. Take Northwind.”, she offered and pointed to her horse. The prince looked confused. 

“He is...”

“Tall? Well, so are you. I trained him myself. We will not throw you off and is faster than he looks.”, Lyanna promised. “Brandon rides him sometimes. He has no complains.”

“Is you brother good?”, Rhaegar asked.

“He taught me riding. Come on, sit up. I will take you pony.”

“He is not a pony.”, the prince insisted.

She sat up and patted the smaller horse. “What is his name?”

“Horse.”

The she wolf rolled her eyes. “How very creative. I expected more from you.”

“Biter!”, he tried again with a grin on his face.

“It is a horse not some animal in a pit fight.” Lyanna shook her head. “For a poet you are terrible.”

“Runs in the family.” Rhaegar shrugged. “Why do you think there were already so many Aegons?”

“Maybe because he basically founded your family?”, the girl asked amused.

“Or because we only reuse this name every time, since we can not come up with a better one.”

She laughed. “Well Gunter or Fridolin or Brunhilde Targaryen sounds also a bit off.”

“Bunhilde sounds great for a boy.”

“It is a girls name.” 

“Oh.”

She had to laugh about his sheepish smile. “I will name your horse.”

 

Northwind was big and the saddle was well used, but for someone smaller than him. Lyanna rode his horse without a saddle and Rhaegar could she he was moving easier or she was simply good at this. 

“Do not fall, please.”, he asked her as she she wolf rode faster. 

She laughed at him. “No way.”

Lyanna rode off the meadow. 

“Lyanna?”, he asked. “Hey, wait!”

Rhaegar chased after her and Northwind was really faster than he had expected. Soon he was riding next to the she wolf with ease. 

“What about a little race?”, she asked.

“I am in.”, he replied and so they chased over the fields near the castle. They circled around the forest once and ended one the meadow again. Rhaegar or more Northwind won. 

The prince laughed breathlessly. “I must admit, your horse is great. Even with this saddle and the to short steps. Hey, why don't you come over to Dragonstone or Kingslanding and train some horses?”

His eyes sparkled with excitement. Lyanna chuckled. Just like yesterday and it made him look gorgeous. “Calm down a second, your grace.”

He smiled. “And you will lent him to me?”

“Yes, sure. So at least one of us can win.”, she explained and that sting a bit within him. She was a good rider and a fearless fighter, if a bit untrained. It was a shame that her future would not offer her more.  
Rhaegar watched her stroking her neck of his horse. She must think the same, because all joy had seemingly left her face. It bothered him, he liked her smile at him, even when she mocked or teased him.

“Hm, but what will you do, while he is with me?”, he asked innocently. 

Lyanna shrugged. “I guess I will talk with Robert, some ladies or buy new clothings with Ashara that will make my brothers go crazy.”

“Shouldn't they make Robert crazy?”, Rhaegar asked amused.”Or are you secretly also having the hots for your sib...”

Lyanna gagged. “No! Gods! You Targaryens are so weird, yikes.” She shook the thought off her.

He played a shocked and sad role. “And here I thought we had something in common.”

“Yes, no. I have seen my brothers naked to often too.. gods! You are so gross! I will have nightmares! I wanted to wear dresses so, men would turn to look after me and my brothers panicking a bit.” She explained disgusted. So cute, he had to laugh. His soft laughter made her punch him. Rhaegar laughed even harder and now infected her with it. “You are such an idiot.”

“I am so sorry. I needed to use this. It was too tempting.”, he chuckled. “Your face was priceless.”

Lyanna made maybe for the first time in her life a perfect curtsy. “I am honoured, your grace. Am I now allowed to die out of embarrassment?”

“Please do not.” Than he made a face. “And for heavens sake call me Rhaegar.”

“Is it a bit to informal?”

“Which one of our meetings had been formal?”, he asked amused. 

“Well than, Rhaegar.” Lyanna shook her head and he liked he way his name sounded. “I think my fathers heart will stop, if I will tell him that I am on first name base with the crown prince.”

“You can decide when to tell him, but please add that I am also offering you to train with a member off the kingsguard as long as I need Northwind.”, he asked and watched her eyes grew bigger. “I know a certain dornish fighter who would feel honoured to teach you how to beat me.”

“You are joking.”

“No, I am not.”

Lyanna took a deep breath. “You offer me to train with Ser Arthur Dayne? The fucking sword of the morning?”

“Yes.” He smiled and never saw somebody moving so quickly. Lyanna was suddenly there, smiling widely, squealing and something soft touched his cheek. Rhaegar's eyes became wide and he inhaled sharply, what ignited his throat.   
Lyanna fell back at her feet, as she had to stand on her toes to reach the prince's cheek. Her cheeks were red and she bit her lower lip. His head was dizzy and he felt a bit overwhelmed. 

“Sorry, I got carried away.”, she admitted. 

“There was no harm done.”, he answered a bit slow. 

“Wasn't that a bit too much?”

Rhaegar shrugged and felt slowly reconnected. “Maybe, I don't mind.”

“It is just... thank you. Honestly, the thought alone is... wow!” Lyanna felt stupid. She smiled all over her face and chuckled. That was more to his liking. 

“Will you accept the offer I made?”

“Are you crazy? Of course!” 

Great! Now he needed only Arthur too play along. That would cost him a good part of his remaining dignity. Think first, act later or what was it Tywin had tried to ingrain in him? 

 

Rhaegar stared down on the letters and thought. He had barely slept after another dream, so he could work as well. Uniting seven kingdoms was not the easiest part.  
The north was on the brink of freeing themselves and with the alliances they had made, the River and Storm lands would soon follow. Dorne would rebel once again, when Rhaenys would not rule and Tywin was only waiting for a reason to do so as well. Pyke also only waited for a sign of weakness and weakness was the only thing his two allies would have to offer, the Crownlands and the reach.   
In this moment Rhaegar like so many before him wished for a dragon. It would make things so much easier. And he needed to be king and not only prince. He slammed his fist on the table. 

“Gods be dammed!”, he hissed. This was a mess.   
He was still staring on maps and lists, when Jon entered the tent. 

“You are awake?”, his friend asked him surprised.

“Yes.”, the prince replied and did not look at him.

Jon waited some minutes. “Uhm, maybe you should get dressed?”

Rhaegar looked up, finally. “Why? Is it noon already?”

“No, far from it. You just promised Richard and Arthur to join the training today and Ashara of coruse spread the word among the ladies and so their dear...”

“The place will be crowded?”, the prince asked. “Wait for it, I am already there.”

Jon smiled and waited. Rhaegar just took his sword and a stuffed jacket. This was Lem's training and not his own. 

 

In the morning there were mostly servants running around. Rhaegar was yawning. 

“Have you slept?”, Jon asked worried. “You do not look like it.”

“I did, but not much.”, Rhaegar explained. “Will your lord also be attending?”

Jon sighed. “I fear so.”

“You fear so? Why?”

The young lord shook his head. “Robert is not the best ruler, you know? I heard often about men being sent away because the storm lord was not feeling like listen to them. He would rather go out hunting or visit his foster father in the eerie. When we heard the rumour about the wolf girl marrying him, we were feasting for almost a week.”

“Aha? Is she a good ruler?”

“Maybe, but she will be better than Robert if the merchants which travel to Winterfell are true. Lord Stark teaches all his children to rule in their own right and Lord Tarth has already spoken to her. She seems to be kind, if not a bit wild.” Jon grinned. “And I heard yesterday she kicked all of Roberts whores out of his tent to make him listen.”

“Sounds like a handful.”, Rhaegar mentioned. Sounded like Lyanna. 

“As long as she is able to rule, I think most of us will listen. Things are getting a bit chaotic since Steffons death.”

“I see.”

 

The training yard was full with people. Men down in the sand and their ladies up on the ranks. Rhaegar forced himself not to search the pair of familiar grey eyes and scolded himself for behaving childish.   
Lem was sitting on a barrel and holding his head. Right! He had told him to get drunk after they made this appointment. The clanking sound of metal must be horrible in the boys head.

“Lem!”, Rhaegar said amused.

“Your grace.” The boy moved slowly and looked sick. 

“I am sorry. I forgot. We should train tomorrow.”, offered Rhaegar. Lem nodded slowly. 

As Lem walked away Arthur cam towards him. “Man, he looked sick.”

“Hangover. I told him to get drunk.”, Rhaegar smiled sheepish. “I guess I was too excited about the joust to remember I should spar with him.”

“Don't worry, once he likes a girl he will understand.”

“I do not like her.”

Arthur grinned at him and shrugged. “What ever. So? Shall we begin?”

He wanted to groan. Fighting against Arthur would mean losing, painfully. But it could also demonstrate a will to face challenges and strength and humility in defeat.   
Gritting his teeth he followed his friend on the field. Arthur did not even smile anymore, thou he could be. Each of his blows with with a blunted weapon could be deadly. He switched in between styles easily one moment he was dancing and than a brutal blow almost break Rhaegar's arm. But the dragon prince was not willing to be defeated. At least once he wanted to beat his friend. He hold himself up against the sword of the morning and parried his attacks. 

“Stop always defending yourself.”, Arthur growled when they blades were locked. “You will never win this way.”

“I have a plan.”, the prince assured.

“I will not tire down.” Rhaegar hissed as he took his next blow. “You are too predictable.”

“Maybe.” He let his sword drop and dived under Arthur's arm, to ram his shoulder into his stomach. Arthur huffed as, he was hit and fell to the ground. Rhaegar sat after him and pinned him to the ground. “So I change the rules.”

Arthur laughed. “You cheated.”

“Only a bit.”, Rhaegar helped his friend up. “You are all right?”

“My pride hurts, but the rest will recover.” He patted his friends arm. “Nice trick. You really wanted to win, hu?”

The prince shrugged. “I was tired of losing.”

He looked up to the ranks. Elia was there and Ashara, of curse Cersei and... He grinned. Arthur saw her too. 

“Hey, you know what?”, the sword of the morning suggested and Rhaegar turned his head. “You could really show off a bit.”

“Aha? What about modesty?”

“Overrated. Theses are the ladies who will rule your country and they look at you like a juicy, sweet fruit they are ready to peel and devour.”

“They are promised to others.”

“Yes, but when the prince or future king approaches them with a smile and they remember what you hide under your armour, they will listen. Blow off steam with their poor husband and maybe whispering your plans in their ears.” Arthur suggested.

Rhaegar looked surprised. He had been an idiot! He had been trying to convince the old lords and not their sons and daughters who really would rule under him the longest time.  
The prince smiled. “Let's give them a show.”

They started fighting again, long without getting tired. They trained technique and precision over strength. Soon they were drenched in sweat even in the chill morning air. Their tunics land in the sand. Both men had some dark bruises and some scars. 

“Do not look up there.”, Arthur whispered and made his moves. 

“I did not intend too.”, Rhaegar lied. Suddenly he wanted to know, if he affected some ladies. 

“Liar.” Arthur charged again and the prince dodged before bumping in a massive wall of flesh. 

“Hey!”, a deep voice growled. 

Rhaegar looked up into blue eyes. Robert smelled still of wine. 

“I am sorry, Robert.”, he said and rubbed his shoulder. This man was a single muscle. 

Robert looked over his shoulder to Arthur. “Got your ass beaten again, cousin?”

“Today is footwork.”, Rhaegar explained breathless. “How are you?”   
Robert was covered with wounds and also bruises, but he smiled widely. “I feel great. Even I had to be up early. My lady came with her friends here today and there are few situations to prance around her and show off.”

“I see. Well, which one of them is the lucky one?”, Rhaegar asked playing dumb.

“The most beautiful up there.”

“It would be new to me if you were about marrying my wife.”, he jested.

“HA! No offence, but my Lyanna is much prettier. See her? Next to Ashara.”

“Uhm...” Rhaegar grinned. “Blue tunic and a hunting gear? Did you met on a hunt?”

Robert looked a bit embarrassed. “I told you she is a bit strange, but in a good way. She is wild and lively. Likes flowers, riding and dancing.”

_And jousting, hunting and swordplay, but she will try gardening soon._

“Sounds like a catch. I am glad you found her. And she? Does she like her new home down here? Her people?”

“I don't know.”

“Well you will have introduced her to your banner men, haven't you?”, Rhaegar asked. “She will rule them with you.”

“That is what ministers are there for. I intend to spoil her and ruin some sheets with her.” Robert was a slow learner, but here was some progress. He rubbed his chin and looked up again. “But maybe you are right. Could make her feel at home quicker.”

“I have some experience in integrating a wife into a new environment. “, the prince reminded him. 

“Ha, of course you have! Excuse me, I have to find my stuck up brother and Ned. We might have a feast tonight. Wanna join us?”, he asked.

“Maybe, depends how Elia is feeling.”

“She keeps you on a short leash?" he laughed and slapped the princes back. Rhaegar huffed upon the heavy blow. "Poor fool.”

“Poor? Not at all. We still need a son, my friend.”

“Ah!” Robert laughed loudly. “In that case duty comes first. I wish you good luck.”

“Thank you.”

Once again he looked up the the lounge with the ladies. Lyanna was looking wary down at him. Rhaegar turned on his feet and walked back to Robert.   
“Robert, have we ever spared?”, he asked.

The young knight looked puzzled. “Not that I recall.”

The prince nodded to a free spot. “So now it is a good time.”

“Well if you insist.”

“I do.”

 

Robert was slow and direct like his weapon of choice, a war hammer. Rhaegar dodged most of the blows by diving beneath them. He was quicker, but one time he got hit at his left arm. It made a loud crack. The prince hissed before clutching his teeth together and slamming the blunted weapon in his petrified opponent. It that would have been a real fight, Robert would have been dead or as good as. So he only stumbled backwards and fell. 

Rhaegar was heavily breathing, before rubbing his arm. “I won.”

“Yes, yes, yes you have.”, Robert growled before sitting up. The Stormlord glared at him. “You are tougher than you look like.”

The prince bent down and helped his cousin on his feet. “What shall I say? Arthur kicks me often enough, must have grown resistant.” He checked his cousins side. “That will give you a nice bruise.”

“Ah! It is nothing. What about your arm?”, Robert asked. 

Carefully Rhaegar moved the limb and it cracked once again. The pain became less. “Better.”

“That sounded awful.”, Robert mentioned. “Guess sparring is over. Come one, let's get checked by a maester. Maybe our ladies will spoils us afterwards?”

“Tempting.”, the prince agreed. 

The maester checked Roberts liver from the outside.

“So? What is new in the Stormlands?”, Rhaegar asked.

Robert put down a mug with wine. “Nothing, same old. What about Dragonstone?”

“I am rarely there. I am constantly running between Dragonstone, Dorne and Kingslanding.”

“I heard you are basically a king uncrowned. Your father is worse than I expected.” Robert rubbed his face. “Can I ask you something in private?”

“Of course.”

“I do not mean it in a traitorous way, but have you not stopped Barristan back in Duskendale” Rhaegar swallowed dry. “you could be king. So why?”

The prince laughed sadly. “Sometimes I ask myself the same question with knowledge I have now. But there were many things. I felt I was not ready to be a king and as for being a son it is hard to let his own father die.”

“I can relate to that.”, Robert mentioned. “That is also why I am asking. Rhaegar your family is more or less on probation. I heard so many people, who are claiming to beg for you to be a king. Your father can not rule anymore.”

“I know that, sadly, but without the ruling lords of each kingdom behind me I can not do anything. I would need them to openly refuse my fathers orders and swearing their loyalty to me. And even so might result in a small war.”, Rhaegar explained. “And the web you, Arryn Tully and Stark are spinning is also worrisome.”

“What web? Marriages and fostering are normal.”

“No, these ones not. I checked many books on family trees and marriages. I can count the times the Starks have wed their children to southerners on one hand and Rickard is offering three out of four.”

“Maybe he wants to secure resource's?”, Robert asked offended.

“Than why not the reach?”

“I don't know! And I do not like you assuming us to conspire. But if it were for me, I would like to see your father removed from the throne.”, the Stormlord defended himself. 

“I am not assuming anything. I simply try to figure out if my children and my little brother are in danger and if a war is coming. Do you want your children to grow up in a war?”, Rhaegar asked. 

“No, of course not. But can you not understand why some of us are well suspicious of you? When will you end up dreaming of dragons and bathing in wild fire?”, he asked and shook his head. “My father stood always behind the mad king and it killed him.”

“My father can do many things, but not controlling the weather, Robert.”, Rhaegar reminded him with a strained voice.

“No, but he demanded him to drop everything and search for a wife for you. And in the end? You married a westerosi. What did my father die for?”, Robert asked. “I do not want my son to drag my dead body from the shore too.”

Rhaegar nodded slowly. “I understand but I can not guarantee you to stay sane. Thou I would also prefer that.”

“I am glad to hear that.” The strong lord huffed. “But another topic. Since we are both , who currently expanding the family, what would your general thought be on strengthen the bonds between our houses?”

The prince took a deep breath. “Well I planned for Rhaenys and Viserys to marry, if they will not despise each other.”

“Yes, but Rhaenys is not interesting for me. She would be old for my boy. I thought for my daughter being the wife of your son, the future crown prince.”, Robert explained.

“This is very theoretical. It is not clear If I will have a son and if you will have daughter in the right age. Let alone if they like each other and further I am not sure which one of my children will inherit the crown.”

“But the faith...”

“The faith says one thing, Elia another.” The prince replied. “If Elia feels I slighted Rhaenys I will have to face Dorne and than I had to struggle there.”

“You really want to please everybody, do you?" He shook his head in disbelieve. "You will be king and it is your word that matters.”

“I want a strong and united kingdom ready to face an enemy from beyond the borders.”, he said with with a sincere voice that made Robert look confused. 

“Is there something on the rise?”

“Maybe, currently we are just trying to gather information.”

Robert exhaled and fell back. “Now I see, why you are always so hesitant to stir the water. Listen, I will not trouble you. I just ask you to consider this connection.”

“I will consider it, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the second one.   
> I wanted to point out that Robert even back than did not want to rule, but play all day. That was something his banner men were not happy about. I think they were just in line after Rickard to aprove this connetion or any connection with someone taking charge.   
> I also like the thought of Bnjen being kind of under Arthurs wing like a little brother. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Have a nice week. ;)
> 
> Next week: Robert will do things, the kings guard will enter the stage and Rhaegar has a weird dream, but he is a targaryen, so nohting special about that.


	17. The kingsguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I wrote this chapter with some reports I heard regarding sexual assaults in colleges in the US. Everbody who is unsure if he or she can handle such a scenario please skip to the end

It had been a day of work. Lyanna looked satisfied at the tables surrounding a big camp-fire. A piglet was roasting there and all kinds of other food was presented on the tables. Ale and wine flew and there was laughter. Musicians played and people danced.  
Even Ned, who just lost his place in the joust, was smiling at Ashara, who whispered in his ear. Benjen was with some other boys sneaking around and looking for trouble. Cat was sitting next to Brandon and both looked like they had a brilliant time. Howland entertained two girls , one left one right. Jeor was trying to keep sister of the dancing floor, which ended with them dancing. 

Next to her Robert was laughing loudly. “Your people are much more fun, than you would expect from the stories.”

“What do minstrels and merchants tell you?”, Lyanna asked amused. He had been not so worse tonight. For once he was sitting next to her and not looking after each woman around. He even tried to talk to her, even if it was mostly bragging about himself. Lyanna on her side marked it as a small progress. 

“That you would never smile and have neither senses of humour or joy. Especially you Stark have ice running though your veins.”, he explained before taking some more pork belly. “But this does not look like it.”

“We just like to keep to ourselves and our summer is much shorter. We just have to work more.”, Lyanna stated. “But if we come together, well. This is a child's birthday. There can be spontaneous meelees, which could wreck whole towns.”

“Sounds like fun to me.”, Robert smiled. 

Lyanna shrugged. “It is. Until you get sober and notice you have to rebuild a village.”

“You may be right. So? We can hold tourneys at Stormsend.”, he suggested. “You can organize them.”

She smirked at him. “Can I also participate?”

Robert laughed and kissed her hand, that looked so tiny in his. “That would be too dangerous. How could such a tiny hand hold a lance? The weapon will be taller than you are.”

“You could train me.”

“I am not much of a jouster.”

“You can let somebody train me?”, Lyanna suggested. 

Robert shook his head. “Lyanna, I do not doubt your will. But it is too risky. You cold be hurt and after our wedding you will be with a child. Such a blow or fall could make you lose it. Jousting is for tall men.”  
If it was not for the genuine concern in his voice, Lyanna would have talked back. She softly sighed. The child was a compromise she had to give in.   
She always feared her free years would be gone once she was living down here or after she was married. But a child that would tie her down even more? How could she love a babe that would feed from her freedom? And worse what could a child become if its own mother could not bare to give him love? And if the father would not help or support her, things to become sour soon. 

“What if I am not a good mother? What if I can not my child?”, Lyanna asked him genuinly worried. 

“Nonsense. I never heard of a woman unable to love her child.”, Robert explained as if she said something ridiculous. “You will be a good mother. Look at Benjen, he turned out well.”

“I am his sister. Father and Brandon had as much influence on him as I had.”

“And I will have influence on Steffon. You will see it will end up well”

“Steffon?”

“Yes, after my father.”

“What if it will be a girl?”, Lyanna asked. “And Do I have no say in my children's names?”

Robert looked excited. “My father had also only sons. Why would it be different for me? And if it is a girl, no problem. I just made today a marriage arrangement for her. And of course for all the lesser important ones, like girls and everyone after the first.”

Lyanna looked shocked at him. “What?”

“See? I am a great father.”, he declared proudly.

“You are a great idiot!”, she spat in his face and walked off. That was too much again. What an idiot.

For a moment he stared after her. “Lyanna!”

The she wolf walked on. 

“Lyanna! Wait!”, he shouted and ran after her. Robert took her hand. “Hey, would you please explain to me, what is wrong this time?”

“What is wrong? I hate being sold off to a stranger. And you? You sell my child, which I am not even with and we are not even married, to another man's son? Are you that stupid?”, she asked. “This is so wrong and so far down the road. And besides that lesser importance for children? What is wrong with you?”

“I had the opportunity to make our daughter a queen.”, Robert explained. “And I was always a prince to my parents. Stannis and Renly are useless as Long as I am alive, they are my placeholders.”

She raised her hands to keep herself from punching him. They way he talked about his brothers, was just... she had no words to describe it. But she felt so sorry for Stannis and sweet Renly. But right now she needed to focus on the lunatic in front of her and her own potential children already being shipped to how knows where. So she took a deep breath. “The queen?”

“I talked to Prince Rhaegar. He agreed to it.”, the storm lord smiled. “Lyanna, our grandson will be a king.”

Lyanna's head hurt. Robert was way to far in the future. They were not even married. They had no daughter and Prince Rhaegar had no son. Robert was talking about grandchildren. This was wrong on so many levels.

“Correct me if I am wrong. But is Princess Rhaenys not an only child?”, she asked with a strained voice.

“Up to now, yes. But Elia seems to be healthy enough to try for a little prince.”

“I doubt Elia will watch for Rhaenys to be set aside.”

“What will she do? No lord would accept a queen as ruler, not even her own husband. Rhaegar wants a stable realm, so he will choose his son over his daughter. If Dorne will rattle with its blades even better. I can support my cousin and our daughter will be welcomed with open arms.” He cupped her cheek. “I thought about it. It is a good plan.”

“There are too many ifs and when in your plan to call it good.”, Lyanna noticed. “And I do not like that my hypothetical daughter is married of to a stranger even before her birth. You should have at least waited until she can crawl! And than talk with me about it.”

He smiled softly down at her. “Message received. But I never want you hear from you again, that you will be a bad mother. You fought for our little girl even before she was really in the picture and if it were for me she should have at least three older brothers, so no good for nothing would dare to come after her.”

“Three older brothers? Robert, I had two and my father knows not the half of mischief I have done. Such a girl might join some mercenaries in Essos and we will get to know of it three years later.”, Lyanna reminded him half amused and half annoyed.   
“So? We will fetch her and present her to a dashing new young crown prince. I am sure we can rely on Rhaegar's boy to soften her up a bit.”

Well some crown princes have these gift, Lyanna thought and a picture of the shirtless Rhaegar popped into her mind. And while Lyanna was with her mind there, she did not notice that Robert said something and how he looked at her. Only when he kissed her, she realized how spaced out she had been. Surprised she just stood there. Completely confused and overruled. What she do? With her hands? Should she kiss him back and if yes how? And when had he decided to kiss her?   
Lucky for her before she had truly an answer, Robert made a step back. He smiled softly down at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Lyanna swallowed dry and felt how her cheeks were glowing. 

“I did not mean to scare you.”, he whispered. 

“I was just not expecting this.”, she stated a bit uneasy. “Sorry, if you had other expectations.”

“No, I would like you teach you this slowly and over and over again.” He smiled and his eyes sparkled with affection for her. 

Oh great! This oaf was truly in love with her and their first kiss happened, while she was thinking about another man's naked body. She was the worst!   
Robert did not notice anything from her struggle and bent down to kiss her again. This time Lyanna was aware of it and did not responded to his careful movements. It was nso strange and felt out of place. But she was glad when it was over since it was just uncomfortable pretending to care so much about him and having her mind changed so quick.   
She forced herself to smile and tried to find some appropriate words. Robert was still smiling like a happy fool. Gods! Why her? 

“We should go back to the feast, before my brothers might miss me.”, she said quickly and turned to to go back.

The young lord shook his head. “We have some time. Bran is talking to that Tully girl, Lysa and Ned has only eyes for Ashara.” 

_Save me Benjen!_

“Oh! Uhm!” _Think, think think like your life depends on it! Lyanna eyes were wide with fear._ She wanted not to hurt him, since it would cause a political uproar and her father would be furious. But she kissing him was the one thing she even wanted less. There had been enough awkwardness and confusion in the last few minutes. 

“I am tired!”, she blurted out and he stopped. Ha! Somehow it had worked. Robert looked confused. “Uhm yes! I am tired. See, I went up early to watch you train, as I had promised.” _Liar._ “Now it is late.” _Liar!_ ”And after that I was organizing the feast.” _Dirty little liar, you had been all day out with Ashara to buy some new clothes! Maege was organizing everything!_

But Robert blinded as he was, smirked and took her hand. “You are right. Come on, I will bring you to your tent.”

Lyanna was cheering on the inside, dancing and singing. She was of the hook, if only for today, but hey. Maybe she would just try a different thing tomorrow. Migraine perhaps?   
Anyway her joy and confidence bubbled beneath a played surface of tiredness. Robert did not let go of her hand while walking her down, even he said nothing. Quite an improvement, she stated. He stopped before her tent. 

“Here we are.”, he noticed.

“Yes, thank you.” She smiled at him. “Have a nice evening.”   
Following Olenna's advice she rose to her toes and kissed his black bearded cheek. That should keep him busy thinking and if he was at least the tiniest bit decent, he would stay away from whores tonight.   
Lyanna turned to her tent and wanted to enter it, when she heard steps behind her. Robert was following her with glittering eyes.

“Excuse me?”, she asked puzzled. 

This big man look at her with pleading eyes. “Do not sent me away tonight, Lya, please. I want to love you.”

Never kiss a man by moonlight, he might turn into a monster, Lyanna noticed and even in her head her voice sounded dry, Olenna should have warned me. 

She made a step away from him. “Robert, I am flattered, but it would not be appropriate.”

But Robert pulled her towards him and she could feel his urge rock hard and big in his breeches. Lyanna was not sure what she felt more. Disgusted by his lack of discipline or impressed by her skill to play him. 

“It is not appropriate to let a man run around like this either.”, he whispered with a deep voice in her ear and laid her hand over his groin.

_Disgusted, definitely disgusted!_

“Robert, no!” Lyanna answered and wanted to take her hand away.

“Well, you would need just your mouth...”

“I said no!”, her voice became harsher.

“Good your hand, please.”

Lyanna was trying to get free. “I SAID NO!” She snatched her hand free and pushed him away. “Leave me alone!”

Robert had looked to the ground, but as he looked up, his eyes were burning with anger. Than the brabbed her arm so hard, it hurt. Lyanna wanted to break free, but suddenly all the strangth she could muster was not enough. The more the fought the tighter his grip became. He was stronger and serious about his will. Lyanna's mind was blank in a way that she could only hear her father's voice yelling at her. One tim he he yelled, that she was disgrace to the family for gving in to Robert, for tempting him and now pretending that it was against her will. The next second he calimed she wanted to ruin his alliances so much, she had just taken some randon boy to get her pregant and claimed that Robert forced her. During the last he sounded defeated, asking what he should do, there was no rule that could call Robert guilty and Lyannas word was not enough, if she had at least fought back and left some valid injuries on him.   
But Lyanna did not fight anymore. It was useless. Robert was simply stronger. She started to cry in fear.

“You will aid me or...”

“Or what?”, a voice asked. Lyanna flinched and both turned their heads. In this moment Lyanna decided to name her first son Arthur, after the amazing man before her. He stepped in between of them, shielding Lyanna from Robert, after twisting the taller mans wrist, so he would break the grip on the girls arm.

“Move aside, Dayne.”, Robert barked. “This is not your business.”

“On the contrary.”, Arthur smiled, still completely relaxed. “Protecting the weak and helpless is my duty, Ser. And even if I doubt Lady Stark is a weak girl, a fight against a man almost two heads taller and a hundred pounds heavier is not considered to be fair, isn't it Ser Robert?” Robert seemed to shrink under Arthur's words. “If you leave now and never even consider to confront her that way, I might consider not telling her family about this. I think that would be the end of your little romantic fantasy and your friendship with the north.”

Robert hissed and stormed off without a word. 

“Quite the charmer.”, Arthur stated dryly before turning to her. “Are you alright?”

“Give me a minute.”, Lyanna asked and wiped away her tears. Her hands were shaking. He gave her a flask and she drank from it. After the first sip it burned in her mouth and she started coughing. “Gods be dammed! What is this?”

“A dornish spirit made from cacti.”, he explained. “You looked like you needed something strong.”

“You are right.” She took another one. “Might I be able to borrow this one? I want to wipe out some memories.”

He took it from her. “No.”

“Dam it!“

"Wiping them out will not work." Arthur took a deep breath. “Listen, I have to ask you some questions.”

“What questions?”

“Did he tried that once before?”

“No, my brothers would have killed him.”, Lyanna shook her head. Would they? brandon and Ben for sure, but Ned?

“Good. The next one might sound a bit insulting but I have to know. Did you anything to let him believe you might agree to his bidding?” Arthur looked a bit uneasy.

“We kissed twice before, but I wanted to get out after the second.” She shrugged. “I have not stopped him, because... I thought, I would need to get used to it... I don't know. Play along with this mess? Told him I was tired and gave him a peck on his cheek for not being a complete idiot tonight. Guess I was to hasty.”

“I see." Athur looked and sounded stern. "May I give you an advice?”

“Sure.”

“Wear always a dagger around him, in case he tries again and meet him only with your brothers or one of these big uncles you have. I will talk to Brandon and Eddard. They have to know.”, he suggested. "And ask your brothers, how to use such a weapon efficiently."

Lyanna bit her lip. “They will be furious.”

“I hope so. But not because of you.”, he promised her. “Feeling better?”

“Not much. I feel like a stupid little girl...”

“Robert is just huge and he knows how to use it. Come on, lets take a walk, so you can lift your mind.” Than he suddenly looked afraid and raised his hands. "I mean just if you want. I promise I do not have ulterior motives and if you do not want any man accompany you it is just fine..."

“I fell better.” Lyanna sighed. "But a walk might help me and I honestly doubt you would try such things. So thank you for your concern."

Athur nodded. He stayed close to her, but not to close and alert, without making her afraid. The years of being a bodyguard had made shone though and she was suddenly glad for it. 

Lyanna still felt her stomach growl and bubble of what maybe would have happen, but more out of anger and shame. She had always been bragging about that she was tougher than other girls. That she knew who to fight and would be able to defend herself. 

_What s joke!_

The minute she needed to proof her words true, she failed. Lyanna had not been able to decide what to do and froze between fight or flight. She had wanted to fight, it had always been her first impulse.   
But right back than. She was unable to free herself, Robert was stronger and serious about getting what he wanted. Playing with Benjen had not prepared her for that and now she was able to see it had given her false confidence in skills she never had. That was dangerous.  
The second reason was she was not sure what her family would consider worse. Rejecting Robert and bring the alliance in danger or dishonouring her and bringing on this way shame to her family?  
Even the fact of not being really sure if defending herself was right, made her angry and frustrated. The girl felt even more helpless.

“Lady Stark?”, a concerned voice next to her asked. 

Lyanna turned her head to the tall man next to her. Ser Arthur was still with her as they walked aimlessly around. 

“Nothing, it is nothing.”, she explained and tried to fake a smile.

“Uhuhm... You know I can not help you, when you don't tell me what is going on?”, he asked carefully.

“I don't need help! Not from you and not from anybody else!”, she hissed as he poked the fresh wound. Arthur frowned and Lyanna felt sorry for attacking him. He hadn't done anything wrong. In fact he was the only one acting correctly and even now when she was out of danger, he was nice. The knight did not deserve to be yelled at. “I am sorry, I really am, but there is nothing you can do.”

“What would you like to do?”, he asked still friendly. “And do not bother about me. I think it is understandable that you are still a bit.“ He paused a bit. “Of track. But what it is worth it to you, I think you are holding yourself well.”

Lyanna's lips twitched. “I just thought about why I froze and could not fight back.” She sighed. “I overestimated myself, but also I could not decide what would bring worse shame to my family fighting letting him do what ever he wants. And just the second thought is really making me mad. Because it is just wrong! I get either punished for protecting myself or not doing it and Robert would get away with it for a lesser price if he would get punished at all. That is something you can not change, can you?”

“No.” Arthur admitted. “This is a mess, you are absolutely right.”

“Thank you. It does not help with the main problem, but not being crazy about it helps.”, she explained with a tired smile.

The knight on the other hand smiled suddenly widely. “But lucky we both are on good terms with somebody who can influence things.”

“Hu?” Lyanna blinked. 

Arthur grinned upon her confused face. “Come with me!”

He almost ran suddenly and Lyanna had to run, since her steps were less wide. “Hey! Not so fast.”

“Forget it, I have so rarely a maiden chasing after me.”, he laughed and flinched. “Sorry!”

“You are a moron!”, she yelled. 

“Finally! You start sounding like the Lady Stark I heard so much about.” Arthur looked over his shoulder, so she could he him smile. 

“What?” He started jogging. “Urgh! Men are all jerks!”

 

The knight lead her once across the camp and Lyanna swore he had not even start sweating, when she was panting. She forced herself to breath steady, when she saw him waiting next to a tent. Arthur grinned. 

“You are in a better shape than I would have expected. I thought you would get a cramp half way through I would have to carry you.”, he admitted.

“Do not underestimate me.”, she informed him. “Where are we?”

Arthur opened the tent and pointed her to get in. “I thought you wanted to wait somewhere save, while I wake our sleeping beauty.”

“Where is sa...” Lyanna asked while walking to see inside. Her eyes became wide. There were two men sitting. The hair of one was becoming white and the other one was tall and brought like a bull. White cloaks hang over their chairs and the rest of the armour they were wearing was glittering golden in the candle light. 

_Kings guard!_

The Lord commander Geralt Hightower and the bravest and boldest men who had ever walked on this earth Ser Barristan. Lyanna could not do more than stare. Hightower was eating and Barristan cleaning his sword. 

“Arthur! Come in or stay out, but decide yourself. It is getting cold!”, Hightower demanded with deep voice. Than he saw Lyanna. “Who is your guest?”

He came to his feet and now Barristan looked also up, but before joining his commander. “Mylady.”

“Lady Stark, please enter. I think you know there is no threat coming from my brothers.”, Arthur said, before he looked at his brothers. “Lady Stark needs to talk with the prince imminently. There had been a incidence and we are not sure, what juridical benefits she has, a delicate matter. Letting her outside alone especially after that, is clearly not save.”

“Of course, of course.” Hightower coughed. “Please enter, Lady Stark. Do you want something?”

“Ale, wine, cake. Should we call for a maester?”, asked Barristan politely. 

Lyanna was still unable to move from awe first and than because of their kindness. She blushed and looked to the ground. “No, thank you.”

“Come here, take a seat.”, offered Barristan, who even moved the chair for her. No man had ever done that for her. 

“Arthur, I think the prince went already to bed.”, informed Hightower the younger knight. In the background the other knight was cleaning up the all men tent and simultaneously providing Lyanna with water, fruits and cheese. 

Arhut shrugged with a wicked smirk. “What a shame. Guess I have to wake him.”

“Arthur, can't this wait?”

“No, he will only be madder if we let him sleep.”, the young knight explained more seriously. “Just have an eye on her and stop Barri from making her feel even more uncomfortable.”

He walked out again and Hightower turned around. “Barristan! By the mercy of the gods! Stop cooking!” The lord commander rubbed his face. “A damsel in distress and even the oldest knight loses it.”

“You are even older than me!”, Barristan protested and Lyanna chuckled. 

It was a warm spring day and he was sitting on a wooden throne, a gently wind was blowing. Hundreds and thousands of voices were buzzing beneath him, as he was stroking his short beard. The man beside him with white hair and dark eyes smiled also, as some people came running up the stairs.   
The first one was basically him with lighter much more lilac eyes, a lopsided smirk, an ear pierced like a pirate and a rat on his shoulder. 

“Brother dearest!”, he greeted him and hugged him, while he himself came to his feet.

“Back from the sea?”, he asked amused.

“As if I would risk to miss this.”, the young man mentioned. 

Behind him stood a lady, looking like Elia rolling her eyes. She wore an orange and yellow dress with red suns on it. A dagger hung at her hip. The lady was also smiling. “Do not listen to him, father. We found him in some tavern, brawling.”

“I am a sailor, that is part of my job.”, the young man replied with a bickering voice and the young woman pointed her tongue at him. 

“Can you please end this in your bed room this time?”, a really young man in armour asked unnerved. He noted it was his armour, black with red rubies on the chest. The boy even looked a lot more like him, but much happier and he had his arm around the waist of a girl his age with also silver hair and silver eyes. Seeing her made his heart ache out of joy. 

“Your brother is annoying.”, the eldest of the bunch of younglings noticed.

“He is your nephew, so do not talk about him as if you would not know him.”, the elder girl said. 

“Gods be dammed.”, the youngest whispered and made the man on her side smile. “We came up here to watch you opening the tourney, father.” She smirked. “We are curious who will win this time.”

He noticed he made a face. “Very funny, young lady.”

“Do not call me a lady.”, she hissed and the younger man chuckled.

“Do not tease her father.”, the young man in his armour reminded him and his youngest daughter glared at her brother. 

“Aegon?”, she asked daring. 

Aegon laughed upon her playfully angry face.

“Children.”, he huffed amused.

He walked down to see an older version of his squire with his horse. So he climbed up an rode on the field. The crowd was cheered and in front of him waited the knight of the laughing tree. 

“I thought you would not come anymore, old man.”, she mocked him gently.

“Who is an old man?”, he asked back. 

They jousted and as always he lost. The sand was warm and soft beneath him. As he opened his eyes, the knight was smiling down at him, without her helmet and cupped his cheek. “Did I hurt you?”  
His throat was suddenly tight and dry as he marvelled about her beauty, so he only as able to shale his head.   
“Good.” Her smile became gentle, almost ... No it was loving. She bent down to kiss him and briefly before her lips could touch his, he whispered her name softly. She smiled and came a bit closer. He wanted...

And than suddenly there was an earthquake.

Rhaegar woke up from his dream, almost falling out of his bed in shock and confusion. He was disoriented for some moments. After he caught himself, he saw Arthur looking at him. 

“Have you seen the blue deer?”, the prince asked and noticed he was talking nonsense. “What? Urgh!” Rhaegar rubbed his head. “Arthur, you are my best friend, so I give you the chance to explain to me why you woke me up!”

“You had a good dream?”, Arthur asked completely unimpressed, Rhaegar felt his cheeks burn suddenly. “Oh! That kind of a...”

“No! Well, not at first and not really in the end either.”, the explained quickly. The knight looked curious. “Vis was there, all grown up.” Rhaegar grinned. “He was apparently a sailor and looked like a pirate. He was married to Rhaenys or at least I think so. They were teasing each other. My son was a bit embarrassed about it and my younger daughter was teasing me. You were there too.”

“Still guarding you?”

“Of course. Than I opened the tourney and rode against Lyanna for show. She beat me and well.” He shrugged with a smile.

“You set the sheets ablaze?”, Arthur assumed with a smug grin.

“Yes, of course.”, Rhaegar replied dryly.

“Really?”

“No! Seven hells! Get your mind out of the gutter!”, he growled still tired. “Why have you woken me? I hope it is a good reason.”

“Your cousin tried to force himself upon his betroth, the very same girl you just saw in her your dream.”, the guard said simply. 

“Lyanna? What? Why?”, the prince asked alarmed. 

“Ask her. Right now she is a bit distracted and hearing her thoughts on why she was acting the way she acted is troublesome.”

Rhaegar grabbed a tunic and a belt. “Where is she now?”

“With Gerold and Barri.”

“The safest place in the world.”, Rhaegar mumbled.

"Get dressed quickly." Arthur grinned. “Barri started cleaning and cooking as soon the girl was around.”

 

Soon he was dressed and walked with Arthur to the tent of the kingsguard. From inside there came laughter. Apparently more brothers had returned home. They fond Lyanna holding cards and some pieces of fruit in front of her, some bothers lay in the middle between Gerold, Barristan, Lewyn and her. The face of the commander was deep red as he was trying to hide a smile.

“See?”, Lewyn asked and pointed at him. “That is not a pokerface. He must have some good cards.”

“Ah! I see.”, Lyanna noticed.

“I have not!”, Gerold demanded. 

“You have.”, Barristan confirmed.

“The members of the honourable kingsguard are gambling?”, Rhaegar asked amused.

“That is not new.”, Arthur huffed. “It is just new that they to s behind my back.”

“Well, you suck at cards, Dayne. I would rather play with your sister.”, Lewyn explained. “For her clothes.”

“What?” Arthur and Selmy asked alert. 

“Lady Stark, you wanted to talk with me? We should leave the brothers alone to deal with their conflicts.”, Rhaegar asked, while Lady Stark tried her best not to laugh. She swallowed her laughter and cleared her throat.

“Of course your grace.” Outside she looked at him. “Don't call me a lady by the way.”

Rhaegar looked at her confused and she saw him getting flustered, before he became stern again.

"Tell me, who I can help you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for reading.  
> I apologize if I was a bit over dramatic before the chapter, but I really do not wish to poke old wounds or traumatizse somebody. Robert tried to force himself on Lyanna. Since I picture Robert always as this spoiled star football player, who will never reach something I felt this was very much in the darker side of this stereo type and no I do not think all star football players are dumb douchbags. I did it also for another reason. I love making connections in mannerisms or words between characters and I wanted to make it more believeable that Joffrey might spot some cruel behaviour from Robert. It felt just wrong or was to easy to blame it all on the incests and the story with the kittens if you ask me.   
> As for Lyanna: I doubt she wasnot expecting that Robert would try such things in a way. But she was moer angry about herself freezing for what ever reason and not being able for defend herself and of course that she really was not sure if she was allowed to defend herself. Like Arya said: The rules are wrong.   
> The kingsguard: I doubt they are these seious men 24/7 but we will see more of them. I have plans regarding them muhahaha ^^"
> 
> I hoped you liked the chapter anyway, even if it was not light and fluffy. Next week will be all about Rhaegar and Lyanna, I promise and Robert will get what he deserves. 
> 
> Have a nice week.


	18. The young prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thi is just a chapter of Rhaegar and Lyana bonding and hatching plans.

Rhaegar decided to walk Lyanna back to her brothers, but not on the main route. Seeing them together might cause questions. She looked tired. He needed somehow to break the awkward silence between them and encourage to tell him, how he could help her.

“I hope the kings guard was not scaring you.”, he asked and somehow wanted to punch himself. He was talking about the kings guard, why would she? The worst that could have happen was she was exposed to Barristan's cooking skills or Lewyn's misplaced trust in his singing abilities. 

She chuckled. “I never expected them to be funny. I always thought they were these ever stern group of overly manly men.”

“Yes, they are unique.” Rhaegar agreed with a small laughter. “But may I asked what had happen? Arthur just told me Robert did something.”

“Yes.” Lyanna scratched her cheek and sighed. “It was... To be honest it might be not... Maybe I am...” She sighed and looked over to him. He was waiting, patiently with a serious face. “I am just angry about myself and Robert and the world. Now I am not sure if talking about it is really necessary, he did just scare me . Only if.. than things would have gotten really bad for me. ” Lyanna felt ashamed. She was crying to these men for getting attacked. Maybe her arm was a bit bruised, but sure it had be coming worse for her like for so many others. Compared with their trauma and thinking of the problems Rhaegar already has, maybe she should have just let it drop. 

“Well, why?” He asked friendly. 

“Nothing really...”

“Lyanna.” He stopped walking and looked sternly down to her. “I nay only know you for some days, but I thought of you as a rather courageous girl. So what ever made you scared enough to come to me, must be truly terrifying. I promise, I will not force you to tell me. But I would appreciate it. Such events can form a nasty demon like entity in someone's head and drive them to madness.”

His father, Lyanna thought and looked away. He was truly worried and maybe even more scared of the thing she might become than he would be annoyed by the insignificance of the assault. “Robert and I somehow started talking about children and that he arranged our children.” She pointed between him and her. “to marry. What made me mad and I thought you would be cleverer.”  
Rhaegar frowned. “I tried to explain him subtle and politely that I do not wish children, who are not even born to promised to each other. We might never have children in the dame age and the right sexes to start with! I thought we were clear.”  
“Hmhm. Your mistake was you tried to be subtle. He is to stupid for subtleties.” Lyanna was angry and kicked some stone away. It was somehow a funny picture. “You can yell no at him and he does not get it or simply wants it regardless. You can not reason with him.”

“You are speaking from experiences.”, Rhaegar stated with an amused tone briefly in his voice. “What did he try?”

“We no he kissed me twice after our fight or fall out. I asked him more or less to walk me back to my tent, since I did not want another awkward encounter. That he did nicely. Therefore and for not looking after each girl around, I kissed him on the cheek.” Lyanna laughed bitterly. “I thought myself clever as I walked in. He tried to follow me. Apparently he was turned on so much, he wanted me and decided I had no say in this. I said no some times, but nothing else. So here is were I get angry at myself. I was bragging I could defend myself and yet, I froze out of fear. Another thing was I had no idea what would have been worse: fighting him off and risking to shame my family or letting it happen and dishonouring myself and my family. No matter what, my name would be a mess and my family would suffer. So is there any law...”

“You are a noble lady. He has no right to touch you unless you are married.”, Rhaegar explained sternly like a man planning a war. “After that things get a bit trickier.” Something his mother could tell her a lot about. “You must tell your brothers and even if I doubt he wants to hear it your father. He is in the best position to ask for a trial.”

“But besides from Arthur nobody had been there. Robert could just say he did nothing.”, Lyanna mentioned hesitant. “My father would want proof, a very solid proof, from somebody right in front of him. I doubt he would believe only my word or that Arthur could come up to Winterfell for a month or two?.” 

“You are right that is a problem. No matter what you should tell your brothers. They love you and will clearly get alert about this. I am sure they will stand behind you or even investigate. Benjen for sure found gather information.” Rhaegar shrugged. “Why not? I recently heard that some members of the north are a bit miffed, because the dragons only keep to the south and I also heard Winterfell has hot springs. All in all a place worth to visit once.”

“Or since they know I am not excited to marry Robert, will thing I made it up. I think that would be something Bran and Ned would try.”, Lyanna huffed and looked at him with a hint of a smile. That was way better, he thought. “Aha, you hear a lot, your Grace.”  
“Arthur, can tell them too. He is without doubt a reliable source to them.”, the prince offered. “And you are too. Don't beat yourself up. It is not easy for most men to beat Robert, even if they are armed and trained.” He smiled encouraging. Since she sounded so defeated.“Also I would bet on them rally behind you or in front of you. Even they made miscalculations, they want you to be happy. I can not image Bran and Ned still vouching for Robert if they hear about it.”

“Arthur said the same.”, Lyanna mumbled. 

“Listen to him. For what it is worth I can not change the people today and the things they might say if he tries again, but I can try to make it better for women in the future.”, he explained. “I know it is not much.”

“Doesn't help me now, does it?”

“No, frankly not.” Rhaegar bent down on draw a small dagger from his boot. “But that might. Use it right and you will never have to worry about his children again and if I get this additional law to work, your potential daughters will have to fear less.” He shrugged. “That is all I can promise and suggest to you for now.”

Lyanna laughed a bit. “Thank you. Arthur also suggested me wearing a secret dagger.”

“He is smart, even if he does not look like it.” He agreed but sounded a bit annoyed suddenly. ” Are you feeling better?” 

“A bit, thank you.” She replied unsure. “And you would ride up for Winterfell, so Arthur could tell my father?”

“Of course! You can ride all the way with us and nag my riding all day, when it makes you feel better. I offered you once to come to Dragonstone in an emergency, remember it?”, Rhaegar asked. “I will not take it back. From there we can plan the next steps of getting you out of this farce.”

“Yes.”, Lyanna looked at him, but he looked away. For the split of a second he sounded like Robert with his plans, but she noticed he was offering her options, not plans she had to follow with out her proof. Options how she could end in a better spot. She nodded and smiled. “My first choice sanctuary. What is it like?”

“Dragonstone?”, Rhaegar asked confused. “It is a unpleasant place, if you ask me. It is always stormy and wet from cold rain. There is more moss and rocks than grass. But the castle is impressive. It was not really build, you know, but more carved and molten into the stone itself. So everything of one solid structure of dark stone.”

“You do not like it?”, Lyanna asked. 

“I like it more than Kingslanding. But that is not a really high bar to climb, to be fair.” He shuddered. “It is just wet and cold all time.”

“Maybe you will like it more when you get the cloak Elia ordered for you form Winterfell.”

Rhaegar laughed. “You have no idea how much I envied Rhaenys and Viserys for theirs. Vis more, he did only use him to play to be a dragon. I swear he does not know the word cold.” 

“Maybe he is just tougher than you are?”, Lyanna asked teasingly.

“Maybe.” His face became sad. “Will you make the cloak?”

She laughed. “No, at least you want to wait for it until eternity. I can patch things up, but I am not nearly as good as I should be.”

“I see.” Rhaegar could not help but feel a bit disappointed.

“May you allow me a more private question?”, the she wolf asked.

“Sure.” Sure? That was not sure. He never answered private questions, but than he had probably already told her half the story of his life. Things were just too light and easy with her, truly scary and dangerous.

“Each time someone mentions your brother you look sad, why?” Rhaegar looked briefly over to her. Lyanna's eyes were warm like the grey fur of a wolf.

“Because.” He sighed. “It is complicated. I need to explain the whole family mess, he is growing up in and I ran away from. To start with my parents should not have been forced to marry each other, because they despise each other. But since there was a prophecy, they had to. Both had loved someone else and lost those, as well as a big part of their family before or more at my birth. Things could have been easy from there but no.   
My mother employed my fathers love as her handmaiden and successfully married her of to Tywin Lannister. Causing the first if not the biggest of may reasons why these parted ways.   
My father was a born prince not a born king. He talked big and did little. Their hatred grew each time they had to come together to father some children and than to lose them. It went so far that by the time of ten I think I dreaded the message of me becoming a older brother.   
They all died. In my mothers womb, during birth or a year after. My mother would not leave her rooms for weeks, eat nothing and only allow me to enter and once I would be there, I was not allow to leave. Once I held one of my brother's rotting corpse for three days until I convinced her to let him go. My father got drunk and started killing people left and right, who might have been related to the child death.   
When I got sixteen this drama took another turn. Just another sibling of mine had died, I am sorry I can not remember all their names let alone the order they were born in.”

“No, it is good.” Lyanna said gently.

Rhaegar took a deep breath. “I, a half grown man, suggested them stopping for children or ask some maester to examine them. My parents were also not in an age where it could kill my mother to give birth. My father was outrageous. He yelled and screamed. If I was so sure to know everything better and to be able to do everything better, why would I not try to plant a living child in my mothers womb.”

Now Lyanna looked shocked. “What?”

“Yes. He suggested me impregnating my own mother. I was maybe just as shocked as you are now. Do you want to hear the worst of it?” He sounded defeated and tired even in his ears. She looked up at him, the tiny she wolf with a determined face. 

“Yes.”

“This night my mother came to me.”, he whispered and her face turned into a mask of shock. “Pleading, crying, trying to seduce me. I never had felt more disgusted from my own family.”

They had stopped walking and Lyanna faces was pale. “Did you... I mean...”

“No, call it selfish not being able to help my mother, but there was nothing I cold do. Up until today I have no idea what would have been worse.” He did not look at her anymore, so he was surprised to feel her hand holding his.

“You did the right thing.”, she whispered and something inside him cracked. “There would only a temporarily peace for her, before spiralling down in even greater despair and you and your father would also be on even worse terms.” Rhaegar's heart was pounding in his chest, he was unable to move as her words echoed in his head, soothing this wound. The prince had almost flinched when he felt her tiny hand on his cheek, forcing him gently to look at her. Her eyes were still warm and gentle. “But there is one person you seem to forget. You.” Rhaegar opened his mouth to protested, but his voice was to weak to form words. “The offer affected you already deeply. What might have happened if you had given in?” Her voice was strong, almost angry. “Nobody should be ashamed of trying to protect themselves.”

Numb he nodded and slowly they kept on walking.   
Lyanna was angry again. Apparently not only her or women were suffering from this odd system. Even a crown prince was caught in its deadly web, the web of a very narrow minded society. Careful she looked sometimes over at him. He was looking down with wide eyes and seemed to be everywhere with his mind.   
Maybe she should not have been asking for his brother. He must be terrified for him.   
Gently she squeezed his hand and was surprised as he looked at him with a a small, genuine smile. It was a different smile then she saw before on him, not the boyish one when they teased each other, but a profoundly happy one and it was beautiful. The smile reached his almost black eyes and made them glow otherworldly. Lyanna gulped as her stomach made funny things. 

“What about your brother?”, she asked quickly and looked away. He should be careful. The prince could accidentally kill somebody with that smile. 

“Viserys came than and he was my fathers joy. I was doubtful he would make it and my mother did not dare to look at him during the first year. But years past and he is still around, with both of them. My mother tries to protect him from my fathers madness, but than he is in hers. He is trapped between both of them unable to make one of them happy without hurting the other, he hears the complains and is unable to do anything about it and he is trapped in the Red Keep. He is six years old and I guess has never been out running, riding, scabbing his knees. He never talked to other children and the adults around him are either praising him or comparing him to me, which also my mother does.” Rhaegar shrugged. “I do not mean to brag, but I was a good student and well liked. I hear often that my little brother is only a shadow of me.”

“That is awful.”, Lyanna hissed.

“It is. Vis is a good boy, but deeply bored, under immense pressure, which is completely unreasonable and lives with my parents.”, he shrugged. “I can see why he is acting up against the adults around him and I don't blame him. He needs to get out there and do stuff, get dirty and tired. Also there must be somebody who raises him consequently and not one a day to day bases with shifting back forth. He lives in chaos and reflects that.”

“Why is it unreasonable?” Lyanna frowned her brow over the condition the boy seems to live in. it sounded strange to her. 

Rhaegar grinned proudly. “He is much better in geography, physics and mathematics than me. He dreams of being an explorer one day. Under his bed there are dozens of sketches for his ships he was to build and own. I presented some to some craftsman, they are valid.” Than he sighed. “Yet my mother wants him to be me again. He is only allowed reading, what he hates and he has to learn playing the harp, which he despises. I fear what might come once he is old enough.”

“Why don't you take him with you?”, she asked confused.

“My father does not allow it. He is, in his own weird way, trying to protect him too, from monsters and daggers in the dark. But I am working on it.”, the prince sighed. “My father thinks that I want him dead too, can you believe it?”  
“No? The best thing would be, your parents out of the picture and you looking after him.” Lyanna stopped and looked sternly at him. “Rhaegar, don't get this wrong. But have you ever considered trying to overtake them? I do not mean by killing them, even thou I would not shed a tear for either of them. But somehow gentler or more legal if there is a way?”

He looked amused. “Why more legal?”

“I would hate you having a shadow of doubt over your time on the throne. Even if it was for a greater good. I think you could make this land a better place, some people trying to block your actions out of spite is something every ruler must face, but that would make thing just harder.”, she explained fiercely, his little she wolf. 

“The shadow would always be there, Lyanna. I thought about it, I even planed something.”, he admitted with a silent whisper and a mysterious smile.

“Well? What came out of it?”

“So far?”, he asked amused. “I learned that the ruler of the Stormlands, who is an idiot, would support me and that the North is currently questioning its loyalty because my family neglects to acknowledge them.”

“Wait, I told you that or more I offered you these theories and we... “ Lyanna looked around. “You mean? This?”

Rhaegar nodded. “If my father would not be here I would talk to each lord paramount at one table and ask for their help. My parents are not fit to rule anymore.”

“Ha!” She was stunned and stared at him. “Dam it! Why had the old man showed up?”

“I asked myself the very same question and I came to the conclusion: easy is for amateurs.” Than he rubbed the back of his head. “And I guess I must apologize for interrogating you. I was not genuine, well I was genuine but I needed that information about the North and well yes... I am sorry.” 

Lyanna sighed and smiled at him. “There is nothing to apologize for, your grace.” Rhaegar looked alert. _Great, now she is mad._ But she smiled. “It is kind of your job to be informed and ask questions. It would have been more awkward, if you had approached me more direct like: What are your evil traitor fathers plans to undermine my future rule?” Lyanna had deepened her voice to try to mimic his. It was cute.

“I thought we agreed there is no room for a mad prince.”, he reminded her relieved. 

“Glad to hear that. Keep that in mind.”, she suggested him. “Otherwise I have to fight myself from Winterfell through an entire kings guard to slap some sense in your head.”

“Arthur will gladly open the door for you.”, Rhaegar jested. 

“Good, now I have only six members to convince. I can handle that.” She shrugged and made him laugh. “As for your brother, I can not promise anything, but in worst case when my father still insists on me marrying Robert? Renly and Vis are in close age. Or in the best way Ned? He is something like a knight and well acquainted with Ashara. The north is wide, much place to run around and to get dirty.”

The prince looked amused. “You mean, sending my little brother to you under the excuse of fostering?”

“Well, he has to become a knight at some point in his life, doesn't he?”, she asked innocently. “I mean you summer boys do nothing else in your free time than playing war. Your mother would also be delighted and your father can be tried to be reasoned with with him being a man and able to defend himself. I would overlook Robert's actions, so nothing really traumatic would happen to the little prince. As for Ned, he is much to honourable to do something stupid.”

Rhaegar smirked. “Lyanna, Lyanna, you learn fast.”

“Hmpf!”, she made. “We are talking about a pup, your grace.”

“A hatchling.”, he corrected her.

“What ever, it is tiny and cute.”

“You never met him!”, he laughed at her.

“I know his older brother.”, she almost purred. 

“Oh! Thank you.”, he looked flustered.

“Oh! You got me wrong. The way you are teasing me and mocking me he must be the cuter of you two.”, Lyanna noticed teasingly.

“Outsch!” He clasped his free hand over his heart. “You wounded me, my lady.”

“You are a big strong man.," She patted his upper arm. " You will get over it.” 

“Wait, are you now teasing or complementing me?”, he asked amused and truly confused.

“Like I would tell you.”, she gave back grinning.

He smiled playfully. “Are you always teasing men, who are taller than you?”

“Of course.”, Lyanna stated proudly. “Mainly because there are no men, who are smaller than me.” She added with a self ironic smile. Rhaegar laughed loudly. “Hey, that is not that funny!”, she said, after he was not able to stop himself and that made him laugh even harder. 

“Haha! Whoop!" Suddenly he had pulled her over and off the ground, so she could see him in his eyes. “Still so tough now?”

Pressed to his body and merely inches away from his face? Was he kidding? She was able to see the tiny lighter dots in his eyes, like stars. Lyanna had more trouble on not melting in his quite strong arms, dam it!  
That was a bad idea, Rhaegar noticed just the moment he had made his joke. Suddenly he was not able to look anywhere but her face. His knees got weak for the extra weight he was carrying.   
_Uhum, yes keep thinking that._  
Everywhere he looked was trouble, sweet trouble but still trouble. He decided to look on her nose, avoiding her silvery eyes and her red lips, while he was thinking and internally screaming how he would get himself out of this. Where should he put his hands on this tiny body without doing anything?   
Thankfully, by the angle she was, Lyanna helped him by ramming her knee into his stomach. That was just the excuse he needed, as he huffed out all the air. She jumped down, hoping she had not hit him too hard, since she just wanted to surprise him before she would do something stupid. 

Rhaegar rubbed his chest and grinned at her. “Not bad.”

“Does that answer your question?”, she asked and helped him up. 

“It does.”, he admitted. Surprised he noticed her cheeks were still tinted in a light pink, while she looked straight forward down the path. 

May the gods help him! She could be so sweet, temptingly sweet. 

For some minute they walked in silence. Each of them trying to find a topic to talk and yet dreading to say the first tone, in case their voices might crack. Lyanna considered running away for a moment, when suddenly an owl shooed. Scared she made a step more to the left, closer to her companion, who looked up alert and hold her hand indistinctly a bit tighter.

“Dam bird.”, she whispered.

“Have you ever expected to be afraid of birds?”, he asked bluntly and had again the urge to slap himself. What a great topic! Everybody loves talking about embarrassing phobias! Winterfell, that would have been a great topic, but no! The oh so smart prince failed on that one! What was wrong with him? Better he should keep his mouth shut for a while. 

“I am not afraid.”, Lyanna protested and her angry voice made him chuckle again. “Well, I think everywhere else birds are normal. Just here are they, stop laughing again! Gods be dammed!”

Somehow they managed to reach her tent, after they noticed they hat walked to much and had to return. Rhaegar had not kept silent, but had asked her about Winterfell and she started talking about that dreamy place up north. They talked about glass gardens, the crypts, hot springs, something he like the thought of, the gods wood and the fireplace in the great hall. It was clear that she loved her home and than it was his time.

“I like none of the places I lived in that much.”, he explained.

“There must be one.”, she replied almost confused.

Lyanna lead him to the back of her tent, which he examined with a confused look as the rising sun drew their shadows on the wall. Had they really been up all night wandering around and talking? Ha! Who would have thought?

“How do you want to enter?”, he asked and she carefully pulled the sheets aside.

“I am here with my brothers and not known to be a lady. When push comes to shove and they are tired of growling at each man, who is not Robert, coming close to me, I will be simply grounded.” Now she winked. “So I made sure to have some secret exits out of my prison.”

“Multiple? What else? Are there secrete tunnels?”, Rhaegar asked amused and tapped carefully on the ground surrounding him. “Will I break in?”

“No, but lets say I hope it will not rain heavily”, Lyanna whispered. Before she scratched her cheek again. “Anyway, thank you for listening and bringing me back.”

“Oh!” Right this was a good bye. He felt strange. Leaving her here was had been the mission, but somehow he wanted to keep talking to her. But Lyanna looked a bit tired and after her evening she would need some sleep and he did too. For a split second he had a really dumb wish, he pushed aside instantly. “No problem, I also got carried a bit away I guess.”

“Never mind, everybody needs to vent at some point, even a prince.”, she shrugged.

“You will not tell anybody, will you? I mean it is...”

“A fucked up situation?”, the she wolf asked. “Do not worry, my lips are sealed. I just hope, you are also feeling better now.”

Her what? Rhaegar briefly looked at them or at least he tried. “Yes, I do.” No, he really did not want to leave. How could he arrange the next meeting? Lyanna and Arthur would spar together, suddenly that sounded like a bad idea. Arthur had come to her aid, while he slept. She might develop a relationship to him and Rhaegar was such a bad friend. ”Great, thank you and about Arthur and your training.”

“Yes?”

“Would you mind, if I join? I mean it is easier if he corrects you from the outside.” Did it make sense what he was saying? Rhaegar hoped so. It was just for her safety, to get the best lessons, he told himself.

“Why would I mind? Maybe I can beat you and would have a witness.”, Lyanna teased him. 

“Don't get cocky again.”, he reminded her and finally let her hand go. “Anyway, it was a nice morning.”

“Or a nice evening.” Both stood there and tried to find words. “I should go inside and get some sleep. Will you joust today?”

“Oh, yes, against your brother.”

Lyanna grinned. “You should sleep as well. Brandon is good.”

“Right, yes. “ Rhaegar walked backwardsand raised his hand to wave an awkward goodbye. “So we will see each other there.”  
 _Please don't let me fall over some ropes._

“Yes.”

“Bye, sleep well.”

“You too.”

Lyanna vanished into the tent and the prince grinned over his whole face. Sleep? Who needed sleep? He never felt better or more awake.

 

The she wolf also smiled and giggled before falling out of her closet on her bed right in front of her little brother. Benjen was waiting with his arms crossed before his chest. 

“Whoops!”, Lyanna was still laughing. 

“Whoops?”, he asked. “Where have you been and with whom?”

“Out with a friend.”, she explained.

“A friend?”, the pup asked sternly.

“Yes.”

“And why are you so giggly and flustered?”

“It is a cute friend?”, she answered carefully. Understatement of the year! Benjen's eyes got even darker. “Oh, come on Benji! I just had some fun.”

“Lya, Robert left furious last night. I was worried.”, he explained.

“You should be. Robert could not take a no for an answer. Thank the gods Arthur was near by.”, Lyanna said and crawled under her sheets.

“SO you were out with Arthur. Well, nothing can happen with him.”, Benjen sounded relieved. 

“At first. Than I played cards with the kings guard until Rhaegar broad me home.”

“ You did what with whom? Why?” Benjen was lost in confusion. What had happen last night?Why was lyanna with Arthur and the kinsguard and why was Robert mad? And than: ”Rhaegar?”

“Yes?”

“As in his highness the crown prince Rhaegar?”

“Yes?”

Benjen looked utterly confused and scraed. “Since when are you on first name base with the fucking crown prince?”

“One ... two days ago?” , Lyanna counted sleepy and yawned. “As you can see, another man with who nothing will happen.”

“Hmhm..” Benjen looked worried at her. “I hope so, Lya. I hope so. We need to talk, later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello  
> This was a bit lighter than the last chapter. I really wanted them to talk and get to know each other, so the whole running off together makes more sense. 
> 
> I hope you liked it.   
> See you next week.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many of you have been waiting for this in some way.

Benjen was still there when Lyanna woke again a few hours later and he was still looking at her. She never realized how much he looked like their father and how much it annoyed her. Before she could say anything, her little brother pointed to his offering of peace: a breakfast with eggs, dark bread, cheese and bacon.  
Lyanna took a deep breath an sat up. 

“Before you say or think anything: I know you do not want to be with Robert. Heck! Nobody here wants you really to be with him, but...”, Benjen started. He even sounded like their father!

“It is necessary for the North.”, Lyanna ended her brothers sentence. “I got it. I heard it the ten thousand times before. You don't have to remind me.”

“But do you remember it?”, Benjen asked. “Even when you look deep into the charming princes black eyes?”

Blue with tiny star like dots, she wanted to correct him, but bit her tongue. “I do. Nothing happened.”

“Until now.”

“And nothing will happen. I am promised to a man, even if I can not stand him and he does not respect me.”, she glared him. “Benjen, he wanted to force himself in my bed last night, Robert, not Rhaegar. Arthur saw that and thought a chat with somebody in power to change laws should hear to as well.”

“Robert tried what?”, Benjen jumped on his feet. “Lyanna! You should have come to me or Ned or Bran! We are your brothers! We could have helped you!”

“And how?”, she asked bitterly. “Would talk to him? Convince him to behave like a normal person? We have been there, we have done that. Why are you all waiting for a wonder? How many bastards has he fathered on this tourney alone you think?” Benjen gulped. “I still stay true, because that is what I have been taught and that is what I want to do.”

The boy looked down. “I get it. But, why have you not talked to us? Or to me?”

Lyanna huffed. “Everybody has a blast, drinking, cheering, dancing. Suddenly I come around around and pretend my betroth forced himself on me. You know I can not stand on him. Ideally you would have gone after him, beat him up and tell him he can now go plough himself. Option two: Since nothing really happened you remind me of that and tell me I should make a fuss about it and ruin everyone's mood. Third: Don't make a fuss about it, Robert was drunk I am sure if he would have been sober he would have never done that. Fourth: Boys are boys, Lya and such acts of kindness could help building that bond. Fifth: Are you sure you have done nothing to provoke him? Aha, you kissed him! Every men would see that as a clear invitation. Give me some more minutes and I can sure come up with more excuses.”

Benjen looked angry. “Really? Why on earth do you think so low of us?”

“Because heard such stories more than once!”, Lyanna barked back. “I heard them when I asked the whores in Wintertown each time I picked Brandon or Robert up there! A man misbehaves and the girl gets punished! It would have been my name and my family left in shambles! Not Roberts! I was not sure what to do! I tried to fight back but I was so much weaker, also because I had no idea if letting it just happen would make things easier for all of us! I wanted to tell you, but I have no idea, how you all will react, when it comes to Robert. ”  
“That is ridiculous!”, her brother hissed. 

“Yes, but true! And than who might had believed me? That is why Arthur took me to the prince. That was the struggle I needed to talk about.” Lyanna looked still tired. “I wanted to know what my rights by law are. Society would punish me anyway if this gets out.”

 

Benjen exhaled loudly and nodded. “And? What did he say?”

“That I am a noble and even Robert had no right to force me, at least until we are married.”, Lyanna laughed bitterly. “After that he can do as he pleases.”

“That is so... "He raised his hand in frustration. "not right.”

“See?”

“But Robert could have also dropped you after he was done and than.... Now that I think of it, that is so fucked up.” Benjen looked confused. “Maybe I am too young for this or too naive. What are the chances he had been satisfied with only a helping hand?”

“Are you suggesting?”, Lyanna started growling. 

He rose his hands again for defence this time. “No. no. I am just.. I mean what if father still wants to to marry him? Than you need a plan to get around his moves.”

“If father still wants me to marry that boar, I climb the wall and join the others.”, she huffed. 

 

Lyanna needed a while to come down and eat before making herself ready to leave the tent. It was a more cloudy day, perfect for her bad mood. Some servants were cleaning up and Howland stumbled with ruffled hair and a big grin out of a tent. 

“Really?”, Benjen asked. “You were also out all night?”

“No.”, the crannogman answered with a grin. “I was in all night if you... My Lady! Good morning.”

“Howland, a blind man could see what you did last night. “, Lyanna growled. “Wait maybe you can help me.”

“With what?”, Howland asked puzzled.

“I need some poison.”

“Lyanna!”, Benjen shrieked in alarm.

“What? I just intent do use it for my protection.”, his sister explained innocently. “Something that would make him impotent, that would let his manhood simply fall of or kill him. I am not picky.”

“Just before I hand you anything over.” Howland looked serious. “What happened and about whom's manhood are we talking?”

“Roberts.”

“The idiot?” The siblings nodded. “What did he do?”

“He tried to force himself on me last night.”, Lyanna explained. “Nothing severe happened a knight was around to help me. I was just terribly shocked and mad.”

“Isn't that guy also a knight?”, the mudman asked confused.

“Maybe slept during the part that told him not rape women?”, Benjen asked. “We are on our way to Bran.”

“I might join you. Get a more detailed picture.”, Howland mused. “Maybe than I will give you some potions.”

The three walked to the big tent and inside, Lyanna froze. Robert was greeting her with a big smile and next to with observant eyes sat Jon Arryn.

“Leave, now.”, she growled and felt two strong hands on her shoulders. Brandon's. 

He smiled at her a cautious smile. “Lyanna, I invited them.”

“Really? Maybe I should tell you what he tried last night!”, she offered bitterly.

“A lady sound not raise her voice like that.”, mentioned Arryn calmly. 

“I did not ask you for an advice.”, she spat at him. “Brandon, he tried to...”

“Ser Arthur told me.”, Brandon explained. “Explained what he gladly stopped. They are here to talk.”

“What is there to talk?”, she asked frustrated. “Are you still expecting for me to marry that pig? He is not faithful and threatened me. What else must happen that you see what kind of scum he is?”

“Now you are a bit to harsh, Lya.” Robert sounded hurt and it made her even angrier. He looked like a boy, who had no idea, why he was needed to be here, a bored brat.

“Do not talk to me.”, she pressed through her clutched jaws.

“Brandon, I fear she is hysterical. We should give her some moontea and let her rest. Such discussions are not meant to ladies.”, Arryn suggested with a gentle smile, while looking briefly to his foster son, who turned away with a huff.

“I am not hysterical!”, Lyanna yelled loudly. “I am angry and terrified! He tried to rape me!”

“I was drunk!”, Robert explained, as if that was something new or a valid excuse. Arrysn blinked twice. 

“You are always drunk, idiot! You are always whoring around. How many were in your bed then you papa dragged you out of it to sweet talk with my brother? Five again?” For a moment Arryn looked surprised and Robert started shifting on the bench. “Thought so.” She looked at Brandon. “I will not...”

“You will.”, Brandon stated simply, but with a very stressed voice and a forced smile on his face. “Robert was drunk and now he is sorry.”

“What is that for an excuse?”, she asked mad about the matter of fact and her brother. 

“It is not that uncommon for betrothed couples to test the waters.”, Brandon explained.

“Even if one person is not agreeing?”, she asked.

“My Lady I can see, that the thought is terrifying you. But I have voting from the women my foster son was with and he is quite skilled.”, Arryn explained now friendly and Robert nodded proudly. 

“I don't care if your gods have blessed him with a magical cock. He tried using it on me without my consent!”, Lyanna tried to explain to them. “I will not marry him. I will not father children with him. I will not live with him.”

“Why not?”, Robert asked. They stared at him unable to say anything. Howland tried not to laugh in the background.

“Uhm. Rob, you tried to rape her. That is why we are here. Haven't you said he is sober?”, asked Brandon Arryn, who was covering his face with his hand and murmuring stuff. 

“I admit that I can see why, your sister is repulsed to marry him.” The old man looked suddenly tired. “Lady Lyanna, I just ask you to give him one last try to better himself. I will again take him with me. This alliance is very important.”

“Why?”

“That would be too complicated for you.”

“I am not stupid. I for example know how much I can drink.”, she replied mockingly. 

Arryn chuckled. “You are impertinent.”

“No, only even angrier than ever before.”, she explained with a hissing voice. 

“It is for your protection, when you know nothing, dear child. In case of a war it might safe you and your children's lives.”, the old man explained. "Your safety is dear to us."

“So I am a bargain chip in a game I am not playing. My lord I am not some chess piece you can push around.”, she reminded him. "My safety? My dear losr, than why are you all keen on me marrying this brute? He will beat me black and blue and rape me, if something is not according to his wishes."

Robert looked shocked and Aryn sighed softly.

"What makes you think that?", asked Robert.

Howland looked to benjen with a confused face. "That was a joke, wasn't it?"

“Boys! Lyanna, come on.”, Brandon lead her to the table. “Even I know almost nothing. I just trust father.”

“Congratulations, but my faith in fathers ability to judge someone is shaken right now. He agreed to this farce.”

“You should not speak like this about your kin.”, Arryn tried to calm her. "He is trying his best."

“I talk so because it is true.”, Lyanna stated. 

Brandon looked over to Arryn. “We owe her some apology.”

“Flowers! She likes flowers.”, Robert suggested.

“Am I allowed to punch him, My Lord?”, asked Howland baffled. Everybody turned to him. “What? If he says one more word...”

“Howland, you are the fifth person in that row and only after some training. You would hurt yourself and he would not notice a thing.”, promised Brandon with a tense smile. Lyanna was stunned. He tried only to calm her. Inside he was raging. He was her brother after all. That helped her, took away some fear. Her family was behind her in this fight.

“Can I reserve the sixth place?”, asked Arryn while covering his eyes with his hands wit an amused voice. “Lady Stark, the leaders of the alliance we are forming came independently to the conclusion that we should free ourselves from the Targaryen rule. We want to reach that goal diplomatic, but in a case of war we need an alliance of our armies. Your marriage will add the Stormlands to us.” He paused. “I know that you are right now not willing to hear this, but...”

“We will rule individually.”, she noticed. “But have you thought of the taxes and the burden for our craftsmen and merchants? Cloth, wine, metal, seed! That will get so expansive.” 

“Father talked with Lord Manderly. We are building connections to Essos.”, Brandon revealed. “They might be cheaper.”

Lyanna gritted her teeth. “Why?”

“Because Targaryens are mad!”, Robert once again raised his voice.

“Not all of them.”, she replied. “And wasn't you grandmother also a Targaryen?”

Robert turned away again pouting.

“Their reign is too unstable.”, Arryn reminded her. “They are either sick or mad. I know and it hurts me to say, because I like this boy, but Rhaegar just like Aerys might turn mad with age.”

“We simply do not want our people to life in fear.”, Brandon added. “What we are doing is not ideally but for their good.”

“And we need Robert's men. The only way the will sent them out is if you will marry him.”, finished Arryn. 

“You are asking me to sacrifice myself to a life of misery and fear for my people.”, Lyanna noticed and sounded so tired. “That is so not fair. What you needed to give up?”

Brandon swallowed dry. “Nothing. I know, I know, this is unfair.”

“To put it nicely.”, she huffed ready to cry. “I need to think about this.”

“Yes, take your time.”, Brandon whispered gently and hugged her lightly. “Dayne needed to hold me back for not killing him. Ned is off, beating some knights.”

“He must be heartbroken.”, she concluded dryly. “Brandon, I do not want this life.”

“Take your time.”, he whispered. "I know it is very much."

“Lady Stark?”, Arryn asked firmly. Lyanna turned her head and was whipping some tears. “Just in case you might agree, I would want to reforge this boy. What are some things I should force into him.”

“I want some guards for me and the children to my command, northmen and the right to wear weapons.”, she started. “He would be not allowed to touch me even without my consent, even after the marriage and he is only allowed to see the children under superivision of one of my guards.”

“That is not right! I am their father.”, Robert protested.

“Shut up!”, Arryn hissed.

“You are on her side?”, he asked shocked. “I thought you would help me.”

“I am saving her for you. I am not a wizard who can make her tolerate you, let alone like or love. You ruined that yourself.”, Arryn explained slowly. 

“All because her being prude.”, Robert mumbled while pouting. 

“BAMM!” 

Than hit Brandon's fist his jaw. Robert fell from the bench. It happened so fast, that Lyanna was not sure, she had seen it completely. Robert jumped furious to his feet, but his foster father pulled him down on the bench like a child. She culd not help herself, but laugh at the situation. Finally!

“Thank you.”, said Arryn uncaring. “What else my lady?”

“I will be informed and participate in the education and the marriage arrangements of the children.”, Lyanna sat down. “He already promised our daughter to the next crown prince.”

“What?”, Benjen asked. “Wait! You are pregnant?”

“No!”

“Hey that is something you can really not blame me for this time.”, mumbled Robert and rubbed his cheek.

This time Arryn slapped the back of his head. “You will... Lady Stark, shall we say for everything regarding family and politics you are in charge?”

“It would make things much shorter.”, Brandon agreed. 

Before the joust on the afternoon Ned took her for a walk. He was armed with sweets and flowers and had the most saddest look in his eyes. They were eating while going to the heart tree to pray for good luck to each of them.

“And you are really not mad at me?”, he asked carefully.

“No, really not.”, she answered annoyed. “Stop beating yourself up or I will be.”

“I was so distracted last night.”, Ned stopped. “Mother would be disappointed in me.”

“Mother? Why?”, Lyanna asked. She had barely any memories of her mother. 

Ned grinned sadly. “She always called me your protector, you know. Sometimes after you were born mother carried you around outside and one of my friends made fun of your ears. As a babe they were standing off. I think it was the only time I started a fight.”

“You defended my honour?”, she looked moved at him.

“Actually I was just pretending. I hated you. Mother and father had only eyes for you! They did not pay any attention to me at all.” Lyanna had heard of many children feeling that way when their younger siblings were born. “I did no tell her and she was so proud. I decided I would be your protector, so I would not disappoint mother and make her sad. When I heard what Robert had written I thought great and dam it at the same time.”

“Why that?”

“I was so proud of delivering such a good match for you. You would miss out on nothing and than I remembered how Robert short amount of attention was. But father was excited and you would be save as a high lady.” He scratched his cheek and sighed. “And you were right. He had already one bastard and two by now.”

Lyanna sighed. “I get it, Neddie. You wanted me to be safe and happy. I would be rich and well protected.”

“Yes. Don't get me wrong but many girls your age even when they are wild as a child start to soften up after their first, you know what.” He blushed deeply. “Decent into womanhood. But you do not intend to do so.”

“Because I am that way and hiding it, feels... Just the thought makes me angry and sad and.”, she looked at him. “It would just not be me, Ned. If somebody loves me, he must love and accept this side too.”

“I get it. We all get it.” Than he made a face. “Well somehow. Gi.. Women are simply to complicated for me.”

“Not father.” Lyanna laughed briefly and frustrated. "He doesn't get it."

“Father the most. You are his girl, he turns every blind on you he has. Plus when I hear him talk, I think your wolf blood is a gift from mother.” Ned shrugged. “When they were children, father stole a doll from her and she pushed him in a pond for it. He said that was the moment he fell in love with her.”

Lyanna laughed. “I love mother. I miss her.”

“I miss her too.”

They walked silent for some meters. 

“Has father ever told you, that she also hunted?”, he asked. “That is how I came to idea with the bow back then. Maybe you would feel a connection through that.” The shy wolf blushed again. “You were always surround by these strict ladies, you could not stand. I felt like you needed someone you can relate to, a role model.”

“A mother?”, she asked.

Ned nodded silently. “I know I need her sometimes.”

Lyanna took his hand and squeezed it gently. “I help you if you help me?”

He huffed and looked away quickly to his face. “I can not talk with you about that. You are my baby sister. I am nt even sure I would talk with a mother about that either.”

“Has it to do with Ashara?”, she asked. 

“Uhum.” Again he scratched his cheek and was looking away. “She. It is so weird. Usually the man wants to progress fast in a romance, right? “

“According to rumours yes. You not?”

“I would love to have done it two days ago. But I want to make it right, Lya, in the long game.”, he admitted shyly. “I fell like she is not. It might be serious with her.”

“That is just as sweet as it is concerning.”, she looked sternly. "You remember you know her only for a few days, right?"

“I know. I just know her for a few days. It might just as well be the heat of the moment.”, Ned looked tortured. “But what if not. Would it than matter if? And what if I wait to long and she starts losing interest in me?”

“Hm...” Lyanna thought for a moment. “You are right this is really not my field of expertise.”

“Dam it. I mean...”

Lyanna laughed about her helpless older brother. “But lately I ad some very informative talks with the queen of thorns.”

“I fear the evil.”, he sounded like he was doomed to with the others. 

“No, no. That might help you. You could.” Lyanna now blushed and her throat became tight. It was weirder to speak it out loud than she had thought. “Now I see why you thing this is strange. Just use only your hands on her.” 

“My hands?”, Ned asked “What are talking a... oh!”

“Yes, hey. Why not change subjects? We could talk about taxes or public decapitations? You know something light and funny?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Robert is stupid. But we are not at his low point.  
> Anyway, Here is the long wanted punch from Brandon and the explanation, why. I believe Jon Arryn had no idea what kind of idiot Robert could be. Yes, Howland is really close to give Lyanna some poison.
> 
> The trip to the Godwood is important, because the old gods get a bit impatient. 
> 
> But you will see that, next week, bye bye.


	20. Ashara's mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna has a weird dream and Ashara finds a solution for her problems.

They both arrived at the heart tree. Ned took out a knife, cut his hand and gave the tool to his sister. She did the same and both smeared their blood on the lips of the tree. They sat down leaning with their backs on the white trunk, enjoying the silence between them and the noises of nature.   
Lyanna had no idea that it happened, but she fell asleep peacefully. 

 

She was walking over a grass field, along side of a lake towards the beautiful sad ruin in front of her. There were the last remnants of a glorious building. Lyanna could she charred tapestry, carpets bookshelves, chandeliers and statues. In a weird contrast overall were little plants growing.   
Than there was a sound of breaking ceramics. She turned around and saw a big newt with wings? Lyanna bent her head to a side. As did the creature staring back at her.  
A little dark grey dragon sat in front of her. He looked surprised and had a ring around his neck, that looked suspiciously like a top of a pot. She was amused he looked cute and less fearsome as the dragon she had always heard of. It was a small, slightly chubby dragon with pale violet eyes, maybe a hatchling. Curious the tiny dragon sniffed and came closer. Lyanna crouched down and reached out her hand.   
The tiny dragon reached her almost when there was a loud growl, a gust of wind, followed by a cloud of dust and a shiver running through the earth. Lyanna turned around and saw the mother of the little one, taller than a horse, dark grey scales, lean and black eyes. She snarled at her and opened her mouth. The she wolf saw fire flickering down in her throat and smelled sulphur and iron.   
Than she stopped threatening her and sniffed on her hair. The narrows slits of her eyes became wider and less menacing. The little dragon ran between them presenting his new jewellery and to Lyanna it was like the bigger one would laugh. That chuckle was not to the delight of the small one and he started hissing. He tried to push the collar away with his front claws. But he was stuck. His mother looked amused at Lyanna, before she nodded her head towards the hatchling. Lyanna had some mercy with him and scattered the collar.   
Surprised the little dragon squealed upon his new freedom and than jumped at her. Rubbing his round head at her neck. Lyanna noticed how warm and thin his scales were, but they tickled. The big dragon was watching them peacefully before taking the small one gently in his mouth to carry him. She pointed for Lyanna to climb on her back and so the human did. There was a small space between the spikes on its back, where she could lay down.

The scales of the older dragon were hot, rough and had a strange smell to them, not unpleasant but strange. She enjoyed the flight and the had barely any soreness from the friction with the scales. Lyanna had been able to watch the world beneath them. Fields, a rose garden, rivers and woods full of deer with lions preying on them between the bushes. A giant was causing some chaos by the shore and a beacon of light somewhere south. Even more far off in the distant north wolfs were howling.   
The dragon landed on an island in its nest. From above it had just looked like it was placed between two rocks, but now Lyanna noticed these rocks were even taller dragons, with twisted bones and scales falling of them. They were dying.   
But inside the nest where three eggs, two were already broken and of these two, one only recently. Lyanna turned to the bigger dragon. 

“You are his sibling?”

She pointed to the small dragon, who tried to catch his brothers tail. The taller one nodded. 

“You understand me?”

Now he looked annoyed and huffed some smoke out, before he flinched. He moved his tail between them. His little brother had caught him and hang there proudly. Not even the playful growl of the elder dragon made him let lose. The tiny dragon growled back, before he munched playfully on his prey. The elder dragon looked helpless at the human.  
Lyanna stretched out her arms and than the little one let himself fall into her arms. She set him down, but he tackled her, threw her on her back again and started to cuddle. The elder one rolled his eyes and flew off.   
She followed the small dragon around. He was moving like a clumsy kitten, jumping curiously on everything that moved, growling at insects to scare them. Lyanna chuckled since he was everything but scary. 

At sunset he sat down on the cliff and started singing or at least that was what Lyanna would call it. Maybe he more like calling for his brother, who came straight up, wet and with some fish. Cheerfully the little one attacked the still living animals like a cat would hit its prey with its paws. She could see how hard he was trying to produce a flame, while he could only produce some hot air, that to be fair slowly scorched the outer flesh of the fish.   
Lyanna and the elder dragon looked briefly at each other and Lyanna pointed at the fish.

“Come on.”, she mouthed.

The dragon grinned and spat out a small flame, while his little brother had his eyes closed. Once he smelled the roasted fish, he turned around smiling, wagging his tail and jumping around. He had succeeded! He presented Lyanna the fish and she patted his head before he started eating it. She smiled at the elder dragon and stroke his jaw. At first he looked surprised, he moved even a it away as if he was wary of her motives. Than he leant into her hand, enjoying the treatment.  
While they were eating he spat fire one the last egg until it glowed dark red.   
The little dragon yawned and fell soon asleep His brother place him on the egg to keep him warm. Which was necessary since it was really getting cold.   
Lyanna walked to the older dragon who was starring north.

“Could you light a fire for me?”, she asked and rubbed her bare arms. “It is getting cold.”

He looked surprised and took her under his wing. There was the smell again and she noticed she liked it. Now by night his scales looked even darker, but reflected the light like glass. Just to connect the contradiction with her memory, she touched him. Yes, they still were rough from fine scratches. The big one on his chest were even rougher and the skin on his wings was like soft warm leather.   
She turned around and looked in this eyes. There was now a bright blue ring around his iris. 

“Sorry, I did not ask for permission.” 

The dragon purred and placed his forehead against hers. Lyanna let him for a moment before she caressed the smaller, pointier scales under his jaw. He closed his eyes and purred again like a big cat. She stroke over his horns and even over his teeth and tongue once he opened his mouth. 

As if he wanted to say: “Don't be afraid, I have noting to hide.”

She was fascinated by him and his almost human like behaviour. Lyanna stopped briefly. He opened his blue eyes and rubbed his head over her belly, making her laugh.   
Then he pointed her to climb once more on her his back. He made himself smaller she would have it easier to climb on his back.

“Are we flying again?”, she asked excited.

He nodded. 

The flight started as the last one, smoothly. But soon he started to move under her, so his warm scales rubbed against her. Lyanna pressed herself more tightly against him for the wind was cold. It made her feel the scale even more and it felt good, strange at first. But the more he moved and the stronger he moved the better it got. Slowly Lyanna started squirming, to intensify the feeling. He started buckling under her, making her first gasp than moan. 

“More, please. “, she asked and he repeated himself before also moving the spikes on his back. The friction was bliss, but the pressure low and frustrating. 

 

Lyanna woke up from a scream and laughter.   
Shocked and disoriented she looked around. There were her brothers and Howland. 

“What?”, she asked and felt something sticky on her cheek. A bitter taste was in her mouth. 

“Sorry, for a moment I thought some one had split your skull.”, Ned explained still a bit pale and breathless. 

Lyanna touched her face and felt a liquid. She looked at her fingers and saw they were blood red. “What the seven hells?”

“It is just juice from the tree.”, Howland explained giggling. “I found you earlier, but I thought Bran and Ben might like to see that picture.”

“They woke me first.”, Ned explained.

“It looked so creepy.”, Ben laughed. 

“I think I swallowed it.” Lyanna looked disgusted, but somehow it started tasting better. “And the rest is all over my face.”

“Do not laugh, Bran.”, Ned warned his older brother, who was trying to hold bag a laughter. 

“Uhm Lya?”, Benjen asked, because his sister started peeling of the juice and ate it. “Howland? Is this juice toxic?”

Howland took Lyanna's hand and so forced her to stop eating, that half solid, fruits slime. “Not really, but it can cause mild hallucinations. Come on, I give you an antidote.”

“I can I eat more of it?”, she asked with wide pupils.

“Doesn't it taste bitter?”, the crannogman asked wary.

“No, well at first.”

“Well, you are already affected by it. Keep on eating.”

Brandon moaned. “My baby sister on a party: One evening almost raped, next day on drugs. Benjen! Don't you dare trying this stuff!”

Benjen, to had picked some of the red juice carefully and slowly put it back. “Why is only Lya allowed to have fun?”

“For the first time!”, Lyanna protested chewing on her hair. “Hm! Blueberries!”

“Howland, take care of her. Ben, I need you as my squire. Ned? What are you? Why are you climbing on the tree? Come down! The gods will get mad!”, Bran hissed. “What is wrong with you guys today?”

“Hey, normally you are acting this way.”, Ned explained and checked the branch. “I was just wondering, why the tree started leaking. It did not when we arrived. And here is a fresh cut in the wood.”

Howland shrugged. “Maybe a bird with its talons?”

“What bird has such talons?”, Brandon asked. 

“You do not know the birds here! They attacked me twice. I think they prey on me.”, Lyanna interfered. The men looked confused.

“Maybe you are very sensitive to the juice.”, Howland mused. “Let's go.”

“But I am telling the truth!”, she protested still sucking the juice from her hair. “Ask R!” She stopped herself and for moment something lit up in the eyes of the crannogman. “Never mind.”

 

Howland guided her to her tent and brew a tea for her, while she washed the juice of her. 

“Here.” He gave her a cup and sat down in front of her. “Listen I must ask or I will die out of curiosity. Did you dream something while you accidentally drank that juice?”

Lyanna, who had started drinking, choked a bit reminding the last part of her dream. She had been grinding herself on that dragon. Her face burned and she felt a pleasant pounding between her legs. Howland arched brow and she rolled her eyes.   
“Yes.”, she growled and kept on drinking. It was a sweet concoction, a but spicy and it warmed her on the inside, making her more aware of the pounding. Well. healing meant often it would go worse first and than better. 

Howland was staring at her with a questioning look. “And?”

“And what?”

“Will you tell me what it was about?”, he asked. 

Lyanna took another sip. “Dragons.”

“Dragons?”

“Yes.”, she confirmed annoyed. What had he to prey on it?

“Hm.” He looked disappointed. “I thought you would dream of wolves.”

She choked again and felt disgusted. Never ever would she want to that with another wolf! Lyanna emptied the mug. “No, I heard wolfs But I was more busy riding that dragon.”

She wanted to bite her tongue. Riding a dragon. Who thought she would have dirty thought by that phrase? Something was wrong with her.  
I need to see a maester, she decided.  
Gladly there are no real dragons around, only metaphorically ones. Howland gave her another mug, she drank also fast. Not that she would mind riding the younger of ... the... two...  
Wait a moment. The elder dragon of her dream with a younger sibling and two twisted parents and dark blue eyes. She slapped her forehead. 

“I will never leave this tent again.”, she stated with her voice filled with doom. “Go, tell my brothers.”

Lyanna's faces burned, her heart was pounding in sync with her ears and her crotch. 

“Hu?”, Howland looked at her like a sheep. 

“What?”, she hissed.

“Lyanna, are you all right?” 

No, no she was not. That was... How? When? This was dangerous! She needed help. She needed to call for Olenna, wait no, not her. She would only confuse her more. Should she call Rhaegar and tell him, she would never see him again, because she might die in embarrassment? Oh yes, that sounded so mature. What should she do? Lyanna stared on the table, covering her ears, reay to cry out of confusion any minute. 

Howland watched her helpless. What was going on? What was happening? Was that normal behaviour for girls? Maybe he should go and get Maege? He heard somebody growling on some men outside.   
Howland decided to talk to the visitor as Lyanna did not look, as she was available right now. But he young lady pushed the tiny crannogman aside easily.

“Lyanna? Why did you left me waiting?”, asked an annoyed Ashara, who stormed her tent and stopped. “Why is there blood on your dress? Why is your face flushed? Are you crying?” She pulled a dagger out and turned to Howland. “You there! What have you done?”

“I gave her an antidote?”, the small man answered scared. “That red stuff is a juice from a heart tree. Lyanna reacts strongly at it. She is suddenly behaving weird.”

“Ash, help me.”, Lyanna asked totally overwhelmed and helpless. 

“Sure, what is going on? And why did you drink toxic tree juice?”, Ashara asked puzzled.

“It dripped on me while I was sleeping beneath it.” The she wolf teared up. “I had such a weird dream.”

“You rode a dragon. What is weird about that?”, Howland asked and Lyanna's became unhealthy red. 

Ashara looked still confused. “Rode a..”

“Don't say it. Just think about it for a moment.”, the wolf asked and turned to the small man. “Howland, please I am grateful even I am right to nervous to express this. But you have to leave. I can not talk about it with you or any male being around.”

That only intensified the confusion on the young man's face, but he left. He needed to inform his master about this or maybe he knew already?

 

Inside Ashara pushed Lyanna gently down. The girl was still flustered and she gave her more of the antidote. 

“Well, riding a dragon?”, she asked and Lyanna nodded. “As in the well known euphemism?”

“What euphemism?”

The dornish aid smiled wickedly. “For getting all hot ad dirty with a Targaryen?”

“Bulls eye.”

“Rhaegar?”  
“No, his father.” Lyanna made a face. “I had always the hots for old beggars with moods swings. Of course it is R..” She blushed. “The prince. Well, sort of and it is was even weirder. It was him, but he really was a dragon. Why are you laughing? I am having a crisis here!”

“Oh no, what you experiencing is completely normal.” Ashara winked. “For every woman there comes a time and a man, she wants to tear his clothes off and ruin each sheet on the world with.”

“Aha.” That sounded weirdly comforting. She was not losing her mind, good. 

“And believe me. Our dear prince might be that man for many girls. Heck! Even Cersei the icy bitch Lannister starts wooing and drooling for him. Depending on the amount of cloths he is wearing, I can not blame you. He played yesterday this card and teased many girls. Posing half naked during sparing.” Ashara grinned. “Elia and I had a bet on how many girls would faint.”

“With some low hanging breeches. Is it warm inside here?”, Lyanna asked and looked around.

“No, that is you.” Ashara grinned even wider. “It hit you hard, didn't it?”

“Apparently. But he was a real dragon, with wings, scales and so on. That makes it even weirder.”

“Not really. Such symbols can appear in a dream, when your head did not make a complete translation with your desire. Oberyn told my once he had dream of fucking a horse, they disappeared after he had fucked a certain stable boy.”, the star maid explained. 

“Hu.” Lyanna scratched her head. 

“Are you feeling better?”, Ashara asked.

“Yes. It was half as bad once I got behind it.” But there still was a big problem. “Ashara, can I tell you a secret?”

“More weird dreams?”, she asked wary. “Oh! Was he good?”

“We had no time to end it, but no I mean yes... Why do you ask me such question? It has nothing to do with the dream, not directly. But with Rhaegar himself.” Lyanna took a deep breath. “We met sometimes, well each day a the tourney.”  
“So what? You move in the same circle of people.”

“No, we met. In fact we have an appointment tonight. We are kind of friends.”, she explained hesitant. 

“And you still want to ride him? Do you like the, well he became more relaxed the last days.”, Ashara noticed surprised. “Normally he is really up tight and unsocial.”

“Really?”, Lyanna was more than surprised.

“And broody, he never smiles and you can not know that he is thinking.”, the older one nodded. “He is so boring, always working, reading.”

Lyanna frowned. “Sounds not really like the man I know. He laughs often and is openly talking with me. He told me he was writing with his uncle at the wall before approaching Bran.” Well sort of. Not she was not sure how much Ashara knew about the reason behind this tourney.

The dornish maid looked at her stunned and than started laughing. “Oh! This is priceless! You are really falling for him.”

“No!”, the she wolf protested with a childish tone in her voice. 

“Oh yes, you are. So?? What will you wear tonight?” 

Lyanna looked uncomfortable. “Nothing.”

“Bold move, I like it.”

She slapped her forehead.  
 _I need new friends._  
“I will not meet with him. What if he notices something?”

“Great, maybe than you will know how your dream meant to end.” Ashara wiggled her brow. “ AWW! You are blushing again!”

“He is married with children.” Lyanna reminded her friend. “I am betrothed. Yes, Robert has some bastards, but I have no right to get angry about that if I do the same. I do not want to be with him because of that. So in consequence I can not be with Rhaegar since he would also be a cheater.”

Ashara shrugged. “Well, Elia is fine with him sleeping with other women.”

“Excuse me?” That could not be true. Lyanna's mind started to work. No, no, no. This was madness! 

“She is older and frail and loves another. Rhaegar is young and healthy. She is fine wit him having some affairs. While she was pregnant she also slept with Nymar.”

“Who is Nymar?”, Lyanna asked confused.

“The man she loves. Well, she also loves Rhaegar but more like a platonic sibling way. Their marriage is of a pure political nature and they made some kind of contract for sex outside of their bed.”, Ashara explained. “And if Rhaegar also falls for you, I am sure she would accept you as his second wife.”

“Second wife? After her?”

“Next to her. Aegon and Maegor had also multiple women.”

“That was ages ago. Neither the new nor the old gods would allow that or the highest of them all: my father.”, Lyanna noticed dryly. “And he has no dragons to make them ignore it.”

“Would your father ignore the fact that you could marry a prince, you are infatuated with and that might be mutual?”

“If it does not serve his plan? Yes, I think so and that is way to far ahead in a realm of dream and fantasies.”

Ashes clapped her hands full of determination. “Right, tonight, what will you wear. it needs to be spectaular! We need to get to work, if you want this fantasy come real and I would recommend it. You can only win, higher position, no dumb stag and you can ride your dragon when ever it pleases you.”

“Chain mail and boiled leather.” Lyanna explained enthusiastically and laughed about her confused face. “I have a fencing lesson. Your brother will also be there.”

Ashara looked sceptical. “You know, normal people go for a walk in moonlight or dancing.”

“We had the moonlight walk last night. I talked to him after Robert intended to rape me. He brought me him again, but we walked around till dawn. “, the wolf girl said nonchalant. 

“Ha! That is why he fell asleep at breakfast.”, Ashara concluded. “Nether the less. We go shopping.”

“I have to watch the joust. Brandon jousts against him.”

“Hopefully he loses.”

“Why that?”

“So you can take care of him, kiss his bruises until they hurt no more.” Ashara grinned when she saw Lyanna blush. “Awww! You are so cute!” 

“I should have kept my mouth shut.”, she mumbled. “You will tease me relentlessly.”

“Only if you will not go shopping with me. I know what you need.”

“Winter is coming for me. Fine, I will go with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helau and Alaaf, thank you for reading.  
> This chapter might seem a bit random, but I promise it will make sense.   
> And since there is currently a holiday where I live, I thought of giving you also a chapter tomorrow for celebration.   
> Rhaegar becomes a bit immature XD
> 
> See you tomorrow


	21. The wild wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The joust between Rhaegar and Brandon. Not the chapter I promised, that will come on Sunday. I mixed things up there, my bad.

With a polite smile and a headache coming from not enough sleep Rhaegar listened to the corpulent man dressed in green and gold. He was bolstering and not unhappy with his situation at all. The harvest was good, his man loyal and his wife beautiful, he would soon expect his first son.

“By all means, your grace.”, the man whispered. “If it is a boy well, your grace and your grace's wife are also only a few years apart, so Rhaenys...”

“My dear Lord Tyrell with all dear respect, but I would rather not prefer to promise my daughter to a boy not even born. I would not dare setting each ones hope up.”, he lied straight. “Besides the king only decides who will marry whom and I am just a prince.”

Tyrell stroke his giant moustache. He wondered how long it had taken to make it grow so big and what he himself would look like wearing one. Elia would shake her head in disbelieve and Lyanna would surely laugh at him and tease him relentlessly. 

“Yes, but for how long?”, Tyrell asked with a very low voice. “My dear wife is terribly worried about his majesty's health you must know. What if one of these wounds get infected? It could mask all kinds of poisons.”

Was Tyrell giving him a hint? 

“Let's not speak about such dark themes, my Lord.”, Rhaegar suggested. 

“Of course not. But you seem healthy, besides the dark rings beneath your eyes.”

Rhaegar was wearing his armour already as he walked with the young Lord to the field. He smiled lightly. “Lord Whent knows to entertain his guests. There is so much to see I hardly remember to sleep.”

Tyrell laughed. “Yes, this is an event people will tell their grandchildren about. I wonder how many lovers already met here, how many bastard have been fathered and how many eternal rivals crossed path.”

“Is there anything happened to you?”, the prince asked amused. 

“No, sadly not. I am married to a goddess and my self claimed rival did not turn up.”, Tyrell sighed.

“Who is that rival?”

“You know him well, your grace. It is good old Tywin Lannister.”  
Rhaegar stopped. _In what world could you name Mace Tyrell a rival to Tywin? The later would eat the rose lord alive and were his moustache as a hairpiece._

“You aimed high, my lord.”

“Not really. House Tyrell is the second most wealthy family of the great houses and our resources are much more needed than the gold of House Lannister. Ask Lord Tywin when the last time was a Stark offered him a bargain.”, claimed Tyrell proudly. “No one asked for gold, if their people are hungry. Never underestimate the value of corn, your Grace.”

“Only peasant will thing so short minded.”, a sharp voice interfered. 

Both men turned their heads and Rhaegar wanted to run. There was she, beautiful and cold as a snowflake, Cersei Lannister. She did not even gave a look to Tyrell, Rhaegar was her business. She stepped in between the two men. 

“A wise man, knows the value of gold as well. Corn will satisfy his hunger now, but gold and a sharp mind can satisfy his while families hunger for decades to come.”, she explained sweetly. “My father knows this and he told me how to use such knowledge.”

“Than why is he not here?”, Tyrell asked. “It is the perfect opportunity to strike deals.”

“He is not feeling well. The honour and loss of Jamie are tearing on his heart.”, Cersei lied concerned. Tywin had barely a heart, but to be fair it would only beat for Jamie. 

“Of course.”, Tyrell mumbled.

“How is the princess, your grace? I so hope she is feeling better. I pray for her each night and for her giving you a son.”, she assured sweetly.

“Thank you, lady Cersei that is very kind of you.”, Rhaegar tried to put more formality in his voice. “Elia is feeling better, so your prayers seem to help.”

“During the last days I spotted her alone several times. Lady Dayne was absentee and roaming the fields with Lady Stark. I hope the two had not an argument?”

“No, it is more on the pleasant side of things.”, Rhaegar explained. 

“Thought so. If not with Lady Stark, Lady Dayne is often accompanied by Ser Eddard. Wait? Is he a knight?”, Cersei asked and Tyrell looked surprised. “I am never sure how these wildlings call themselves.”

Call them a wildling and it will be the last thing you ever did, Rhaegar noticed. Well you can be allowed to call them that way, I guess. I need to try this out and see how she reacts. 

“Lady Ashara and Ser Eddard? What and unlikely couple. I thought she was too comely for him and he looks always so stern.”, the girl shook her head. “Well, at least he can make so sure he will not visit other women, like his friend.”

“What friend?”, Tyrell was intrigued by the gossip and Cersei annoyed by him interfering. Rhaegar was simply bored, because he had much more valid sources. 

“Lord Baratheon, rumours say he as already a bastard in the Eerie.”, the lioness whispered. “And he is such a loud brute. Lady Lyanna is remarkable often absentee when he is around and he is her betroth. I am not promised and I am glad my father is waiting for a better offer than such a boar.”

Rhaegar felt her looking at him. “Lady Cersei, Lord Baratheon is a dear cousin of mine and I do not treasure any ill speaking of my family.”

“Of course your Grace.”, she apologized. “But may I ask you a question?”

They reached the tribune for the jousting. “Of course.”

“If Lady Ashara truly marries Ser Eddard, the princess will need another maiden in waiting, won't she?”, her green eyes glowed greedy.

“Yes, in deed and since she is very intrigued by her honesty and apparently likeness to the dornish nature, Elia has already lady Lyanna in mind. She is new to the south and what better way to learn from our ways than by the future princess.”  
Rhaegar had to admit, he was happy and excited when suddenly Elia suggested Lyanna for Ashara's role and Ashara agreed. Rhaenys would be excited to meet a female warrior and Lyanna would be out of Roberts claws. It was a good solution and he would have another friend at Dragonstone. 

“Lady Lyanna?”, both high born asked surprised. 

“What does a Stark know about the dornish ways?”, Tyrell asked confused. “It is literally the opposite end of the realm!” 

Rhaegar shrugged with a sheepish look. “ But both ladies are very fond of her.”

“There must be a misunderstanding, your grace. Lady Lyanna is an arrogant, cold girl. She even refused to sit with the princess, for she did something stupid like promising to sit with her future sister in law. This child has now feeling to manners and I fear for the princess Rhaenys health and reputation with such a wildling around her.”, explained Cersei passionately. 

These two had butt heads, Rhaegar noticed and Cersei had lost. Even more reason to have the fierce she wolf around. If she could fight of Cersei, he would Lyanna name his personal body guard. 

“Really?”, Tyrell was surprised. “I heard my mother talk about her. She claims that yes, Lady Lyanna is a wilder girl than any lady of the south, but a good and sweet lass, maybe a bit naive and well protected by three brothers and their father. How did she put it? A frost rose with thorns?” 

“A frost rose?”, Rhaegar asked puzzled.

“Lord Tyrell must have made a call back to the famous northern winter roses with their blue petals.”, the lioness cooed. “They are a real rarity. My father hired so many gardeners yet they would never grow at the rock.”

“There must be a reason, why they are called winter roses.”, Tyrell assumed. “They really prefer the icy ground of Winterfell. But legend tells they represent the purity of the Stark ladies.”

“Songs and stories.”, Rhaegar concluded. “It is more likely that these kind of flowers is simply not made for our warm temperatures. But I heard Lord Whent also required some special roses for the queens crown. Ser Oswell claimed he had never seen pale blue roses.” 

“A crown of winter roses! Oh my wife would kill me for such a trinket.”, Tyrell sighed. “Maybe I should write to Lord Stark once again.”

“Anything I can help with?”, a loud deep voice asked and behind them came Brandon, the wild wolf with his big smile. Ned was walking solemnly behind him and Rhaegar still wondered, how much alike he looked to the boy in his dream. The pup was carrying his brothers sword and suddenly was busy to inspect the tip of his boots. 

“Lord Stark!”, Rhaegar felt suddenly nervous. “Ser Eddard, young Benjen, a good morning.”

Brandon shrugged. “I am honoured your Grace, but there is only one Lord Stark and that would be our father. I am until now just Brandon.”

“Oh! I hope we did not offend you.”, Cersei sounded genuinely surprised.

“Not at all. What were it my father could help you with, lord Tyrell?”, Brandon asked friendly. “I could write him.”

“Winter roses. I would like to give my wife some for a present.”, the round Lord explained.

“Winter roses are tricky. Our sister knows how to treat them, but none of us and they do not survive long in the south I fear.”, the wild wolf replied. 

“Lady Lyanna cares for delicate flowers?”, Cersei asked and earned herself an angry look of each wolf. “I can not picture a flower growing anyway near her. These hands are more likely to ruin such delicate things.”

“Lyanna is the only one of us, who is gentle enough to treat them well. ”, Brandon growled and his face became even darker. He was angry. One had talked ill about his little sister and Rhaegar could image, that this was right now a very touchy subject. “Our sister works along side us, unlike so many ladies I met here. So she has less time for silly plays. What are your duties at the rock, my lady? Or are you still playing like a little girl?”

Cersei's face became deep red and she stormed of. Maybe Brandon would make also for a great body guard? The south needed more wolfs.

“That was Cersei Lannister, brother.”, Ned noticed worried. “Daughter of Tywin Lannister.”

“And if the was the wife of the night's king, I could not care less.”, Brandon growled. “I am done with her getting picked on. We really should talk to father and keep her home. And wasn't the young lioness not supposed to be pretty?”

_That's it. I move to Winterfell._

“How unfortunate that would be!”, Tyrell noticed. “Our dear prince just told us that your lady sister is a candidate to become the replacement for Lady Ashara in case of her marrying young Eddard.”

Ned's face became dark red and he rubbed his neck with a goofy smile on his face. “Isn't it a bit early to make such plans?”

“Elia want to make sure your sister is not also unable to stay on her side for a while.”, the prince said. “But on this topic I am honestly lost and to assure you. Your sister made a very good and honourable impression on her and she is a dear friend to Ashara. I barely see her anymore, but if I do she is happy.”

“Thank you, your grace. Your words are well needed comfort.”, Brandon mentioned relieved. 

“Your welcome and maybe we should go ahead. I heard you ride well, Brandon.” The prince looked at the roundly man from the south. “Lord Tyrell.”

“Your grace, I wish both young men a good fortune.”, said Tyrell before climbing the stairs. 

 

Once Rhaegar turned around he saw the pack waiting for him. 

“Why is it my words were so much needed?”, he asked quietly and Brandon made a face.

“Your Grace will surely understand I will not discuss a private family matter with a man, even if he is an honourable man and my prince, I barely know. Our sisters reputation might depend on it.”, the wild wolf whispered clearly worried. 

“Of course.”, Rhaegar assured. “I hope she is feeling well.”

“We hope that too.” Now he grinned amused. “Ned here and her went praying this morning. She had a long night and both fell asleep beneath the heart tree. A bird must have ripped some bark of the tree and the blood like juice dripped on her. Our friend Howland found her and called for us.”, Brandon started.

“It looked like somebody had smashed her head in.”, Benjen explained amused. “Ned was shocked once we had woken him.”

“Yes, you had a blast scaring me.”, Ned huffed. “Lyanna had incorporated some of the juices. They are not toxic, but cause strange behaviour and our friend Howland is well known in medicine and takes care of her.”

_Lyanna is sick again? That girl attracts bad luck like a magnet._ “I hope she will feel better soon.”

“Do not worry. Lya promised Bran to watch him joust.”, Benjen said loudly. His brothers turned confused towards him. The boy smiled aloof, but Rhaegar assumed it was a message towards him “And she intends to keep such promises.”

“You mean, she intends to pick out each of the mistakes he makes and to tell him, she would have done better?”, Ned asked the pup teasingly and Brandon growled at him. 

“Sounds like your sister is a well versed rider.”, the prince noticed played surprised.

Brandon laughed proudly. “I hope so. I thought her myself and our father is still angry with me for it. Lyanna rides like a true northman and refuses to sit in a carriage. That made us bump heads each day on our journey down here.”

“Sometimes I think father had forgotten for press her into being a lady earlier.”, Benjen thought loud.

“Ah, do not blame that one only on father.”, Ned smiled. “We played also out part or do you think we never noticed you two playing with swords?”

“NED!”, Brandon hissed and Rhaegar laughed softly. 

“Now I see why Elia thinks your sister is fit to help her raising our daughter. Rhaenys is keen on learning to fight too. She could be a dornish too.”

Brandon shook her head. “ I assume to mean it as a compliment, but... Are you sure Lyanna could be a proper lady in waiting? You see, we are really trying to make her feel fit in, but everything she is seems to repel other ladies.”

“It also depends on when she is needed. I just heard your sister is promised to marry my cousin. If that happens before, it might become complicated.”, the dragon prince explained.

“Well, Ned, what are you plans for tonight?”, Bran asked teasingly and patted Ned's shoulder.

“Why?”, the younger one asked wary.

“I think Brandon plans your weeding for as soon as possible.”, the pup explained innocently.

The wild wolf laughed. “No, no. I think her older brother might be a bit angry if I try it that way. But I got a good idea. Once I beat Dayne tomorrow, I can ask him for Ashara's hand in Ned's name. That should proof to him, we are capable of protecting her.”

“What?”, Ned squeaked. “You can't be serous! I .. we ... so soon?”

“Bran, you have to beat the man on your right today first.”, Benjen noticed and nodded towards Rhaegar, who enjoyed the brothers talking. It was highly entertaining and he was tempted to wave his hand with a stupid smile, when the wild wolf looked a bit surprised at him. 

“Whoops, seems I got ahead of myself.”, he noticed laughing at himself. 

“At least I know now, that you will fight to win, my lord.”, Rhaegar noticed. “And be sure, I will do the same. Ashara is like a sister to me and I intent to let her be married only by a man who is worthy or his younger brother.”

“Great, this joust will be worthy of a song.” He raised his hand and almost would have smacked Rhaegar's back. Both men stared at his hand and Ned's face became sickly pale, while Brandon blushed, before slowly lowering his hand. “Apologies, your grace, but I have to win. My siblings happiness relies on it.”

“Bran!”, howled Ned with a red face. “Please stop talking!”

The prince almost laughed out loud. These men were hilarious each one on their own way. He wanted to take some notes just to train with Viserys, while watching Brandon getting subtly scolded by Ned for nearly hitting the crown prince.  
What would it be like to have siblings closer to his age was not a new thought to him. Having siblings like them was entirely new. They cared for each other deeply, deep enough to cover they bad behaviour to their father. The poor father, he thought amused. His children were communicating over secret codes and he was clueless. Would Rhaenys and Viserys be similar one day? Would they make gentle fun of him, while seemingly bickering? The thought warmed him on the inside somehow. 

 

He needed to part ways with he wolf pack. Lem was waiting nervous and Oswell exhaled relived. 

“Finally! Where have you been? Lucky you Stark is also not here.”, the kings guard nagged.

“Stark just arrived. We walked the last bit together and talked.”, Rhaegar explained. “It was amusing.”

“Wildlings can be amusing.”, Lem mumbled and earned himself a stern gaze of the prince.

“Would you please repeat yourself?” Lem looked down and shook his head. “I hope it was not something insulting. There had just been three squires, who could tell you what might happen if you trip up the wrong person.”

“Rhaegar?” Oswell asked carefully. “Are you all right?”

He looked over his shoulder and noticed iron and sulphur on his tongue. He blinked confused. Had little Lem's comment made him that angry? 

“Yes.”, he answered slowly. “Lem, where is my helmet and is the horse ready?”

 

Stark's horse was higher than Northwind and he was also taller than him. Rhaegar felt how his mouth became dry and his palms sweaty. That man looked like a wall made of steel and they said he was good.  
Carefully he tilted his head a bit to check who was all attending. Elia, his father, Tyrell, Cersei, Stannis, Renly and also two wolves, Ned and Lyanna.  
She was feeling better, he thought and would see him lose, maybe, possibly. Rhaegar was not a bad jouster but he had bad luck, when it came to the finals and of course he could never really know how good he was. Nobody would dare to attack the crown prince truly, expect his she wolf. 

Lem gave him the lance and both riders took their place at the markings. Once the horn was blown, both gave the spore to theirs horses. Well, if Northwind would not ride on his own. At first Rhaegar had been surprised, but now he had found comfort in not worrying about the horse too much.  
Brandon was agile in the saddle. He simply bent backwards dodging the thrust of his lance.  
On the second turn the wolf had bitten him in his left side and even it was not a full hit, it hurt. Stark was winning. Rhaegar felt the old feeling of fear and excitement crawling up his spine. Everybody was watching him, so many cheered for him. For once he had to proof himself worthy, a mighty or at least capable warrior. 

“Lance.”, he ordered his squire, before closing his helmet.

Lem gave him the blunted weapon and on the next turn the prince hit the lords arm, so he dropped his lance. The crowd exploded for him and even the she wolf was clapping her hands, polity and her eyes were more on her brother. 

“Lance.”, he orderer Lem after he had drank some water.

“Here, Lord Stark seems injured.”, the squire noticed and pointed at the wild wolf.

Brandon was flexing his arm and hand. His face was grim.  
Rhaegar took his lance, to meet the angry wolf and he learned it was wiser to finish an animal instead of wounding it. Brandon was angry and much faster now, he was done with playing. The lance almost had missed Rhaegar, who moved a bit too slow. Much of the strength had gone missing, but it hurt badly when he wood pressed his armours steel against his right shoulder. He hissed and was not able to move the arm for a moment. That would end in a bad bruise.

“Lance.”, he pressed though his teeth. 

He needed to win this. Lem handed him the lance and Rhaegar paused in taking it. What if? The prince shifted in his saddle and took the weapon in his left hand, instead of the right. This was madness, but maybe it would trip off Brandon.  
But at first it tripped him off too. Rhaegar poked only hole in the air. For four rounds nothing had happened and Brandon was getting restless. He stroke to soon and gave the prince the opportunity to unhorse him.  
The horse stopped running without its rider, who was lying in the dirt. Rhaegar's heart was pounding and he breathed more heavily. With weak legs, and pain in his shoulder he climbed down to look after the wolf. Brandon was sitting and holding his head grinning. 

“You used your other arm, so you would have more painless strength left.”, he noticed. 

“It was a gamble.”, the prince admitted.

“It was smart, your grace.” 

Rhaegar offered him his hand and helped him on his feet.

“Thank you, if all dragons were like you, my father would sleep much easier.”, Brandon noticed. “What a shame you were not at our feast yesterday.”

“A real shame.” Rhaegar agreed and shrugged. “More reason for me to visit Winterfell once.”

“HA!” The wolf laughed loudly. “First we meet at Ned's wedding, if he dares to asked Ser Arthur for permission.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You do not marry only your future spouse, but also their family.  
> And I wanted to give each Stark an oppertunity to shine ( Benjen and Ned will come), as will Rhaegar's family. So they now what they are getting into. You know the whole embarassing family madness stuff XD  
> If you ask yourself why Brandon told the story about the tree, it was to emphasize, that the story he did not want to share was much worse for his sister. And Brandon is already accepting Rhaegar, not as a brother in law, but as a dude. I hope that came across. 
> 
> Well I hope you liked reading it. Something lighter also matches Karneval.  
> See you Sunday ^^


	22. Story time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is playing with fire and Rhaegar tells about his favourite bed stime story.

Lyanna was waiting up in the branches of the tree, alone. She had successfully reasoned with Benjen, so he would be busy tonight. In other words she had paid him to leave her alone. Even Ashara had helped her.  
The donirsh maid would be the end to her. She was more excited over Lyanna's feelings than Lyanna herself. The she wolf felt nauseous and sick. She even tried to miss out tonight, but when else would she have the chance to train with a sword of the morning?  
It had been hard enough for her not to melt away after Rhaegar had removed his helmet after defeating Brandon. Lyanna had stared a hole in her brothers head, to no stare at him and behave like the other girls around her.  
Now she had less options. It was a beautiful night, a clear sky, bright moon light made the princes hair glow otherworldly. For a moment she just stared at him, before she knocked her head against the tree. 

_Get a grip!_

“Is she late?”, Arthur asked surprised and the prince looked around. “Stop it! You are making me nervous.”

“You are right to be nervous.”, Rhaegar smirked. “Probably she is prancing on us, just for fun.”

“Really?”

“Apparently I scared her sometimes. Now I could see her trying to make me pay.”

Lyanna chuckled before let herself hung head down from a branch. Arthur looked amused and the prince a bit disappointed. 

“Do not flatter yourself. Just being a prince does not make you important.”

“HA!”, Arthur laughed.

“Its crown prince for you.”, Rhaegar teased back.

She jumped form the tree. “What ever, you are here to get beaten, right Ser Arthur?”

“Lady Stark, is as right as she is charming.” Ser Arthur played the perfect knight, bowed down and kissed her hand gently.  
Lyanna got a bit warm, Arthur could be also very charming, if he wanted to be. 

Rhaegar huffed. Why had Arthur to be short sighted sometimes? He was married to Dawn, basically. So we had he to hit on Lyanna? It annoyed the prince. That union would never work also because she was promised to a much worse man than Arthur. Lyanna would only get her heart broken,if he kept on doing. 

“Done you two?”, he asked impatient and pulled his friend back. “Did you not volunteer for the night shift?”

“Is he always ruin the fun?”, Lyanna asked coldly.

“Most often.”, Arthur admitted. “And even more annoying, most often he has reason to do so. I have not much time left.”

“So? We should get started.”, the prince growled and noticed soon, he should not have made his friend angry. 

Arthur chose to teach Lyanna a combination, that forced Rhaegar to parade with his right arm and thou his right shoulder. At first he noticed nothing, but soon his arm got heavier and a dull pain started pounding.  
The prince bit his tongue. For one he did not want to ruin Lyanna's training and for the other he did not want to appear weak compared to Arthur. But he was so glad when the kings guard called for a break.  
Rhaegar walked a few meters and started moving his arm, to mute the pain. 

Lyanna watched after him. 

“Is he in pain?”, she asked his friend.

“Most likely. He will tell, when it is to much for him. He is a reasonable grown man.”, Arthur explained with a sigh. “Most times.” He reached into a pocket and gave her a small pot. “An ointment, try to convince him to you rub it on his shoulder.”

“He does not like it?”, she asked casually, but looked very interested at the small pot. The knight grinned.

“It is the smell.”, Arthur said. “Put it away and do not tell him, I gave it to you. He will call me mother for a month.”

“He does not seem that childish.”

“You would not believe it.”, the kings guard lied bluntly. “Hey! Stop brooding! Your break is over!”

Rhaegar returned with a false smile on his face. Finally they were done talking. Arthur was not taking this seriously. Lyanna needed training and she was good, not a southern lady playing around. When her father was still insisting on her marrying Robert, she would need every help she could get.  
Half an hour later, when Arthur left Rhaegar was close to his tears. Her arm and shoulder shook out of exhaustion and he needed a break. He watched the love birds say good bye to one another and Arthur bending down the the lady one last time.  
Why could he not simply leave?

Lyanna looked upset once he left, so he forced himself to smile. 

“Care to beat me up?”, he asked and sounded to his surprise much happier than intended. Oh no! Now she must think he was a freak taking pleasure in his own pain. She would run the first opportunity she would find.

Lyanna smirked and poked him with he blunted sword. “Get ready.”

But his movements got slower each time until they were too slow and her thrust hit the injured shoulder. Rhaegar cried in pain and dropped the weapon. He held his arm and grit his teeth. She stared at him in shock, before letting also her sword drop.

Unsure and careful she guided him to the stream, murmuring apologies. Both felt miserable and and awkward as Lyanna helped him out of his doublet and tunic. Also both hissed. He out of pain, she out of sympathy. The black swelling on his chest looked even worse to his natural lighter skin in pale moonlight. 

“Dam it, you idiot!”, she sighed. “You should have said, you are on pain! If you were my brother I would have never let you train with me! Do you want to joust tomorrow?”

“Of course I want to joust and I gave you the promise, Lady Stark.”, he gave back and groaned as she gently touched the bruise. It was armer than the rest of his skin. 

“Fine! Give me your tunic, I need to treat this.” Lyanna just reached for the fabric, but he was reluctant to hand it over. “And I will not accept a: I am fine or this is nothing.”

“I wanted to keep it.”, he replied patty. 

The she wolf laughed frustrated. “You are such a stubborn hypocrite!”

“What?”, Rhaegar asked angry.

“Two days ago, you called me stupid for not stopping when I was at my limit. But now here you go, doing just the same.”, Lyanna reminded him and he growled.

“That was something completely different! You had no reason to risk an injury. It was a friendly spar. This was to train you, to become able to cut off the hand of the next man, trying to take advantage of you.”, the prince defended himself.

“If that is your honest reason, fine. I am truly flattered, you fool!” He wanted to yell at her and saw her shaking her head smiling. “But you should not save one person on the chance to gain more supporters for you politics.”

“Yes, it is important for the realm to see me play war, but it is really more important to save one girl, don't you think? Outch!” He hissed, as she moved his arm. “What is the common saying, save one person and you save an entire world?”

Lyanna massaged the tense muscles. 

“Gods be dammed, you are a fool, your grace.” She smiled gently at him. “But you being worried is sweet. Not that smart, but.. ”

“Thank you, that was the nicest thing you said to me so far tonight.”, he huffed. “Au!”

“Stop whining.”, the she wolf ordered. “Remember, you are a crown prince playing war. What will the other children think when they hear you were crying?”

“I am not crying, but it hurts.”, Rhaegar flinched again. “Are you doing this on purpose?”

Lyanna rolled her eyes. _Why must men always be such cry babies?_

“It would hurt less if I was allowed to cool it.”

“I can't stand the cold.” The prince growled and gave her the fabric. Lyanna drenched it water and placed it over the bruise.

“Playing war? Does not sound like you enjoy jousting.”, she noticed to distract him from the pain, the cold and the wetness. 

He sighed. “I don't and I would not do it, if it was not expect from me sometimes. Plus I never win.”

“And here I thought all southern men liked it. Why not you?” She moved her fingers again to a spot where he had flinched earlier. 

“Honestly? I do not even really like any fighting, especially not without a good reason or for fun. I do it, because I have to and it is reasonable for me to have learned it. But, what is wrong with enjoying peace?”, he asked like he was shaming himself. “Also it is stupid to present all your skills to everybody. In a real fight you have given away all your tricks and advantages.”

Lyanna chuckled amused and he turned his head a bit, since she sat behind him. “You sound like my brother Ned. He also dislikes fighting, unnecessary ones even more. Brandon had to force him to join the joust. Try to have fun one time in your life, he had said, it will not kill you.”

“I like Ned.”, Rhaegar noticed. “I really have to visit Winterfell once.”

“You would freeze to death.”, she reminded him. “You were just a minute ago complaining over a wet cloth!”

“No, beneath five layers of fur, I might be save.”, he mused playfully.

“I'd like see you as a furry ball.” The she wolf shook her head amused. “So? Why did you learn to fight? Had you simply had enough from your parents nagging at you?”

“No, they did nothing like it.”, the prince explained. “My father was distracted by some mistress and my mother, did not want to see my injured or dirty. She was fine with me being a bookworm, safe and unharmed.” Lyanna noticed how his eyes became pink. He was embarrassed! How cute! In return her cheeks became warm. “The irony is that reading made me realize I had to be a warrior.”

“Really? How? Did you read about an epic young hero, you wanted to be like?”

His ears became darker and he nodded. “Sort of. Promise me not to laugh and I will tell you.”

“I promise.”, Lyanna said eagerly.

Rhaegar took a deep breath. “It was one night, very late, when I found that really old crumbly scroll in high valyrian. I have never read it and it told about a boy or more a man born admits salt and smoke, destined to save the world from something called the long night. My eyes were glued to the lines and I remember how excited I got. Chills ran down my spine, my palms got sweaty and my heart pounded wildly. The hero needed a special sword, a burning one. He forged three, two broke, but one not.”  
He paused. “It should have dared to, since he needed to kill his own wife to cool it in her hearts blood.”

“Very nice.”, she stated dryly. “Why are all the women dying in such legends?”

“Yes, but somehow these words seemed to be written down for me. So I wrote my uncle Aemon, he is a maester at the wall, about this and. Here comes the part that sounds funny.”

“I am serious.”, Lyanna swore.

“I really thought this song was about me. A hero born admits salt and smoke under a bleeding star.” Rhaegar looked over his shoulder with a boyish, sad smile. “It had to be true. My birth had brought so much despair to my family. My parents were forced to marry, because some witch prophesied my grandfather that this hero would be born from their line.  
So many people died during the burning at Summerhall the night I was born in smoke and salty tears, even a Septon burned, hinted the bleeding star. I was the only child for so long. I had to be this hero and what a hero I would be, if I could not fight the long night. I had already caused so much trouble, I wanted to be worth it somehow at least.  
I did not wait for Aemon's answer. On the next morning I walked to the master of arms and asked for sword and shield.” He sighed. “Now you can laugh.”

Lyanna smiled at him. “I think it must have been sweet and sad watching you thinking being a promised hero.”

Her voice was gently and free from mockery. Rhaegar felt his throat getting dry. 

“Why?”, he croaked out.

She laughed. “Because I also liked pretending to be a hero, like my brothers, like so many children I have seen. It is simply endearing to watch and uplifting to watch them grow? I don't know. You seem always so stern and grounded. Imagen you playing and really wanting to be that good so badly, must have been simply adorable.”  
Why was his heart pounding so loud? He could barely hear her.  
“And sad because, it is impossible to full fill such visions to feel worth of your own existence. Such heroes are made to be bigger than life. Has nobody not even once tried to slow you done, so you would not be exhausted and tell you nothing of what had been decided or happened at the night you were borne was your fault? So much pressure can't be good. The guilt must have been worse! I may not be a mother, but even I know so much.”

“I never told anybody.”, he admitted quietly. “Well, besides Aemon, Arthur and Elia. I would just have looked like another mad Targaryen, driven be some prophecy. There were enough of that kind, shouting their questionable believes from the rooftops. I want-ed to be prepared, show I am also act and not only talk.”

Lyanna huffed. “Idiots, I sure everybody of them had also one day of childish dreams.”

“I had this dream for a long time?”, Rhaegar sounded unsure. She had glad fully missed the point when he added the ending for the past form to a word in sentence before. He was not sure if he could already tell her, he still was following this lead. But at first he needed a strong united realm behind his son, to fight with him. One man could unlikely defeat a whole army of monsters, that even death was no real threat they would worry about. “Maybe until Vis birth? I mean Aemon agreed there are many similarities?” 

“True and maybe when this long night comes, you really turn out to be that hero, we can consider us lucky, you learned to fight.”

“Now you are making fun of me!”, the prince noticed offended, but when he turned his head again, she smiled at him.

“A bit maybe, but I find it mostly endearing.” Lyanna stroke his hair back and kept one treating his shoulder. “You were motivated to be a hero, a good, strong man. This is nothing to make fun about.”

“Hm.” Rhaegar looked ahead and smiled relieved. He had not even intended to tell her. Endearing, good and strong she called him, it was good. There was no way she would believe him completely.  
Or would she?

He had only weird coincidences linking him to the song and he could not be a champion of ice and fire, for it was him, who could not bare cold. Maybe Viserys? He was never cold. But the ghost had dismissed this theory right away.

Lyanna changed to cold wrapping over his shoulder and noticed the fine goose bumps it caused. This dragon was no friend of coldness and wetness. She had again to smile thinking at he images in her mind of the young Rhaegar with this childish excitement of being a hero. Bright blue eyes, rosy cheeks and running around like a puppy with a wooden sword fighting the monster of Old Nan's wildest stories. She wished she could have seen it. Lyanna would have make a fool out of herself squealing because of his cuteness and trying to cuddle him. 

“Do you want me to return the favour?”, she asked.

“What favour?”, he asked curious.

“Do you want an embarrassing tale from my childhood?”, Lyanna offered.

“No need, I am on god terms with your brothers. I am sure they would love to tell.”

“What?”, she sounded alarmed and he bit his tongue to not laugh. “Hey that is not fair! I have also not asked, well Viserys is too young, but Arthur knows for sure some stories.”

“Oh, he does.”, the prince admitted. “Like the one when we tried to get Barristan drunk.”

“Did you what?”

“Yes, but he was rid of his hang over the afternoon later and it had taken us three days.”, Rhaegar explained. “But what was your story, you wanted to tell?”

“Well, I want to hear more about that story to be honest.”, Lyanna had to admit. “You and the living legend Barristan Selmy both have a funny side?”

“Do I really come across that gloomy?”, he asked a bit unsure. 

“Yes, but most women love that. They think it is mysterious or you look like a wounded puppy, they want to save and cuddle.”, she explained amused.

“Most women?”

“Yes, those who know you better or are too young or too old do not fall for that trick.”

“I see, well most of the times I either try my best to not sneak out of any situation and to find a quiet spot to relax or I am trying to not scream and to find a solution to the current political mess I will inherit.” Rhaegar counted down. “Or family issues or being a hero one day. “

“And yet you find time to spar and make a poor man drunk? I sound too exhausting to be you, seriously.”, Lyanna was just able to shake her head.

“Well, one day Arthur appeared in my room, threw a disguise at my head and proclaimed, that I had enough fun with the books and I should get earn some money for them. I was surprised and really just wanted a quiet night, but no. This lunatic threw me into a bathtub and an hour later I stood on the hook singing.  
I made quiet some money and my original plan was getting Arthur drunk and into an embarrassing situation.” He smiled. “And I made it. It was a tavern were they played a game and Arthur was horribly at it, as was I, but not Barristan.  
So Jon, Arthur and I stuck together to make the old man drunk to. I am not sure how I got home that night. But I remember Tywin woke us without mercy and some drums. We never got that drunk again and I still wonder were the peaches came from.”

“Peaches?”, Lyanna asked sceptical.

“Yes, peaches. Three sacks full of them spread all over the floor.” He shrugged. “And Jon had his head shaved at some point.” She laughed. “We were horribly drunk.”

“It sounds great to me.” She opened the pot. “I think your shoulder is less tense now and I will rub the ointment here in. Do I need to fixate it or will you stay out of trouble and hold it still?”

“I am with you and you are the one who gets me into trouble.”, he noticed and than spotted the small pot. “When did you get this?”

“Somewhere between you getting messed up by my big brother and now.”, she answered and Rhaegar wondered if she brought it for him. Ah, no he would not go that road. It would only lead to him and Arthur getting in trouble and he would never find another friend like the sort of the morning. But it was such a nice and tempting thought.

“I do not like the smell.”

Lyanna rolled her eyes. “If you behave like a big boy you have a free wish.”

“Are you treating me like a five year old?”

“Only when you behave like one.”, she promised and started spreading the herb paste. It bit in his nose and left a cold feeling. “See it is not that bad.”

“Hmhm.”, he made.

“By the way, bold move to pulled today. Switching to your weaker hand.”, the she wolf mentioned casually. 

“Thank you. I could only do it, because your horse stays calm in any situation. So I could struggle up a bit and test if it could work and he would just do his job.”, Rhaegar stated.

“Give yourself some credit. Brandon is the second best horseman in the north. Besting him and that with a weaker hand is an impressive thing.”

“Second best? And you are the best?”

“Well, you did not beat me, did you?”, she asked cheeky.

“True that, but I think it was my last victory. I have no idea how to beat Arthur with this shoulder.”

“What are you talking there?”, she nudged his injured shoulder. 

“Au! Hey, careful.”

“Only when you stop the pity party! Man, you are a dragon! You defeated the wild wolf of Winterfell and the would have devoured Selmy and Dayne for breakfast. You have basically won already the last to matches are just a formality.”, Lyanna ranted. “And I gave not my horse to a man, who gives up that easily. A warrior who wins a fight even injured is a bigger hero. Image who the lords and ladies will react to you winning, the injured dragon prince defeats all obstacles, what a guy!”

Rhaegar laughed about her serious face and the poor imitation of a man's voice. “You think I can still win?”

“Of course!”

“Would you give me your favour?”

“I gave you my horse, dimwit, and that is much more useful than an alice band to a handkerchief.”, Lyanna shook her head and he smiled at her. 

“Maybe you are right.”, he murmured. “Hey, hm can I ask you what is now between you and Robert?”

She swallowed dryly. Of course he wanted to know. “Well, I was asked by his surrogate father if I could him one last chance to become decent. That was after brand and I killed him almost. Arryn made a list of my demands, if I agree to marry him.”

“And will you?”, he asked carefully.

“Well, I would effectively rule the Stormlands on my own, since I made clear I would not trust him doing anything right and I would have the upper hand when it comes to the children and I would have personal guard of northmen.” The she wolf sighed. “But I had to marry him.” 

Rhaegar paused for a moment. “If Arryn is even willing to agree to such terms, there must be something big on the table.”

“It is.” Lyanna murmured. “Is there a possibility you have prophetic dreams and could see the mental state of your descendants? That would be really helpful.”

“The alliances is done with mad dragons ruling them?”, he asked back.

“They so are.”

“Seven hells! Why have they not tried talking to me?”, he asked himself.

“Maybe because you are still in the reach of madness?”, the she wolf asked back and he flinched. “Sorry.”

“No, it is okay. Do you think the ink is dry on that one?”

“I was only today told what was going on and I think, personally and without any evidence, they are not thinking it through. For the north, yes we would be independent, but so are we basically now too, but with solid borders. Well, what you would lose in form of taxes you could easily regain with customs duties. We would lose more on that and frankly we need some stuff from the south.”, Lyanna noticed.

“Haven't you told me some days earlier, you would not need us?”

“We need not a Targaryen or an iron throne, but I am convinced we would suffer from leaving the seven kingdoms.”, she explained sternly. 

“I see.”, Rhaegar sighed. “What should I do?”

“You are asking me?”, she asked surprised.

“Is there anybody else around?”, He asked back with a low voice. “I mean I hear often many voices, but I wm quite sure, you are the onl...au aua ua! Stop pinching!”

“That was not funny. Sadly it is an even more serious topic, than I would like to admit..”, Lyanna said sternly and sighed. “Sorry, you must know than better than everyone else. “ She shook her head to clear her head and Rhaegar smiled sadly at her.  
“At first? Win this tourney. I think honestly you would make a good king, you heart and mind are in the right places. But you have to act quick. Present yourself as a great warrior and some of the old tough dogs might sway more to your side.”

Rhaegar smiled and nodded, while listening to her. Winning the tourney? That was easier said than done. Two of his biggest rivals were still in this event and also up for the victory. Get a grip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it.  
> I for sure did.  
> With all the Targaryens going mad over a prophecy I am sure, Rhaegar would be smart enough to be careful how and with whom he is talking about it. You can expect now from thre on more and more additions til, Lyanna gets the whole story.
> 
> As for Lyanna I doubt just having a crush would make her change her attitude. I thought she might be getting only a bit cheekier, to overplay some insecurities and of course she wanted to see Rhaegar that night, even she told herself it was just because of the lesson. 
> 
> Arthur is the most perceptive of the three and he is playing his game for the benefit of his friend, but I promise: He miscalculated badly! 
> 
> Okay this was it for this week, see you next Sunday. 
> 
> http://666kb.com/i/e1xkqvw8eu11tkcgo.jpg


	23. Wish upon a falling star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is poking a dragon and Rhaegar is behaving immature. Oh! And Oberyn returns.

Rhaegar stared into the mirror and touched the blue and green bruise. The memories of the last night had kept him awake for a long time. He had a problem, a big one. 

“Aaah!”, a voice in the door hissed. He turned his head. Oberyn stood there and his face was a grimace. “Sorry, brother, it hurts me alone to see you.”

“It looks worse than it is.”, the prince assured. “Can I help you?” 

The dornish prince smiled. “Noble Rhaegar, I am here to help you.”

“To help me? How?” He asked and pulled his tunic over his head. Noble? What a joke. “Who do you want to poison?”

Oberyn looked offended. “Why does everybody assume I am always up to kill somebody?”

“That is not true, half the time we assume you want to fuck somebody.” Rhaegar paused. “Please tell me you are not here because of that.”

“Was that an offer?”, the viper asked and wiggled his brows. The dragon prince looked unimpressed. “What a pity, you are missing out on something. But I guess I would have to face poor Connington if I would dare to dishonour you in that way.”

“Ah, Jon will soon find somebody else. Why are you here?”

“Actually we are already talking abut the right topic.” Oberyn pulled a vial out of his pocket and put it in Rhaegar's.

“What was that?”, the prince asked wary.

“I talked to Elia yesterday and she told me you two will soon try for my next niece or nephew.”

“Yes, her maester said she was fully recovered and healthy enough.”, Rhaegar let the vial disappear in another pocket. 

“Good, I am glad you look after her in that way. But she also told me, you had some problems last time.”

“Problems?”, the prince asked slowly. Oh! There had been problems.

Elia was beautiful, lovely nice and the was truly fond of her, but not at least a bit attracted to her. He had a hard time focusing on staying hard enough to convince a child with her and often he had failed. Arthur, the only one who had been talking to about this had suggested he should think about the first girl he had ever been really attracted to.  
In this moment Rhaegar had really to think about a girl like that. He had always been to busy with becoming a knight, caring about his parents, being a prince, becoming a king and gathering information about the prophecy, he had found the time to enjoy the ladies surrounding him.   
So he thought about a random girl, but that made it only worse. Now he felt like he would betray Elia. Honestly he had not idea how the had fathered Rhaenys, but it was thankful for his little wonder. He would no longer be in this awkward and awful situation until soon. 

Now it hit him. He gulped. Now way he could do it this time! It would be even worse now. Rhaegar looked at the grinning man in front of him. What did he know? “So this potion is for me to...” 

“It is an ointment.”, Oberyn explained grinning. “Let Elia rub it in and I swear he will not come down for the next three days. But I am curious, why you have such problems in the first place.”

The prince shrugged. “The stress I guess. Sometimes I feel my whole body is scattered over all seven kingdoms.”

Oberyn grimaced again. “Well that would explain why you need longer. Hey, I can look for some month after Rhaenys and you and Elia go somewhere romantic?”

“You think Elia would let Rhaenys out of her sight? After she had to leave her behind for this tournament?”, Rhaegar asked amused.

“Hm, you are right.”, the viper chuckled. “Ah, well, I have done my duty. Good luck, for your joust today.”

“Will you be not there?”

“Rhaegar, I made that ointment and it needed testing.” He grinned. “We will see each other once the tourney is over.”

Rhaegar waited for him to leave, than he took the ointment out of his pocket. He sighed. “I am the worst.”

 

“Lyanna! Uff! Lyanna! Hey, wait!”, Robert yelled and ran after his flower, with some flowers in his hands. 

But neither she or her brother, who walked beside her like bodyguards paid attention to him. Why were they still mad? And why with him? Nothing had happened and even if, what was the big deal?  
Brandon had surly talked his way into the trout-maidens undergarments.   
And there was no way that Ned could have resisted Ashara, if he would have the opportunity, he would fall on that star.   
Even Benjen, the wet nosed puppy, glared at him. But that was nothing new, he had never liked him and he was most likely the one who was responsible for Lyanna's distrust in him, that useless brat.

“Lyanna! Ned, come on! Help me! Make her stop!”, he ordered and Ned, the good friend he was stopped.

“Make her stop?”, he asked icily. “What am I? Your wet nurse and you are a four year old?”

“What? No! I want to talk to her.”, Robert answered.

“She does not want to listen to you and I can not blame her.”

“What? Come one. It was two days ago! She can't still angry.”

“Oh! She is.”, Ned growled. 

“She only is because you three are constantly reminding her.”, Robert accused him. “I would like her to watch the meelee today. I intend to win the finals. She is my betroth and it is custom, that she give me her favour and watches me.” 

His friend shook his head and walked to his pack. Only the weird servant boy with the green eyes was looking angry at him. He played with a dart between his fingers.   
The Starks were waiting for the quiet wolf, who stormed along them without a word. Rarely had Ned been so furious. His hands were clutched to fists and his jaw locked. He did not dare to look at his siblings, Lyanna especially. To big was the amount of shame he felt and the anger at himself. 

“Ned.” Or his brothers hand on his shoulder, which must have weight a ton. 

It almost made him weep. 

“I am all right.”, the quiet wolf claimed stubbornly.

“Bran, Benjen, Howland, why don't you three go upstairs? Ned and I clearly need some time to come down.”, Lyanna suggested gently and took her brothers hand. She smiled at him and he felt even more miserable. 

“Lya..”, he started. 

“Come, lets look after the roses. I am sure these southern fools have already ruined them.”, she asked him and pulled him with her. 

Silently he walked next to her, searching still for words. Ned knew had apologized himself a thousand times for Robert and his failure. But each time he saw his friend, he got so angry and was not even sure if he could still call him that. Brother, they used to call each other.  
But what brother had so little respect for the other siblings? 

Ned looked to the ground. He had been so often jealous towards Brandon, who was taller, stronger, faster, more likes and opener than he was. So often he had felt small next to the wild wolf. But it had been Brandon, who had given him his first full mug of bear behind their father back and it was Brandon who had taunted him until he had improved his swordplay and he had been the first who congratulated him afterwards.   
Robert had also a more quiet brother, Stannis. He was even sterner than Ned was. But when they had visited Stormsend Robert had ignored his brothers, even the young Renly who clearly needed guidance. 

When Ned was in Winterfell he was eager to see what the pup had learned. Like Renly was the third son and struggling with this role. Benjen was unsure if their father cared about him, what role he should play? Helping Brandon? Becoming a knight? A member of the kingsguard? Or the nights watch? Three nights ago Ned had seen him talking sincerely to a black brother and why not? Starks had manned the wall for centuries. But Benjen was still a boy and should not make a decision head over heels just because his older sibling would soon take on the role in this game. He should try to stay a boy for a while, Ned wished for him, winter would return soon enough. But the stubborn pup was hell bent on growing up fast.   
Would Robert be worried, when Renly decided to leave the family for a life without an heir? He asked himself. Would he even care? 

If a man had so little regards for his own brothers, by blood and by choice, what kind of father would he be? Ned thought of Mya, the little girl he had fathered in the veil. She looked like him and she had started to learn climbing the last time Ned had visited her, Ned not Robert. Robert had no interest in the girl anymore. Would he change his way once he was married? Married to a woman he claimed to love?   
Lyanna truly was in doubt about this. She had told him often enough and loud enough. His sister had seen through Robert.

“Stop growling, Ned.”, she said. “Gods be dammed! Stop beating yourself up! Or I can do that for you.”

Ned looked up and saw her eyes. “I was ...”

“Brooding?”, Lyanna asked teasingly. “Stop doing that. There are man that look better doing it.”

He laughed a bit. “I am just wondering who you could see through Robert so easily. I spent so much time with him and I never thought of him as such an...”

“Idiot?”

He had much worse in mind, but he would never say that in front of a lady, not even his sister. “Yes, idiot.”

“Well, he is your friend and became your family when we were not around.”

“So? I spent the last years with him and I noticed nothing.”, Ned sighed.

Lyanna tipped against his forehead. “So far, you can see a man's nature only until here. You have on influence on the man under the skin and you are the last person responsible for his behaviour. His parents and Lord Arryn failed on making him a decent man, not you.”

“I know, I know. It is now just, he still can not see his errors. It has been two days and blaming us?”, Ned shook his head. “He is a knight and behaves worse than any child I ever met!”

“You can only knight the man in front of you, not the man that knight might become down the road.”, Lyanna said and opened the door to the cellar. 

He briefly smiled. “Wow, that was surprisingly deep, Lya. I never noticed you are into philosophy.”

“Are you implying I am shallow and uneducated or dumb?”

“I know you usually look now longer at a book than you have to.”, Ned answered amused. 

“I talked about this problem, because of the incident with Howland. I could not wrap my head around it, how such man could be considered noble.”, she explained. “I learned a thing or two.”

“I see.”

It was dark down here and chill. Up in the gardens the roses would start blooming off right away. Only down here would they endure for the time. Lyanna watered the plant and moved a mirror so it would get better light. 

“I can not help it.” , she noticed. 

Ned came closer and saw the petals rolling in on the edges and getting all wrinkly. “Nothing from the north will endure here, no flower, no wolf and no value.”

Lyanna took his hand and stared still at the plant, she was excited. “Ned, look. You are wrong, there is a new shoot.”

He looked where the pointed to and saw the tiny green thing. 

“Do not underestimate the north, brother, even down here no matter of plant, wolf or value. We are all too stubborn to die easily.” She smiled at him. “In a pack, we sill survive everything, mark my words. The lone wolf dies.” 

“But the pack survives.”, he ended smiling. “Meaning you are still going through with it?”

“Or course, I will rule the Stormlands and they will grow like never before.” Be fore her face became sterner. “If he becomes a bit, and with a bit I mean a lot, more decent.”

 

The sun was bright, the ground was covered with sand and the crowd was losing it. They had been cheering so loud for this match Rhaegar was still wondering, why he was able to hear.   
Arthur was on the other end of the field. His friend nodded towards him. Rhaegar felt his stomach coil up, but he nodded back. He did not want to fail again. If hadn't promised Lyanna to ride, he had probably claimed his shoulder was to injured.   
Closing his eyes Rhaegar exhaled and took his helmet. That thought caused a sharper sting, than him moving his shoulder. He opened his eyes again. Lem was smiling up at him. “Good luck, Ser.”

_Luck? I need more than luck._

He needed a miracle. 

Northwind was tense, since he felt his riders nervousness. The stallion neighed and moved restless. 

“Ho!”, the prince said and patted this neck. “Easy boy.” He bent forward, whispering in the horses ear: “He have to win this, do you hear me. I think your lady will otherwise hit me. I count on you.”

Northwind calmed down a bit.

Rhaegar got a lance and ride forward to the marking on the ground. On the heralds command both knights rode against each other with their lances high and missed. The crowd who had been cheering made a disappointed sound.   
Rhaegar looked up to the ranks. Elia was sitting next to Ashara, who looked more to the chairs of the Starks, who had the queen of thorns in their midst. Olenna was booking down and whispering into Lyanna's ears. It made the she wolf smirk and nod. 

Four rounds later Rhaegar was not nervous anymore. His left arm was trembling and the right one could not hold the lance either. But he bit his tongue and rode on the command. Arthur came closer and the thrust hit the prince. Rhaegar had planed to counter, but his weaker left arm let he lance drop. Pain exploded at the height of his lower ribs and the air was sucked out of him. Somehow he managed to stay in the saddle. 

“Point for Ser Arthur.”, declared the herald. 

The crowd applauded and Rhaegar looked at his hands. They were shaking and he felt nausea. He must not fail, he was not allowed to fail, not this time, not in front of the whole realm. He needed to impress them, if he wanted to be king and to unite them against the threat beyond the wall. Nobody would follow him into a war if he could not even win a joust.   
Lem looked worried.

“Lance.”, Rhaegar commanded harshly. He would not fail.

On the tip of his tongue he taste iron and sulphur again, as he rode towards his rival. Blinded by anger and fear, Rhaegar missed a chance and made a mistake, so Arthur could hit him again hard. This time it was the injured shoulder.   
Rhaegar wanted to howl in pain as tears shot into his eyes. It had felt like something had ripped and pierced his skin. He had to bent over and held his injured limb, while clutching his jaw together, so he would not cry in pain. 

Arthur rode back to him. He helmet made his voice sound deeper. “Rhaegar? How are you?”

“Fine.”, the prince lied with a tense voice.

“Are you sure? Maybe we should just cancel the rest.”, the sword of the morning suggested. 

Rhaegar knew somewhere in his mind his friend was trying to protect him. But the only thing worse than losing would be yielding. Giving up in face of such a small obstacle, only to not lose his face in public. The suggestion made him angry. His stomach was not feeling cold anymore, but it was burning. 

“No.”, he growled fiercely and turned his horse to ride to his line. 

As he turned again, he felt as if the world would stand still for a moment. 

Arthur had removed his helmet and looked up to the ranks smiling brightly like a love sick boy. That was not so much a problem as the woman returning his smile was Lyanna. Her smile was warm and teasing. 

She had fallen for him! She had fallen for _him!_

Arthur that reckless idiot was toying with the innocent girl and he had held the door for him. If they were not careful or Arthur would stop playing his game her name would be ruined for ever. This bloody idiot! What was he thinking?   
And why was Lyanna so blind? Fallling for the first handsome knight here! No, the was little more than a child and not to blame.   
Arthur was to blame, it was all his fault. He knew what he was doing and he knew the consequences.

“Lance.”  
Rhaegar did not recognize the sound of his voice and took the lance Lem offered him with his right hand. The squire said something but he did not listen. His eyes were locked on the white knight in front of him as he rode to the marking. 

When Arthur looked towards him, his face was puzzled. What? Did he really think so low of him. Was he such a weakling to him? Well, this weakling would put this son of a lower lord now in his place, reminding him he was not a match for a high lords daughter and that he should not toy with Lyanna.   
Rhaegar tasted the iron and sulphur now badly in this mouth and felt a sharp burn down in his throat. 

Arthur had put his helmet back on, rode back an took his lance.   
As soon as the herald had given the signal, Rhaegar gave the spores to Northwind.   
He did not remember what happened next. It was all a blur. 

Rhaegar felt his shoulder pounding and himself breathing heavily. The crowd was cheering loudly. They were chanting, a name, his name. He looked around. 

Wait? Had he won?

Confused Rhaegar blinked and looked around. Arthur was lying in the sand as two squires helped him sit and removed his helmet so he could breath easier. His friends eyes were teary, he was coughing and gasping for air.   
Noticing the prince look on him, he smiled.

“Seven hells, what a hit! Hu! I even blacked out. Have you train...What?”

Rhaegar had turned from him and rode of the field. He could not look at him. His anger had returned as soon as he saw the bloody smirk return and it had done so with vengence. 

He barked at Lem and went straight to his tent. 

Rhaegar knew he was far from being himself, but he could not help it. He could not stop being outrageous. In his tent after removing his armour, he walked up and down giddy, unable to stand still even for a second. A part of his brain was yelling to calm down, he knew, but he could not do it.   
Rhaegar drank some water and slammed the cup and the table. He saw his fingers shaking. 

Behind him were steps, somebody had just entered the tent, Arthur.

The knight looked at him seriously confused and even a bit angry. How dared he to be angry? 

“Will you tell me, why you just left?”, he asked straight. Rhaegar huffed. “What? Did I missed the joke?”

“A joke?”, the prince asked mockingly. “Oh! Of course everything is a joke to you.”

“What?”, Arthur asked puzzled. 

“Do you think it is funny? I though you were my friend, that I could trust you.”

“You can?”, the knights asked slowly.

“I asked you for a favour, to help somebody and you got bored and are now trying to ridicule her?”, Rhaegar hissed. “I was trying to protect her and not for yours to play with!”

The sword of the morning looked wary until he got about whom Rhaegar was stalking. He started chuckling and grinned. “Oh! You mean that! Now I get it. Well, seems I am busted.”

“You admit it?”, the prince asked angrily.

“Rhae, you promised to that little wildling that I would train her without asking me. You gave me the allowance to get close to her, physically.” With a smug grin he went closer to the dragon. “I though she was a gift of some sorts. After all you said she was good at riding a stallion.”

“What are you implying?” His voice was cold and sharp. 

Arthur raised his brows in disbelief before he laughed. “Oh! It is priceless. Honestly I thought you two had fucked and know you wanted me to have a taste of the she wolf.”

“Do not dare talking like this about her.”

“Oh wow! You got it really bad. Why? Did she not want you? Does she want a real man and not some weak boy, who is this obsessed by a wet nurses tale that is is close to madness?” Arthur laughed at his friends deep red face. “Or could you not get it up, again? What a wimp. Well, since I got baldy wounded today, I thought I visit her? Maybe she will treat me? Kiss away my pain and I got some serious aching do...”

Rhaegar's fist crashed against Arthur's jaw. Than he grabbed the guards throat with one hand and lifted him from the ground. Arthur was still wearing his heavy armour and was choking  
.   
He had gone to far, he realized watching the scary grimace of his best friends face.   
Arthur could swear that Rhaegar's eyes looked like a lizards, cold and with slit pupils. The strength he held him with was foreign as well and as the dragon prince opened his mouth to speak, he saw pointy teeth and a dim light glowing briefly in his mouth. Arthur was a brave man, he still knew fear, but never had he expected to be scared by the gentle, peaceful Rhaegar. 

“I warn you not to toy with Lyanna anymore. Stick to my orders and otherwise keep your hands from her, are we clear?”, he growled menacingly. 

Unable to speak Arthur nodded.   
Rhaegar dropped him, turned away and walked to his nest uhm bed. 

Arthur left the tent rubbing his throat. 

“Arthur!”, his sister yelled and he saw Ashara run towards him Her smile died as she saw the red, finger shaped marks on his throat. “What happened? Let me see.”

“I took a joke a bit to far.”, the knight mumbled. 

“Who was this?”, she asked worried.

“Rhaegar.”, he whispered.

“Rhaegar?”, Ashara repeated. “The one I also know?”

“Yes, I made him angry on purpose, but suddenly he became different, scary even. I went too far, so he took me.”, Arthur explained annoyed. 

“I never expected him to become violent.”, Ashara noticed. “Come, let me take care of you.”

“Thank you.”

“What in seven hells did you say to make him that angry?”, she asked unable to believe, once they entered the tent of the king's guard. 

“I will tell you. I might need you help or I have to live with the fact that I just lost my best friend.” Arthur sighed. 

Ashara looked shocked at him, but she held her questions back after she had helped out of his armour to treat his bruises.

“So?”, she asked dying to hear the story.

“Promise me you will not tell anybody.”

“Of course.”

“I think Rhaegar has fallen for a lady he met a few days before. She occupies his mind, he met her each day and he even jested with her, smiled and looked like he was enjoying himself. She has a tendency to get in trouble and on one occasion he asked me to train her with the sword.   
Yesterday she got a lesson. He was with us and you should have seen him. He was fuming with jealousy. I played a bit into it, so the idiot that he is, might trip over his tongue and confess his attraction before his brain could come to the conclusion that he has feelings for her.”, Arthur explained. “For some reason suddenly he confronted me with the assumption I would toy with his lady. I teased him, mocked him, fuelled his jealousy so even he could not deny it.”

“Why would he deny it?”, Ashara asked carefully.

“Rhaegar is noble and good. He would never betray Elia, even with her permission. He feels guilty even thinking of another woman. He has a goal and needs the realm behind him. So he can not afford to be just another cheater. With all these reasons his brain would talk him out of his feelings even if they are innocent or just in the heat of the moment. His honour would not allow him to for once in his live be a happy man.” Arthur sighed. “I have never seen him like this, you know? I am glad that Aerys came and he could not get into politics too deep. If now he just could decipher his heart, the bloody idiot.”

“And what then? Run of with Lyanna?”, his sister asked. Arthur looked surprised at her. “I met her and we talked.” Ashara smiled. “And maybe it would help if he would know that she has no interest in you, but in another man?”

“Whom?”, he asked and she chuckled. It came to him. “No way.”

“Oh yes!”

“So the two are... Dam it! This is... so fucked up!” The elder brother laughed. 

“Indeed.”, Ashara laughed. “She just promised Arryn to wait a while so he could knock some basic manners in Robert. By a contract or so Lyanna was promised to rule the Stormlands if she than married Robert.”

“But she loves Rhaegar?”, Arthur asked.

“Love? Not sure. They do not know each other for that long. But the affection is apparently mutual.”, she confirmed. 

“Great! What shall we do?”

“First I will patch you together, loser.”, she teased him. “Than I will smuggle the she wolf into the dragon prince's lair, so she can tame him and they can bond a bit more. Will mean you will get her and I will talk to Rhaegar, so he will talk to you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for reading.   
> First bad news: I had a writers block on this story for quite a while, since we come to an end of this part. So the last chapters might take some time, because I still have to write them. 
> 
> Yes, since he saw the two together for the first time, Arthur was planning to make Rhaegar jealous, he just knows his friend inside out... for the most part, he did not get the last update.   
> I think I pointed out that Rhaegar bottles up more than enough anger and frustration and he needed to crack at some point. Just in case you might have been wondering, why would descirbe so often, that he is drinking that much water, well there is a reason for that and it becomes important. Even sleeping with Elia was cause and affected by all this chaos in his head.
> 
> Ned is now starting to think what kind of man he wants to be for his family as he now sees Robert as a bad example, of what he or Brandon could become.   
> Lyanna was just a side character this time to prove to Ned, that she has grown not only physically, but also as a person herself and that Ned should have more trust in her jugdement from time to time.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, the next two will be a some kind of a wilder ride. 
> 
> See you once I am good with them, bye bye


	24. Taming the dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to tame your dragon goes Westeros.   
> Elia and Lyanna talk and Howland will end up as lunch or something like this.

Unable to rest Rhaegar was pacing up and down, fidgeting his finger and constantly growling at something. He was torn between everything. He wanted to go out, but in this mood? Somehow he lifted Arthur from the ground with one hand and he was so on edge, he felt dangerous and worse he kind of likes it. But he could not stay inside, yet if he would go out, he would ruin everything. There was not enough space to get rid of this energy. He needed to wait until sunset, until there was a clear path and enough drunken people for him to beat up. Not that he ever wanted to beat up people but right now? It caused a wild smile on his face.   
Rhaegar growled at the empty mug in his hand an slammed his fits on the table plate. No, he had to fight it back down, where it belonged.

“Lem! Water!”, he barked and wanted to look after his lazy squire. He was gone for ten minutes. What as he doing? Why was he taking so long?  
Right in front of the entrance he was stopped by the worried face of Ser Barristan. 

“Your grace?”, the old knight asked. “You look... like you need some rest.”

“I know I need rest.”, Rhaegar said harshly, before taking a deep breath. “I am sorry, I did not mean to. I want to rest, but I can not.”

“Hm, shall I call for somebody? The princess or a maester?”

“No, I ... I fear I am not in the mood do meet anybody.” He rubbed his face. “I am furious and I have no idea why. I mean I know why, but is settled yet I am not able to calm down.”

Before Barristan could give him any advice a horde of yelling, drunk, young men walked near by on the street. Some tall men carried a clearly drunk Robert Baratheon on their shoulders. He was singing obscene songs and once he was let down kissed some half clothed woman. 

Rhaegar again tasted sulphur, iron and this spice. He had found a man, who deserved to be beaten up. With a mad man's grin on his face, the stomped towards the group or wanted to. 

“Gerold! Lewyn!”, Barristan yelled and grabbed the princes arm. “Help!”

The other two man rushed and tried to push the young man as discretely back in his tent as they were able too.   
But Rhaegar had other plans. For the first time in his life he was really out for blood. So he tried his best to get past the guards, who were all surprised with how much power the gentle man fought suddenly back. It took truly all three to keep Rhaegar at bay.

“What is going on with him?”, Gerold asked perplex. The comander found ht eprince's fist in his stomach. “Your grace! Uff!”

“I have no idea. Ashara told me he was not feeling well.”, Barristan explained slightly panicking.

“Wait.” Lewyn ram a needle in Rhaegar's side and a moment later the prince dropped like a wet blanket into Barristan's arms. The commander looked at his soldier, who shrugged. “Oberyn gave me a potion in case Aerys would get out of control. Never thought I would need to use it on Rhaegar.”

“Lets get him inside.”, decided Gerold. “Last thing we need this a public scandal and the title mad prince flowing around.”

They placed the sleeping prince on the bed and watched him concerned. 

“What else did Ashara say, Selmy?”, asked Gerold worried.

“Only that he should not leave his tent.”, the knight noticed. “Man, I really thought he wanted to kill these lads. You should have seen the look in his eyes.”

“Maybe some kind of battle fever? Rhaegar won today, maybe he is just full of eagerness to fight.”, Lewyn mused. “He is a dragon, he must have some kind of rarely seen temper.”

“Great! So we have a full grown dragon overwhelmed by the fact that he is able to breath fire. He will cause havoc!”, Gerold moaned. “How do we get him of the edge?”

“A woman?”, suggested Lewyn.

“I will go and get Elia.”, Barristan answered directly.   
“What? No! My poor niece! He will not allow her to sleep with him in his current state. He might injure her.”, the dornish man protested. 

“Come on it is Rhaegar. He is not violent towards woman.”, Gerold reminded him. 

“You have not seen the look on his eyes.”, repeated Selmy himself. “Ten minutes ago I would have said, he would never go violent. But here we are.”

“Right. Even if he is not violent, who knows how long it will take until the poison has left his body? The whole night? No we need a woman with training.”, Lewyn stated.

“Rhaegar? And a whore? Good luck on that.”, Gerold laughed. “You might be the next one he wants to kill.” Than he paused a second. “Something is clearly wrong.”

“Do you have a better idea? I mean, if we would know who is paramount is, things might be easier.”

“He doesn't have a paramount.”, Selmy shook his head. “That is not him.”

“I tent to agree with Selmy.”, mentioned Gerold. 

“You two really believe he stayed faithful to Elia despite they were not in bed together for over four years?”, Lewyn asked surprised. “Maybe he does love her.”

“Most passionless love I have ever seen. I mean his parents at least fought and hated each other.”, Gerold sighed. 

“Worst example.”, Selmy noticed. “How long is this poison knocking him out?”

“Only some minutes.”, Lewyn assured. “Why?”

“Because he is waking up.”, the bold noticed fearsome. “What should we do?”

One of Rhaegar's eyes was open and staring at him with cold anger. He moved slowly to come to his feet.

“You...”, he started as Ashara rushed inside. She looked around. 

“You three, get out, quick!”, she commanded. 

“But...”, Selmy wanted to protest. 

“I know what I am doing. Just leave the tent, now!”, she emphasized. “Careful.”

Confused and slowly the three knights left only to find a young boy outside looking amused at him. 

 

Inside Ashara looked at the woken dragon. He was even angrier than before. 

“Arthur told me, what happened. I have no idea what got into you, but I know you are right.”, she said calmly. Like a dog he listened up. “I appreciate the concern you have for my friend, our friend.”

“Thank you.”, his voice was hoarse. He sat on his bed and grabbed the wood tightly. 

“Once you calm down, I will let her in. I got her and brought her here.”

“What? What if?”

“We disguised her. She just looks like a boy.”, Ashara assured him. “Believe me we tested it. Not even the Mormont boy recognized her. Young Reed did a great job. Her name will not be tainted.”

Rhaegar exhaled and a bit tension left his body. “Bring her home, Ash. I fear what I might do to her or to you or to anybody.”

“Good, because after seeing my brother's neck I am close to strangle you myself.”, the dornish maid explained bluntly. “But you are injured and if you are truly concerned about her well being, you will put yourself together. Otherwise you might not able to see her today at all.”

The dragon spoke though a clutched jaw. “Bring her home.”

Ashara flinched hearing the dark growl and seeing his pointy teeth. He was not himself, truly, maybe he was right. Lyanna would be in danger, but maybe she could calm him down. After all she was somehow the reason for him spiralling out of his control. But this was more than strange. 

“Fair enough.”, she gave in. “Sorry, I just... maybe I got a bit ahead... I will bring her back to her...”

She walked out and Rhaegar fell back. His head was throbbing, his throat was soar, he felt sick. He did not want Lyanna to see him so weakened, but he did want to see her. So at least he would now, nothing would happen to her. There was still a stupid Robert outside and who knows what her father might think of right now. Maybe this could be the last time he could see her alone...  
As he became calmer and somehow melancholic even, a voice outside became louder. Suddenly he was sitting upright, feeling like a boy caught while tricking somebody. His cheeks felt warm.   
Lyanna looked at him fiercely, angry. Her cheeks were red with anger and her eyes had the colour of a valyrion blade pointed at him. Maybe the warrior was a goddess? 

“Will you explain to me, what is going on?”, she asked and he wanted to answer, but he had lost his voice. “Why had Ash to drag me here and tell me you are in big trouble? And now you sent me away?” He moved his mouth, but still he could not form words. “Talk to me!”

“Take the hat of.”, burst it out of him. He wanted to see the hair and her in the dress from the night she had danced with.... His face became darker again. Arthur.

At first Lyanna had looked surprised, before she tried again to strangle him with her gaze. Slowly she came closer. A spark of excitement ran down his spine, spreading over his limbs and left his fingertips tingling behind. 

Lyanna had been worried upon the news, that something was wrong with him and true he behaved not like she knew him. He was tense, head to toe and the way he hold the wooden frame of his bed, was a weird mixture of trying to hold himself back and getting to ready to push himself from it and jump forward. Than he said some weird stuff and she walked closer. 

Now Rhaegar started to behave even weirder. He moved to the side and back timidly like a wild animal closed to a corner. As he turned his head away a bit, the light fell into his dark eyes, so Lyanna could see the slid pupils. She stopped. That was more than odd. 

_No! No! Move away! Why are you so close? This is weird!_ Rhaegar felt nervous, maybe even afraid upon her coming closer. _Uh! I like that smell, come closer. What? No! Go away!_  
He lent back as he noticed her hand coming closer. _Shoo! No! Do not dare, you will not know what happens if you wake the dragon._

But Lyanna as bright as she was, was not able to read the conflicting thoughts of the prince. She was just worried about the suddenly changed eyes. Carefully she held his head still for a moment. He looked at her like a scared animal.   
This is not the man I know, she thought and slowly sat down next to him, just looking at him for any more signs of change. It took some minutes till Rhaegar calmed down a bit, he breathed heavily like he had been running for some minutes. The tension moved slowly from his body. Yet he was not feeling better, just exhausted.   
Lyanna stroke over his lower arm down to his hand, to take his hand. It was the hand of a harpist with long, elegant fingers ending in some thick, dark and pointy claws that would cut a harps string. Her heart started pounding. 

“Let me see your back.”, she asked him and he pulled of his tunic at once before he turned around.   
There was nothing noticeable different, so she let her hand slide along his spine. Lyanna was not sure if she was relieved or not to find no spikes there.   
“All done. I am sorry, it was just... Do you have that often? I mean...”, she asked. 

Rhaegar turned around and looked at her. His head was slightly bent to a side, giving it more emphasis to his puzzled face. He looked like he was not really there anymore, yet somehow was. 

“You have to say something, Rhaegar.”, Lyanna stated. A strange sound came out of his throat, like a deeper chirping mixed with a mewl. “A what?”

The prince looked like a proud boy. It made her laugh and that made him continue using these sounds, forming them to a melody of sorts until it sounded like he would sing to her. Once he had found his rhythm Lyanna actually like the song he was humming. 

When he was done, he shyly raised his head a bit, presenting his throat to her. 

What do you want me to do, she asked him silently. 

She remembered the dream she had, the one with him being a dragon. The slid pupils, the pointy claws and the suspiciously pointy looking teeth it all made her thing of Rhaegar somehow merging with a dragon himself. But how did he do that? Had he done it on purpose? 

Lyanna shook her head in disbelieve. No, why would... To win the tourney and present himself as a capable fighter? But how? What kind of soccery had he used? And how could he turn back? Dam these Targaryens and their weird magic!

He lowered his head, looking sad and confused. She tried to hide her worries and caressed him under his chin. Rhaegar's eyes became wide for a moment before they fell close and he slumped forward against her. 

_What did I do?_

Lyanna stopped and the prince looked up to her reproachful. Only now she noticed how weird the situation truly was. The man, she was smitten with, hugged her half naked and stared at her with puppy eyes while they sat on this bed. Mindlessly she started caressing his hair and he relaxed again at once. 

_By the old gods and the new, what happened?_

Rhaegar on the other hand was seemingly in heaven, as she even started purring under her hand.   
I guess this is not half as bad as it could be, Lyanna stated. But who would he get back to normal? There was no way she could let him out on public like this. Arryn and his allies would hunt him and his family quicker from the continent, than she could blink. This was a mess. 

Slowly Rhaegar moved and sat up. For a second Lyanna thought he looked normal, before he gently rubbed his forehead against hers. He smiled happily down at her, innocently. 

_I am not sure, if I really want to get rid of this side. It is just adorable. And scary and dangerous and worrisome._

Slowly she moved back and he watched her sadly. 

“Hu?”, he made confused.

“Listen, I need to find a friend, who can heal you, Rhaegar. I will not be gone for long, I promise.”

He whimpered.

“No, don't look at me with those eyes. I will return, I promise.”, she said and turned her back on him.  
Suddenly he grabbed her from behind and hold her with his claws and fangs. He had bitten in her shoulder and now licked over the markings as an apology. Lyanna had cried out in surprise and felt how her cheeks burned now. 

“Grrrmm.”, the dragon prince purred as if he noticed something interesting and kept on nibbling. 

_Is it me, or is it getting warmer inside here?_ Lyanna could feel her heart started to beat faster as he came closer to her neck. _Oh! No, this is not good!_   
Her knees became weak and her hand moved back to his neck to pull him closer with out her actually planing to. Of course her dragon took that as the open invitation it was and carefully pulled her back. 

“Rhaegar, please explain to me why..” Elia rushed into the tent annoyed followed by a very, very, very alarmed and worried Arthur. 

“Princess, no!”, the knight asked and suddenly he was lying on his back with the prince hanging over him. Rhaegar growled and had his teeth bared. 

“Rhaegar?”, Elia asked confused and looked than to Lyanna, who tried her hardest not die out of embarrassment. She was laying on the back hurrying to sit up right. “What is wrong with him? What is going on?”

“I have no idea.”, Lyanna croaked. “Rhaegar, come here.”  
He did not listen.

“Rhaegar!”

He smelled the gust of sweet fresh air, that lured him back to his nest. He turned his head and saw her waiting for him. They should dare it taking her from him, he would break each of their bones.   
The dragon growled one last time, before retreating to his master without letting the knight out of his sight.   
Lyanna sat down on the bed again, so Rhaegar could take place behind her, with his head on her shoulder his sight never strayed from Arthur. She cradled his neck, so he would calm down a bit.

The dragon found his mate would not need open protection, if she wanted she would kill the intruder herself. But he would just watch from there, just in case something strange would happen. Maybe the other female, the consort, was trying to kill their hatchling. Young dragons needed lots of protection. But his mate asked him to let her speak and he was willing to grant her this bidding. But not for long, he was getting impatient.   
Rhaegar growled half threatening and playful.

Elia stared fascinated at the scenario., before she laughed.

“This is not funny!”, Lyanna explained helplessly.

“No, it is hilarious!”, the princess laughed.

“Uff!”, Arthur exhaled and sat up, while rubbing his chest. “Au! Man! I have to agree with Lady Lyanna, Elia. If we do not get his head clear again...”

“OH! I get that and yes, we have to. I fear for Rhaenys.”, Elia admitted still half laughing about Lyanna's face. “But seeing the oh so calm and stern prince now like this, is... I will tease him relentlessly with it.”

“No, you won't!”, Arthur said harshly and now also Lyanna looked surprised. “I will explain it to you later, Elia. But first. Lyanna, what happened? He is behaving even worse!”

Lyanna shrugged. “Why do you ask me? I am not an expert on dragons. But I think I know somebody, who knows enough about medicine to get his head straight again. Ask in the North camp for young Howland Reed. He might be able to find out if Rhaegar got poisoned.”

“The wimp who turned you into a boy? Is there anything that boy can't do?”Arthur grimaced. “I honestly do not like the though of leaving you alone here.”

“No, he is a genius.”, Lyanna explained. “I won't discuss this with you. Get reed here.”

Rhaegar growled to her support, even he was slightly of track, what was going on.

“Go, I will stay and keep a watchful eye on these two.”, Elia promised sternly with a wink. “You are triggering him just even more. You are a rival, Arthur, and I doubt he likes to share.”

Arthur laughed. “Really? That thought would have never come to me. All right I will look for young master Reed and Barristan is still outside, just in case he tries weird stuff.”

“Oh! I doubt he would try anything his lady would not want.”, Elia laughed and Lyanna wanted to disappear. She almost pleaded to Arthur, that he would not leave, because as soon as he did, Elia grinned at her. “I must admit, you two are so cute together.”

Lyanna wanted to scream. “Thank you, your grace.”

“Oh! Call me Elia, I assume you will be part of the family soon.”, the donnish woman said natural and Lyanna could not help but to look like she was frozen. Rhaegar tried to comfort her, by snuggling closer. “Aww!”

“Please, why can you just not be mad and yell at me?”, Lyanna asked helplessly.

“First: Why would I? You two look adorable. Second: I hoped he would find a second wife soon and I like you. I doubt you will try to stab my back.”, Elia smiled at her.

“You are in odds with this?”, the girl asked stunned. _She does not have that high standards..._

“I am dornish, he is a Targaryen. We married for politics, but I thing he has other plans with you. I have a lover, so it would be unfair if I get mad at him for finding also one.”, Elia grinned. “One out of duty and one out of well call it love, lust or passion, but it is a great concept, believe me.”

Lyanna laughed frustrated. “Oh! Great! Just when I thought my life would become less complicated.”

“You do not sound happy.”, Elia noticed and Lyanna pointed at Rhaegar. 

“He behaves like an animal. I am supposed to make him become a human again! But it is only getting worse.”

“I am aware of that.”, the princess explained. “And you have taken charge to help him. I personally have no idea, what I can do or know anybody who knows things. But what I can do, is trying to help you relax, so be calms down. Maybe he just needs some sleep?”

Lyanna exhaled and smiled. “Oh, thank you.”

“Your welcome.” Elia smiled and purred some wine in a mug for Lyanna and her. She toasted to the wolf maiden, after Lyanna took her goblet. “I must ask you a fortune.”

“Go ahead.”

“I fear one of my ladies in waiting might soon leave me for her husband and I need a replacement. You at Dragonstone would also give you a better story on why Rhaegar would want to marry you than a romance at a tourney.”

Lyanna made a face. “There is no romance, we are just friends.”

Elia looked surprised and pointed at Rhaegar. “Does he know that too? Because I know my dear, little brother for a while and he never ever behaved around any friend like this.”

The she wolf made a face. “Well, friends is well... I would like to get to know him, I have no idea about him... He never tried anything or gave any hints...”

“I think it is right now obvious, but maybe he has himself no clue. We should talk with Arthur about this. He knows Rhaegar better than anyone. But what do you think about my offer? I would like your company, Rhaenys would love you and Rhaegar, well.. “ Elia turned to the dragon prince. “Do you an to keep her and bring her to your lair?”

The prince listened, wrapped his arms around the wolf maidens waits and buried his pointy teeth in her neck again without piercing her skin. Than he growled and pulled her back on the bed. 

“They shall try and take her from me.”, his eyes told Elia. 

“See, he wants to keep you.”

Lyanna laughed and turned her head to the young dragon with a mocking smile. “Hey, don't I have a say in this?”

Rhaegar looked surprised and gave her free, but still looked at her with big eyes. He whimpered and made himself smaller. 

The she wolf smiled. “Gods, he can be cute.”

This time Lyanna reached out for him and Rhaegar snuggled himself around her without hesitation. He huffed and closed his eyes. 

“They shall call you, Lyanna Stark, tamer of dragons!”, Elia proclaimed with a heroic voice and it made the she wolf laugh.

“Yes, since he is the most fearsome beast around.”, Lyanna admitted grinning. 

The two women talked until a completely confused Howland Reed got pushed into the tent. 

“Lyanna! I mean Lady Stark.”, he corrected himself and glanced only briefly to his leech lords daughter. “I think I got just kidnapped by members of the kings guard.” 

“No, Howland they kidnapped you on my orders.”, Lyanna explained simply.

“Your orders? Why do yo com... Is that the crown prince cuddling you and glaring at me?”, Howland asked baffled.

Rhaegar was waken by the young man's voice and his eyes were fixated on the crannog man. Lyanna turned her head to the young dragon and calmed him. 

“It is all right, Howland is a friend.”, she whispered into his ear.

Howland turned to Elia. “Is he always that way in private?”

Elia grinned. “No, he is just bewitched by your she wolf.”

Rhaegar growled deeply. He did not like that she had put it that way.

“Aha and why am I here? Because he seems not to like it.”, noticed the young man nervously. 

“Well, we hoped you might know what had caused his change in behaviour.”, Lyanna explained.

“I? How? I am a servant of the old gods! I have no idea about dragons! Except that I am convinced this one wants to eat me.”, Howland shrieked.

“He will not do anything to you as long as I am around.”, the she wolf assured.

“At least that is what we think.”, added Elia and earned herself a stern look from the younger lady. “What? I just wanted to be honest.”

“Well, that sounds convincing. Wait! No it doesn't.”, Howland mentioned dryly. “Lady Stark, I am the wrong person. You need a dragon shaman.”

“Great! Were do we find one until tomorrow? I assume they all died in Valyria during the doom.”, Lyanna moaned. 

“Most likely.”, Elia was suddenly serious. “Reed, my daughter's life might also depend on it. Don't you have any idea?”

Howland thought for a moment. “Well, maybe. It is just a theory... It could make matters way worse.”

“Can you be more mysterious?”, Elia asked timid. 

“I think Aerys might be a shaman.”, blurted Howland out. 

“Aerys?”

“Yes.”

“As in his father.”, Lyanna pointed at Rhaegar. “The mad king?”

“Yes?”

Elia emptied her mug. “Now is it official. We are fucked, the Targaryen rule is over. Aerys hates Rhaegar. No way he would help him and he is mad, so we can not even count on his word.”

Lyanna exhaled and Rhaegar looked worried. He placed his forehead again against hers. She could not let him end like this. He needed to return.

“How do we get Aerys here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for reading.
> 
> This chapter was a mess. I had trouble writing it since Rhaegar is so of his game, it is not funny anymore. Lyanna gets dragged inot this mess, since everybody knows love conquers all. But I highly doubt love grants you instant knowlegde about a human half way transitioning into a dragon. So she ends up running in circles out of fear. 
> 
> Elia might seem to be only goofing, but, she is just trying for Lyanna to relax so Rhaegar may calm down. Ever tried to calm a baby when you are complelty at you limit? Same here, it would not work. So Elia's maternal instict kicked in, also a nice moment to show that Lyanna has a long way to go. 
> 
> And yes, Arthur just grabbed Howland, threw him over his shoulder and ran of with him. 
> 
> So I still hope you liked this chapter, even it is chaotic, but do not worry next time it will get even more bizarr since Aerys returns. ;)


	25. Dragon fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerys is back and he brings news.

Lyanna's head hurt and her eyes were burning. She was tired and really in a bad mood. They had an improvised plan, how they could get Aerys here into the tent, but there was no way to know if the mad man knew anything about his son's condition or if he would tell them. It was a gamble with Rhaegar's name, his life, his role as future king and in the long run maybe the fate of the seven kingdoms on the table or more on Lyanna's shoulders. What an awful feeling!  
She got suddenly so nervous and her stomach was burning and twisting. Lyanna had been never so scared like in this moment. She wanted to run home to her father and asked for help, to make it go away. But it was the best option... right?  
The she wolf sighed and looked down and the peaceful slumbering dragon, who had his head in her lap. This sight calmed her. She had to be sure, she had to make it.  
Howland had been brewing some of his poisons in a corner. Elia was sleeping with her head on the table. Outside was the kings guard keeping watch that nobody left or entered without permission, Lyanna's permission. 

_How did I end up here? I should be somewhere stitching or singing or making stupid stuff. I am no princess or queen or lady! What happened that I suddenly give orders to the kings guard? This is so strange. It must be a dream, a nightmare._

“May I say, that I do not like this?”, Howland asked and filled a liquid in a vine cache, before throwing another vial towards Lyanna. He did not dare to come closer. 

Lyanna caught it and drank the potion. “Me neither. But a bad plan is still better than no plan.”

Howland made a face. “As soon as I am done here, I will go praying. I want to know... something.”

“Tell me if you find anything.”, his lady asked tired.

“You should sleep a bit.”

“No, when Arthur returns I should be awake.”; Lyanna pointed at the sleeping dragon. “I have no idea how he will react seeing his father.”

“Well, not that it would be a tragedy when the old man dies...” She looked sternly at her banner man. “Or maybe it might be.”

Howland turned to his work again and Lyanna closed her eyes a bit. The pounding in her head got less, but she was from being able to sleep. Her mind was running wild in fear. They had only some hours to set Rhaegar's head straight again and nobody had an idea how.  
Lyanna felt an arm pulling her back, so she would lay down. When she turned her head, Rhaegar was smiling at her. He briefly placed his forehead against hers, before he laid back to sleep again. 

_At least he can sleep._

Laying on her back, she felt how tired she really was and how tempting it would just be to close her eyes for just a ...

 

“Lyanna?”, a voice asked and she opened her eyes. Ashara was standing there. 

“What?” Lyanna asked sleepy, than she felt awake with shock. “What happened? Is it...”

Rhaegar rose his head and started growling. 

_Oh good! He did not escape to hunt or do what dragons do._

Ashara shook her head. “No, no. I just sent Reed home, or praying or what ever. Aerys his here any minute out. You had your antidote already?”

“Yes, Howland gave it earlier to me.”, Lyanna sighed and rubbed her eyes. “Gods be dammed. I am freaking nervous.”

“What ever you do, do not let him see it. He will devour you otherwise.”, Ashara advised her. 

“Great and how am I supposed to do it?”, the she wolf asked. 

“Eyes in the price.”, the dornish maid suggested. “He..”

“Ash?”, Arthur asked. “We are back.”

Ashara nodded. “I got to go. I wish you a good fortune in this war.”

Lyanna smiled frustrated. “I need more than just luck. I need a miracle.”

Ashara left and not a minute after that, a completely confused Aerys stumbled crying into the tent. 

“Where am I?”, he whimpered and turned around. “I do not like it here. Mother? Uncle Dunc?”

Lyanna felt a hit of blow striking her. This was the feared king? This boy crying for his mother? She swallowed dryly and Rhaegar next to her growled. 

“Sshh.”, Lyanna hushed and took his hand to hold him back. 

Aerys saw him and suddenly started laughing, slapping his thigh. “Ha ha! Finally!”

Not afraid of his son's bared teeth, the king came closer to the bed. Rhaegar climbed weirdly over Lyanna to push her protective behind him. But the girl had no idea where he wanted to go or what was going on. The wolf tried to pulled him back. 

“Your grace, for your own sake, do not come closer!”, Lyanna asked with a voice as calm as she could managed. “Please, sit. No! Your grace no you! I meant Rhaegar! Argh!”

Aerys stopped and glared at her. “Who are you to command me, wench? Just a whore in my son's bed.”

Lyanna bit her tongue. “I am not a whore and I was not commanding you. I am concerned with your majesties safety or dignity.”

“My safety?”, Aerys asked confused. “Why? Are there assassins after me again?”

“What? No!”, Lyanna explained. “It is Rhaegar himself...”

“I knew it!”

“No, no, no! I did not mean it that way!”, Lyanna emphasized. _I made it worse already!_

But Aerys got himself a spoon from the table, built himself up to full height, what caused a cracking sound from his back and he was keen on meeting his dragon son in battle for the fair maiden.  
The fair maiden on her hand wanted to scream. It had not taken a minute and she had made things only worse. Now it was time to remember, what she knew from her father about the king, which was not much to be fair.

“Your grace, I know you are a gallant knight.”, she tried to coo.

Aerys breast swell in pride. “I am.”

“I knew it. I heard so many tales in Winterfell of your gentle peace loving nature and ability to forgive.” She would need to wash her mouth with soap after this. 

“Many try to take advantage of these, girl.” The mad king put away his weapon. “You may talk, my lady.”

Finally! Lyanna sighed softly. “Your grace, your son is ill.”

“Ill?”, Aerys asked confused and looked at the snarling, overly protective Rhaegar. “I think he looks good for the first time.”

Lyanna tried to not looked or sound too wary. “But you see, it is not the way he behaves normally?”

“It is the way, he should behave. His mother never let me wake the dragon. She preferred the timid little bird, who would feed of her hand.”, the king spat full of spite. “Now, he is ready to rule.”

_Ruling? In this state? The timid bird was much more fit to rule. They did not need another violent king._

“I see your grace's concerns, but the crown prince must be calmed to a more human stage.”, Lyanna explained. 

“You want also to weaken him, wench?”

“Well, he should at least to be able to tell his orders himself, so nobody can take advantage to his primal state of mind.”, the she wolf explained. “not many of us lower men would understand his roaring.”

“Hm”, Aerys hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe you are right.”

This is too easy, Lyanna thought wary. “Has his grace in his wisdom any ideas, what to do?”

Aerys looked amused at Rhaegar, who was still fixated on him. Unimpressed the king came closer, winked at the girl with a terrifying clear gaze and poked the prince neck briefly. The dragon prince dropped paralysed to the bed. Lyanna looked surprised. 

The mad king laughed about both their puzzled faces. “What? You did not know about that?”

“No? How should I?”, Lyanna admitted surprised. I need to remember that trick when Arthur is around or Howland or basically any man. “How did you?”

“So what are you telling me? That his is all an accident?”, he asked amused. “That nobody instructed you to help him?”

“I wanted to help him on my own behalf.”, Lyanna replied suspicious. “his friends came over, so I would talk to him. But suddenly he was completely weird.”

“Fools, those presents should not dare to assume they know about people with a higher calling like us. But in this case I am happy about the result.”, Aerys explained and got himself some wine. “Want some? You deserve it, you finally made him enter this transition stage.”

“What higher calling? And How can you be happy? He is behaving like an animal. I want him to be k...” She stopped and bit her tongue.

“King?”, the currant king asked with mischief in his voice. “Well, then we are two in this regard.”

“I did not expect this outcome.” Lyanna was not sure if she was talking to him or just to herself. “Why are you acting suddenly so normal? You are not paranoid or concerned.”

Aerys laughed. “I was waiting for these questions so. Maybe I should begin from the start.”

She noticed that somehow the madness in his eyes was decreasing. He sat down on a chair and looking pleased at the two and laughed in a quiet voice. This sight brought back old memories and nightmares at once. 

“I did just know how to calm him.”, he explained with a grin. “Tell me, wolf girl, did you recently come in contact with a source of your gods powers? A ritual to increase your brother's strength for the joust? Something, that might have accidentally infected you?”

“No? Wait... Why are you?”, she started to asked and he laughed. “What are you talking about?”

“Dragon fever. It is a terrible condition. I see things, that are not there, but had been or will be or are but not here, I hear them, I feel them... And all at once. It is wonderful and disgusting, but I can not rum from it. There is no way to make it stop. It started slowly but now the wheel spiralled out of control in my head.”, Aerys explained with a bitter grin. “I never thought of it trying to cool it with northern magic. Everything cold became terribly scary and I got addicted to fire, which might made me spiral down even further.” He started chuckling. “Your face is priceless. Why are you looking so scared?”

“Because...”

“I am not behaving like a mad man? But my story sounds like a mad man's tale?”, he asked laughing about himself. “Ah! Little wolf, there is more in the world than your wargs and green seers and three eyed ravens.”

“Your grace, I have honestly no idea, what you are talking about.”, Lyanna explained plainly. But what he had just said about the cold, sounded oddly familiar. She looked at the young man next to her, who was constantly complaining when ever he came close to a source of coldness. Maybe Rhaegar had been closer to his madness, than everybody had noticed, including himself. 

“I am talking about magic, child.”, Aerys explained, but he saw her sceptical face. “Well, let's try it this way. Aeons ago, before the first men or the rise of Valyria, there had been creatures using magic, all kinds of creatures. Here in Westeros there had been mainly the children and there had been shadow binders in Asshai. But over the time, magic started to dwindle and there are only a few very old races left with minor traces of this ancient gift. You are a direct descendent of the first men, you incorporate parts of the children magic. My sons and I are blood of the dragon, we also have some magic, as have you and your family. Somehow you can use it, I feel it, it is soothing to me.”

“I never noticed any magic. Neither here or at home.”, the girl admitted still unsure about the kings explanations. “And I most certainly have never used any. I would not even not how!”

Aerys laughed. “Oh! Really? Than who do you think is responsible for causing Balerion's favourite to awake and me to see clearer? You asked me why I am currently not a mad man? There is your answer.” 

Lyanna's jaw dropped. “I really... ? How?”

“That I can not tell you. But there is a gust of fresh air radiating from you. Blowing away all the demons, literally. I can still feel them, but they can right now not touch me.”

“I am glad you are feeling better, but why is Rhaegar going mad now?”, she asked confused.

“It affects him differently? He and I are not blessed by the same god.”, Aerys explained. “I was blessed by Vhargar, the all seeing dragon, with infinite knowledge about everything that happened before, the protector, as is Viserys. Rhaegar is the odd one out, he was blessed by Balerion, god of destruction and renewal, bringer of new times, a god of war.”

“Rhaegar and a god of war?”, Lyanna asked amused and also Aerys laughed.  
The young dragon looked wary between the two humans back and forth. He noticed they were talking about him and he was not sure if he liked it or not.

“I know, it is funny.”, he admitted. “He never used this gift in a fight, like he had no idea it was there. Stubborn boy, I have no I idea, how often I yelled at him for learning to master it or he would end like Maegor or Aerion, first mad, dead. He has so much more potential, than he thinks, if he would just muster up the courage to dive into it.”

Lyanna shook her head. “He will not risk to give up his sanity, no power on earth can bring him to do it. But when all the mad Targaryens were just...”

“Were all blessed by our gods, but never really mastered our traits. I for sure did not, I have no idea how I can teach Viserys and Rhaegar got pushed over the edge too. We go only mad, when we are not prepared to handle these gifts properly, when we are not strong or wise enough. We must be worthy, the fever is our punishment to taking without humility or dedication to the gods.”  
He sighed. “Glady Rhaegar became strong enough, but he lacks in true wisdom and that is what he truly needs to learn, wolf child. I have no idea how much time Rhaella and I have left. If he can do it, if he can turn his life around, he will also be able to save his brother and one day maybe even the little girl, if he has the blood of the dragon.”  
Aerys made a face. “But he will not listen to me. He is just playing and hiding and...It would secure the peace in the realm with a dragon king ruling them, it would bring peace for his children, for his brother, for everybody. Who would dare to defy him?”

“How?”, she asked stunned by his words. The implications made her have chills. If what Aerys told her was true, which she had no doubt that he believed it was true, wow. “And he would still be mortal, even dragons can be killed.”

“But very hard to kill. What ever happened, he must work and bite though it. But your magic is preserving his state of mind, cooling, what he must burn to ashes. He must kill that older, weaker self, to let a stronger man from its ashes, gods know we will need that man sooner than later. He must change, even you will not like it, but he has to suffer a bit. He has to get a taste of this madness, in order to defy it, to grow beyond it. You can not learn how to swim without never being in water.” Aerys laughed bitterly and saw Lyanna's scared face. “Oh, do not worry child. I know it sounds scary. He won't be a brute, you might like that man even more and it might lead to our family truly over come this obstacle. You children can only benefit from it.”

She felt her cheeks burn. “How?”

“Ha ha, I am old, child, I have seen my fair share of well... “ He made a waving gesture. “But you trying to save him and your magic acting on your wish, was a big hint.” Aeyrs stretched. “I almost forgot how much I liked having my mind listen to me will.”

“What do you mean?”, Lyanna asked. “Is it not you, who does all these things?”

Aeyrs huffed thoughtfully. “It is me and it is not me. I give an impulse and it gets twisted with an enormous force behind it to something only vaguely similar to what I intended. “

“That sounds awful.”, Lyanna murmured. 

The king shrugged. “We all deal with the cards, we got.”

“Right,but what can we do now?” She pointed at the young dragon.

“Nothing, child, I can't. I am a dragon shaman, yes, but he is under the influence of your old magic.”, he explained again. 

“But I did not do anything! I was just worried, that he becomes just another mad man!”, Lyanna stated. “I wanted him to st...”

“Hmhm.” The old man smiled. “You should have had some trust in him, don't you think?” She blinked and looked puzzled at him. Aerys laughed. “Oh child. You got it, right?”

“Maybe?”, Lyanna murmured. “You said my magic would be perceiving and your magic is also. So I have a positive influence on you, but a destructive at him, since he is more leaning towards change. You said, he needs to get in contact with this and I am keeping him from it. Dam it...”

The king nodded pleased. “Good.”

Lyanna sighed and stroke Rhaegar's hair. That was not fair. That hurt. She could not be with him, when she caused him to become like this. Elia's offer be dammed. “So I am really causing this?”

Aerys smile faded from triumph to honestly moved. The girl was crying, while caressing his naive son. She looked incredibly sad and he looked up to her like he had never seen a living being before. 

Oh! These fools! 

They were both children handling things, they had never known before. It was fair to the girl, but his son? He had expected more of him. Who would have known, that his dragon was buried so deep.  
Aerys looked sterner. He should have tried to get Rhaegar out of Rhaella's grip sooner, out of King's Landing. Aemon had told him so too, he would have been a good teacher. But his sister had yelled at him: “He hates the cold! He will not go there. You will not take him from me!”

Rhaegar hated the cold? Yet he was drawn to it now. 

He chuckled and moved over to them. 

“Lyanna.”, he said softly and the girl looked up to him. “It does not mean the end of the world. It does not make things impossible. Actually you can listen to my advice for him too.”

“I cause him to become a monster!”, she sobbed angrily. “And now I am a mess too. This is ...”

Rhaegar looked alert and helpless between his father and her back and forth. 

“Hush, there is no need to be afraid. If you two are willing to work on it, you can make it work, hm?”, Aerys smiled.  
“This is not like a boards song, child. Reality is much more bleak and harsh. That monster was inside him all the time, growing and feeding on things, he was afraid to admit to himself. Well, there might also a good portion of magic involved, but, that is also another story. Let lose of the boy you got to know and help him become the man, he must be for the kingdom.”  
She looked up at the king. Lyanna looked so much younger than she was and she was young. But she nodded.  
“Good. Than what is it, we must do now?”

“Leave.”, she said with a broken voice. “We can not help him with it. He must come to terms with his own thoughts. He might cling to one of us, if we stay or keep to the old way.”

“Right.” Aerys stood up and offered her his hand. “And it does not mean, you have to let him deal alone with everything, but there is no use in you to driving each other mad. He has to grow out of his old skin and I am sure he will not be like another arrogant or scared boy in a man's body, like my dear nephew. ”

“Hmhm.”, Lyanna made and followed him. “The world really does not need another Robert.”

Rhaegar whimpered and followed her. Aerys watched her deal with it silently. 

“No, you get your shit together.”, Lyanna said with a choked voice. “I have now idea, why you acted like this in the first place, but it is your problem, not mine. Solve it yourself. You can come to me, when you are not scaring the shit out of me.” 

Rhaegar looked helpless, stunned, but did not move, as Lyanna left the tent. He turned confused to his father, how looked stern and yet afraid. 

Aerys knew, what ever he wanted to say, it should happened quickly, since he could feel his fever return.  
“You can not run away from your inner dragon, Rhaegar. Even you do not like it, you have to come to...”  
Aerys was thrown to the ground by his son, who shouted and yelled at him. The king hit his head on the table plate and passed out, so that he did not noticed his son's blind rage. What Aerys had wanted to say and Rhaegar needed to hear, was now lost. 

“I have to come to terms with it? You are such an idiot! Mother and you played your little games since I can remember! You were always so absorbed with your own hatred, you never noticed how much it hurt me! I was nothing to both of you, yet I had to hold the families name up even as a child. I saw you two both decline into madness and how they treat you! I am done with making excuses, I am so done with following your rules, every bodies rules. I am a king in all but right and I never asked for it!”, he yelled at the unconscious man, while shaking him. 

“Rhaegar?”, Arthur stood behind him, worried and with Barristan. 

“You!”, Rhaegar laughed bitterly. “You are my so called best friend.”

“I am.. please tell me you..” The sword of the morning approached the raging prince with raised hands and a calm voice. 

“Do you know how much I hate that tone?”, Rhaegar asked raging. “I hate it, when you make it sound like I am some incompetent idiot. I am not that feeble boy, you can kick in down that easily. So would you please for once take my serious? Just for freaking one time?”

Arthur's mouth twitched. “I haven taken you serious for a long time, Rhaegar.”

The prince exhaled. “Than why are you mocking me and defying my orders?” He rubbed his forehead. “Seven hells! I have a headache... Why is my father laying here? Wait is he bleeding? What is... What happened?”

Suddenly he felt fear creeping up his spine. Oh no! No, no, no, no. NO! 

Arthur gently guided him to a chair, before he called for Barristan to take care of the king. Rhaegar felt feverish, dizzy. His head pounded and the pain was the worst right behind his eyes. 

“What is going on?”, he questioned himself and the world. “Please tell me I am just terribly sick! Please tell me I got drunk! Poisoned! But not...”

His friend gave him a mug of water. “Here and you are not mad. Believe me I risked much to listen, what is going on with you and Oh boy. You would not believe it.”

“Thank you.” Rhaegar exhaled and slumped back. “Does not mean, that I am not close to strangle you.”

Arthur sat down in front of him. “I tease you, because you are my brother, Rhaegar. I beat you, to make you want to become stronger, so the old stubborn knights see you as a warrior beyond good and evil. I wish for the day you will beat me in a fight. I look up to you, not down, but I swore I will not allow you to become an arrogant fool. You are my brother and my king. I chose you to become my king a long time ago.”

Rhaegar took a deep breath. Arthur was rarely so sincere, but now he was completely serious. He looked even older.  
“Than why did you hit on her?”

“Because you are not only my king, but my brother and I for once hope you would find a moment of peace and happiness.”, the knight explained. “But you seem not to know what you fe..”

“I know exactly how I feel.”, Rhaegar whispered and smirked sadly. “But I can not afford to act on it. I do not dare to name it, because I might overwhelm me. I chose to ignore it, but you made it impossible I have a family on my own, I have to uphold a reputation for my daughter's sake, for my brother's too. We are on a brink of a civil war, Arthur. Last thing we need is another king or prince who can not let his breeches closed.”

“You would not be the first.”

“No, I would not be the first and I am sure I would not be the last, but that is also not an excuse.” The prince sighed. “I know she was here tonight, it is one of the last things I remember clearly. I have to think of her first to protect her. Before I do something stupid, that ruins both of us.”

Arthur laughed. “She will not let you protect her. Lyanna has her own head.”

“No, she will not.” Rhaegar sighed. “Stubborn wolf.”

“Since when did you know?”, Arthur asked carefully. 

“Last night? More or less? Seeing you two together...” He shook his head. “Seven hells, it urgh... I like you, but your pure existence was so frustrating and annoying. Just for distracting her from me I wanted you to dissolve in thin air.” Rhaegar buried his face in his hands. “I am the worst friend.”

Arthur laughed. “Well, maybe I played my part a bit to convincing? I tried to make you feel jealous.”

“Well done, it worked out perfectly! I could have killed you!”, Rhaegar growled.

“You nearly did.”, his friend corrected him. 

“Stop sounding being so pleased with yourself.”, the prince hissed. 

“But I am and I am not responsible for you losing your temper in that way. So do not dare to blame me. You still had the choice of acting maturely and tell me to go somewhere to do something important far far away.”

Rhaegar exhaled. “You right, I am sorry. I just... this rage is not me. This everything is not me.”

“Really? I have always thought you must be fuming inside with all this shit you have to deal with on a daily basis. I was for a long time ready, to help you at the point you would break under it. During really bad times, I carry sweets and rye with me, just in case.” Arthur shrugged.  
“And now there is a girl you can not even have and Elia will have placed her soon right in front of you.”

“Right, what a sweet torture that will lead to.” He chuckled sadly. “Fuck! This is a nightmare.”

“Well, you could try to convince her father?”

“No, her father wants to get out of the seven kingdoms, that is why she has to marry Robert, that prick. I need a political wonder to be able be with me. Oh! And have I mentioned, that I have no idea if she has interest in me? We get along really well and I have fallen for her, but there are no sings that she might have interest in return! I am risking to make a giant fool out of me!” 

Arthur arched a brow, but he said nothing. No, that was something the two idiots needed to solve alone. He patted his best friends back. “You are smart and I never met one woman, who would have denied her bed to you.”

“Arthur, she makes me forget everything. I am like an actor yelling for my lines, when I am with her. I talk without thinking! I am a freaking minstrel! And what do I do? I asked her to beat me up with a sword!” Rhaegar moaned. “I am an idiot.”

“Yes.”, Arthur agreed.

“Thank you! You are the worst person to cheer somebody up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello  
> I know much happened in this chapter. I had to work on it for a while, because we are only hours away from the the blue rose ( and the start of the final season), so things start getting tricky. I was searching for a good reason why Rhaegar seemingly lost his mind and ruined all his work over the last years with one move. Sounds not very romantic, I know, but I promise We will get there. 
> 
> I felt honestly sorry for Lyanna over the last two chapters, the poor girl needs a break. All these information are not easy to believe and she is still quiet young. 
> 
> Aerys well, there are so many theories why he is mad, I thought : Oh well, here is another one. 
> 
> Arthur has now work to do, believe me. 
> 
> Well so much for the story. The next chapter might take some while. I have a mid term exam next month and complicated chapters are complicated. In order to make them make sense, I have to put a bit more time into them  
>  So after explaining characters and my reasons: thank you for reading and have fun with season 8. 
> 
> Who of you thinks we might see Jon's ( yes I still call him Jon) again?


	26. All smiles died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna's ride on a roller coaster is not quite over, but she starts finding a role for herself. Her brothers have an idea she never expected.
> 
> Rhaegar enters a rebelllious phase and Arthur suffers from it.

Howland had not been sure what just had happened. He had been waiting with the king's guard outside of the prince's tent and paced up and down. Whent was explaining the whole situation to the old men Hightower, Selmy and Martell, who was only shaking his head.  
Elia was assuring that she was completely fine with all this. “It could be worse. Lyanna is a nice person. I am just glad it is not somebody like the lion cub.”

Her uncle smiled. “I am so glad you like her.”

“Weird dornish men.”, Howland noticed in a low voice.

“What did you just say, little man?”, asked Arthur with a deadly smile on his lips. He was the only man more tense than Howland himself and he was the one who had thrown the crannog man easily over his shoulder and ran through the whole camp as if the young man was just a sack of flour. But he knew he could not use his sword or his muscles to beat this enemy and this was bugging him. 

“Nothing.”, Howland squeaked. “I...”

Suddenly Lyanna came running out of the tent, crying. But the knights could not move so fast and just stared after her. Than Rhaegar started yelling inside. Arthur rushed into the tent and Ashara grabbed Howland by his upper arm to drag him back to the wolf's den.  
The gently maiden was a devil in disguise since her body would never make you guess, that she was just as strong as her brother.

“Wait! I can walk by myself!”, the boy explained. 

“Yes, but you are too slow.”, she replied and stopped. “I should carry you.”

Howland looked devastated. “Please don't. Leave me my rest of dignity.”

“Than hurry! I could not see if she is injured and if her brothers see she is injured...”, Ashara mused and Howland started running. “Faster! Why are you so slow?”

“They might start a war!”, he whispered.

“Yes, that why we must hurry!”

They arrived in front of Lyanna's tent where they found a completely confused Benjen. They ignored his attempt to ask a question and stormed the castle.  
Lyanna was lying on her bed, sobbing. 

“Oh my!” Ashara sighed and sat down next to her, to pat her head. “Hush, Lya, everything will be all right.”

“What happened?”, Howland asked breathless and earned himself an icy looked by the dornish rose. “What?”

Lyanna sat up and wiped away her tears.  
“It was me! I am causing him to be this thing!”, she explained and burst to tears again on Ashara's shoulder. 

“What?”, both asked confused.

“How did you do that?”, Howland asked intrigued. 

“Really?”, Ashara asked. 

“Magic.”, Lyanna explained to Howland. 

“Magic?”, Ashara asked sceptical. “Maybe we should talk tomorrow? It has been a very long day.”

“I doubt she can sleep now. Look at her.”, Howland noticed.

“Than fix her some tea, woodraft.”, Ashara suggested. “There is no such thing as...”

“Your brother wields a sword made of glass that is stronger than any known metal. If that is not magic, I do not know what is.”, Howland bit back and sat down on the other side of Lyanna. 

Ashara thought for a moment, but nodded slowly. “All right, what did the mad man say?”

Lyanna took a deep breath. “He was only mad at first, he became really normal. Apparently I am radiating with some kind of magic from the old gods, which is cooling down Aerys head, but drives Rhaegar mad as seven hells or let him stagnate in his rage.”

“Why?”, asked Howland. “How?”

“Because of the blessings of the valyrian gods. Aerys is blessed by a preserver and my magic is also preserving or something like this. But Rhaegar is blessed with the force to change and my attempts to calm him, was the wrong one. He had to finally work to all this shit on his own and I was stopping him somehow.”, Lyanna sighed and laughed about herself. “If you want more detail try to talk with Aerys. I am not sure I remember everything correctly let alone understand it.”

Ashara looked at her friend stunned and than to the serious looking herbalist. “Does it make sense what she is saying?”

“Half of it does but that is all right, you are dealing with magic for the first time, as well as she is.”, said Howland sternly. “I never expected such an immense change... it is so fascinating!”

“What are you talking about? Did you know about this magic of hers?”, Ashara asked and pulled Lyanna protective closer. The she wolf friend herself and looked sceptical at her banner man.

“Well, Lyanna ate, drank a huge amount of the juice of a were wood tree. Usually that substance is harmless to most men, especially Andals. In incredibly rare cases a northmen however can unlock a gift from the old gods, the older the family the more likely this can happen.”, Howland explained surprised.  
“But it was just a story my grandmother used to tell me as a child. We had not proof that somebody had archived this in the last 500 years. Thou there were some rumours about one bastard of Aegon the unworthy. I thought of it as possible for half a split second and threw it off for being too unlikely.”

“So I was in contact with a source of old magic?”, Lyanna asked surprised. “Why have you not told me?”

“Yes, I think so. Why would I? There was no reason to believe that story was true. She also told stories about a giant called Macumba. We would both risk a lot by claiming your are now gifted with some unknown magic. We would taint our houses names for quite a time and I swore I would not let that happen and you have shown no signs. If it is only resonating with foreign mire magic we would have even less likely notice that you you can do what ever stuff you can do.”, Howland assumed and shrugged.  
“Speaking off: I am more fascinated that there are apparently some sorts of valyrian magic, that resonate positively with our magic. Can you image what we could do with such knowledge?”

“A union of these bloodlines might cause some interesting gifts, if the magic gets passed on.”, Ashara noticed and Howland nodded.

“Indeed, warging and what ever is left of valyrian magic? Maybe the child could bring back dragons? These are just obvious gifts.”, the crannog man mused. 

“Focus, Howland, how can I control it?”, Lyanna asked right annoyed. “And stop making up children, that will never come to existence! Now even less likely.”  
Last thing she wanted to do now was thinking on a family life with Rhaegar, when she or this magic was making it impossible to have even a decent talk with him. 

“Good question. No clue”, the small man replied sheepishly and looked into his ladies face. “I will return to the isle of faces at dawn. It is the only place I think I might find answers. As for what you can do? You either try to active control it or you suppress it. That is up to you.”

“Hmhm...” Lyanna made and rubbed her head. Same thing Aerys had said. Easier to say than to do. Nobody had a clue on how to help her and Lyanna had no idea how to start, she just knew she had to start. She felt even more tired than before.  
“Thank you Howland, for everything today. You too Ash. I ... my nerves... it was much today. I cried because of a guy. If anybody tells that to my brothers, I will come at him or her with vengeance.”

“Oh! Not for that. I am just glad, that I can repay my debt, Lady Stark.”, he smiled at her. “And your secret is save with me.”

Ashara also nodded amused. 

Lyanna smiled at them. “Sit down Howland and stop talking nonsense. I had enough of that for one day. You are a dear friend, there is no debt you have to repay and after tomorrow I will most likely won't see him for a long time. Great to get my dumb head out of this mess!”

“Hear, hear.”, Ashara said. “But if you get on Dragonstone, you would have made a decision. I can not leave if your magic running wild and Rhaegar might endanger Rhaenys and Elia.”

“Hm...” Lyanna exhaled. “Aerys said I might be able to help Rhaegar to become this better man, after conquering this dragon part of him. But I am not really sure if I can trust him. Viserys might be the more trustworthy source of information, when he grows into his role as a shaman and I can help him for sure, if I can control this mess.”

Howland and Ashara looked at her with stern gazes. “So? You will play with magic?”

“Another ace in my sleeve to protect myself against Robert and my home from my fathers idiotic plan.”, the she wolf confirmed determined. “If I can become a healer for dragon fever, it gets me out of their hands.”

 

The night was short for Lyanna after this and while Benjen would not let her out of his sight during breakfast, her older brothers did not dare to look at her. Not that Lyanna noticed that. She tried to freeze water in her mug. It was the most foolish attempt, but it was also the easiest test she could think off.  
It was a beautiful warm and sunny spring day encouraging everybody to have a fantastic mood.

“Did you sleep well?”, Benjen asked his sister, who was the only one who was not looking happy. The pup looked gloomy and frustrated. 

“Hm?”, Lyanna looked up. “Sorry, Ben, have you said anything?”

He puffed his cheeks and looked away. “Nothing of importance, like anything I do.”

“What is wrong with you?”, she asked him confused.

“Nothing.” He walked out of the tent.

His siblings looked after him. 

“What the seven hells?”, Ned asked perplex. “Are you two fighting?”

“Not that I am aware of.”, Lyanna replied confused still watching after the pup. “I'll talk later to him.” 

“Boys.”, Bran moaned. “Glad I am not suffering anymore from such behaviour.”

“You were never that bad.”, Lyanna reminded herself. She put her mug aside and grabbed some food. “You just fucked all your frustration away.”

“Indeed.”, Ned murmured amused and kept on eating. 

“Ah! Maybe we should lay together so, the pup gets rid of this poison?”, Bran suggested carefully. 

“No.”, his siblings decided. 

“Ah! Come on, we all had some fun down here. But Ben is either too young or too old and was all the running after us without a goal. Let's give him a break. What harm will be done?”, Brandon asked. “He must feel left out. We will all soon found our new families and leave him. Father ... has no idea how to use him in this game, a third son is..”

“Without political value.”, Ned said bitter. “He should marry a northern girl to stabilize your rule.”

“I agree with Ned.”, Lyanna said calmly. “Nobody knows on how many feet father has already stomped with his plan. You will need back up from our men.”

Brandon looked and his siblings and laughed gently, touched by their concern. “Oh! Only the gods know I glad I am to have you by my side, Ned and how much I will miss you Lya.”

“Look, the wild wolf gets soft.”, Ned teased his brother and grinned at Lyanna.

“Must be his old age.”, the sister mocked the wild wolf. It made Ned laugh.

“Shut up, you to. You are maybe still pesky little brats.”, Brandon huffed. “I judged too early.”

They chuckled. 

“So? When will you tell me, that father has plans for me, that he forced you to tell me and that I will not like?”, asked Lyanna carefree and the brothers looked surprised. “What? Gossip spreads like wildfire.”

“Bolton.”, growled Ned.

“Hmhm.”, Brandon made and sighed. “Father arranged that you stay here at Harrenhall as some sort of lady fostering with Lady Whent, an aunt of Catelyn, so they can teach you..”

“Manners.”, Lyanna ended the sentence. 

“Yes, but, try not to get to much influenced by this. Father might not like this, but he really should consider also building an alliance with the crown prince and you could be of great value in this plan.”, Ned explained slowly and it caused Brandon to look very, very intrigued.. “You might not trust my judgement on this, but after what Robert did, I would rather prefer you in this position.”

“What position?”, Lyanna asked with suspicion, her eyes briefly met those of the likewise wary Brandon. He was just as unaware what was going on than she was. What was Ned up to? Had he seen something? Heard rumours? Dam it! 

“Elia asked if you would like to replace Ashara when House Dayne agrees for her to marry Ned.”, proclaimed Brandon slowly and laughed at his sisters stunned face. “You somehow impressed the princess. You were going to say that, right Ned?”

“I was.”, Ned began, but when he took a deep breath, his sister interrupted him. 

“I?”, Lyanna asked with surprise.

“Yes, we talked with prince Rhaegar about it two days ago. He knew not much, but his wife must be very font of you.”, the wild wolf said with a shrug. “He seemed not opposed either.”

“He is a Targaryen, do you trust him?” She wanted to be sure, that this was not her brothers being drunk or toying with her because of some rumours. If she tripped over her tongue, she would be in front of the altar with Robert before sunset. Something she would rather unwilling to do.

Brandon sighed. “I actually like him. He is quiet, but decent. He listens to our concerns, he is valiant knight and a good man. If doubt father would made his plans, if he was the king.”

“If he could become king before the action starts happening and we could be sure, that he stays sane...” Ned sighed. “He would be a king one can only dream of.”

Lyanna could not help it, but feel proud of her dragon. Not her dragon, but.. well yes. She scolded herself for calling him so. It made her feel silly. “Are you sure, that not one of you wants to marry him? He sounds like quite the man.”

“Says the girl he made cry with just his voice.”, Brandon said mockingly and he laughed at her red cheeks. “Benjen told us.”

“Dam you, Benjen!”, Lyanna growled and Ned laughed before he got serious, very serious.

“Lyanna, if you get invited to Dragonstone and if father agrees on all of this. There is another thing I want you to consider.” She looked questioning at him, just like Brandon. Ned spoke slowly, he was fighting with himself so much was clear and he spoke in a very low voice. “Princess Elia is of very delicate health, she nearly died during her giving birth to princess Rhaenys and she was younger then.” Brandon's eyes became wide and he and Lyanna exchanged surprised looks. Ned was not really implying that... was he? “You will be a lady in waiting, a close person also to the little princess, if she sees you also like some kind of mother figure and the crown prince is also font of you in case Elia might die...”

“Eddard!”, Brandon huffed shocked. “Are you..”

Ned nodded his head. “I am . I doubt honestly he would attempt anything while Elia is alive. Ashara said he is honourable, loyal and kind. I tried to hear her out on him over the last days? I.. I don't know... It is just... a silly thought...”

Lyanna looked at her brother in shock. Was she dreaming? Ned could not even look her in the eyes.  
Her brother suggested for her to marry a man she would approve. This was dangerous territory! One wrong step and she would blow the cover, that she might actual like this and than she had to explain why and that might cause trouble and enough resentment for her stupid brothers to change their minds again. She must operate carefully.  
Brandon was trying to speak. 

“Father will not like this.”, he managed to croak out.

“I do not wish him death, but Lya will live longer than father will and I do not want her with a man, even he is somehow a friend of mine, who will beat her and cheat on her.”, Ned declared. “I brought this bloody letter home, I caused this mess, I will solve it. If father complains, I will deal with it.”

“No.”, Lyanna said angrily. “If father kicks you out, what will happen to you and Ash?”

“Lya is right, Ned, you gallant fool.”, Brandon said. “Your heart might be in the right place, but your head clearly is not.”

“I just...”, he pressed out. 

“Listen.”, the wild wolf started. “We all agree that Robert is a loose canon and if Elia dies and in continuation of this Lya peaks the prince's interest, we will can vouch for him. Making a deal, that would grand the North the same rights as Dorne, we deserve it all along.”

“We can even bring up this pact from ages ago during the dance.”, Ned was on fire. 

“Boys, I am here and your are making plans for me, again.”, Lyanna reminded them automatically with a dizzy head. This could not be true! 

“Oh!” her brothers looked busted. “Sorry, would you agreed on this, Lya?”

“I do not know him and there are many ifs inn you plan. I might agree if I get invited to Dragonstone and might had the chance to speak to him.”, she explained somehow keeping her excitement at bay.  
Her head was dizzy again. Her brother just had given Rhaegar their blessings? She must be still dreaming! This was too good to be true! This was... a mess!  
The silver prince might have some primal interest in her, but, who knew? He needed to loose nearly his mind to let her see it! And what if she being around him would cause him to become mad? That was nothing she wanted to be responsible for. Ashara's words ran through her mind, regarding him being a danger for Rhaenys because of her.  
But the possibility of ...

_Would you either marry Robert and life unhappy or stay unmarried with your father to wait for the man you love to be with you?_

Rhaegar's voice asked her and Lyanna felt her stomach turn. She might end like Cersei, who was also still in this game for his hand and her father was clearly much keener for the crown... 

_This is not a good idea, too many ifs and the chances are slim to say the least and I would be forced to hope on another woman's death... it is just not right also._

“Good, that sounds fair.”, Brandon stated and stretched his back. “I can say you more on this tonight. I have an appointment with Ser Arthur. What a lucky coincidence.” 

____“What?”, Ned shrieked. “I thought you would be joking.”_ _ _ _

____“I was not. Do you think I want her to be with this pig? The appointment was made second, after my head had stopped ringing from my fall.”, the wild wolf explained laughing. “And you, brother dear, gave me even more reasons to charm the sword of the morning.”_ _ _ _

____“If you try to charm somebody, I end up being heir to Winterfell!”, Ned stared dryly. “Because your head will end up on a spike!”_ _ _ _

____“Well, you could go yourself and be a man.”, Brandon suggested with a big smile and Ned gasped for her._ _ _ _

____“Gods dam you, Bran!”, groaned Ned defeated and his siblings chuckled. “Fine, I will go tonight.” Than he rose from the table. “If you would excuse me? I have to practise asking the deadliest man in the seven kingdoms for his sisters hand in marriage.”  
He shook his head. “This will end badly for me.”_ _ _ _

____He left the tent and Brandon grinned. “My, my, he is always so dramatic.”_ _ _ _

____“I doubt Arthur would dare to decline his bidding. Ash would simply grab Dawn and decapitate him.”, Lyanna mused plainly._ _ _ _

____“No wonder you get along so well. I have to lock Ice away, when ever one of you will visit Winterfell.”_ _ _ _

____“No.”, she noticed distracted._ _ _ _

____“No?”, Brandon asked suspicious._ _ _ _

____“I will not bring it with me from the south ever again.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He did not feel the weight of his armour, nor the sun's warmth. Rhaegar just stared on a patch of grass without seeing. His mind was still racing and the voices did not shut up for a minute._ _ _ _

____Arthur stood with a worried look next to him. They had spent the rest of the night discussing priorities and plans and the kings guard was not sure if he agreed with everything. Only the gods knew what was going on with Rhaegar and he feared another awakening of the dragon. Yet the prince was still so riled up it seemed enviable._ _ _ _

____Rhaegar had not been able to stand still let alone sleep. Now he was finally sitting for five minutes as Lem prepared the horse for the joust._ _ _ _

____“You are sure you want to do this? And in this way?”, Arthur asked carefully. “There might be no return possible after this.”_ _ _ _

____Rhaegar nodded sternly. “That would be the best, for everybody.”_ _ _ _

____“Everybody?”, Arthur asked and his friend laughed._ _ _ _

____“Everybody, who counts.”_ _ _ _

____“Rhaegar, I...” His friend leaped to his feet as the squire showed up. He placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder with a soft, confident smile. Rhaegar walked out on the field and the guard looked after him slightly baffled._ _ _ _

____The prince's confidence vanished the second his foot touched the grass in front of the hundreds of people in front of him. He gulped and wanted to turn back. Lem was smiling at him and held out his helmet._ _ _ _

____“Good luck, your grace.”, the boy said and the knight just nodded, before he sat up._ _ _ _

____On the other end he saw Ser Barristan._ _ _ _

_____What a picture we must make? The valiant white knight fighting the depraved black one. If I would be half the man Barristan is, I would want not run away. ____ _ _ _

______He felt his stomach twist and knot. No there was not time to think like that, not now. He was only half as bad as he always thought of himself and today he would proof it.  
The herald stepped on the field and Rhaegar took a deep breath. _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Lyanna had for once no problem to ignore Robert next to her. Her mind was way to busy watching, worrying and cheering for the silver prince down on the field and to calm her excitement down. But Ashara mustered her and her red cheeks with great curiosity, so did Olenna and Elia. Seeing the later made her feel a stab of guilt._ _____

____

____

___When had all this become so messed up? And why looked the princess not disapproving? Lyanna was still not capable to understanding her. She felt just guilty._ _ _

______The joust began and each time Ser Barristan came close to hit Rhaegar the realm held his breath. The shoulder was not healed at all. All it could take was one well aimed hit and it was over.  
For almost half an hour nothing happened. People were starting to get nervous, when finally the kings guard hit the pince. Lyanna closed her eyes, as she could hear bones grind on each other in her head. _ _ _ _ _ _

______It had been the wounded arm._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Rhaegar screamed in pain and let the lance drop._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Seven hells. _____ _ _ _ _

________That blow had removed the air from his lungs and had made him see stars. He was laying on Northwind, trying to calm down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“My Prince!”, a familiar voice yelled and he saw Barristan's face worried looking at him. But it was not this Barristan, an aged man with his hair going white. No, he was younger with blonde hair and Rhaegar? He was just a boy covered in dirt, blood and cobwebs.  
It was the same tone. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rhaegar laughed.  
Over fifteen years later he had still not evolved from being that boy in his first body guard's eyes. How could he call himself an adult man? A father? A husband or a king, if there were still people, who saw him as a child. An impulse told him to be angry, to yell at the worried man, who only wanted his best. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But Rhaegar noticed it was not Barristan's fault but his own. He had not been able to grow into this role, he was meant to be. He lifted himself up with a smile and looked down on his old friend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I am all right. That was a blow.”, Rhaegar said friendly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Barristan was not convinced. “Your grace, we should stop this. You might get permanently injured...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, I accept your concern, but I want to continue.”, Rhaegar declared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What? For what?”, Barristan asked afraid. “Rhaegar, it is not worth it. You do not need to impress anybody. People love you already...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I know, but I need to do it anyway.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“For whom?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“For once? Only for me.”, Rhaegar smiled genuinely as Barristan looked confused. “And I order you, Ser Barristan not the make it easy for me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Your grace?”, the knight asked and the prince nodded as he turned his horse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His shoulder still hurt, but for once he felt he was doing the right thing, even he had no idea why. Rhaegar just kept on smiling as he put his helmet back on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He won injured! What a guy! _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A poor imitation of a man's voice said in his head. A grim smile tugged on his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Let them come and let them try, I will not give up on this fight or all those to come. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Lance!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I wonder what they were talking.”, Brandon murmured._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Joust is over.”, Robert declared and everybody turned his head towards him. “I doubt Barristan will win now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What makes you think of that?”, asked Ned confused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I bet he got orders.”, Robert shrugged. “Nobody goes with full strength against a member of the royal family. I am sure Rhaegar reminded him of his place.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Do you think so low of your cousin and future king?”, Elia asked amused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“He is a bookworm, not a fighter, but Barristan?” Robert shook his head. “Now that is a man.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“An old man.”, Olenna reminded them. “And I do not know what it is, but Rhaegar holds himself now diffidently. And I wonder about his arm. He switches between left and right. Dear princess, what the maester's say?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Elia briefly looked at Lyanna, before she answered. “Rhaegar can be stubborn like an ox. I even doubt he saw a maester.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Men! Fools! All of them.”, Olenna scoffed. “I thought he was smarter.” Every man looked at her. “What? Are you afraid to hear my opinion?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I would too, if I would know I would definitely win this joust.”, Robert said and caused a bad mood. “There is no risk for him, so he can be cocky all the time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Careful, brother.”, Stannis warned him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What? It is not my fault they cannot bear the proof.”, Robert declared. “Like you all noticed he is also injured and he could not beat him earlier at full strength. So it would be highly suspicious if he would do it now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“If your truth would be backed up with some evidence.... Or are you speaking out of experience? I heard your victory at the meelee was a rather close one.”, asked Cersei sneering and Robert flushed deeply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Agreed, it sounds suspicious.”, the she wolf noticed with sweet ice in her voice. “But it would even more remarkable if he wins injured, which he must be for the last days. If he goes in a joust so far, what might he willing to push himself to in a war.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lyanna smirked behind a goblet of watered wine, as Robert gasped for air and looked away. Stannis sighed. He had noticed how his brother had dug himself a grave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It was Lord Arryn who spoke next. “If he stands behind the war, I assume he would push his and his man far. But if he does not know where to stop, he might endanger all. Strength is nothing without wisdom in battle. And the flaw of youth is a lack of wisdome.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Well we can not hold it against him, that you, Lord Arryn and so many of our father fought valiantly the last true war.”, Cersei threw in. “You brought us peace. Shall he start a war and endanger our brothers, so you can judge is abilities as a commander?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“No, my lady, I wish not another war to see in my life time.”, Arryn said with a smile. “And I am not a father by blood. Non the less I would rather see my ward's being lead by a wise, clear mind, than an over archiving, young one.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hear, hear.”, Olenna said mockingly. “Listen Arryn, I have seen fathers, brothers, husbands and sons of mine going to war. Some returned and some of those who had fallen had wise man to lead them, but they were foolish themselves. The worry you describe is the worry all people have to suffer from who have to sent loved ones. Not the wisest man can lead a fool to wisdom if the fool does not want to listen. If the dragon prince down there is able to take some hits and willing to get bloody and dirty with his man on the field, he might be able to take a blow, that was meant to kill your ward, so both can come home in victory.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“The prince and his man standing together as one?”, Oberyn asked. “Stupid. What about his family when he falls?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Rhaenys and Viserys would marry one day and secure the crown for the next generations.”, Elia explained simply. “There is no need to worry about us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lyanna nodded barely noticeable. She was not sure what damage Robert's words had caused, what big of a doubt they would cause, if Rhaegar would win. Lord Arryn's concern sounded more like the concerns of every old man afraid of another change of the political system in his life time. Olenna, who was even older, had already accepted this kind of change for a fact and when Rhaegar was king, there will be changes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________We must calm the old lords and hold the young one at bay, so the transition will go smoothly, she thought. Father will not accept a young king lightly and if Brand and Ned vouch for him, just being decent... Now I wish for a war, so he can proof himself as being a great king, ready to rule. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________But all they had was a joust, a child's play compared to the wars of the past._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Not three lances later, the crowd burst into cheer. The wave of noise hit the noble by surprise, but also most of them applauded as the black knight removed his helmet.  
Rhaegar beamed with joy and pride. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________That is what a king should look like, Lyanna noticed as she clapped like a polite lady on the outside. On the inside well that was another story. She was proud and worried and dazzled by his smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Carefully she looked around and saw that even the elder Tully sister was blushing and staring at her dragon. Her little weasel was looking confused and angry between her and the prince.  
Rhaegar helped Barristan on his feet and the older knight smiled proudly. Than the prince rode another round over the field and the crowd cheered for him. His silver hair was flowing behind him, when he stopped to pick the flower crown of blue winter roses on the tip of an unbroken lance.  
The folk was clapping as the young man rode towards the noblemen's lounge. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Lyanna bent a bit forward to get a better look on Rhaegar and Elia,well more so of Rhaegar. Brandon was grinning down at her and wiggled his brows. Lyanna laughed and shook her head.  
The prince came closer, the crowd became louder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Than suddenly you could have heard a needle hitting the ground. Nobody moved, nobody said a word and all smiles died frozen on the faces of the people._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello thank you for reading, but more important: What were your thoughts on episode 2?  
> I think Jamie is done for. 
> 
> For the chapter: Both our love birds are fighting with what they want and what they should do or how they shoudl act. Lyanna does clearly not want to marry Robert and wants to get to know Rhaegar, but if this endagers Rhaenys or Rhaegars position, she might withdraw from it.  
> Rhaegar wants for once to as it pleases him, without causing shame for Elia or Lyanna or harm his name, which could lead to the fall of the seven kingdoms. If he can proof himself to the realm, they might not question his jugdement in the future. 
> 
> But the most fun fun thing was the discussion amoung the noble men, because it is hinted in the books, that barristand did not fight with full strength and even in one of the first episodes it was a topic between Robert and Ned.  
> So even If Rhaegar wins there will always be a shadow of a doubt looming over him and that might be dangerous. 
> 
> Anyway season eight inspired me to write and my head is working on an mordern world AU with this couple. Guess my brain thinks I do not need sleep. 
> 
> So you can expect some chapters from me. There are two left for this part of Harrenhall. Next part will be shorter, before the final.
> 
> Have a nice week and buy enough tissues for episode 3.


	27. And so does the rebellion begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benjen pulls a Sansa on Lyanna and gets Rhaegar in trouble.

Rhaegar looked up at Lyanna, who had followed his movement from the second he had approached the lounge. A voice inside his head had screamed at him to stop. But no he did not want to.

“Lyanna of House Stark, I declare you here by as my queen of love and beauty.”, he declared proudly.

That information took quite a long time to enter Lyanna's mind. Her brain felt numb, occupied with what to do with this situation. 

Somebody, who turned out to be a very shocked Benjen, woke her. “You have to say something.”

His voice sounded pressed and he like he was forcing him to do something. But Lyanna just looked confused from him to Rhaegar, to the crown and back to her brother. Why was this? Where did this crown come from? How? Why? 

“Uhm.”, was all she could manage to say for a moment. “I mean... I... this is a surprise... ehm... I accept, thank you?”

Unsure she looked around. Cersei started to snicker and Brandon next to her exploded in rage.

“What does this mean, you selfish bastard?”, he shouted and climbed half over the wall in front of them. Lyanna and Ned jumped forward to drag him back, he wanted to jump on Northwind. “No! Let me get him! I demand answer! I want a reason for this!”

“Brandon, calm down!”, Ned hissed angrily as heavy steps came from up and down the stairs. 

“He just ruined her reputation!”, Brandon growled.

“Yes, and you are not helping either!”, the quiet wolf reminded him. “Now even the dumbest idiot, knows that after you declared it publicly.”

“I want to strangle him!”, Brandon explained.

“You want to get killed? I bet the kings guard is already on its way.”, Ned asked him. Brandon snatched free from his brothers grip. “Let's go. Lya, come with us. Ben, get the bannerman to escort her. Things will get ugly.”

Benjen nodded alarmed and ran down hastily. Lyanna sat down exhausted. Why?

“I do not understand?”, Robert said next to her. “Wasn't he just complementing her?”

Lyanna buried her face in her hands and forced herself not to moan in frustration. Why were all men such idiots? 

As Rhaegar returned Arthur was waiting with his arms crossed before his chest. The prince ignored him and his demanding gaze. He walked past his friend. 

“Do you want to get killed?”, Arthur asked curious.

Rhaegar emptied a mug of water. “No.”

“Than what have you done up there?”, he asked with an frustrated undertone in his voice. “We had a plan.”

“I am done planning.”, Rhaegar declared. “I am done following orders.”

“Even a king is not above the law.”

“There is no law dictating I have to give the crown to Elia, is it?”

“No if you are willing to ruin your and Lyanna's reputation, which you did.”, Arthur said. “And correct me if I am wrong, but that was the one thing we wanted to prevent from happening, wasn't it?”

Rhaegar squinted his eyes. “Once I am ki...”

“But you are not, not now.”, Arthur reminded him. Even with only some sparks of this dragon fever, Rhaegar turned out to be a handful. He behave more like a boy, a brat, than a king. Arthur had chosen the kings guard to avoid raising children and now he suddenly was father to a man of his own age! Something clearly went wrong down the line.   
“Look, I get you are a overpowered by these emotions, but you should not act that impulsive in your position.” The prince opened his mouth. “I know it is not fair nor does it feel right. I am just asking you to use your head so your heart gets what it wants without causing chaos and destruction everywhere.”

The dragon prince growled and sighed. “Fair enough.. I it was just... Would you believe me when I say I simply forgot Elia?”

The way Rhaegar smiled proofed that he was telling the truth. He simply forgot. Oh! Arthur would not let him close to Lyanna before his head was working again! 

“What would there be not to believe? You have proofed it to every man in the realm, you fool.”, the knight smiled while shaking his head. 

“We need a plan. Her brothers will not let her near me after this... Brandon well, he was mad.”

“I have a meeting with young Ned tonight. Guess we will talk about Ashara and him. Maybe I can get a good look an the damage you created.” Than he shook his head. “And did you not said five minutes ago, you were done planing?”

“Uhm...” The prince noticed that himself and rubbed his forehead. “Yeah, there is something. Seven hells my head is... I do not like it, at all.”

Arthur patted his shoulder, the injured one and the prince hissed. “Nobody of us likes you this way. But we can work on it, if finally can set your mind on one thing, even if it is for just five minutes.”

Rhaegar smirked. “My mind is constantly...”

His friends raised his hand. “No, you confused poor Lyanna enough for the last two days. Give the poor girl a break.” The dragon price looked shocked. “She is still young, Rhaegar and if she tries to help you, which causes her to become desperate, because she does not know how and you try to help helping you...”

“Nobody will get help.”, he concluded with a sigh. “All right. But I want to see her.”

“In this state?”, Arthur asked. “Or when you own yourself and be a man, she deserves?”

“But...”

 

“What was that?”, Benjen asked confused as the Stark siblings and their bannerman had returned. 

“Just another mad Targaryen?”, young Jorah asked and noticed a bit more confused that his lady glared at him. Maybe he should keep his mouth shut. 

“He never came across as mad.”, Ned mumbled and ruffled his hair.

“You are really not a good judge of character.”, Brandon reminded him.

“You liked him too.”, gave the quiet wolf back.

“Right, are there any noble men in the south?”, the wild wolf asked the world and dropped to a bench. He looked at the northmen. “Please leave. We need to talk.”

“My lord.”, Bolton said with a nod and the crowd left the tent. 

Brandon wiped his face. “Father will kill us.”

“Definitely.”, Lyanna agreed tonelessly, finally losing the weird numb feeling in her head. “And I have to marry Robert, Arryn has now every ace in his hand. Who else would want me?”

“Unless we can proof that Rhaegar is not mad in the Targaryen way, but just for you.”, Benjen noticed.

“Don't be ridiculous, Ben, they never met and no offence, Lya, but you are not really there to enchant a man just by reputation.”, Brandon sighed. “You are pretty but not that pretty.”

Lyanna made a face and nodded sadly. There were much prettier ladies around and it had only been wise to tell nobody about her character, since she would have not been liked for it either. But he maybe thought of her as pretty and likeable? Even while in his fever why else would he had given her that crown otherwise and Elia was sure about it too. If he would just had not been mad! Maybe when he comes to senses he might think of her differently? Her head dropped even a bit further and the confusion drove tears in her eyes. 

Benjen looked at her stroking the soft rose petals of her crown. He jumped to his feet. “But they did!”

“Benjen!”, Lyanna shrieked shocked and their brothers looked up. 

The pup was standing there fiercely and looking even smaller next to his giant brothers, who came towards him slowly. Their sister stepped between him. 

“Lyanna?”, Brandon asked plainly.

The girl closed her eyes. “We met, the pr... Rhaegar and I met. On accident at first, than on purpose. I think the met each night. Nothing happened, I swear. Arthur was with us or Ben or Ash or Howland or even Elia.”

“Elia?”, Ned croaked. “I bet she was not happy about you two seeing each other.”

“On the contrary, she would like to see me as Rhaegar's wife next to her. She was totally fine with it.”, Lyanna explained carefully. “And no! I never agreed to anything nor happened anything to make her thing I was aiming towards that. Nothing happened ever between us. Rhaegar and me, so I have no idea where the whole fuzz is coming from. I mean he is nice and funny and I swear he can kill someone when he smiles, but nothing happened. I may be infatuated by him, but I “ Hiccup” am sure it is one sided and will go away soon, like a flew and nothing “ Hiccup “happened!” 

She had started speaking slowly but now the words poured out of her like a waterfall and close to the end the she wolf stared hiccuping. Her older brothers looked half worried and half amused, which meant Brandon looked amused and Ned looked worried, down on her. Her cheeks had become pink and her eyes wide. 

“We never did anything romantic, we” Hiccup” trained with swords” Hiccup “so next time I might be assaulted “Hiccup” could defend myself,” Hiccup” but nothing happened.” Hiccup “Stop” Hiccup “laughing” Hiccup “Benjen!”

She was close to tears. Brandon looked like he was forcing himself to stay calm again and Ned looked calm and stern at her.

“Lyanna.”, the quiet wolf asked in a very serious voice. “I can not stress the importance of this question enough and I ask you to answer this honestly.” Lyanna nodded nervously, dreading the question. Ned always looked stern, but rarely this stern.   
He took a deep breath. “Did anything happened between you?”

Two things happened simultaneously: Lyanna started to repeat the word no right a way and Brandon burst into laughter, which made his sister soon stop. 

The wild wolf held his belly and roared and howled, which might sounded outside of the tent like he was growling and yelling. With one hand he kept himself above a table.  
Behind Lyanna Benjen was giggling like a little girl and even Ned smirked at the very confused she wolf. Lyanna noticed slowly that she was owned by Ned, by Ned! Oh!   
She would hear that until the end of her days, Benjen would make sure that it was written on her tomb. She punched her elder brother, who know also started laughing out loud. 

“Stupid brother.” Ned laughed louder. “Come on, it is not that funny.”

“Nothing happened.”, he mimicked her poorly with a high pitched voice and she felt her cheeks burning. Brandon laughed even louder. 

She threw her hand in the air. “You know what, I will sit down and wait until you back to normal and I can talk to you.”

Pouting Lyanna sat on a chair and waited for her brothers to calm down. Thou Brandon still chuckled, when he hugged her. 

“Oh! Sweet, little sister.”, he murmured. “You can be still so cute.”

“Go away, moron.”, Lyanna growled and fought herself free.

“Come on, Bran, she is to old to hug her brother now, but if you were a certain prince things might look different.”, Ned explained with a wide, teasing grin.

“Look how she is blushing!”, Benjen pointing thankfully out in case somebody had overlooked her bright red face. 

She leashed out for him, but the pup dodged her gracefully. Lyanna chased the pup across the tent under the smirking faces of the older bothers, who fetched him after some minuted of playing around. 

“Enough!”, Brandon declared.

“He started it!”, Lyanna said and Benjen stuck his tongue out.

“And you will end it, you are still older than him.”, Ned reminded her. “And you forgot the unspoken rule of who ever falls in love with someone gets teased relentlessly.”

“But I am not... not really... only maybe...”, she started and sighed. “Listen it might be one sided and it is most likely just the heat of the moment.”

“Could be, could be not.”, Brandon noticed remarkably serious. “We don't know for sure. All we know is that our plan need some rethinking. You two liking each other on some level makes things easier, but that fool made it also more complicated.”

“Liking each other?”, Lyanna asked doubting her brother was even listening. “Just because I have trouble not melting away, when he smiles, does not mean he feels the same.”

“Well, he would be a self loving bastard, if he would do so. Melting away when he sees himself smiling.”, Benjen noticed and earned another death glare from his sister. He stuck out his tongue. 

“Stop it Benji, this is important politics.”, Ned informed him. 

“So? Lyanna is now going to marry the already married prince to secure the North and you want to do it behind fathers back?”, the pup asked. “Royal weddings are nothing you can keep behind the curtain, even if it is just to a second wife, which father will be thrilled about.”

“He is right. We must set up a contract with Dorne or Elia herself, that Lyanna can take over for her.”, Brandon agreed.

“Even that will not interest father, as long as Lyanna's son will not be king one day.”, Ned reminded them. “And Neither Doran Martell nor Elia will let the chance pass either.”

“Nobody knows if Elia will even survive the next pregnancy, the chances are good.”, Bran stated firmly and dodged a mug flying lose to his head. It shattered on the ground behind him. 

The boys turned around with surprised faces. They saw Lyanna standing there shaking in anger with tears in her eyes. 

“I will not marry the prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back, well not compeletly but we are getting there and after that episode I wanted to post something more on a happy note. 
> 
> This is the second last chapter of the first part and I started already with the second.   
> Rhaegar in this chapter has still not complete controll over his head, but he gets there.  
> Arhur is always on his side and helps him. 
> 
> But this chapter has the focus on the wolf pack and the fine line between personal luck and political influence in this world. 
> 
>  
> 
> Any how thank for still reading. ^^ You can expect another chapter this week, a much longer one.


	28. Marked for life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the end od the first part, nothing special

Lyanna had not spoken to her brothers any more and stormed to her tent, where she had cried her eyes out. 

_Why?_

Why would they not leave her one thing in her life for her own? She was willing to give her own life in exchange for a miserable existence for her family and her home. But no! They would also take this this.. what ever it was she felt for Rhaegar and turned that into an political instrument. Even her children life's were mapped out! Children, she did not had or was close to have. 

She felt like she did not matter to them and even questioned if she mattered to herself. What was one girl in exchange for the prosperity of thousands? Not much. Being with the prince had given her some sense of purpose, supporting him and his vision for the future had help her to see her own destiny less bleak. Suddenly there had been an escape route, where the realm, the North and herself could all win. Her brothers had opened the door and lured her deeper in this, only for her to find out, that she was still just a pawn in this game. Her name and her reproductive organs were the only things that mattered. 

Lyanna rolled on her back and stared to the ceiling of her tent. “This is a mess.”

She had not been so keen on jumping in this realm of thoughts. Where would it lead to anyway? A broken heart maybe? Her stupid brothers and her had made these plans without ever knowing what Rhaegar...

She closed her eyes.

Elia was sure, he had some interest in her, Aerys too. But they could be wrong. Nobody knew how that magic of her worked. If her wish for him to stay sane was enough to keep his mind stuck in rage, maybe her childish feelings had also corrupted his mind? But than why did he crown her?

“Queen of love and beauty.”, she spoke out loud and felt her stomach jump a bit and how her cheeks got warmer. “What kind of woman would like such things?”

_“My mother.”, a voice replied in her head and made her feel even more excited._

Lyanna looked up and walked towards a mirror. “Maybe he thinks I am pretty?”

But there was only a skinny thing looking back at her, somewhere between a girl and a woman. She looked confused and helpless in a dress somebody had picked for her. 

“Maybe he likes me?”, she asked herself and the thing in the mirror shrugged. “They should change the title. It is way to serious. It is scary and confusing.”

She sat back down on her bed and rubbed her face. “Where are you mother? I could really need you right now.”

 

Lyanna fell asleep and only woke up when a remorseful Benjen showed up with dinner. Hearing the steps with her eyes still closed her hand reached for a secret dagger she had around and ready since Robert had made his attempt. 

Benjen had a tablet in his hands and looked rather shocked. “How many weapons are at your dispose?”

“Do you really want to know?”, she asked back still grumpy. 

“Uhm, no.” He sighed and sat down looking nervous. “You are feeling better?”

“No, still pissed and my head hurts.”, she grumbled. “Why did you have to tell them?”

Benjen looked surprised. “Because I want you to be happy and I am sure that is not with Robert?”

“So you place me from one game into another without my consent?”, she asked. 

“Well, you have not been talking much to me lately.”, Benjen replied bratty and now Lyanna looked at bit surprised. He looked away. “You trusted Ashara more than me and even Howland. That hurt.”

“I am sorry, but I just thought you might feel uncomfortable if I pine for a guy around you or you would make fun of me.” Lyanna shrugged. 

“Well, maybe.” Benjen sighed and his cheeks were flushed. “But on the other hand: How else could I learn better to talk to a lady than getting in on the inside.”

He grinned and it made her also smile. “Aha! You wanted to sneak behind enemy lines? Why don't you ask Bran or Ned? Well, Bran if you want to pick somebody up and Ned when you want to awkwardly stutter around somebody.”

“Because I want to be better than these two, so I would have a thing of my own. You know Bran is a wild confident fighter, Ned is noble, you are a girl... You have all your own thing.”

“The only remarkable thing on me is my sex? Well thank you, brother dearest.”, Lyanna replied sarcastically. 

“I meant it puts you in another league and will never be able to enter. I need to find my thing. Even my tasks at home are linked to yours. I can not stand it any more!”, he almost yelled in frustration. “I am done with being the pup.”

She looked at him. Like her he was right now in the weird transition between child and adult. His limbs were too long for his body and his face was still that of her baby brothers. 

“I can not teach you, what I do not understand either, Ben.”, Lyanna said gently. “And this whole thing... Stories tell you that you know for sure, the moment you look into each others eyes. Truth is I have a headache because that idiotic prince is a riddle to me! In crowning me he contradicted himself.”

“Well, he must have done some things you like?”, Benjen asked hopefully.

“There are not many freaks like me.”, she reminded him. 

“Who cares? Normal is boring.” he grinned. “But just in case I will ask father to buy me a harp.”

“Uhum.” Lyanna made smirking. “But do not dare try singing. You will only wake the others with your croaking. Why have you not said anything? I can not know that you felt left behind.”

“Because I kind of wanted to punish you with my absence.”, he explained and rubbed the back of his head. “Now that I think about it, sounds kind off dumb.”

“No! Really?”, she asked. “We did not forget about you. In fact Bran has something in plan for you.”

Benjen's face brightened up. “Really?”

“Hmhm. Thou I am not fully convinced that is good.”, she shrugged. “But I guess it is because it is more a b.. man stuff.”

“Really?”, the pup grinned. “Man! Now I feel bad. You guys were all so busy with your heartthrobs and I was just there. Waiting that either you would notice I was around or I would also ... you know. But since that did not happen, I felt even more like a wet nosed puppy and soon you guys will have even less time for me. And when Bran's children or yours are around I will even loose the title of pup. Than I would be only Benjen and nobody knows Benjen.”

“We know Benjen.”, Lyanna reminded him. “You are the brother I threw in the pond more often than I can count.” Benjen grinned. “The one who stole pie with me, the one I hunted with, the one who got me some armour to defend a friend. Just because I will be sent off to breed the children for some lord here in the south does not mean we can not see each other ever again or that I will forget you. If I have to marry Robert, I will birth him some children, raise them until they can look after them selves and flee back home as soon as possible. But that is the worst case.”

He smiled at her and nodded, before he rose to his feet. “Thank you, I really needed that.”

Later that night somewhere around midnight, Lyanna woke up again. There was a strange rumbling sound, but not from the entrance of her tent. It came from the end of her bed. Carefully her hand slit to the dagger. It was dark, but there was a shadow stumbling around. For a moment he just stood there and watched her. Lyanna felt her heart started to race. 

 

Great! A stranger in the middle of the night in her tent. Most likely drunk. In the best case he was just lost in the worst he would end up a eunuch. Her eyes were barely open, when she saw he was reaching out for her. 

_You will not touch me!_

She took his arm and threw him on his back on her back pointing her dagger at his chin. He made a muffled voice just as if he did not wanted to be heard. Than he hissed as he metal cut his skin. 

“Outch!”, he whispered. “Lyanna! It is me!”

Lyanna face turned to surprise as she recognized the voice.   
“What?” Suddenly aware that she straddled him, the she wolf climbed off the dragon prince. “What by the old gods are you doing here?”

“I...” He paused. “I wanted to know if my action caused you any difficulties?”

“What?”, she asked again. “Excuse my question, but have you lost your mind again?”

“Yes, that is why I am here.”, he replied. 

“So, you gave the crown to me because you were the dragon again?”

“No! I did not mean it that way... I... urgh. This sounded much better in my head.” He sounded so flustered and nervous, that it made her also nervous. “I thought you deserved the crown more than anybody. Wait what are you doing?”

“I wanted to make some light?”, Lyanna asked half on her way to a candle.

Rhaegar stayed silent for a moment. “One might see my shadow.”

“No problem.” She opened the closet and moved a trunk and a chair. The shadows caused by the furniture would cover the prince's one if he stayed in the ankle between the door and the main closet. “Sit here, nobody can see you from the outside.”

She heard him moving as she lit the candle and when she turned she saw him sitting there remorseful, bleeding and in commoners clothing. His cheeks were a bit reddish and her heart leapt nearly out of her chest. 

_He looks adorable._

“What? Has the washing woman her day off?”, she asked amused and he grinned.

“I thought I might want to stay undercover. You know how hard it is to dodge my guard, sneak around angry northmen and not to look suspicious to any Tom, Dick or Harry?”, he asked. “And you should make you secret entrance bigger, it was hard to get through.”

“It was not for you to use.”, she informed him. 

“Yes, I got that when you cut me.” He pointed at his chin. “Why do you sleep with a dagger under your pillow?”

“In case some creepy old man, sneaks into my tent using my secret entrance.”, Lyanna declared and he grinned. 

“I am not that much older than you.”

She smiled. “Well, since I doubt you will harm me, let me see the wound. How is your shoulder?”

“Do not ask. This dragon fever is creepy. It masks all pain I feel.”, he explained. “So I have not really a clue.”

“I can look after it, if you want.”, Lyanna suggested simply. 

“I really do not want to bother you...”, Rhaegar replied equally disinterested and it bugged her. How could she figure him out, if he was so closed of. They looked at each other briefly. “But since I am here...”

“Well, than take off your shirt.” She watched him doing so and how his lips twitched, when he raised his arm. “Here, let me help you.”

Lyanna lowered the arm and guided it out of the shirt. Rhaegar hissed at one or two points. There was no wonder why. His right shoulder was black, swollen and the flesh was burning beneath his skin. 

“Rhaegar, you might not like to hear it, but you really should go and see a maester.”, Lyanna suggested. 

“I do not trust them.”, he answered and hissed again, as she placed just her hand over the joint. 

“I think your joint is damaged.”

“It feels like there is more damage... Can you just fixate it? I promise I will go to maester tomorrow.”, Rhaegar offered. “But tonight I am not really in the mood for spit lickers.”

“Trouble?”, she asked and noticed some marks at his wrist. “Hey, what happened?”

He sighed. “Maybe I got a bit hot headed and maybe Arthur thought it was necessary to fixate me after I had a chat with Oberyn.” He covered his face. “It is not that I actually wanted to snap, but I could also not help myself. This mess comes and goes when ever it pleases.”

Lyanna shook her head. “It does not and there is no use for you to deny it. Do you have the ointment?”

“You think I do it on purpose? I might ruin everything.”

“Don't yell at me. I am not your enemy, fool.”, she replied directly. “I am on your side. I might be able to help you, somehow.” Rhaegar looked at her surprised. “Try not to move.”

“Do you know what is going on?”, he asked and rubbed his wrists. 

“You are breaking under the pressure inside you. Until now you were able to swallow anger, fear and hatred, but under the eyes off the whole realm when one wrong move could be the end for your whole line, the dragon broke free.”, Lyanna assumed. “Why were you angry at Oberyn?”

“He accused me to be unfaithful towards Elia.”, Rhaegar sighed. “That I am lucky to have her, that I should worship her. She is the one, who has an affair and I do not blame her. I let her all the freedom, they want for her, but I am granted none from their side. How did he dare... it was...”

“Unfair?”, she asked and patted his back. “If he had tried that one on me I might have attacked him on the spot.”

Rhaegar laughed frustrated. “Lucky him, I was paralysed in anger about this hypocrite. Even now I can not completely... “ His voice broke. “I try to let everybody life in peace and as much freedom as I can offer, yet they are greedy and ignorant and will not leave me alone for a minute. There is constantly somebody around me, who tries to pull me over. They try it also on Rhaenys and Viserys, I must be around them, to protect them... I am so tired of it.”

His voice was low and his head hang down. Lyanna watched him concerned. He had been at his limit years ago, yet he had been able to move on. She smiled. 

“And yet you are still willing to fight for them.”, she noticed. “Like the hero you read about? That is amazing. I get depressed, when my brothers treat me like a chess piece and you stand strong even after this mess?”

“Didn't you not just say that I was breaking?”, he asked with a tired smile. 

“I did, but I think if you can use this dragon to your advantage, you will not need a flaming sword. And if you think you will walk this road alone, I can tell you you wont.” She was rubbing the ointment on his shoulder.   
“Your father told me it was my lack of knowledge that caused you yesterday to get over your anger. Since this mess is awake now, I have to control it and it might also benefit you. Arthur was also pretty pissed, the fact that you were able to lift him in full armour with one arm? I bet he is currently improving his training to new heights. Elia for sure will put her brother in his place when she hears about his hypocrisy. Maybe you have to fight your dragon alone on the inside, but you have enough cover on the outside. You are our king and we are here to serve you just as you served us already. Sorry, that we took it for granted for too long.”

Rhaegar stared at her. She was smiling at him. Lyanna was not running from him because he believed he was a prophesied hero or because of the monster, that had grown inside him. Just like Arthur she promised to stand beside him. She believed that he could work magic and make wonders happen. It was so sweet and he wanted to do it. He wanted to be even better, but he had not strength left. 

Lyanna could see a light flicker in his eyes for a moment, before they became dull again. He was deeper in this mess, than she thought. Rhaegar looked away, so she turned his head towards her.

“I do not want to disappoint you.”, he said before she could ask. “I want to be what you see in me..”

His head dropped to her shoulder and she patted his back. “Than maybe you should ask what I see and not jump to wrong conclusions?”

Rhaegar looked up to her. “What?”

“Foolish boy.”, she chuckled. “If you think, I think you are some kind of super human, you are wrong. Yeah, yeah, you are not unattractive, maybe you are special because you are a prince with a magical bloodline and maybe your voice or smile can melt me like butter in the sun. But the problem is I also know some nasty details and I am still here, you are not half as perfect as you think you I see you.”

“What?”, he looked utterly confused. 

“Hello? Your crippling insecurities are not easy to overlook! You are so worried about your reputation, that the expectations you are holding yourself up to are killing you! You are unable to relax around people, because you always expect the worst. You are to worried to look bad, or weak or improper so you do nothing!”, Lyanna growled.   
“And don't get me wrong I am sure this has a reason but I can not wonder what you might be able to, if you can get over them.” She paused an grinned. “You know what, stay as you are, kept this stuff bottled up and hide yourself. I am not sure if I can handle the force of nature you might become.”

Rhaegar blinked twice before his mouth sneaked up to a smile. “Dam it... It is all your fault, that you were able to see it. You made me forget all these reasons, why I do not talk to people open normally. When will you use it against me?”

Lyanna grinned. “The moment you will start to get cocky, my king.”

This time the spark stayed in this eyes as he smiled, even there were also some tears. 

“Shit.”, he swore and rubbed them away. 

“Wow! You are much softer than I thought.”, she teased him. 

“It is all your fault. Stop being nice!”, he asked and she pushed one finger in his injured shoulder. 

“You are a fool.”

Rhaegar watched her fixating his arm with a gentle smile. Why had he given her the crown? Was that not obvious? He had come with the intention off doing the crime he had been accused to have done. Seducing one maid was sure not that difficult. But like he said, his intention were gone the second he had seen her.   
Lyanna had done nothing wrong to him, ever. Even now when he had wanted... He had to overcome it, all of it.

Rhaegar took a deep breath.

“Come on, I am trying not to hurt you.”, she teased him and he smiled.

“That did not hurt. I am not that weak.”, he explained and paused for a moment. “I was trying to muster up some courage.”

“What for?”, she asked amused.

“Well, I was I mean I am... Seven hells, that is more difficult than I thought.” Lyanna looked sceptical at him and he laughed. “Listen I know I will sound weird and we know each other not not that long. But I can not help myself, I am drawn to you. “ He looked briefly at her. The she wolf looked surprised and her cheeks were tinted pink. It did not help her looking that way. “So I would like to inform you that I intent to court you.” 

_Oh no, that sounded so bad! Why do I not simply hand over a written contract with dates times and a program? It not been worse than that nonsense!_

Lyanna sat down next to him in silence and stared to the ground. Her mind was blank. 

_Crap! This is not ending the way I thought and I just proposed that I will never..._

She buried her face in her hands. 

_She is crying! Great! I made her cry! I am such an idiot! Wait? Why is she crying? She does not make any sounds. Is she crying?_

“Could you lease say something or laugh about me? Anything!”, Rhaegar spurted out and Lyanna started laughing. “Of course.”, he grumbled and rose to his feet, when she took his hand. 

“You have the worst timing and you are most likely the sweetest man I ever met.”, she said smiling and with tears in her eyes. 

Confused he knelt before her as she started sobbing. 

“What is wrong?”, he asked gently and she laughed again while crying.

“That tone again! Gods be dammed! It makes me always cry!”, she wiped away her tears and than he was looking at her with these worried eyes.   
“My brothers they know we met. Benjen told them so they might shift their opinion of me marrying Robert to me marrying you in case Elia dies. You impressed them and Ned and Bran are fond of the idea of me living on Dragonstone, building a good relation ship with the three of you and eventually becoming your second wife.”

“And you are against it?”, Rhaegar asked toneless and Lyanna looked away.

“No, I was not. I told them, they were to hasty after Ben spilled the beans, since I had no idea how you feel about me. When Ned came around with that idea this morning I was about to hug him.”

_She was about to... She likes me! Yes!_

Rhaegar could not help himself but smile like a fool. 

But Lyanna was not done. “But than they started planning. They did not listen to me saying we can be sure of you and I think suddenly they were already again making plans for my children and grandchildren and who else would come out of me. It was not really about me not marrying a swine, but about their plans and politics. I yelled at their faces I would never marry you.”

Her voices had become lower and lower and Rhaegar looked shocked. He was not sure what to say. Now it was him sitting down next to her in silence. He thought for a while and opened his mouth several times to say something. But is all sounded empty in his head. 

“Well, first of all I thought I was seeing things and just a dumb little girl falling for a prince, foolish and naive.”, she explained after a while. 

Rhaegar shrugged. “Most of these stories are not true and maybe I should have been smarter and more discrete, but I did not crown you just for you deserving it. I just wanted to be honest, even it was stupid.”

“It was more than stupid.”, Lyanna chuckled with out crying this time, it made him smile. “But I needed to be honest too. If I back down from my...”

“Lyanna, I want to spent time with you. People falling for each other at a tourney is most often not a good sign for long lasting affection. I know you are stubborn, but so am I. Once you say finally no to me I will retreat, but as long as you are not sure, I will try my luck.”, he proposed and knelt again in front of her. She wanted to interrupt him.   
“I do not want to be king, Lyanna, but if what ever gods sent you to me so I finally get around to be it, I am fine with that. If you chose me, your father will not be a problem. He can have his independence, but you will be under mine protection, as will be your children. If I have to enforce laws that will free them from politics, I will do so.”   
He smiled. “I hated being an only child and so I want a whole pack. One of them will be a good king or a good queen. Maybe Rhaenys already is, maybe it will be the youngest. Maybe it will be one of the knights a daughter of mine will fall for. I pretty much do not care. If one of them decides he or she wants to be a smith, I will find the best master smith to teach them the craft. I can not spare all duty from them, but I promise I will do everything to make them and you happy, if you choose me.” 

Lyanna had closed her eyes. 

“I can.. not.. I do not know...”, she stammered.

“Do not decide today or tomorrow. We will see how things go.” He made a face. “Even I made it sound otherwise just a minute ago. I just want a chance to win you over for me and not because of political shenanigans.”

“You should also not make any promises and decisions so soon.”, she smirked. “You are a bit too enthusiastically.”

Rhaegar laughed. “Agreed. So? Do you grant me a chance?”

“Yes, I do.”, she replied still a bit tense. “Even it will be completely weird at first.”

“Somewhere I read it has to be weird for a while.”

“of course your read about it.” She smiled shyly and than looked at his shoulder. “I should finish this.”

“Uhm, yes, thank you.”, he murmured and let her do his work. This time the silence was still a bit strange, but both smiled secretly. 

Lyanna fixated his arm firmly. “So, you can not do more stupid things.”

“You underestimate me. I do not need my arm to do weird things.”, Rhaegar replied smirking. “I think you are better then one of the old, grey rats.”

“Aha!”

“What? Ask any sane man if they would rather like to be treated by a beautiful girl or by an wrinkly old man, what do you guess the answer will be?”, he asked and only noticed to late, what he just said.   
Lyanna blushed deeply. “Maybe I should have warned you, but compliments are part of the courting protocol.”

“Thank you for the reminder.”, Lyanna croaked out. “I did just not expect you starting so early.”

“My lady I started at the jousting field!”, he protested amused. 

“Maybe I am just slow.”, she noticed sheepishly. “You are not bad looking either. I am sorry, my head is right now all over the place.”

Rhaegar smiled gently. “Right, it has been a confusing day. Will you just help me in my tunic again?”

“Sure.”, she helped him and as he turned around ready to say good bye the kissed him briefly on the lips. “Thank you... for the crown and...”

He bent bent down to her and kissed her as well. It was a gentle but promising kiss, that left her speechless. 

“You are welcome.”

 

End part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the first part. 
> 
> I wanted or needed the two to talk one last time and check if they are on the same page. Rhaegar often comes of as too sure and confident and I liked making him really nervous. In my mind he was there to actually seduce Lyanna, so he at least did the crime Oberyn accused him of. But he could not pull it through. 
> 
> The conversation gave Lyanna also a chance to gain more stable ground back and to overcome her doubts. She will develope some interesting skills over the next time, that will also be suported by her magic. I came up with something I like and that will connect her to her future niece. 
> 
> Benjen had been left out and he was pissed. Worse was that at least Brandon noticed something ( he was not crushing on somebody like Ned and Lyanna) but tried to help in just when it was almost to late. 
> 
> I was not sure if I should let them have their first kiss here or later in part two. 
> 
> Any how. Now I have more time to write again and I hope I can upload more often. 
> 
> Have a nice week and thank you for reading.


	29. Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the second part: Rhaegar on Dragonstone

Rhaegar swung himself out of the bed, while removing the blindfold from his eyes. He did not dare to look at Elia behind him, who was smiling. He could not. It felt wrong, what they did, what he did. Yet, he had to, there was no way around, not now.  
The prince rubbed his face, before his hand slit to his shoulder with a sad smile. If he had been not blinded by his feelings like a green boy he could... But there was no use in crying over roads not taken.  
Even he had wanted to, he had told Arthur about the thoughts of the Stark brothers. His friend had just laughed at him before he had shaken his head.

“Not until you are yourself again.”, his friend had told him. “I will not let you moan over your child and wife you accidentally killed in a wave of dragon fever.”

And now to cover his actions he spent hiding on Dragonstone, everybody expected and it was not unwise to try for a second child. Not that Rhaegar expected it to work. His mother had trouble giving birth to two living children and she had been much healthier than Elia and his father was clearly more motivated than he was. 

Elia touched his back. “You are becoming better.” He turned his head. “Do not look so sad.”

“I am betraying you.”, he replied. “And I am sorry.”

She sat up and the blanket slipped down from her. “You are not betraying me. Betrayal would require some level of secrecy and your feelings are no secret.” Than she looked a bit surprised. “Do you feel you betray her?”

Rhaegar said nothing, but looked away and nodded. “Stupid isn't it?”

“Kind of.” Elia noticed amused. “Guess if she come to live here, I will have some entertainment. You trying to woo her will be a play worth seeing.”

“Now you are teasing.”, he noticed.

“My little brother is in love.” She winked. “I have all the rights to do so. Will you get me some wine?”

“Of course.” He grabbed his breeches and put them one, before he them some some wine. “And I must say Oberyns medicine is useful.”

“Makes things much faster.”, Elia noticed and earned herself a concerned look of her husband. “What? You were at times so hard to arouse, it was on the borderline to be insulting to every respectable woman.”

“Again, I am sorry.” He poured both them some some wine. 

“For this you should be. Thank you, my dear.” She took her goblet. “Did she write you back?”

Rhaegar was drinking and out his goblet down. “Yes.”

“Oh! So what did she write?”, Elia asked, but Rhaegar looked away with a smile. “Oh! Really? You will not tell me? How very unfair of you.”

He laughed silently. “It is kind of private.”

“Oho! You two are writing dirty little messages?” Elia wiggled her brows and the prince burst into laughter. “Tell me.”

“Nothing like that. Seriously, you have a vivid fantasy.”, he said amused. 

“Hello? Usually you have to pay mummers for overacted, dry phrases if you want to see such stories unfold. So tell me, maybe she uses some secret languages to enrich your fantasy of her.”

“You know she is not that kind of girl.”, Rhaegar reminded her, but he liked the thought somehow immensely. 

“You never know, what she might pick up on the road to become a lady. Such techniques are quite useful.”, Elia explained. “And you are a hopeless easy target. You could use such words for your advantage too.”

“What? No! I can not.. I do not know..” He blushed and she laughed about him. “It would be inadequate.”

“Tell me one thing in this situation that it truly adequate.”, Elia asked back.

“I am still trying to make a prince with you.”, Rhaegar replied.

She shook her head. “You got me. But may I ask you something about that son?”

“Sure.”

“I doubt you and your little wolf will only write letters for eternity. What if the woman you love bares you another son?”, she was truly concerned.

“As far he is not going to be mad, cruel or in anyway inadequate to rule, our son will be my heir. I would make Rhaenys my heir, if I would want her to have trouble with stuck up old man and the church all at once.”, Rhaegar explained. 

“What if the boys will rival with one another?”, Elia asked.

“What if I father only girls?”, Rhaegar asked back. “What if I father girls with you and a son with her... if we ever get over the stage of only writing letters. I can only and and will do my best for the children to get along. As their mothers will also, I hope.”

The dornish woman smiled. “I suggested her even without knowing you had fallen for her, my dear. Out of all the ladies I saw her first.”

“I doubt that.”, Rhaegar murmured into his goblet.

“Oh! So it was love at first sight? When? Where? Tell me details.” He grinned at her. “You are so annoying, Rhaegar. Good, I will ask her.”

“You think Lyanna will tell you?”

“Girls talk and I can give her some tips regarding you.”

The prince laughed and put on his tunic. “I need to go.”

He walked over to the door. 

“What, just the thought of her and you in bed was enough.?” Rhaegar turned around with a sly grin and shrugged.  
“What can I say? That and her secret messages.”

“You are killing me!”

“Sleep well, Elia.”

“Sleep well, you brat.”

Rhaegar had not long left the room as his hand reached into a pocket, where the letter was, when he heard quickly little feet running bare over the stony floor. A mane of black hair and a force hitting his legs and stomach.

“Is the baby there?”, Rhaenys asked in her night gaunt. “Can I see it? Is it a boy or a girl? When can it walk?”

She looked up with him with big shiny eyes, it made him smile and he took her on his arm. “Should you not be in bed?”

“I could not sleep.”, Rhaenys answered. “What about the baby?”

Rhaegar laughed. “We will not know if there is a baby at least for a month and even than it will almost take a year for it to be born and maybe a year on top until it will walk.”

Rhaenys looked utterly disappointed. “But this is almost until forever! Can't you make it work faster?”

Two years must really look long for a four year old. Her father smiled. “No, I am afraid I can not.”

“Oh...” She looked at the ground. “Maybe I am tired now.”

“Than I will put you to bed.”, Rhaegar offered.

“Grandmother told me it is not appropriate for a man to enter a lady's private chambers.”, Rhaenys informed him. 

_I bet she used the line on Viserys more then once._

Rhaegar smirked. “This is bad for I intended to tell you a story.”

“Your stories are always boring.”, Rhaenys complained. 

“It is a love story.”, her father explained. Elia and him had talked about how they would prepare Rhaenys for another woman around. It should happen playfully. So was there a better way to make it a fairy tale?

Rhaenys looked at him. “Love stories are yucky! It is always a princess waiting...” Her eyes grew wide. “Father please, never put me in the maiden tower!”

Rhaegar laughed. “No, I will not. I promise.”

He opened the door to her chambers, sat her down in her bed and tugged the blanket tight. He wanted to leave.

“Father!”, Rhaenys said with a pout in her voice. “My story.”

“I thought you did not want one.”, Rhaegar reminded her.

“You are mean.”, the child noticed.

But he sat down and started telling the story: “Once upon a time there was a bat calling all his other friends to have a feast with him. Everybody came, all the animals from the land and the see, all the pretty flowers from the meadows and even the sun and stars from the sky.”

“Wow! That must have been a big feast!”, Rhaenys noticed.

“It was, he promised games, good food and ale for at least a week. But a little frog had not a good time. He was teased and beaten by three mean porcupines. He was screaming for help, but nobody, no lions, deer, dragons or stars heard him. Until a she wolf appeared. She knew the little frog from a lake in the wilderness. So she growled and snarled and bit the porcupines.” 

Rhaenys looked shocked. “But she did not kill them, did she?” 

“No, dearest, she was a good wolf. She carried the frog to her pack and the frog told her brothers what had happened. Wolves you must know are very loyal and all four were eager to help the little frog. They offered him to gain back his honour. But what can I really do against porcupines, lions and dragons, the frog asked and became sad.”

“They must do something!”, Rhaenys ordered. “Somebody must do something for the little frog.”

“Somebody did. The she wolf sneaked into a game in disguise. She beat the porcupines and their families in the game and exposed their wrong doings in front of everybody. But because she did not reveal who she was, the other animals became angry. She ran away and a mean old dragon sent of his son to fetch the disguised animal.”

“This is not right. He should leave her be, She was just helping somebody.” The girl shook her head. “This is a stupid story, father.”

Rhaegar smiled. “Exactly what the young dragon thought. But he found the animal and saw it was a she wolf. He decided not to bring her to the trial, only her cloak.”

“Did they fell in love?”, Rhaenys asked.

“Not at first. They argued the first couple times they met. The wolf was very suspicious upon the young dragon, who was scaring her sometimes.”

“How?”

“By appearing suddenly like a ghost.”

“Did he say boo?”, Rhaenys giggled. 

“Once and she was so surprised that she bit him.”

“Oh! No! What a stupid dragon!” Indeed, Rhaegar smirked and touched the small scar on his chin. “But did they fell in love?”

“The dragon did.”, he confirmed. “And the wolf too, if I remember correctly.” 

Rhaenys was looking confused. “That will never work out.”

Now Rhaegar was surprised. “Why?”

“Wolves are furry and come out of their mothers bellies. Dragons have scales and hatch from eggs.” She looked sad. “I am sorry for the dragon, father. I think things will not work out for them.”

He smiled and kissed her forehead. “We will see. Good night, little dragon.”

“Good night.”

He left and closed the door silently. His hand moved again to the pocket with the letter and his fingers closed around the parchment. “I will make it work.”

Rhaegar hurried to his chambers, when suddenly Lem almost ran into him as both rushed around a corner.

“Lem!”, the prince yelled. “Seven hells! You ...”

“Your grace! There is a problem in the harbour.”, the squire explained. 

He closed his eyes. “Show me.”

It was storming outside. Even that was nothing new for Dragonstone, some sailors forgot it and in the dark of the night a ship had crushed into a rock on the entrance to the bay. The sailors yelled for help and cargo was floating everywhere. 

“Get the archers and ropes.”, Rhaegar commanded. “Aim for the cargo close to the sailors. Pulled them on land after they got to the rope.”

“Yes, your grace.”, the man said and ran of.

Rhaegar spotted one sailor with some trunks and a small black sailed boat. The man flinched as he clearly hoped he would be unnoticed when the prince yelled for him. 

“You! Sailor!”, the prince shouted.

“What? Me?”, the man asked played causally. 

“I need your boat.”

“My boat?”, he asked in a slightly high pitched voice. “I am sorry...”

Rhaegar raised his hand. “Listen, you are lucky. Right now I do not care what is on your boat, I just need you and your boat out there to fetch the sailors out of the reach of our bows. I will be busy and fore sure loose you out of sight, which will give you enough time to get your goods out of here, are we clear?”

The smuggler swallowed heavily and nodded. 

“Good. Do you need help?”, the prince asked.

“I do not need a beginner on my boat for such actions and I would kick my ass for my the rest of the days if I lost the crown prince over board during a storm.”, the smuggler explained with a smirk. “Loose the ropes for me. I will do the rest.”

Rhaegar nodded and went to work. He watched at the smuggler sailed to the bays entrance. Than he also took up a bow and pulled some sailors to the shore. 

It took the rest of the night, so Rhaegar was dead tired when he finally entered his chambers and half frozen from the winter storm. Carefully he placed the letter on a small table as he dressed down, when Arthur stormed excited in the room.

“Morning, pal!”. He chirped. “So what did she.. Wow!”

One of the princes boots slammed into the wall next to him. “I had up to now no time to read it! Get out!”

Arthur retreated a bit puzzled. 

_Maybe I was to harsh._

He dived under the furs of his bed and finally got to read the letter.

_My dear friend,_

_I must say I was utterly confused when I saw somebody else's_  
handwriting paired with information that said person did not  
could know of.  
So my dear friend I must ask: how did you do it? As far as I  
know the mentioned lady resides in Starfall with her family.  
As for my upbringing I must say Harrenhall is a beautiful  
placed and I enjoy riding here, not only because I can so  
escape from my prison. There are lessons of smiling right,  
sowing, dancing and singing. I thought I was capable of  
smiling had no idea, what mistakes you can make. I hoped  
I might learn some valuable tricks on finances and how  
I can support the lord of the house I will live in, but no.  
There are better men who can do that and women, who will  
be paid for to raise my children. What am I here for?  
Your letter was surprising yet welcome, but had you help  
writing it? Some verses did not sound like you and were  
a bit cringe. You should not listen to every advice your  
friend makes. But greeting also to him and you dear wife.  
How is your well being? Are you back to health again? Did  
you made any progress on your research?  
Please write me again. 

_Yours truly,_  
_a friend._

Rhaegar rubbed his face and grinned before he fell asleep finally, but not for long.  
Arthur was waiting for the tired man with a curious and sadistic smile. The prince was grumpy for his lack of sleep and murmured curses on their way. They headed to a rocky shore with higher cliffs and deep dark pool s of water. The wind was icy and there were still thick droplets of rain drenching their cloths. 

When Arthur turned around, Rhaegar sighed and started undressing before he climbed on a higher cliff. Carefully he looked over the edge and down to his friend, who crossed his arms and nodded sternly. The prince took a deep breath, but his first attempted to jump did not work. He could not and it was not the fear of breaking his neck or dying out of sickness afterwards. It was the shock of the cold water he feared the most. 

“This is ridiculous.”, the murmured to himself. Every day since they had arrived at Dragonstone Arthur had tried to make him jump. Everyday Rhaegar had not been brave enough. He tried again and stopped right on the edge. His friend had a slightly disappointing look on his face, as the prince climbed down again.

“Do not beat yourself to hard for it.”, Arthur cheered him up, but he was so disappointed in himself too. “Good things take time.”

“Yes, but I do not have time.”, Rhaegar grumbled.

The guard patted his left shoulder, for the right was still a bit sensitive. “I heard Lyanna sent a letter.”

That made him smile. “She did.”

Rhaegar grinned at his friend, but nothing more. Arthur laughed briefly and shook his head. “Sly dog, come on tell me!”

“Why?”

“I helped you writing!”, Arthur reminded him. “You owe me at least some scabs.”

“Yes, you helped me and she said it was cringe.”, the prince informed his blushing friend.

“Maybe your lady love has no sense for romance, she enjoys sword fights in the moonlight instead of dances.” , Arthur scoffed. “Tell her she is mean.”

Now it was for Rhaegar to laugh. “You liked that about her.”

“Yes, but now I think she is mean. She hurt my feelings.”

“You have feelings?”, the prince asked with played surprise. 

“Careful, Rhaegar, or I throw you into the sea.”, replied with a played growl in his voice. 

“No, you would not.” Rhaegar sat down on a rock still naked. “She was confused about my handwriting and does not like Harrenhall.”

“Well, I am not surprised.” Arthur said with a shrug. “Oswell's people are great, but highly conservative. Lyanna must butt heads often, I can image myself.” Than he threw a pair of pants at his friend. “Get dressed, I get dressed seeing all you misery.”

“Jealous?”, Rhaegar asked and looked at the fabric in his hands. Arthur scoffed before he looked surprised after his friend who climbed again on the rock. 

_I want to write her, I get better and I do not want to lie about it._

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and just himself fall into the water. For a moment he was thrilled by the feeling of doing it, than he was thrilled by the feeling of thousands of icy needles piercing his body. He pain was unbearable and he screamed under water. Some muscles cramped and he was running low on air.

_I have to get up!_

Moving his legs was nearly impossible, but he forced himself through the pain. His right arm was useless on his way to the surface. 

Rhaegar gasped for air, as Arthur hurried towards him and dragged him to the shore. The prince was laying shaking in the rough, wet sand and his guard was drying him off. 

“You made it.”, Arthur said cheerfully.

“Yes, and I will never do it again!”, the prince declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I wanted to upload something first because the show has finished. Second: I was dissatisfied with the ending, so I got highly motivated.  
> So thank you for reading.  
> Rhaegar meets some new people and tries to merge his familes. I had a lot fun writing it. he comes more easy to me than Lyanna currently.
> 
> What did you of the finale?


	30. What makes a knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna is visited out of by a man with a tempting offer.

Lyanna had a constant buzzing in her ear, a soft background rumble that lured her into sleep. It was warm and the air inside was perfumed with roses to hide the fact there it was not fresh any more.  
Suddenly something hit the ground loudly and she noticed herself falling. The shock woke her up and everybody stared at her. She could feeling her cheeks becoming warmer and took the tissue she had to work on from the ground. 

“Focus, my dear.”, the old lady Whent demanded from her. “These things are important.”

Lyanna sighed, but put the fabric aside. “I need some movement.”

“Don't be ridiculous, my dear. The weather is terrible! A storm! Our guards are not here to follow you on your risky trips.”, the Lady declared.

“I do not need guards. I just want to walk among the yard., as for the weather: I remember worse snow fall from most of my summers.”, the she wolf explained tired.

“But than you will need to work on your design tonight and use to many candles.”

“I will work in the Sept, there is always light.”

“The Sept is a place for praying, not working.”, Whent reminded her puzzled. 

Lyanna got now frustrated and smirked. “So is the Gods Wood, but I never saw a torch there.”

“Nobody likes to go there, only heathens...”, a girl her age squeaked and went silent under the she wolfs gaze.

Whent shook her head. “Do be so rude, Lyanna. Joselyn is not wrong. You should at least consider to joining the light of the seven, for your sons sake.”

_My home, my religion, my body, my mind what else do these people want from me?_

Lyanna could not be sure of the fact that her agreement with Lord Arryn was still valid. She was not able to speak with him after her unfortunate crowning. 

She felt anger and hopelessness do often these days. She wanted to yell at them and to run away.  
But she also wanted to bring no shame to her brothers. Lyanna just stormed of the chamber and headed straight to the Gods Wood. 

Snow was falling lightly, so there were not many people out here. 

Out of spite, because she wanted to talk to no one, Lyanna climbed the heart tree or wanted to. But life prevented her from doing so. She could not reach for the lowest branch and was forced to stay on the ground. In her mind she went back tot he night she had climbed that tree before and it had been easy. 

Confused she looked around and found the rest of a broken branch low on the trunk. Well it was not that fresh, but she could also not remember a broken weir wood branch. It only added to her frustration. 

_That stupid prince had broken the tree and cut of my retreat, great._

Lyanna smiled lightly and shook her head. She had tried her best not to think of him. She had been convinced it would bring her only pain and make things worse until she got that letter form Ashara, which was clearly not from Ashara. But she had only figured that out after she had read these lines and wondered if Ash had either been drunk, sent the wrong letter to her or if she had now to fight her brother on the lady's honour. The last one might have been a unique spectacle and would cause her father to questions everything he had built so far. 

She smiled about it besides she tried to fight it. Lyanna would not play into her families hands, which had probably plans for even her great great grand children! She would rather become a septa than presenting her children to these wolves, literally. But to be honest despite getting under Rhaegar's protection, which she would prefer more then Roberts, but was still nothing she thought ridiculous to be needed in the first place, she had not idea how to obtain it. 

That mind set made her current situation even worse. These whole lessons of sitting there and looking pretty became even more useless and it was really nothing more. Where were the lessons about trade? Or at least house keeping? Basic healing? Talking to servants? What were the best methods to save food and still ensure a good meal for soldiers during war? There was nothing useful she got to learn, any vase or statue could do, what she was expected to do, minus the part of popping out on or two sons each year. She would only sit in a corner and gather dust on her! 

One thing she was not ordered but expected to do was joining the seven and to fall in love with them. To throw herself in the dust in front of then as for forgives for her lack of faith before and short comings. Lyanna had no intention to do so. The others could take the seven pointed star. They could not take that from her, could they?

“I can not stay and I can not leave.”, she murmured and ruffled her hair. 

The mouth of the heart tree was bloody from her offerings. Lyanna sighed and sat down on the ground, staring up to the thick, red leaves.

“What should I do?”, she whispered.

“First thing? Stand up! You will only catch a cold.”, a man's stern voice reminded her and Lyanna jumped shocked to her feet. 

“Who?”, she asked and turned around. A tall man was standing there with a stoic face, a golden armour and a snow white cloak. His hair was from a light reddish brown and Lyanna could she his lips turn into a smile at her puzzled look. 

“I am Oswell Whent, Lady Stark.”, he explained friendly. 

“You are a member of the king's guard and brother to Lord Whent.”, the girl noticed. This man was a friend to Rhaegar and she was sure he was no threat. 

“I am.”, Whent confirmed. “I am the guard of the crown princess to be precisely.”

“Ah.”, Lyanna made and looked around. “I am sure Elia is somewhere on Dragonstone. You might have lost her there.” She pointed in one random direction. “This way, shoo.”  
Oswell smiled. “I am aware where Elia Martell of Dorne is, safe and sound with her little girl and a fierce Arthur around. I never saw why there were two of us needed there and you are in a greater danger.”

“Excuse me?”, the she wolf asked. “Last time I checked I was not a remember of the royal family.”

Whent shrugged. “That is just a minor detail.”

“Minor? A marriage is not a minor thing! Heck, even I am aware of that.”, she told him and shook her head. “If that is some weird move by Rhae...”

“He does not know I am here.”, Oswell explained very quickly and Lyanna looked surprised. The knight looked a bit flustered. “To be fair not even my commander knows why I am here. We never told him, that you are here, but after what happened so publicly at the tourney Arthur and I were worried about your safety.”

“So Arthur knows, but not Rhaegar?”, Lyanna asked wary. 

“Yes, we did not want him to worry with information, but to focus on his magic dragon what ever... Arthur believes he makes progress.” She looked at him really not very much impressed and he shrugged. “There was never a case like his. We have no idea what we are doing. But we are sure that if something happens to you right now, things will end bloody.”

“I am still waiting for the progress you talk about.”, she reminded him dryly.

Oswell arched a brow. “There are people outside of his walls, who want to sneak up on you to influence you or to kill you right now. Every father, who might have hoped his daughter gets chosen finally after Elia hopefully not so soon demise or gambled on the prince getting a second wife, wants to see you disappear. On top of that one of them is very, very mighty.”

“Ah! Shit!”, the she wolf moaned. “But attacking me would cause a war.”

“Something we do not want to happen. Besides it must not look like that. The person I am thinking on a top of my head would make it look like a young, lovesick maiden committed suicide after the prince chose another over her, namely his lovely daughter. In exchange for an army in the up coming war against the northern alliance.”, the guard assumed simply. “Plus minus some details.”

Lyanna made a face. “I never assumed my story would end being that tragic. But having a member of the king's guard on my side is not less dangerous. You are a walking lighthouse for this danger. It must look like the prince ordered you to be here. I do not need your protection.”

“Lady Lyanna. I have my orders....”

“What do I care about your orders?”, 

“Would you please continue speaking.” Oswell looked surprised if not a bit flustered. “We never imaged you would agree to that. Makes things lots easier for us now, but there is more potential, if you listen to the real offer.”

Now Lyanna looked surprised. “Really? What is your offer?”

“Arthur sent me to train you. He must have thought that was more likely what you would agree too.”, the knight explained simply and the maid laughed.

“I must admit that sounds much more to my liking.”, she admitted. “Arthur is good.”

Oswell nodded. “He is and he must be. Gerold will not be our commander for eternity.”

“So Arthur will follow him?”

“Who would you recommend?”, he asked. “Currently he is guarding the crown prince, what is basically the biggest hint of his future position. The thought is that the prince and the commander shall grow together so that there will be a mutual trust and the guard will know his subject. The commander is the direct guard of the king. The rest of us is for the family.”

“And you guard the princess?”

“Dayne is more than capable to protect Elia and Rhaenys and Rhaegar on Dragonstone during a stormy winter.”, Oswell explained. “But you are out here and my brother has not much invested in his men. Besides if we train you the king will have another guard with a high interest to keep Rhaegar safe.”

Lyanna felt how her cheeks got warmer. “Right, assumed I will agree to marry him.”

“Wait? You will not?” Oswell looked shocked. “After all I heard, I thought...”

“I still have the option to turn a proposal down.”, she reminded him with a biting tone. 

“But he is the crown prince.”, the knight said confused.

“Now you sound like your mother and ever other maiden down here.”, the wolf growled. 

Oswell blushed. “I am sorry, but I never met a woman, who would even think about turning a prince down. I heard maiden describing him as handsome and he is a good guy, a bit off the roads lately, but over all a good man, I promise. You should give him a try.”

Lyanna chuckled. “Are you trying to help him?”

“He is my friend, of course.” She laughed upon the knights puzzled face. “What is so funny?”

“It is not like I do not want to be with him and I will only be with him if he marries me. Otherwise my father and the dumb stag will use me like a puppet. But I do not want to be a political tool and I most certainly do not want that also to be case for my children. Rhaegar swore already he would try to not let that happen.”

“That might be very hard considering his position.”, Oswell murmured, before he looked very sternly. “But I am sure he will try his very best. He hates court, but he will assure his, you children, will be well thought to navigate the rotten, snake pit called King's Landing.”

“Right.”, Lyanna smiled. The knights unwavering loyalty towards his friend was sweet. “And since I am not sure about all this, I do not want to waste your time and endanger Elia and Rhaenys. If the people of king's Landing is so dangerous, as you say they are that dangerous, you should be with them.”

Oswell sighed. “Lady Lyanna, I am a grown man. If I had any objectives I would have argued them with my commander, the well non-official one. Also if you are with Rhaegar and one of you gets attacked, you can also defend yourself if I teach you. If you end sadly with the drunk deer, we might have an easier time knowing your can protect yourself and the little wolves. On top it would he a disgrace to my brother to say, that he can not protect Elia and Rhaenys in addition to Rhaegar, who is also a capable knight and able to protect himself and his family.”

The she wolf looked at him and sighed. “And here I thought northmen could be stubborn.”

“Ha!”, Oswell made and grinned. “I take that as a victory and compliment.”

“When will we start?”

“Stop talking, start running. Arthur wants you to be in a good shape when he takes you over.” Lyanna looked surprised. “You will be the king's last guard, of course you will also get trained by the other king's guard or multiple of them, who ever has time to spare.”

“I will be able to defeat my brothers, my father and Robert.”, Lyanna noticed breathless. “I like it.”  
“And than you can safe the prince from the dragon and drag him out of the tower.”, Oswell ended. “By the way, how is your weird ice winter magic going?”

“I am not even sure if I still have it.” Lyanna shrugged. “I mean I tried to make things freezes and tried pretty much everything I could think of except maybe dancing and singing. Then maybe has the magic not directly something to do with ice, which makes me even more clueless.”

Oswell ruffled his hair and looked helpless. “Dam it. But what now?”

“Now you help me becoming a fighter. I wrote a friend to sent me information about this magic stuff.” The problem was that she could only send ravens to the neck and note the castle of Greywaterwatch, because that one was moving constantly. “I will just go and change.”

“No, you will learn to fight in a dress. It will mask your skills as a fight completely, since no one expects a noble woman to fight and might disguise your steps under the skirt.”

“You are joking.”

 

It was late at night when Lyanna sneaked back onto her chambers and fell onto her bed without undressing or seeing the food somebody had sent to her. She had a weird dream about the heart tree talking to her about the branch he had lost. 

In the morning she ate the cold meat, while servants brought her water for a bath. Her whole body was aching her feet the most. 

_Next time I train with a knight, I have to wear different shoes._

“Lady Stark?”, a servant asked and she looked up. “Lady Whent wants to talk to you, once you are ready.”

“Did she sound annoyed?”, the she wolf asked a bit sceptical. 

“She was not amused.”, the girl replied slowly before she added hasty. “But only she wants what is best for your ladyship. “

Lyanna smiled. “I know that everybody wants what is best for me. Go tell your lady I will not let her wait.”

The servant nodded and rushed away. Originally Lyanna had intended to enjoy her bath, but now she was forced to move faster.

 

Lady Whent waited for her in her chambers sowing, like she always did. She smiled when she saw the girl entering. 

“Lady Stark, I heard you ran away yesterday. Please sit down.”, the Lady asked and Lyanna sat down in front of her, trying her best not to cross her arms. But she could not hide her slightly sulking face. “I know you do not like it here. I know you are more prone for action and adventure.”

“And I know you are patient and trying your best to mould me into a lady.”, Lyanna admitted. “But, I am not a southern lady. You will not be able to get the North out of me without breaking me.”

Lady Whent nodded. “I see that. Oswell talked to me. He said you need to get rid of your energy, before you can focus on our lessons.” Lyanna shrugged, smiling on the inside. “I am willing to listen, even his sudden appearance is highly suspicious. He is like a brother to me, but he is also connected to the prince, who behaved more than questionable. Don't get me wrong Prince Rhaegar is a fine man and you are pretty. But...”

“Why in seven hells did he crown me. That is a very good question. I talked to Elia and he talked to my brothers.” Lyanna shrugged. “All I know is my father might not like this.”

“Maybe, maybe not. He is a crown prince after all. Imagen the influence house Stark could gain from such a marriage.”

The she wolf wanted to growl. “I am sure House Martel would not like it, if there is another woman.”

“Right, but the princess's health.. Let us not go these roads. We might summon bad luck for our dear Elia.” Lady Whent kissed a pendant with the seven pointed star on it. “I will allow Oswell to keep you busy, if you promise me, you will spent the mornings with us learning and you will at least listen to the septa. You children will be southerns and you do not want them to feel left out, do you?”

“No, do you think I might teach them also the old ways? They will be half notherner too.”, Lyanna asked carefully.

“That is something you have to discuss with your future lord husband.”

That was not very satisfying, but it was also not a no. 

As she promised she participated in the craft lessons., in the stuffy, way too warm room with the mindlessly giggling girls while a septa was reading from the seventh pointed star. Lyanna sat near to the window, because the air was cooler and better there. Also she good see at least when it was past midday and she was allowed to leave. 

Countless times she pricked herself with the needle for she was more watching the shadows outside than the own hands. When she septa asked her to answer a question, she had not even noticed she had been asked something. 

“Yes.”, she answered quickly and the girls laughed.

_I did something wrong, again._

The septa smiled patiently. “I appreciate your eagerness, Lady Stark. But yes is hardly the right answer to name all the seven gods.”

“Oh.”, Lyanna said and stuck our her tongue a bit. “You are right, it was dumb. Mother, maiden, crow, father, smith warrior and of course the stranger.”

“Correct.”, the septa said.

“What are the nothern gods are called?”, one of the maidens asked. 

“We do not know. There are no names.”, Lyanna said and she recognized that was really a bit odd.

“Why?”, another asked.

“I honestly do not know. My friend Howland, might know. I can write him, if you want.”, she offered. 

“I heard you have no septs. Is that true?”, the first one asked again.

“Yes, we pray in the gods woods by the heart trees.”

“And you are not scared? I mean they have so scary faces. The juice they are oozing looks like blood!”, the girl had mousy blonde hair and gently brown eyes. 

“I was scared as a child. But my father and my brothers showed me there was nothing to fear. Our gods are silent, they listen and guide out actions maybe from behind. Of course we can ask them for guidance and a blessing, but we do not expect wonders.”, she explained slowly, because she suddenly realized how little she knew about her own religion. 

_And here I want to teach some potential children._

“Are there any holy days?”, the blonde girl asked.

“Uhm we celebrate once each spring to express our gratitude that we survived the last winter.”  
“What do you do during winter?”, a third girl, red haired asked. “I heard the snow gets so high you can not even leave the house.”

“Well, that can happen. We sit together, tell stories, carve and stuff, read. During spring we repair houses, barns and work on the fields. During summer we train, mine, hunt and work. And fall is the time for the harvest and preparing for winter.”

“And when do you have fun? Like tourneys?”

“We rarely have such events. Winter hits us first, harder and bares longer. We do not like wasting food or fooling around, when we could save life in advance.”, she noticed with a shrugged. “That is also why this is all so foreign to me. I worked at home to help my father and my brother. And all I am supposed to do here is knitting?”

The girls looked at each other and maybe two looked a bit thoughtfully. 

The third smiled gently, the redhead. “Enjoy it, you life will be much more relaxed now.”

Lyanna tried to smile a bit. They could not image that she actually wanted to work, to do something useful in her mind. “Actually I like being busy and helping out.”

“Really? But... wont you get dirty or sweaty or exhausted?”, asked the redhead surprised.

“Makes the bath feel more worthy, don't you think?” Lyanna smirked. “And I tend to honour a new robe more when I out some effort in getting it.”

“And your father allows you that?”, the girl with the gentle eyes asked. 

“The north is vast and since I only have my father left, I wanted to talk with him without him always working. Taking some of his responsibility was a good way to do so. It helped me also getting along with my brothers, I think they respect me more for it.”

“Really?”, the first one asked and shook her head. “My brothers are morons. I barely talk to them.”

“Mine too.”, noticed the redhead. “Even the little ones. But oh! When there was a girl they liked, they all suddenly came to me and started asking questions! What does a lady do when she likes the approaches of a man?”

“Hopefully nothing scandalous.”, the septa reminded them of her presents and the girls stopped talking. There was no way they could have fun with her around. 

Lyanna focused more on her stitching for now, as she started thinking about her religion and what she did not now, which was frankly a lot. She wondered how many of the old ways were long forgotten even by her family. 

Suddenly she noticed a hand on her shoulder.

“Dear Ser, please step back from this lady!”, the septa cried. “You are way to close to her.”

Oswell looked at the old woman and shrugged. “Fine by me. Lady Stark, I was waiting.”

Lyanna swallowed dry and put her embroidery aside. “I am sorry.”

“This will be the last time I have to come and get you.”, the knight stated and walked to the door. She followed him silently.

“I wanted to change shoes.”, the girl explained outside.

“You will learn to fight in a dress and these uncomfortable shoes you girls like to wear.”, said Oswell stoic.

“You want to kill me?”, Lyanna shrieked.

“No, but nobody will expect you can do if you were a gaunt. It is all camouflage.”

“I can barely walk from all the blisters I have! How will I be able to fight?”, she asked confused.

The knight stopped. “You cry over some blisters? I expected more from you.”

Lyanna flinched. “I just...”

“Lyanna, I do not doubt you will to fight, but the physical limitations of your body. You will never wear a full plate armour. It would crush you. So we must use tricks. Your training is the same Arthur, Rhaegar and I went through as boys. You want to be equal, so I will shall treat you as an equal.”

“As boys?”, she asked shocked. 

“And we were not crying after one lousy day.”, Oswell growled. 

Lyanna followed him silently. 

_They were children and here am I crying. Proud, strong, foolish girl that I am. I should really think before I complain about stuff._

He lead her to the Gods wood again and pulled a letter from a pocket. “I went to the rookery today. This is a letter from Dragonstone for you. You two are writing love letters?”

Lyanna could feel her face become hot. “No! Just normal letters!”

“How boring...” He started grinning. “But if you are that sure, do you mind if I read it first?”

“It is my letter! Give it to me!”

“You get it after the training.”, the knight explained with a smile. “And since you complained earlier you will rounds fifth-teen instead of ten rounds along the forest.”

_I am so dead._

Lyanna gulped and her feet pounded painfully after the fourth round. 

_Eleven to go... Not sure I can make it._

She thought of the letter Oswell was keeping from her and clutched her jaw together. Each round she came across that hidden trail, that lured her in. She would lose a third of the way if she would take it. But she kept on track. 

 

Oswell needed to help her out of her shoes even outside in the snow once she was done. Blood drenched her socks and the cold air made her hiss. 

He hissed in sympathy. “What are theses shoes made of? Iron? How can they cause so much friction?”

“You would not believe me.”, Lyanna reminded him as she peeled the socks of and cooled the bloody feet in the pile of the frozen mist. “Aaaah!”

“Do not get sick, please. That will only further delay our training.”, the knight was worried and sighed. “I am not sure if I should give you the letter.”

“I comple...”

“Yes, you did and your endurance is admirable to be fair. But now you are incapable of doing your duty. As a guard you must always be capable of protecting your target. That includes not overdoing your training and letting each injure completely heal.”, he explained sternly. “There is no use for your good intentions.”

Lyanna looked down. “I just did not want to further proof that I am a weak girl.”

“But since you are not used to all this, you are kind of softer and here is the clue: As a princess or a queen or a lady you must appear softer for our bluff to work.” He ruffled his hair. “Maybe I should also have not been so hard to you earlier. See I just trained young boys and men so far and nobody cares if they get scars. With you the goal is completely different. I need to work our a new strategy for your training, so that unwanted pause might come in handy for me also.”  
Oswell smiled gently and handed her the letter over. “Here, my miscalculation were worse than your stubbornness.”

She smiled happily and looked at him. “So what will I be if I am not a real knight?”

“Who says you will not be a knight?”, Oswell asked. “Your brother is a real knight even he is not a real knight, right?” The girl looked at bit confused. 

“A real knight must not be knighted exactly. Honestly I think it is pathetic that men need to be lured into noble behaviour by a promise of prestige, land and a title. Every farmer can be more noble than some knight if he or she is just a noble person, who is brave, just and protects those who are weaker than himself. Religion, a fighting style or a iron suit do not make a knight.  
That is why your brother Ned has gained favour with some members of the kings guard. That is why you gained favour with Elia and Rhaegar. You worry that you will not be able to swing a sword like this” He presented her his heavy broad sword that was twice as broad as her arm. “efficiently?  
Well, you do not have to. A dagger or a rapier can be as deadly if used in surprise and with perfection. Can you do that?”

Lyanna smiled as he bumped into her lightly to cheer her up. Robert's assault still hand over her sometimes and now her being to soft was also a sudden blow that was hard to handle for her. Maybe rethinking the way she should fight and what kind of weapons she should use was not a bad idea. 

“I always though I must be as strong as my brothers to be considered strong.”, she explained half surprised. “To be like them.” Lyanna looked at the knight. “Maybe I have really to find my own way of sorts?”

“Well, I am here to help you and so will Arthur.” He offered her his hand. “Come on, I need to write him now. We need to discuss things. Leave the shoes off.”

The she wolf laughed. “I would not know who to even get them on again.”

Oswell carried her in her chambers and his sister in law went furious for pushing the poor girl so far. He accepted all the blame. 

Lyanna sent the maidens out before she took another bath this evening and got the letter. It was written in a very swirly handwriting so typically for Ashara but inside it changed.

Lyanna sent the maidens out before she took another bath this evening and got the letter. It was written in a very swirly handwriting so typically for Ashara but inside it changed.

_My dear friend,_

_I must say I only learned to write your name this way_  
for I have no patience to decorate each my words with  
such decorative writing. 

_This time I will not try myself on sweet poetry, I_  
promise. I do not do such work well, when I am  
under pressure it seems. 

_Your current occupation sound jarring to me. I remember_  
similar lessons all to well. They all include books on my  
head ( a very unnatural position if you ask me) and very  
eccentric people. 

_I hope you find some distraction soon. If you want to,_  
I will write the white bat for entraining you to your  
liking since it wants to visit its cave? 

_Also I sent a letter our your your father to arrange_  
a change to your location and now I am waiting for  
an answer. 

_My sun sends out its regards and hopes for your very_  
soon arrival. The sun spot is lively and constantly  
ordering soup for me.  
You see the white star and I thought for me to lose  
my fever it would be a good idea to jump into the  
ocean, in winter, after a storm.  
Writing it down make me realise how stupid it was.  
As you notice I try to gain some sympathy from you  
for being sick, but since I did that to myself... Why can  
I simply not shut up? 

Lyanna snickered imagining how Rhaegar turned blushed while the was writing and tapping nervous with his fingers, contemplating what he should do now. Starting over or not. 

_How can be a grown man so adorable at times?_

_I hope you are feeling well and I wish for more exciting_  
days at your study. Let me know what you think about  
my offer. 

_Yours truly,  
your foolish friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I know I am late, but things are not that easy. it is winter and there is not much do to (at least in the story), but I do not want do skip or rush it as there are some important points these two fools have to encounter before meeting again. 
> 
> Like in this chapter Lyanna noticing she barely knows anything about her own religion or that she does not have to be as strong as the mountain to get to her goals. But she is still rebelling against her father, so she will not soften up so soon. 
> 
> Oswell! I love writing him. He is grown up down there and is kind of stuck in this thinking even he tries to be more modern and open. He has the best intentions, but not the right tools and ways to teach Lyanna. he has to come up with a new strategy . His heart is in the right place and yes, he tries to be Rhaegar's wing man. If Lyanna would only want a man who had slain a sea serpant, Rhaegar would have slain two according to Oswell and than he would go and find the heads of two sea serpants to proof it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. In the next chapter the little sun spot has a mayor role and proofs once and for all, that she is a real Targaryen.
> 
> P.S I had some trouble editing, so sorry if it looks weird to you


	31. The problems of having a daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaenys starts her long journey of becommng a queen.  
> Sadly for Rhaegar he is her first opponent and he learns about another conflict from an interesting point of view.

Rhaegar decided the next time he would get sick, he would just die. It would be much more gentle for him to pass on while coughing his lungs out than from the amount of work that piled on his desk. If there was still a desk under the parchment. He groaned in frustration as Arthur slumped down with a smile.

“Hurry, man.”, his friend chirped. “I get to torture you afterwards.”

“Don't you have work to do? I mean another one than trying to kill me. Actually kill me first than I am more inclined to deal with the letters.”, the prince growled and started reading letters from Bravos. “These guys really do not take a no for answer, do they? You make one time business with somebody and three times a week a raven comes in asking you for another time.”

“Lannister, Martel or Tyrell?”, Arthur asked interested. 

“Iron bank.”

“Iron bank?”, he asked surprised. “You are still working with them?”

“No, why would I? I just.. You never listen!” He shook his head. “Maybe I should sent them a groups of mummers to explain it to them on a level they can understand.”

“Darling, we know ourselves so long, we can read each others minds.”, Arthur claimed dramatically.

“Than you are an illiterate.”. Rhaegar growled.

“You wounded me. “, Arthur grinned. Ever since the flew and a mild fever Rhaegar was on the edge again. The knight was observing the prince's drinking behaviour closely. 

The young dragon grimaced back, while digging through the mountain. “Very funny.”

“I know and what are you looking for? Your dignity?”, the guard asked and Rhaegar looked up. “If there had come a raven from Harrenhall for you, I would have already brought it to you.” Arthur paused briefly. “After reading it of course.”

“These letters are private.”, Rhaegar reminded his friend.

“Ah come on! It is winter and I am sitting on a wet, frozen rock in the ocean. Give me at least one source of warmth.”, asked the knight pleading. 

The prince blushed. “She would never... Why does everybody think she will do the first move?”

“First, she already did in kissing you first.”

“It was just a peck, I kissed her.”, Rhaegar replied pouting.

“Second”, Arthur continued without acknowledging him. “you would probably never be able to write something down, that makes her fantasy run wild, no offence.”

“None taken.”, the dragon admitted. “Well, I must say I tried. But... I can not suddenly come up with something like it. Not even in a letter... It is so difficult. It sounds weird even in my head!”

“Than don't do it.”, Arthur suggested.

“What? Didn't you just...”

“I mean start easy, tease her. Build up the fire with the wood, not a dragons breath.”, explained the knight. “You two were bickering so often.”

“Yes, but out of a situation.”, Rhaegar reminded him.

“So? Find something in a letter.”

The prince looked at his best friend and thought for a moment. “That is not a bad idea.”

“Great, so I can read her next letter?”

“Absolutely not!”, Rhaegar decided. “They are my treasures.”

“So much for my good work.” Arthur grinned. “That takes to more laps for you to run later until you learn to give some advantages to those loyal to you.” 

“I have a reward in mind, Arthur, but do not tempt me to give that to Jon or Oswell.” Rhaegar turned to his work as his friend waiting pouting next to the door. 

 

The offer from the iron bank was very tempting and a kingdom was always in the need of money. But it was the iron bank, he had no proof that his calculations would not benefit their slave trade. On the other hand was he the crown prince in Westeros not Essos. He could care less about the people there and once he was king, defeated the night king and stabilized his realm for his heir he could still go conquer Essos if he would get bored. 

_And I am a father and a brother . I have to make sure they could do it as well if they would ever want to._

He asked the iron bank for more information. It would be such an irony when he would conquer Braavos as a Valyrian with the money he got from braavosi slave traders. It was too good to let it go by. 

“Why are you smirking?”, Arthur asked suspicious.

“Planning my take over of the world.”

“Aha, good luck.”

Many guilds were asking if he was satisfied with their work in Harrenhall and when he would have another occasion for them to work for him. That made him angry. Rhaegar had paid them the double amount of money, so they would not contact him after the tourney and forget that he was the one who had hired them. But no! These people had forgotten that. 

_Best is to not answer them. The more ravens fly, the more can the spider read._

Speaking of spiders there was one letter from a certain spiders net. Jon had sent him word from King's Landing. In summery : “All is going to hell here, so nothing new, love Jon.”

And then there were the other lords and suddenly an abundance of offerings from fathers and wards about young maidens applying for the rank of his mistress. He wondered when being a mistress had become an honourable thing and why somebody would suggested his three year old niece. 

_That is so disgusting! I am not even a bachelor any more. I hoped this drama was dead, gone and buried for good. This girl as not much older than my daughter. This is bad. Hos nobody in the south has morals left?_

He paused his thought. Did he just think in the south? Did he think so low of this people? In the south, of north the people in the north were also his people but they seemed more. Rhaegar searched for a word other than good since it was so childish. Maybe pure? Or innocent in thought? Yes, something like that.  
He was sure Lord Mormont would not suddenly offer his niece to him and if so there would suddenly four Starks standing there and slap some sense in his head. 

“Three years, seven hells. Arthur, can I punish somebody for being an idiot?”, he asked to be sure in that point.

“Only when you are king, why?”, Arthur replied lazily. 

“Doesn't matter.”, the prince murmured, his mind was wandering off to the North and he imaged what it must be like there. People being too busy to plot against each other, knowing they need each other to survive. 

_It must be so easy to rule them._

 

After he answered the letter, he had to hold court in the throne room. Lucky for him Dragonstone had not that many people living there and most of them were employed by him. But there were always some people left. Some fishermen complaining about him trying to kill them by telling them it is spring, when winter was not over.  
Rhaegar was stunned by that statement of a almost toothless, dirty man in front of him. 

“We want food, wood, wine and some money as an apology.”, the fishermen declared confidently and spat while speaking.  
The crown prince covered his eyes and noticed a familiar taste of sulphur and iron in his mouth to spread. His mouth turned to a smile, one that made the fisherman noticeable lose confidence. 

“No, I was just as surprised as you are when the maester admitted they were wrong about spring. I did not try to trick you, let alone kill you.”, he explained calmly. “I will not give you anything. I am not interested in supporting a man, who is not able to hold his appetite back, wastes hid firewood and tries to hold me responsible for his short comings. You want food, the church is offering soup each day. Go there.”

The man was shocked. “But, Sire, we have family. As a father you would not want children in the age of the little princess to go and eat where only the scum eats.”

Rhaegar could not help himself but fee disgusted. “As a father I would have hold them back until the first farmers, butchers and merchants were offering food. I would teach my daughter disciple, foresight and endurance. I would want to be somebody she can look up to and not somebody who first accuses somebody before making them feel guilty.”

“Your grace, it was never my intention to use your ki...”, he started.

“And now you are trying to flatter me.”, the crown prince laughed. “We are done here. Guards!” The fisherman looked terrified up into the eyes of a dragon. “Accompany this man outside.”

The guards saluted. “Your Grace.”

They took the fisherman and dragged him outside. Rhaegar felt oddly satisfied, his dragon was roaring in victory. 

“Father.” The gentle voice was like the icy waves he jumped into. Rhaegar turned his head and saw Rhaenys with her little kitten. “Do you had to be this mean to the poor man?”

He stretched out his hand, but the girl did not move. She looked sad and disappointed. Rhaegar sighed and walked over to her, kneeling in front of her. “No, I maybe was a little but mean. He made me angry. But I had to be very strict with him, so he would learn to look for his family and learn from his mistakes.”

“But all the wanted was food for his children.”, Rhaenys reminded him. 

“No, my dear, if it had been that I would had given him some.”, her father promised her. “This man thought I had to provide him food for his children. He wanted to use me to cover up his short coming and laziness and he did so by calling me a liar first.”

The girl looked to the floor. “Now his children will have no food.”

“If he has any children living with him.”, the prince noticed. “And if I am wrong I told him about the kitchen from the church where they can go to.”

“Now you are mean again! You just said he lied!”, Rhaenys protested. “I thought you were nice and that you would help people! But you are mean!”

“It is not mean, Rhaenys. I have to be strict.”, Rhaegar explained with a firm, slightly colder tone in his voice. 

“I do not like you being strict!”, the girl yelled repulsed by her father's tone. “When I am queen I will be nice to people!” She ran away and Rhaegar smiled sadly and proudly. 

“Please never change.”, he whispered and sighed. But there would be a time coming when Rhaenys would value the benefits of being mean or strict at some point. 

“It is not appropriate for a man to enter the chamber of a lady.”

_I wonder what she will do in a few years, when her little sibling tries to play with her all time or when it does some dangerous stuff, she tried to inhibit it from._

Rhaegar stopped for a moment his own thought. 

_Maybe that is why the first born should always be heir to the title. In preventing our siblings from doing dumb shit, we get trained naturally to become leaders. Not that other younger children can not learn that too. If I would give them each their own responsibilities from a young age I could see easier, who is fit to rule even without Rhaenys having a head start._

He wondered what it might look like to have children raised in that way. The face of a man with a broad smile and dark wild hair came to his mind. 

_Brandon!_

Maybe the children would form a wolf pack like the one he already knew. Now he noticed that each of the children actually had some role to play. Brandon was the man on the front, the connection to the northmen. Ned was helping him by enforcing structure and a smooth way of doing things. Lyanna worked on most things related to resources and Benjen was flexible enough to help out each of his siblings and was able to mediate between them. 

_Maybe I should write to Rickard Stark for paternity advices. Thou Lyanna would kill me._

 

After holding court Arthur was waiting for him to train. On their way out they saw a washer woman talking to Rhaenys. His daughter looked sad.

“A common woman is lecturing the princess.”, Arthur noticed surprised. “Anything you want to do about it.”

“No”, Rhaegar said a bit worried. “It must be important enough not for the woman to approach Rhaenys, but not important enough to approach me. Besides Rhaenys must learn to listen to people even if they are from low birth.”

“Right.”

But the father still looked worried and held himself back, when his girl suddenly ran off. “Maybe I should talk to this woman later.”

“Maybe.”

The two friends trained longer these days. One part was especially directed to Rhaegar's right shoulder, to strengthen the muscles there and take some burden from the joint itself. It was not rare for Rhaegar to be not able to use his right arm afterwards in the beginning.  
Arthur also insisted on them and with them he meant exclusively the dragon prince to swim in the icy ocean. 

“Either that or I will start feeding fire to you.”, the knight reminded him as Rhaegar put his cloths down. 

“I doubt that will help either.”

“What do you want to try?”, Arthur barked. “We have no clue what to do! And when ever it comes to trying something, you wimp out.”

“Well, I hate to lose control. I killed you almost once when I turned into a dragon and I have no interest to accidentally succeed.”, Rhaegar barked back. “It is too dangerous and I want to forget it!”

“But you can not. You should not. It is too dangerous to let be run free and to useful to not be tried to be tamed.”

“Thank you, I almost forgot about these to points.”, the prince sighed.

“I am frustrated too.”, Arthur assured him. “I do also not like to try random stuff, that might cause some effect or not. But what can we do? Have you written Aemon?”

“Of course.”, Rhaegar replied. “But it is possible that a raven can not reach the north let alone the wall during winter and its storms.”

“Right, he should train cats and dogs to deliver messages during winter. Come now, it is time for a bath.”

“You first.” The prince pointed to the ocean.

“Rhaegar, I am a hot blooded donnish, I might die from cold.”

“I am the blood of the dragon, fire made flesh. I should not go anywhere near water.”

“You have normally the mood of a lizard and this exercise is about luring the dragon out of its lair. So go and wake him up” 

Rhaegar murmured courses as he stepped into the icy depths. It felt like stepping into a thousand needles at once. But he kept on walking and then swimming as the water reached his chest, what made it harder for him to breath. Rhaegar even dived some metres before heading back.  
Only to figure out that the air was now even colder than the water. Arthur reached out his hand and pulled him on the shore. He rubbed himself dry and the men ran inside to get him warm again. 

“This was a stupid idea.”, Rhaegar claimed shaking and hiding under fur. “I know, I know, I have not a better one.”

 

“But at least we know you are calm and clear. Otherwise you would fear the cold again.”, Arthur reminded him and offered him some warm wine. 

“Great.”, the prince moaned. “I will never get warm again.”

“Just picture our lady love with your under these furs.”, the knight suggest and wggled with his eye brows.

“In that case, what are you doing here?”, Rhaegar growled playfully. 

“Giving you directions?”, Arthur asked innocently. “Or I just smuggled her in here.”

They laughed. “You are an idiot.”

“And you are insecure as hell.”

Somebody knocked on the door and Rhaegar had to leave his warm cave. “Please enter.”

The door opened and to his surprise there were two guards with a very, very pouting looking Rhaenys.

“Rhaenys!”, he looked confused. “What is going on?”

“Your Grace.”, one of the guards started hesitant. “We are not sure if we should really approach you with this, but..”

“No, go ahead.”, the prince asked.

“We caught the princess stealing some food down on the market.”, the other guard explained silently.

“Stealing? Rhaenys?” Arthur asked. “She is a princess. There is no need to her to steal.”

“Rhaenys?”, Rhaegar asked sternly and his daughter looked away. “Look at me.” She looked at him defiant. “Did you steal food?”

She crossed her arms in front of her cheat. “What if? I am a princess I can do what ever I want.”

“Did you?”, he asked again.

“Hmpf!” The girl turned her head away.

“Well then. Arthur, bring her to her chambers and get the kitten. You are grounded, Rhaenys and we will talk later.”

“You can not do this to me!”, she screamed.

“I can ad I will.”, he reminded her. “I am still your father.”

“You are so mean!” Rhaenys ran off.

“I will go and get her.”, Arthur said and left the room. 

The two guards stood there clearly feeling uncomfortable. The older one smirked as he saw the defeated look on the prince's face. 

“They do not mean it that way your grace.”, he said carefully. “All children, no matter what we try, act up sometimes.”

“I just thought she was a good girl.” Rhaegar looked a bit helpless. “Did I do anything wrong?”

The older guard smiled. “I doubt it. I have three daughters and they called me mean all the time. Now they are good lasses, gentle and kind. The have to fight with their fathers, you know. In order to get not walked over by their husbands. It is nothing but training.”

“Great! So that is why it is hard to get an easy lass.”, the younger moaned.

“Or it is because your are ugly.”, the older assumed and it made Rhaegar smile a bit. 

“At least there is some very good reason for it. Thank you for bringing her here.”

“Your Grace.”

Rhaegar visited Rhaenys later that evening, but his daughter was hiding under her blankets and refused to talk with him. It was jarring and heart breaking to him. 

“Maybe I should apologize.”, he mused the next morning.

Elia put down her knitting needles and looked annoyed at him. “You will not. Rhaegar, I know you adore her, but we can not let her do everything she wants without consequences.”

“But... she hates me.”, Rhaegar explained desperately.

“Only for a while, rest assured.” Elia smiled. “It is also good training for you. Girls can get very difficult when they come of age. Like meeting with a young knight in the dark woods, who is not their betrothed.”

“Are you hinting at somebody?”, Rhaegar asked grumpy and Elia smirked. “I doubt Rickard Stark is that bad. But he simply does not see that Robert is a brute.”

“You like him?”, she asked surprised. 

“He has some good ways of dealing with people, including his daughter. And when there is one thing I learned from our marriage it is, that you always marry the whole family.”

Now Elia laughed. “I will talk to her. Pretending to be on her side.”

“Thank you.”, Rhaegar smiled tired.

“So?”

“So?”, he asked confused.

“Any more letters from your wolf?”, Elia asked innocently. 

He threw his arms into the air in frustration. “Is there no other theme on this island currently than my correspondence?”

“It is winter, so no.”, she explained. “But you will tell me, right? Maybe I will right her too this time.”

“I see death on the horizon.”, Rhaegar whispered with his voice dripping with doom. “I wanted you two to gt along. But I fear for my safety if you get along to well.”

“Oh come on! One of you must break the ice and I am sure Lyanna is more than capable to be seductive.” The prince's cheeked took a nice reddish colour. “See! I knew you would like it.”

“Of course.”, he mumbled. “But I should be... What if I come of creepy? Last thing she can use now is some elder, awkward man hitting on her in a creepy way.”

“Well, how did you do at Harrenhall?”

“Accidentally.”, he admitted. “I mean, Arthur gave me a hint, but it is hard to be impactful witty in a letter and it is really boring to write about my life. If I only ask about her, I may again come of as weird.”

Elia looked honestly surprised. “I think I have never met a man putting so much thought in writing a love letter. Most just pine over her beauty, writing with one hand, while causing themselves some relieve with the other. Using the heat of the moment.”

“Wouldn't that be weird?”,Rhaegar asked. “And I assume her reply would be something like...” He paused for a moment and grinned. 

“What?”

“Oh, nothing, nothing.” He grinned wickedly. “I just got an idea.”

“Yes, that is why I am concerned. You”, somebody knocked at the door. “Oh! Come in.”

Arthur stepped in, reading a letter. “Elia, got a letter for you.”

“For me?”, she asked surprised. 

“Hmhm.”

“And?”, Rhaegar asked.

“Oh! I brought your messages to your office.”, the knight explained.

The prince sighed. “Well, work calls. Elia, may I come to visit you tonight.”

“Hmhm.”, she made in a slightly higher voice.

“Good, have a nice day. Arthur? Are you coming?”

“No, I need to visit the library and do some research on training methods.”, Arthur noticed almost bored and again Rhaegar felt like he was up to no good. Once more he dreaded his up coming training. 

 

Adding to this wonderful say he noticed there was still no letter from Harrenhall for him. Only an impressive amount of letters from minor lords in the Westlands complaining about a brutal knight roaming around. 

They should bother Tywin with this stuff, not me. Except of course Tywin would not care, but then why would he not. 

Rhaegar got himself some parchment and a quill.

_I have to honestly write him to put this dog onto his leash._

There were also many complains about bandits in the Stormlands and these lords added, that they already wrote to their lord, but did not even got an answer. 

_Robert! What are you doing?_

He sent one letter to King's landing ordering troops to Stormsend and one to Stormsend to inform the people there about the help. 

_I can not believe I am again solving his mess. This man owes me, a lot. I might as well take his betroth as payment._

 

After work the went training with Arthur, tried to talk to Rhaenys, who was still mad at him for grounding her and refused to let her into her chambers and to father a son with Elia. The last was pleasant and for once surprisingly fast over.  
Rhaegar rolled himself out of bed and slipped back into his breeches. 

“That was not bad.”, Elia noticed. “One might think you enjoyed it.”

He flinched a bit. “Elia...”

“I was teasing. But it was better. You had less problems.”, she explained smiling and to the small table next to the bed. She handed him a letter. “Arthur gave this to me and I had no idea, what I was reading at first. Than the curiosity got the better of me, forgive me.”

He looked anything but amused at his wife. “How much did you read?”

“All of it, three times and I took notes for any witty, steamy reply you might want to write.”, she replied quickly. 

Rhaegar wanted to express the anger he should feel, but instead he started laughing. “You are incredible.”

She patted at the bed next to her. He sat down and started reading.

 

_My dear friend,_

_first I do not mind you writing me poems,_  
_I just think your last one sounded force and_  
_therefore a bit cringe._

 

Rhaegar put the letter down. “She will never get another poem.”

“Why not?”, Elia asked. “Even when you suck, you would earn some points for effort. OH!!”

“Not directly in my ear.”, he asked from her and rubbed his right ear. “Seven hells. I might get daft.”

“You could only write bad and sappy poems!”, she suggested.

“Elia, I want to impress her not to scare her off. Besides right now the only help you are offering is how to embarrass myself in front of her even more and that is the one and only thing I do not need any help of.”, he reminded her and wanted to read more.

“But you could make her laugh now and on top one day surprise her with a good one. He? Does that sound like a plan?”

“Is bringing couples together some kind of sport for you?”, Rhaegar asked. “But I like that idea.”

“See?”

 

_As for your offering regarding the white bat,_  
_sadly you are to late. It and your dear friend_  
_already conspired for train me to join their_  
_forces._

 

“I must admit I am not sure if I understand that correctly. Will Lyanna now join the king's guard if her father does not agree to sent her here?”, Elia asked and suddenly Rhaegar got interesting thought on Lyanna guarding his door in the night, from inside the room, making sure he was physically well. “Are you blushing?”

“What? No, of course not!”, he explained a bit to quickly. The prince would come back to this though later.

 

_Of course not to join the order officially,_  
_but to serve as some kind of last line of_  
_defence. ___

_____In order to camouflage my new skills, I_  
_shall learn to do so in my very own new_  
_wardrobe. I can tell you my feet are not_  
_amused. The white bat got to hear some_  
_warning words from its good sister. If_  
_you are wondering about her, she_  
_actually agreed to me pursuing these_  
_activities, in a trade for taking my_  
_sewing lessons more seriously and_  
_to listen to the septa. But until my_  
_feet are healed, I am forced to sew._  
_After that I might not have fingers_  
_any more for all the time I prick them._  
_The other girls are nice, but not very_  
_smart and very southern._

___Sent my regard to the sun and the_  
_sun spot._ _ _

_____To you, my dear friend, I have to_  
_say: Yes, it is a very dumb idea. You_  
_two are way to direct in approaching_  
_this goal, but to be fair I probably_  
_would have tried the same. Just a hint_  
_on how to just test if these powers_  
_are still there, would be nice._  
_So all I am do now is to encourage you_  
_to not give up, but also act wisely (ha ha_  
_coming from me) and not overdo it._

_____I can not wait to change my location_  
_and so asked two honourable members_  
_of my pack to write my father too._

_____Once again take care of yourself, I_  
_do not wish to find a half dead person_  
_when we finally see each other again._

___Yours truly,_  
_your impatient friend._ _ _

___“Somebody is missing you.”, Elia cooed._  
“You are right.” Rhaegar grinned a bit perplex. “She is missing me! Yes!”  
“Now what will you answer?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello thank you for reading. 
> 
> I had my problems with this chapter. Rhaenys was always pictured by me as this happy little girl. But I wanted her to act up as any normal child would do at times. Just I could not find a good readon for such a change without Aegon being born already. She is deeply confused and worried for her people when Rhaegar is "mean". She will be around more often now.
> 
> Rhaegar tries to cover his hand in the planning of Harrenhall and to be unsuspicious. But he is acting slightly diffrent than before the dragon was woken. Something Rhaneys, who has only the befor and after notices much quicker. 
> 
> Next chapter will Lyanna again and I am looking forward to write Rhaegar's reply.
> 
> PS If anybody knows why the letters are never in cursive completely, please tell me.


	32. Lady Whent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna gets warmed up for some ideas.

Time was, so Lyanna contemplated, a force with a sadistic nature. When you were out hunting and having fun, you blink an eye and it was evening, but when you sit in a barely lit room, forced to listen to an old lady reading from a book, that tells you everything wrong in the world is a woman's fault and you are unable to run away screaming, it comes to a hold. Either way you lose.  
On top of that she would never be to understand why Jocelyn, Rhaelle and Annabeth were so fond of these stories. 

“Why are you not offended?”, Lyanna asked confused on their way back to the salon, where they had sewing lessons. “She told us five problems like war, greed, poverty, that milk turns sour and birthing pain are a woman's fault. You seem to like it.”

Rhaelle stopped and looked a bit confused. “Well, it is only for improper women.”

“No it is not.”, Lyanna replied. “I visited a birth and the woman there, a good woman, only laid with her husband and prayed regularly, screamed her lungs out.”

“Yes, because she prayed to the wrong gods, the old ones.”, Annabeth whispered. 

“Are you sure?”, Jocelyn asked thoughtfully. “My septa thought it would be a great idea if I watch the wonder of birth when my mother delivered my youngest brother. Now I am not sure if I want children at all.”

“Was it that horrible?”, Annabeth asked shocked now. “They tell me it is a blessing. You take a deep breath and there is your son.”

“It is horrible to make the son and to deliver him. I think Lyanna is right to a point. The church hates us.”, Jocelyn sighed. “And you know what? I hate it because there are some things they teach I really like.”

“I do not believe you.”, Rhaelle said flatly. “I do not think that they would lie to us.”

“That is your right, Rhaelle.”, Jocelyn relied with a shrug and Rhaelle's face turn red, before she walked off.

“Oh boy, we are in trouble.”, Lyanna noticed. “She will walk directly to Lady Whent.”

“Let her, they want us to talk about our religion.”, Jocelyn huffed and stomped towards the salon. 

“Wow!”, Lyanna looked to Annabeth. “Hey do you know what has gotten into her? She is acting weird and rebellious for a few days now.”

“Her father sent her a letter and informed her about the match he arranged for her.”, Annabeth whispered. “A man in his sixties, bald, toothless and covered in warts.”

“Sounds appealing.”, the she wolf commented dryly. 

“It comes even better. Her sister is now betrothed to the young knight, Lyn wanted to marry and she is five years older than him.”

“Oh no!” Lyanna sighed. 

“Hmhm, now I get even afraid of getting married. I mean the man in it of himself.”, Annabeth admitted. “After what you and Jocelyn mentioned I get even more nervous.”

“Well, according to all women down here, you will never see your husband with exception of producing new heirs and an occasional ball.”, the northern lady huffed. 

Suddenly Ananbeth started crying. That was nothing new, she cried all the time. “That is so mean! All the time growing up they told me one day a handsome Lord or young man would see me and fall in love with me. That he would be kind, gentle, smart, wise and strong and only mine!” Lyanna patted her back. “And now they present drunken whoremonkers and creepy old men to us. That is so not fair! I mean we kept our end of the bargain! Why did they not?”

“Because we have no way to take the power they have over us.”, the wolf explained. 

Annabeth now cried even louder and hugged her. Lyanna calmed her until she was only sniffling. 

“Everything all right again?”, the she wolf asked.

“No, but what to do about it?”, Annabeth asked tired. “Let's go sewing. It will distract us from the shit show we live in.”

Lyanna walked silently next to her. Suddenly she felt bad. If she had been quiet, maybe Jocelyn and Annabeth would feel better? Her constantly nagging on everything did sure not help.  
She gazed down the courtyard and took Annabeth's hand. Lyanna pointed silently down upon her puzzled face.  
Down there were the young Lord and Lady Whent. Lord Whent made some dramatic gestures and his lady wife laughed about it before she kissed him gently in public.

“Maybe some of us do get lucky.”, Lyanna noticed and Annabeth smiled slightly. 

“Maybe.”

 

But in the salon old Lady Whent was waiting and she never care to hide the dislike she had for the northern guest. 

“Did you two finally decide to join us?”, she asked angry. “As a Lady you must always be on time. If you are not it will always bring a bad name to your family, which means you humiliate your sons and your husband.”

“I am so sorry.”, Annabeth answered timidly before Lyanna. “I started crying and Lyanna was so kind to calm me.”

“Lady Stark calmed you?”, the old Whent asked amused. “How? By slaughtering a cow in front of you? I heard from Rhaelle she was talking her heathen nonsense.”

The she wolf clutched her fist and grit her teeth. Rhaelle was smiling smugly at them. 

“She tries to poison our minds. Jocelyn fell already and Annabeth is giving in too.”, the girl explained with a snarl in her voice. 

“You are lying!”, Annabeth yelled angry and Lyanna looked surprised. She knew her not for that long, but she image it would take a lot for Annabeth to become that angry. “Jocelyn is angry because her father betrothed to an old haggard instead of the knight he promised to.”

“Any man is worthy, right?”, Rhaelle asked old Lady Whent, who looked now a bit more agreeable. 

“He is even older than Lady Whent here!”, Annabeth emphasized and her cheeks turned red. “Oh! I mean...”

“That is odd and surly not wise.”, the older lady admitted. “But her father knows surely what is best for her. You young ladies are simply easily swayed be a young, gallant man with a handsome face. They can lure you in all kind of trouble. Take Lady Stark for example!”

“Me?”, Lyanna asked surprised. She had just taken her usual seat. 

Old Whent nodded. “The crown prince made a pass on you. Under no circumstances you are allowed not to meet.”

Lyanna smiled wolfish. “Right, attacking a member of the crown means death.”

“Attacking?”

“Well, after all this trouble his dam flower cost me, I would like to punch him in his handsome face.” , Lyanna claimed ans added at least one or two times more. Anything happening afterwards would be written on another sheet of parchment.

Annabeth smiled shyly and Lady Whent looked stern. “This is not lady like and I would like to believe it.”

“But it would for sure make a song, the bards will still sing in centuries: The she wolf, who dared to bite a dragon.”, Lyanna said mischievously.

Lady Whent shook her head in amusement. “You have a vivid imagination, I give you that. Now would you three please start? I will sent on of our man to look for Jocelyn.”

Lyanna took her tissue and her needle. Something wolf like stared back at her. The stitches were uneven and the fabric distorted by her pulling the yarn to hard sometimes. 

_I am really not made for this work..._

 

After failing again to save her piece of art, she walked down to the yard, were Oswell was waiting, talking with his brother. 

“Lyanna, you look... Everything all right?”, the guard asked concerned. She gave him the tissue. “Oh! Well, it is not half as bad as you described it, right, brother?”

“Oh! Yes! It is a marvellous rock.”, the lord said friendly and Lyanna looked sad at him.

“It is a wolf, brother.”, Oswell said after a moment. 

Lord Whents became dark red. “OH! I am so sorry. I can be such a klutz at times” He gulped. “Please don't tell my wife. She will never stop teasing me.”

Lyanna chuckled. “Don't worry and to be fair I lack skill in anything to do with needles.”

“That is bad.”, Whent said. “I am sorry but I grew up convinced the only thing all women do all day is needle work.”

“I thought that too, after you told me.”, Oswell remembered. “Mother was not amused once she figured out.”

“So southern ladies do have other occupations?”, Lyanna asked surprised and it made the men laugh. 

“They have.” another voice mentioned and all three flinched. It was the young Lady Whent, standing there amused. “I was wondering what you three were conspiring about.”

“I was making a fool out of myself.”, her husband admitted. “So nothing entirely new.”

“My, my, Oswell why haven't you stopped him?” Lady Whent asked her good brother playfully angry.

“It happened all so quick. It was out of my control.”

“I see, you are getting old.” Oswell scoffed about that remark. ” Lyanna? Are you going for a ride again?”, she asked the girl, who nodded silently. “Mind if I join? I haven't done it in a while thou. We could visit the Inn at the Crossroads, I have some business there.”

“Uhm, yes, why not.”, Lyanna said perplex. 

“Good, my dear, would you tell the stable boy to make Daisy ready for me? And Lyanna, please get your needles and another tissue.”, she ordered.

“Of course.”, Lord Whent said with a smile. 

Lyanna shared his way for some time. 

“She rides?”, she asked stunned.

“Why do you think I married her?”, he asked amused in return.

_Not because of that for sure._ Lyanna shook her head. _Something is clearly odd. Is this a trap? And why do I need my needles?_

The young Lady was waiting for her, when Lyanna came down, already sitting on her horse. She smiled as the girl mounted her horse. 

“Can we go?”, she asked amused.

“Yes, I will follow.”, Lyanna promised and Lady Whet gave her horse the spores.

She rode surprisingly fast for a gentle lady and very well. At one point the turned around with a mischievous smile. “What about a little race?”

“A race?”

“If you win, I keep the septa of your throat, if you lose you do the same for me.”, suggested Lady Whent amused.

“Where do we start and where is the goal?”, Lyanna asked determined. 

“The inn is the goal and we start now!” Lady Whent stormed off, leaving Lyanna behind perplex. 

“AHH! Wait!”

In the end it was Northwind's endurance and him being more used to icy terrain, that brought Lyanna a astonishing close victory. 

“You ride very good.”, the girl said as they gave their horses to a stable boy. 

“I got a bit rusty.”, Lady Whent said. “If I were back at your age, you would have eaten dust.”

“That was not very ladylike.”, Lyanna noticed. “Why don't you ride more often?”

“Ah! I wished I had the time. But I have the castle to take care of, my children, my mother in law to hold at bay and you girls to take care of.”, she explained and help the door open for her foster child. “And these things just became more important.”

“But you should not give up on something you love. You have already to give up that much...”

Lady Whent smiled and looked for two chairs near the fire, before she ordered two cups of wine and took out her tissue and yarn. “I have to admit, I was lucky with my Lord husband, but I have given up less than you think. I also know it is hard to accept that we have far less options and I heard about your betrothed and saw his ungraceful behaviour.”

Lyanna looked down. “A part of me still wants to marry Robert. Not because I like him, but for my family and the North. I want to help secure the peace and resources and I want my family to be proud of me. If it were just for that I would be fine. But marrying Robert would just not be fair, I would be forced to play by the rules, while he cheats and whores and I would be constantly afraid of his foul temper.”

“Lyanna, you are a fine young lady.”, Lady Whent said. She was smiling. “You father raised you well and I can not image in what kind of pinch he must be in to not listen.”

“He just thinks of me as a defiant girl, who is fuming because she does not get the toy she wants.”, the girl mumbled. “Like I am not able to think for myself or that I would spread my legs for each idiot, who says some nice words to me.”

“Here is the harsh truth. Many, too many girls do so and fathers hear about it. All these girls were sweet little princesses, who fell from grace.”

“I know thinks he protects me.”, Lyanna admitted. “I just want him to see he bets on the wrong young man.”

“Sou you are willing to do your duty, just not for a man like Robert.”, Lady Whent summed up. 

“Yes.”

“You don't know what a relieve it is for me to hear that. See your father wants to know about your progress and I struggled with writing him that you fail so badly on your needle work.”

“As if that is important.”, Lyanna huffed playfully. 

“It can be, but not in the way you might image.” Lady Whent winked. “Who do you think will pay you attention, when you sit in your husbands hall, sewing with a blessed smile on your face?”

“Nobody, I am just a wife.”, Lyanna shrugged.

“Exactly, but you are able to hear everything, see everything. You can gather information, those people would never dare to say to his face, be it for greed, fear or shame. His wife can be a lords most important weapon. Our gentle smile will disarm men and give hope to fellow women, our strict voice will remind them of their mothers and the manners they were taught and it will inspire hope. These battle might not be glorious and there will no songs about us, Lyanna, but our mind can save just as much lives.”

“Then why don't you teach us to lead a household? How to talk to people?”

“Because we can not. All you girls are different and the houses you will end in are different. The people of Stormsend might be willing to pay other prices for goods than the people at Winterfell and you will have maybe people like ministers, who will assist you. Besides your father wrote me, you know what to do already. “, she scuffed. “And many girls come to me already that twisted and watered down, that it would be torture to wake and teach them. I am here to refine not to nurture them.”

“Each time we talked before, you never even let slip who you are. Why would I trust you now?”

Lady Whent shrugged. “Who would sent daughters to me if they would know? I needed to tell you because Jocelyn and Annabeth now start rebelling too and if we want more young women with power to shake things up, we can not allow them to wreck everything. Do you understand me?” Lyanna nodded slowly. “Good, I expect you to lead them wisely.”

“Me? I doubt Jocelyn will listen to me.”, the girl scoffed. 

“To whom else? You two sit in the same boat. Use it. Currently she is so angry the first and only person she will harm is herself.”

“Oh well, what can she...” Lyanna thought for a moment just about what she was willing to do and did in order to break free. “I will see what I can do.”

“Good, now would you do me another favour?”, Lady Whent asked and got her needles. 

“Sure?”

“Be quiet, looked gentle and do some needlework. I am not only here to talk to you.”, she explained and her student looked at bit confused. 

Lyanna did as she was asked unsure if she was actually convincing and constantly looking around to guess who it was the lady wanted information about. The voices were buzzing and it was hard to concentrate. Lyanna frowned.

“You must be calm before you can hear them.”, Lady Whent informed her with blessed serenity in her voice. 

“Well, I am curious.”, Lyanna admitted.

“I see, but it will not aid you. Think of something that helps you relax.”

_Relax?_

Lyanna thought for a moment. Sitting down, chained to a chair had never made her feel relaxed. She had always been running wild, unable to hold still for a second. 

“I don't know how.”, she admitted. “I hated to be so quiet all my life. How did you learn it?”

Lady Whent smiled sadly. “It was always there I think, just buried under false pride. You see I was a terrible mother for my first son. I refused to slow down and take care of him more than I the basic stuff. But one day he got sick, really sick. So I sat there on his bed, constantly trembling, and fidgeting and he became worse and worse. My husbands mother was it, who threw me out of the chamber. I was scaring him, she said and even thou he was not awake, he could feel it.”

Lyanna bowed her head. 

_That sounds familiar._

“She let me back in, once I was pull myself together. I was still terrified, but it was invisible. When my son woke up, he said he was sorry for worrying me. You see I value the wild nature now just as much as the calm nature. If you have now nothing inside you to do the trick, picture something it will be worth learning it.”

The girl made a face and nodded. Lyanna wanted to explain that she did not want to give up the wolf blood and when she looked at Lady Whent she looked down again.  
The Lady did ride a horse and challenged her to a race, yet she was sewing and caring for her husband, children and home. 

_Maybe it is possible, even for me._

Lyanna took a deep breath and started thinking about what might calm her, but either she saw something infuriating on the end of a road or something in the presences distracted her. Before she got really frustrated. Lady Whent rose to her feet. 

“We should ride home.” She made a face. “I may not be a coward, but riding in the dark is nothing I am fond of.”

The girl nodded. “We should not pry on our good luck.”

On their way out the lady smiled at her. “So? Was it hard to be calm?”

“Who says I was?”, Lyanna asked with a sigh. “Most of the time I was trying to think about what would calm me.”

 

They arrived at the castle the Whent brothers were waiting. The lord was pacing up and down and cheered when he saw them. Lyanna felt a bit offended by it.

_We are not that helpless._

But his wife smiled gently down on him and he back off with his hands raised. “I know, I know, you can take care of yourself. I remember the bruises, but I am still happy there was no need for you to protect you two.”

“Uhm ac...”; Lyanna wanted to start, but the lady interrupted her. 

“That is sweet of you, my dear. Isn't it, Lyanna?”

The girl thought about the lord's voice. Even if they could have beaten some thugs, which Lyanna now admitted could become more difficult than she would like, there was always a chance of getting injured. Also injuries could be become infected and deadly with time. Maybe he did not think of his wife as weak, but was only generally relieved she had not been in trouble and that was infect sweet.

Lyanna smiled a bit. “Yes, it is.”

Lord Whent blushed a bit and rubbed his neck. “My, my, so many compliments today. Oh! Lady Lyanna let me hel...”

“Walter, I took Lady Lyanna not without reason for a ride and Oswell is not taking her for a walk each day in the God's Wood.”, the lady said amused as Lyanna jumped down her horse. “She is quiet an accomplished rider.”

Lord Whent looked at his brother, who shrugged sheepishly. “What can I say? I feel saver when Lyanna enters Stormsend armed to her teeth.”

“Her father...”

“Will not know.”, Lyanna explained quickly. “I mean he knows I can ride.”

“I hoped you learnt something from our trip.”, mentioned Lady Whent. 

“Yes, I have much to think about.” Lyanna scratch her head. She turned to Oswell. “I want to go to the God's Wood.”

The knight bowed his head. “You lead the way, mylady.”

“Mylord, mylady.”, she said for goodbye.

“Don't stay out too long. It is getting cold tonight.”, asked the lady and Lyanna nodded.

 

On their way to the heart tree the she wolf did not lose one word, which made her guard wary. She looked down brooding and frowning.  
“You spent too much time with him.”, he noticed playfully and she looked at him. “You also start getting lost in thought.”

Lyanna rolled her eyes on him. “Very funny. Why have you not told me that your good sister is not a lady lady?”

“Because I respect her enough to leave the choice hers, when and to whom she wants to reveal herself. Shaella knows her distractions might cause her family and her little Rosie especially some hard time. Besides she got so much calmer over the years. I never thought she still would spare sometimes with Walter.”, Oswell explained and Lyanna stopped. 

“With him?”

“What? Do you think he is the only one, who had noticed that if you make your lady happy, she will gladly do the same for you? It is the oldest game in the book. Usually it includes poetry, flowers and jewellery, but if the lady is different, so must be the pursuit to win her heart.” The knight grinned. 

“Do you know why she became so... so...”

“Mature?”

“Boring?”, Lyanna could not hold it back. “I mean why did she give up everything she loved before?”

“She did not.”, Oswell said. “She just found new things, people namely her children, she could love. She needed the time and to be healthy to deal with them.”

The she wolf sighed. “I can not image giving up riding, hunting and sparing, not even for my children. I am afraid that if I would be unhappy I would make them responsible for it.”

The knight looked a bit uncomfortable down at her. “Listen I would say that you do not need to worry about that. But I am not a father, let alone a mother and I think the person you should really tell this should be your husband.”

“Great, you remember I might marry an idiot?”

“Well, if he is drunk all the time and whoring around he can hardly check on you to sit around and gather dust.” Oswell shrugged. “And with a bit luck he will die earlier, so you can get a better catch.”

Lyanna laughed. “Maybe you are right. Besides that she gave me some really good ideas how to make myself useful down here. Not that I know how to use one, but it should be easier than learning magic.”

“Lucky to heat that. How are your feet?”, he asked. “I do not mean to push, but we came up with a plan to train you. Arthur did some research.”

“There was no need to. He works too much.”, the she wolf mumbled. “Wait? Was there?”

Oswell smirked and handed her over a letter. “Make sure you are alone reading it. Arthur said he was excited and nervous about this one.”

Now Lyanna turned on her heels. “You are mean, Oswell!”

“What? Wait? Did you not wanted to pray?”, the knight asked confused. 

“I wanted to pray and calm down to maybe get a hint for my magic or at least calm down enough to use some lady weapons. But now I will never be able to concentrate!”, the girl proclaimed. 

“What are lady weapons?”, Oswell asked. “Sounds ominous and dirty.”

“Men!”

 

Unfortunately Annabeth wanted to know everything Lyanna did on her ride with lady Whent. E blonde girl stayed for at least two hours until Lyanna was able to remove her politely from her room. 

Except for one she extinguished all the candles. Somehow she was now also nervous, what Rhaegar had written to her. 

 

My dear friend,

I am happy to her you started to  
built up your own network and for  
your to make friends even if I am  
still not sure if I like the fact that my  
friends act so voluntary to make you  
feel more welcome. They ruined my  
chance you win some favour from  
you. Something I am in utter need of  
hence my bad poem. 

Lyanna chuckled. The poem had not been so bad to be fair. It was just so naive? Innocent and way too sweet. Maybe Rhaegar had been drunk when he wrote it. 

And I must say I am shocked to read,  
you admitting you are such a delicate  
flower, my dear rose.

“What?”, she asked accidentally loud. Delicate rose? Where did he got that from?

If sewing and the dance with steel are  
inflicting you so much harm, maybe  
you should start doing some softer  
things, thou it is hard to come up with  
something less dangerous than sewing. 

_What an idiot!_

If such a tiny fragment of metal  
causes you so much distress, you  
should not consider wielding a  
sword. 

Lyanna puffed her cheeks. She could not decide if she should keep on reading or to put the letter away. What was he thinking? What a prick? OH! If they would meet again, she would rip him apart and use his bones as toothpicks.  
Angry she extinguished the last flame. Lyanna decided this letter was not worth reading more. But as she was lying there in the dark, she came not around not notice that the picture of the stupid prince sneaked its way back to her minds eye each time she had just banished it from her thought.  
Furious she sat up and lit the candle again.  
“Maybe I am able to fall asleep once I read the rest of this mess.”

On the other hand...

_Aha! Hopefully he will apologize, that stupid salamander._

the idea of you to join the ranks  
of our friends and you guarding  
me is enticing. 

_Uhm What? Enticing?_

I would for sure feel much saver  
with you guarding my door, while I  
care take of your bruised body  
in return. 

_Should I not be standing on the hallway and why would I strip... OH!_

Lyanna puffed her cheeks again and her cheeks burned. She should not had been keeping on reading. The thought of Rha... She blushed even deeper and looked down to the letter in her hand. 

Go to sleep. Nothing good will come from that, a voice in her head reminded her and then there was a girl giggling.  
_Come on, what will happen? Besides it is exciting. Aren't you curious?_  
It was and she was too.  
Once again Lyanna turned up the the letter, read the next sentence and turned it down again. 

Since I also share the experience  
of the feeling from a body after  
a day in armour, I would gladly  
help you to remove the weight  
of steel from you and caress away  
the tensions in your body. 

_How will I be able to answer this letter? Sounds good?_  
She ruffled her hair.  
_Maybe I should bribe Oswell to flee to Essos so I can join the King's Guard and give Rhaegar the chance to explain this in detail, maybe show some of it to me._

I think I would start at your neck,  
inspecting it closely, while my hands  
make sure none of your ribs are  
broken. 

_Oh! He does explain it more closely.. great!_  
Lyanna cleared her throat. 

You see not only the upper body  
should be examined by me. There  
can be tense spots coming up also  
at our hips, your legs and everything  
in between those. Later one especially  
can be very tricky to remove, I heard.  
If you want to do it right, which would  
be my standard, it can take some hours  
and at some times must be even repeated  
to make sure the treatment  
brings the promised  
relaxation. 

_Did Lady Whent not say it would become cold tonight? Then why do I feel like I am cooking from the inside out?_

These are just some of  
the thoughts inflicted by  
your innocent last letter,  
that now haunt me every  
wake moment of my life  
and during the hours of  
night they become sweet  
torture. 

_Haha! And what are you doing here?_

Sweet because they are the  
only time I am feeling close  
to you and painful since I  
wake each morning realizing  
you are not with me.  
If not soon a letter from  
your father reaches me, I will  
just swim to him and ask  
him in person. At least then  
my training will find its use. 

I hope my words did not  
scare you and I will wait  
for your reply.

Yours truly,  
your friend in sweet agony

Lyanna fell on her back staring at the ceiling. The letter was laying on her chest. Her heart was pounding weirdly and she had no idea what to reply to such a letter. She never expected such words from and, let alone her letter inflicted them. The idea was exciting and scary, because now it was her turn to move and nobody really had taught her the rules. What should she say, to keep them vividly alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I promised she gets warmed up. 
> 
> This chapter was one surprise after another for Lyanna. She would have never expected Lady Whent were more like her in her youth and it worked out well for her. I had a talk with some frinds on Arya and her troubles growing up with out a rolemodel, who was more like her, so I gave one to Lyanna. The only thing Lady Whent will not help her with is the letter Lyanna got in this chapter.  
> Rhaegar was determined to spice things up in his last chapter and went through with it. Now his lady sits in the dark flattered, with her fantasy running wild and clueless on how to reply. So we will see or read from Ashara again. 
> 
> I hoped you liked this chapter. I know it was just much talking, but I promised at least Lyanna has now all the pieces to use her magic. Thank you for reading.


	33. Tempered in water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar get's a level up.

“Your Grace?”, a woman started and Rhaegar turned around. She looked timid and flustered. “Your Grace, I am sorry, but I have to bother you. There was an incident in the kitchen, again.”

The prince sighed. “Rhaenys again?”

“I... I fear so. I would have talked to the princess, but the maester ordered us to give her rest.”, the maid murmured. 

Elia was sick from her pregnancy. That was not so unusual as many women suffered from sickness, but Elia was always delicate in terms of health. Two weeks ago she told him she was with child again and the maester added that is was a night, when a comet had been seen at the sky. Rhaegar did not remember seeing such a falling star and even Arthur was not sure. But that was just a minor problem. His bigger concern was his daughter, who acted now even more up. 

“What did she do?”, he asked expecting bad news.

“Uhm... I don't know how to call it. It is also her own...” She fidgeted and did not dare to look at him. 

“Did she take food again?”

The woman nodded slowly. “And some rye.”

That was new. “Rye?”

It did not sound like Rhaenys was offering food to some poor children as he had expected. 

Please tell me it is not... No, I warned her, I explained it and I punished her before. Maybe she must get hurt.

That gave him a sting in his heart. 

_I will kill that bastard._

“You.. your Grace?”, the maid squealed afraid.

Rhaegar looked up. “Oh! I am sorry, I had just an unpleasant thought. Thank you for informing me. I will take care of her.”

The maid bowed her head and left. 

Rhaegar sighed and moved on to the rookery. He had been there earlier before, but there had been now letter from Harrenhall, for a whole month! Usually a raven would take two weeks during winter, maximum. To say he was worried would have been an understatement. 

Maybe it had been too much. I must have scared her. He dropped his head. Why could at least write me that I am a perverted pig or something? Everything is better than this silence. 

On the steps up to the rookery was Arthur waiting. Without a word he grabbed the prince's arm and pulled him back tot he inside of the castle. 

“Thank you.”, Rhaegar sighed.

“Not even six hours! Seriously, how impatient are you?” The knight was amused. 

“I am waiting for a month now! How can that be called impatient?”, the prince asked. 

“Sorry, I meant pathetic. When it comes you her you turn into a normal guy like all of us.”, his friend jested. “Come on, let's go the the training yard. Some new bruises will distract you.”

Rhaegar made a face. “Have you seen the weather? It is half snowing ans half raining and the wind is strong.”

Arthur cocked a brow. “Are you complaining?”

He sighed. “I can not allow myself to get sick. Rhaenys is acting up and Elia is already weakened. So no need to get excited.”

The knight exhaled. “Sorry, I hoped something exciting would happen.”

“No, not at all. Well, only if you think me fighting with my daughter is interesting.”

“What a boring fight.” Arthur shrugged. “What did the little princess do now?”

“She stole food again and rye.”

“Rye?” The surprise in Arthur's voice was to be expected.

Rhaegar sighed. “I think she is supporting this scum, who demanded me to support him. He started this.”

“Have you ever tried to explain to Rhaenys that you can not help everybody?”

“Of course I tried it,”, the prince hissed. “But she is either to young or not willing to understand. She called me mean and on the first glance there is nothing wrong with giving food to the poor. Until it makes them too sure of the support and they want to work anyway. And each time I punish her, a gift form Dorne arrives to cheer her up.”

“Rhaenys gets spoiled by Oberyn.”, mused Arthur. 

“I really wanted Rhaenys on the throne after me, but not if she acts like a spoiled brat.” He ruffled his hair.

“You have still time to knock some sense in her head.”, Arthur patted Rhaegar's shoulder. “Come on, I have good news from Harrenhall.”

That made the prince listen up. “Really?”

“Hmhm, Ashara told me that there is apparently a band of outlaws near the Inn of the crossroads.”

“Ashara?”, Rhaegar asked wary.

“Hmhm.”

“Arthur, how can your sister in Starfall get information about bandits at Harrenhall?”

“Maybe because a dear friend of her contacted her?”, the knight asked innocently. “Also she wants to visit us.”

“Your mother and her had a fight again.”

“Bulls eye. Family, you will never be to old to get involved, right?”, he asked.

“Hey, don't look at me. Family and trouble are synonymous to me. So Ashara and her are writing each other?”

Arthur flicked a finger against the prince's forehead. “Outlaws, Rhaegar, focus on the important stuff.”

“Right, since we can not know about them officially, I think we should sent the 36th unit of the royal army.”, Rhaegar mentioned. “They have scouts and connections to the area.”

“You give your father the glory for this one?”

“Spies make and break a reign, but what would my people do outside of Dragonstone. The old lords will take it and all it another attempt for me to gain power.”, the crown prince explained. 

“And if you let this one slide, they will say, that you have not the whole realm in view.”, Arthur noticed. 

“Could be, but I have trust in my father the king and I know he can deal with a group of bandits.”, the prince declared proudly.

“Wow, that sounded convincing.”

“Thank you, I practise such lines each day.” Rhaegar rubbed the bridge of his nose. “My goal is to remove him gently, but it is not worth another dance, you know.”

Arthur wanted to reply something as a guard approached the friends. “Your Grace, Ser Arthur, visitors arrived at the shore.”

“Ashara?”, Arthur asked and the man nodded. He looked over to Rhaegar. “Maybe the raven you are waiting for is also just really late.”

“Maybe.”, the prince replied baffled. “How must have it taken to find a sailor who is crazy enough to the to trip during winter storms?”

“I grew up in the Stormlands.”, a man said amused. He was tall, broad and had fiery red hair. “And I was very motivated to escape this nest you call home.”

“Jon!” Rhaegar hugged his old friend. “Is it that bad?”

Jon took a step back and nodded towards Arthur. “Your sister is lecturing Rhaenys.”

“Maybe she will listen to her? Anyway, I need to lecture my sister.”, Arthur informed them excited. 

“I wish you a good fortune in the war to come.”, Rhaegar said only half as a jest, before he turned to Jon. “Come on, you must be freezing.”

“It is half as bad.” But he followed the crown prince. “Congratulations to your son. You brother is excited about a boy in the family.”

“How is Viserys?”, Rhaegar asked worried and his friend's face became a mask. “We should go to my quarters.”

Jon waited until the doors of Rhaegar's chambers had closed. “Bad and I mean really bad. The cub is training to help him, but your father... Well, he thinks Jamie is a threat to his life.”

“Sadly that is not new.”

“No, it isn't.”, Jon mummed and watched his friend sternly. “Rhaegar, please be honest with me. Because Jamie thinks he noticed something, something very disturbing.”

“What is it?”

“When you stay at the Red Keep where dies Viserys sleep?”

Rhaegar blinked confused. “Why?”

“Answer the question, please.”

The seriousness in Jon's voice made him think. When Viserys had been younger he had sometimes slept at his bed, when he had been home and now when paid it more attention his brother visited him still. 

“Nightmares, he always says he has nightmares.”

“So he comes to you? Has he ever told you what these nightmares are about?”

Rhaegar shook his head. 

“I see. Another question has you mother ever tried to come close to you, when you were young?”

He laughed nervously. “No! Of course not! What a stupid question.” But Jon was still far from being amused. “What is this nonsense about?”

“Ever since you won the tourney, your mother visits you brother at night. Jamie swore one night she was moaning your name.” Rhaegar swallowed dry. “And Viserys flees from her. He is constantly around your father, who she is afraid of. He will not let his servants touch him, no bath, no clothing and uncombed hair. Sounds familiar?”

“Yes.”, the prince said icily.

“Barristan thinks already he is mad and I could not blame the boy. Also the closeness to your father makes the old men suggestions for Viserys to be the crown prince only louder.”

“Who cares for politics now?”, Rhaegar spat angry as iron and sulphur filled his mouth. He wiped his desk empty. “How can she? She is his mother!”

He could feel the blood rushing though his body, pounding so loudly in his head he could only hear its roaring. His back started to hurt as if the muscles tried to break his bones. Rhaegar bent over and started coughing. It felt like glass was stuck there. 

_I will kill her, I will kill her with my bare hands!_

Then there was a hand on his shoulder. Jon's face was worried. “Hey, are you alright?” He felt his forehead. “Man! You are burning.”

Rhaegar pushed him back. “I am fine. Jon, I have a new order for you.”

“Other than spying at the most dangerous place in the kingdoms?”

“Yes, have an eye on my mother. If you ever catch her molesting my brother, put her in custody.”, Rhaegar growled.

“I think that is far out of my power.”, Jon remind the raging dragon prince. 

“Then find a way to protect him until I am king.”, he hissed venomous at the surprised lord. 

“Your father keeps him close for now. My only concern is what happens at night.”

“Does he get along with Jamie?”

“Jamie is guarding your father, an explicit order.”

Rhaegar rubbed his face and laughed. “I never thought I would say this: Make sure Vis is with my father for the most time.”

“I will see what I can do.”, Jon promised. “Maybe you should rest now. Shall I call for the maester?” He pushed his friend gently into an armchair.

“No, no. Last thing I want now is seeing one of the grey rats.”, Rhaegar huffed. “Just give me some water and call a servant for the fireplace. Are there more news from the capital?”

Jon was hesitant. “Rhaegar, you should rest first.”

“Tell me.”

“It is just the usual quarrel.”

“Tell me.”

“Just rumours.”

“Jon, tell me or I swear I will hurt you badly.”, Rhaegar covered his eyes to keep his patience. 

The young lord sighed. “It is not a rumour. The alchemist guild ordered tons of materials and the bill was paid by the crown.”

“Wildfire.”, the prince noticed toneless. 

“I assume so too.”, confirmed Jon. “And if the calculations are correct, enough to wipe the city of the map. I will also keep an eye on that.”

“Thank you.”, Rhaegar sighed. “And I am sorry for yelling at you. It was just...”

Jon smiled gently at him. “I know you feel guilty for him. That is why I wanted to tell you abut it in person. So you will understand once you have him under your wing, but we must hurry.”

“I know, I know.” He emptied the mug of water and poured himself another one. “Jon, please do me another favour.”

“Anything.”

“I need to talk to Arthur.”

“Of course I will look for him.”, Jon mumbled and looked away. “But I have another question, a personal one.” Rhaegar eyed his friend a bit wary. “You and that girl from the tourney.”

“I guess you mean Lyanna?”

Jon made a face. “Yes, why did you crown her?”

“Why would I not crown the most beautiful girl of the realm my queen of love and beauty?”, the crown prince asked amused. 

“So you did fall for her?”, the lord asked surprised. 

“Pretty hard to be honest.”, admitted Rhaegar. “Thou she infuriated me at first.”

“And that is all? No political agenda? No scheme?” 

“The information I got were helpful, but did not influence my decision.” On top of feeling guilt, frustration and helplessness, Jon was dangerously close to anger him on top of that. 

“Man, I hoped you had some kind of plan. You really damages your reputation in the capital.”, Jon explained worried. “I only hope she is worth it.”

“She is. You may leave now.”, Rhaegar suggested. 

He stared into the flames, trying to calm himself. But the dragon prince could feel how his breath became quicker and how the rage sprat inside him. 

Viserys...

Rhaegar closed his eyes. 

_I have to save him, but how? Aerys will be able to command him back and mark me as a traitor. That will lead to a war. But I can not leave him there. My little brother or the realm, the realm or my little brother. Millions of lifes or just one? Maybe I should just take him and Lyanna and wander off to Essos, leaving this pile of shit behind. I could work for the bank..._

He opened his eyes and jumped too his feet. 

Arthur found him in a frenzy as he was looking through some old letters. The rest was lying everywhere in the room. Rhaegar was muttering silently, as he laying him a hand on his shoulder.

“Rhaegar.”

The prince jumped in surprise. “Seven hells! How can one wearing an armour and still being so sneaky?”

The knight shrugged. “I am a man of many talents. You wanted to talk to me?”

“Yes, first I am dancing with the dragon, again and second I want to get my father killed.”, the prince said nonchalantly.

Arthur blinked a few times. “Come again? You want to kill Aerys?”

“Yes, the iron bank has some ex... AU!” His friend had hit him.

“What about you wanting to remove him gently? So suspicious will not turn into rebellions?” The knight sighed. “Could it be that the dragon makes you kind of impulsive?”

Rhaegar rubbed his cheek. “Maybe and you all wonder why I hate this state. You have to be conscious for a while.”

“Well, that is what I am here for. Water? Or the whole ocean?”, he asked.

“Ha ha, I am not quite in the mood for dumb jokes.”

“What made the dragon come awake?”, Arthur asked and gave him some water.

The prince replied hesitant. “My mother, she is apparently using Viserys as a vent for her obsession.”

The guard shook his head. “What obsession could that be?” Rhaegar looked at him expressionless and he could see the knight slowly understand. “No, why?”

“I have honestly no idea.”

“But why don't you simply kill her? Vis would be saved.”

“Because I am honestly sick of waiting to become king. Everybody is complaining, I have also personal problems and I could solve it all once I am in power. I am sick of seeing everything going worse and I can not stop it.”, Rhaegar hissed. “I know I must be patient or smart but I am really running low.”

“Maybe you just have to step up once the next catastrophe had happened?”

The dragon prince laughed frustrated. “That could be an alchemist turning King's Landing into a pile of ash. My father paid for more wildfire.”

“What? What does he want with this stuff anyway? He should do us all a favour and make a new Brightflame out of himself.”, wished Arthur. “So we are running now also against time?”

“We always did and even if he dies this night in his sleep. There is no guarantee that I will get my crown smoothly. Some lords want Viserys on the throne.”

“A puppet that can be easily manipulated.”

“Yes, Arthur, if I would decide I want to leave the country, because it is not worth it any more. Would you accompany me?”

“No, I would shake you so long until you are back to senses.”, Arthur promised. “You are the promised hero, you can not leave just because everything looks dire.”

“What if I am not the promised hero? There was a comet, a bleeding star, when my son was conceived.”, Rhaegar reminded him.

“Conceived is not born.”

“It is close.”

“None months are not close and you have no idea that is a boy.” He rose from the chair. “Come on, I know you will not like it, but we will go for a walk outside.”

Rhaegar growled and hated the idea, but he knew it was just the dragon. It was raining outside and within seconds he was freezing. He could feel that his body became very reluctant to move at all. Arthur had to push him. 

“Come on, you can do it.”, the knight reminded him.

“I know I can walk.”, Rhaegar said pressed through his teeth. “Doesn't mean I want to... sort of.”

“Yes, well maybe with a better motivation?”

“I am open for anything pleasant. Are these stairs endless?”, he asked in frustration and nearly fell. 

“No, but covered with ice, dimwit. So be careful. You want to calm down a bit or get a grip over this beast inside you or otherwise I can not let you talk to my sister, who has more information about your queen.” Rhaegar looked shocked at his grinning best friend. “She may have also have the letter you are waiting for.”

The prince stand up straight and marched down the last few step, still clutching his jaw together. He headed stubbornly, against everything his mind was yelling at him towards the shore, while stripping down. 

“What in seven hells are you doing there?”, somebody shrieked from above. Rhaegar turned his head and on top of the stairs was Jon staring baffled down. “Arthur! Help me stop him!”

He was hurrying down , but the King's guard stopped him. “Easy, everything is fine. Just wait here.”

“He is sick already!”, Jon explained and Arthur smirked. “He has a fever.”

“A very special one and the thing is it won't go away. He must learn to deal with it.”, Arthur said simply.

Jon made a face. “What are you talking about?”

“Fire and blood, what do you think these words mean? Rhaegar has the chance to master these words, so let him work.”, the knight asked and made a gesture down to the grimly staring prince. “And enjoy the view, I know you will do.”

“I will not.”, Jon hissed with red cheeks. 

Arthur shook his head and then nodded towards the prince. 

Rhaegar had been waiting. If Arthur was distracted this might become more dangerous. Now he headed closer to the water and it felt like he was walking on glass. Each droplet of the icy mist on his skin felt like a needle rammed into his flesh. The cold air was thick like honey and put a lot of resistance to his movements.   
Finally he reached the water line and he jumped back as soon as the liquid touched him. Rhaegar hissed and snarled that the ocean, walking up and down like a caged animal. 

In the background Jon was looking worried at he tense Arthur.

Several times Rhaegar came close the the water again and each time he jumped back as soon a a wave broke at the shore. 

_It is water, it will not bite me. So what I am waiting for? A sign? This is ridiculous._

Another attempt, he moved closer and managed to endure the few centimetres of water burning themselves into his skin. He screamed in pain and jumped back again. 

_That hurt!_

Rhaegar checked the downside of his feet, where his skin had altered its structure slightly. It looked a bit like soft scales that were still almost in the same colour of his skin

_Seems like it is working. I am making some progress._

He laughed loudly, like a mad man before the ran into the icy waves without hesitation. It was torture to put if mildly. His skin felt like it would be ripped open and for one moment he could feel his bones breaking before everything turned silent. 

Rhaegar floated under water in complete silence, even his angry head was shutting up. When he opened his eyes he was starring directly in the face of a giant dragon, who was at least as high as five horses. His scales were dark grey with specks of a metallic silver underneath. The eyes and horns of the beast were from a deep blue with a hint of violet.

Indigo, Rhaegar noticed and moved closer, as was the dragon, who was mimicking him. For a moment the beast just looked as scared and confused as he fel... 

“You are me!”, Rhaegar noticed and the dragon looked surprised.

He eyed him up and down and huffed. 

“And you are not impressed.”, the prince noticed amused. 

The dragon snapped after him playfully, before he flew around the human chirping. Rhaegar laughed. “Yes, I am also pleasant to finally meet you.”

Then the dragon flew a sharp turn to the left and hint the human to follow him. So Rhaegar ran after him he felt lighter and lighter with each step until his feet did not even touch the ground any more. 

_I am flying!_

He laughed and saw the dragon beside him. Under him were the seven kingdoms. There was the mighty Trident! And a battle? Rhaegar frowned. Two giant armies were clashing.   
Curious he flew closer as a lightning struck him in the chest and threw him back. Rhaegar crashed into a wall of ice.

“Winter is coming.”, somebody said and the prince looked up. Ned Stark was standing there watching over the wall north. Rhaegar struggled to get on his feet again. He also turned his gaze north were black clouds formed themselves on the horizon. He glanced to ned and shook his head ans the young man's hair colour had changed from a dark brown to white. The two were staring at each other puzzled. 

Rhaegar made a step aside, but struggled to find a safer step. So he was running and fear rose inside him. Next to him was Viserys running, he always looked over his shoulder and jumped from the left to the right and the other way around. On his back was a little girl crying. 

“Shut up! Shut up! Or the evil men will find us!”, Viserys hissed half in anger half in fear, before he ran on in the dark. 

Rhaegar followed him, calling his name. _What evil men?_

He ended in a cave made of black glass and he hard Arthur and Jon in the background outside. The prince was breathing heavily and stared a the pile of glass were Lyanna was sitting and smiling at him.

“You are here!”, he gasped.

She shrugged. “I wanted to come myself and slap you after that letter.”

“Was it that bad?”, Rhaegar asked nervous and she kissed his cheek.

“You are sweet, but what do you think I should reply on that?”, Lyanna asked amused. 

“I did not thought that far...”, he admitted and took her hand.”You are not mad at me?”

“I am flattered, you foolish prince.”

“Great... Lyanna, I had a very strange dream... I saw Viserys and your brother, who had changed his hair colours... and two armies at the Trident.”, he reported confused.

“There are no armies at the Trident.”, Lyanna replied likewise confused. 

Rhaegar shook his head. “I know, I know.. It is just... Why have you not come to the castle?”

Lyanna bent her head slightly. “Is this not your castle?”

She looked around. 

_I am dreaming, I am dreaming..._

Now these weird things made more sense. He smiled down on Lyanna, who was looking annoyed at him. 

“It is, my Lady.”, he admitted and pulled her closer. Why not? It was a dream and at least here he should be allowed to do what he wanted. 

“See, I thought you would not run around naked in public.”, Lyanna pointed to him smiling and placed her hand on his chest. “You are cold as ice, your Grace.”

He buried his face in her locks. “And you are so warm. Why don't you warm me?”

“What a cheap trick.”, she whispered and pulled him closer. “I can not believe you are still wearing that amulet I gave you.”

Rhaegar smiled. “I did not for a very long time. I was not deserving it.”

“You always deserved it.” Lyanna lent back a bit and pulled out a amulet from under her armour. It was a dire wolf's head made out of the black glass and it made him smile. The smiled at each other and he felt how his palms got sweaty as he lent n for a kiss, he had never hoped to have again. 

But suddenly outside there were people fighting loudly. Lyanna chuckled and rested her head at his chest. 

“Will they ever not fight?”, he moaned frustrated and amused at the same time. 

“Well, we kind of are to blame for their fighting.”, Lyanna sighed.

“They are grown people and we can not be blamed for anything.”, Rhaegar huffed as he put his tunic to order. “But still, we should put them to order.”

“We?”, she asked amused.

“We are still married, aren't we?”, he asked and reached out his hand for her. 

To his relief she took it smiling. “Come on, the children are waiting.”

They opened the door to the hallway and Arthur and Jon were the first ones who ambushed them.  
Arthur grabbed him by the shoulders. “Rhaegar! Are you alright?”

Rhaegar shrugged. “Yes, of course. Why are you so stressed out?”

“Because you are under water for over five minutes! We thought you were drowned and than you step out of this cave!”, Jon explained stressed. “I will call for the maester.”

“No, I am fine.”, Rhaegar laughed. “Tell them I am fine, Lyanna.”

He turned around and his smile vanished. Lyanna was not there any more, just a cave filled with stone and black glass. 

_Right, it was just a dream after all.._

“I am sorry, I was dreaming.. Jon, I do not need a maester, just some rest.”, the prince said melancholic and watched back to the cave. 

His friend smiled at him and patted his shoulder. “It was a good dream?”

“Not in the middle, but the end was...” He smiled. “Well, I would be a lucky man.”

Arthur bent towards Jon and whispered loudly. “He dreamt about his queen again.”

“Obviously, he is beyond saving.”

“You two are annoying.”, the prince groaned. “And not only, a weird form of Ned Stark was there and also a dragon or more me as a dragon, I guess.”

The dornish man raised his eye brows. “You get dressed and I order soup and wine, get Ashara and then we talk.”

“Did he just said he as a dragon?”, Jon asked confused. 

“Yes, our friend her is truly the blood of the dragon.”, Arthur explained and Jon still looked puzzled. 

“We have to explain everything to him.”, Rhaegar noticed. “Harrenhall was transformative.”

“I see...”, the griffon mumble suspicious. 

 

Rhaegar was slumbering in his quarters, he was pleasantly drowsy and exhausted. Walking on the line between awake and asleep he noticed the dragon was there too, somewhere in the back of his mind, just as drowsy as he was.   
He could here them knocking and entering, only Arthur would be that bold. 

“He is sleeping.”, Jon whispered and then somebody, most likely the pest he called his best friend, kicked against the armchair. 

“Wake up, you lazy lizard.”, Arthur demanded. “We are here for the sleep over.”

“We have snacks and wine.”, Elia informed him and he stretched his limbs. 

“You are here too?”, he asked still a bit drowsy.

“Of course as the mother of soon two little dragons I should be aware of what is going on for their safety and education.”, she said gently. 

“Are you feeling better?”, he asked and offered her his chair, which was the most comfy in the room. 

“Thank you.” Elia sat down. “I am getting better. The maester was not sure if I should walk over here, but I promised him the child and I would not die if I walk the ten meters from my quarters to yours and back and Arthur was so kind to carry me, if I could not make it.” She shook her head. “I know I am not healthy, but I am also not that weak! One minute more lying down and I would have been the one here going insane.”

“My, my.”, Ashara noticed. “I am not here for less than three months and you three are all losing your mind?”

“You met Rhaenys?”, Rhaegar asked and hugged the lady in waiting.

“More like the monster Rhaenys turned into.”, Elia scuffed. “Yesterday she yelled at me, she would hat me if I would make the baby become a boy, that would steal her throne. I love our daughter and I would to spoil her... but this girl... I wanted to slap her.”

Rhaegar sighed. “What has gotten into her? And if anybody says something about a certain coin, I might scream.”

“Easy.”, Ashara calmed them. “Rhaenys is three or four? Children in this age can become extremely selfish and she is a to some degree spoiled princess. She will turn out great in some years, you will see.”

The parents smiled tired at the young woman. “Hopefully.”

“Can anybody explain to me now, why you are so unimpressed with Rhaegar's seizures?”, asked Jon frustrated. 

“Because we knew about them.”, Elia said calmly. “He had the first one at Harrenhall.”

“Tossed me around like a toy and was about to beat the stormlord to death.”, added Arthur. Jon looked stunned at the peaceful prince, who shrugged. 

“If these information get public you will never be king.”, he stated. “Who else knows about this?”

“Only people I completely trust know about it.”, Rhaegar said. “Others we told I had some kind of heat stroke or are members of the King's Guard.”

“They had tried to get him into this state of mind again, so he could learn to understand and control it.”, Ashara mentioned. “The theory is, he must be stressed to the limit so he will turn into the dragon.”

“I wouldn't call it a theory any more.”, Rhaegar yawned. “Ever since you told me your observations, Jon, I could feel it being back.”

The young lord's face became sickly green. “Wait? It was me? Fuck! I am so sorry. I...”

“Don't fret yourself.”, Arthur asked and patted the red heads shoulder. “The information had to be shared with him and if now a dragon will accidentally eat the king and queen, well...”

“I will not eat my parents, Arthur.”, Rhaegar reminded him. 

“We could make it look like an...”

“I am not a cannibal!”, the prince emphasized. “Seven hells! I never assumed I needed to clarify that.”

“Wait he turns into a dragon?”, Jon asked half impressed. 

“Oh yes!”, Ashara chuckled. 

“It was really cute.”, Elia fell into and Rhaegar huffed. “Oh come on!”

“Cute?”, Arthur asked. “He nearly killed me!”

“Well, you are a male and entered my lair without my permission.”, Rhaegar defended himself. “And I vaguely remembered that we fought for the same female. Maybe I should have eaten you?”

Arthur huffed amused by the prince's teasing. “Then I would have caused you some stomach ache.”

“For the... Wait? What?”, Jon was confused. “Arthur, are you also... Who is that wolf girl? I mean I heard she is plain and wild. So how?”

“Calm down.”, Arthur sighed. “I thought it was obvious that prince perfect here was head over heels fallen for the she wolf of Winterfell. But as we all know him, he mastered the art of talking himself out of certain feelings and to do nothing. As long as he was unaware of it, I flirted with Lyanna so Rhaegar would finally become jealous enough and trip over his tongue. But that was just the last drop and the dragon woke up for the first time.”

“Everything went wrong at Harrenhall. Starting with my father being there and all I could do was smiling. I want to do stuff, yet I can not without risking a bloody war.” Rhaegar shrugged. “And that is when the dragon comes out or more becomes visible. He is still there, I can feel him. He is peaceful. But it was the same today: I can not get my brother out of his misery without actively disobeying my father, which will start a war.”

“Like I said: Turn into the dragon and accidentally eat them. Nobody can proof you did it on purpose.”, Arthur suggested. 

“Arthur!”, Ashara sighed. “The first flaw is that you suggested it publicly.”

“Stop encouraging him!”, Rhaegar asked the star maid. 

“Anything else different this time?”, asked Elia worried nd annoyed by the childish behaviour of the Dayne siblings.

“I was able to feel the build up and actually saw him. Also I had a pain in my upper back like my bones were breaking.”, the prince explained.

“Wings?”, Jon asked sceptical.

“Or spikes.”, assumed Ashara. 

“And I had some soft scales.”, Rhaegar added. “of that some had darker spots of colour inside them.”

Jon threw his hands in the air. “Scales? Am I the only one who is worried here?”

“No, you are not.”. Elia stated sternly. “But he must go this route. Nobody knows if Rhaenys of our son will have the same curse.”

“And if he is able to turn himself into a dragon we have a huge benefit from it, militarily and politically spoken.”, added Arthur. “Besides from the possibility that such a dragon is what drives his father mad inside. We are all worried. Heck! He is...”

“Here, stop talking about me. Jon, your worries honour me deeply, but I can not allow myself to ignore it. It would be dumb in the most positive and straight up dangerous in the most negative case of events.”, Rhaegar explained. “I do not like it, yet it is something I need to explore.”

Jon nodded silently. “Once I am back at the capital I will see if I find anything in the notes left from the original head of the dragon. I would bet Visenya knew something.”

“Thank you.” The silver dragon lent back into his chair and yawned. 

“You are tired, we should leave you for now.”, Elia suggested. 

“This adventure was really exhausting.”, he admitted. “But Ashara I'd like...”

Ashara smirked. “I know what you want, Florian you fool.”

“Oh.”

“My big brother has some serious business to discuss with you. I wait outside.”, she explained and shook her head. “You confused the poor girl.”

Arthur waited until the rest had left and Rhaegar could see by the way he moved, his friend had bad news.

“Anything happened?”, he asked worried.

“No, well yes... but... Rhaegar, I got an idea you might not like.”, Arthur began. “It is in regard to Lyanna.” The prince looked suspicious. “I ask you to send Oswell out to deal with the bandits. Lyanna can help him as his squire.”

“She had been training for a month! Last time she was in a fight a man overwhelmed her. No way! It is too dangerous.”, Rhaegar decided.

“Some bandits, Rhaegar. Oswell can deal with them with one arm on his back and you sparred with her. She is not completely untrained.” Arthur sad down nervously. 

“Robert...”

“Exactly, Robert, he scared her and now she doubts herself. I do not say that it was not a valuable lesson. Each of us had to learn that we are not invincible and each of us had to learn that we are able to defend ourselves. She will not run reckless into the group I am sure but now we have to build d her confidence in the true level of her skill.”, Arthur explained. “Or don't you have fate in her?”

“I have fate in her.”, Rhaegar said slowly and he could feel the dragon staring at Arthur for questioning that. “But you do not think this through. If something happens to her, Robert and his alliance will be furious and she will be in danger.”

Arthur exhaled. “We have reason to believe that she is not safe anywhere in the south since you crowned her.”

“What?”

“You underestimate the wrath of all the women you left scorn by declaring Lyanna your favourite even over Elia. Each girl from all ranks from servant at the Red Keep to high born lady hoped to peak your interest and now this stranger comes along?”

“Lyanna is not a stranger.”

“To anybody in the south?”, the knight asked. “That is another reason why I smuggled Oswell to Harrenhall. He can defend her from hired blades, but I have yet to find a master of poison to protect her.”

Rhaegar was shocked. His dive into the ocean earlier had been warmer. Acid, iron and sulphur filled his mouth and his shoulders started to hurt. 

That was me! I did it. I endangered her...

He covered his face. “How long do you know it?”

“I checked on my contacts as soon as we reached King's Landing.” Arthur placed a hand on Rhaegar shoulder. “She can do it and soon she will be able to fight of hired blades left right and centre, hm? Just let her proof it to both of you.”

Slowly the prince nodded. “Fine, but she needs a lighter weapon. A normal sword is too heavy.”

“Would that not be an adequate wedding gift?”, asked Arthur amused. 

“We have a long road to walk until we are there.”, the prince mumbled. “And I got a different idea, a necklace.”

“Well, if that is not original!”, teased Arthur him. 

“A wolf's head made from the obsidian inside of the cave I found today. I read about it in some book. It is also called frozen fire.”, Rhaegar explained after rolling his eyes. 

“Ah! So there is a poetic reason behind that otherwise dull choice?”

“Up until that I thought also of a sword.”, he admitted. “Maybe both.”

“I see.” Arthur grinned. “Do not worry too much, do me that favour. I have no interest to see every hidden cavern on this rock just because your dragonself if running wild.”

“I will try.”

“Great.” Arthur rose to his feet. “Then you shall talk to my sister, who is pretty amused by your correspondence.”

“I hope she will be merciful.”, Rhaegar moaned and watched his friend leave before Ashara entered the room. “Mercy!”

She laughed and shook her head. “You poor boy. Why do you thing I am angry?”

“Did I not made Lyanna feel uncomfortable?”, Rhaegar asked back.

“Well, maybe a little. But the main reason you have not already received the letter is: She had no idea what she should write.”, Ashara explained. “You admitting this was I think flattering to her, but her experience does simply not allow her to reply with ease.”

The prince exhaled and slumped back into his armchair before he smiled sheepishly. “So she does not think now I am some creepy pervert, who is only lusting after a younger woman.”

“Not as far as I see it.”, the dornish lady looked amused. “But how did you even get the idea to do this?”

Rhaegar sighed. “Well, I got encouraged and told it was a good idea. I never... See I write a letter and it feely dull and stupid like I have nothing to say and I hate it. It is weird talking with her about the problems I have with Rhaenys right now. I want to woo her, but I stare at the paper and my head goes blank. I can hear her laughing at me for writing stupid shit or her getting scared or or or. So when somebody gives me a hint and convinces me that something is appropriate, I jump for it.”

Ashara smiled. “Then write her less. Do not force yourself to write stupid stuff.”

“Won't she think I lose interest?”, he asked. “And I want to talk to her more often even. I would write er every day if Arthur had not convinced me not to do so!”

“I told her to do nothing she does not feel comfortable with. I never thought I have to tell you the same.”, the star maiden noticed surprised. 

“I am the man and I am older and more experienced. I should be better at this and it vexes me that I am not.”, the prince growled.

“Having a passionate romance via raven, that is dangerous to be discovered by a nosy maester is easier and more difficult at the same time. It is dangerous and that alone makes it more intriguing, but the medium is dull.”, Ashara patted his shoulder.

Rhaegar nodded. “Waiting if a joke you made was appreciated is annoying. Waiting for an answer is annoying, writing a new letter is annoying. Why can she just not be here?” He sounded even in his ears like a little boy and he and Ashara fell into laughter about it. “Gods, I am a fool.”

“You are.”, Ashara admitted. “If you want to write about Rhaenys, write about her. Sharing your problems openly, can create more closeness. You are not hiding behind a weird facade. Lyanna might feel proud, that you are not afraid to tell her this and might be able to help you or you ask her directly for an advice, valuing her opinion. You did that before and that meant more to her than well what ever you tried in your last letter. As a woman you hear so often that you are pretty, you hear less often that you are smart and you are less often asked to share your mind.”

Rhaegar closed his eyes. “I get it. I just wanted to make it special for her and I was afraid to mess it up.”

“Walk your way, you made more progress than walking on the way you tried now. Who even gave you these advices? Arthur? Elia?”

“Both and they meant well.”, he explained quickly.

“Yes, they did.” Ashara smirked. “But even when my brother is talking big, he is noble. He would never go against his vows and he has followed the way of the seven. I assume he never wooed a woman before. So you, a one eyed, was lead by a blind man for a while.”

“It could only end in a catastrophe.”

“Correct, but poor Arthur is loyal enough to help you through this and Elia is a hopeless romantic. She turns to a giggling girl each time she sees a romance blossom and then fantasies and songs cloud her mind. Also she is pregnant and pregnant women can become a bit crazy at times.”, Ashara reminded him. 

“I am an idiot.”

“No, just a normal boy, who is terribly nervous when it comes to the girl he likes.”, Ashara smiled at the young prince. “There is really nothing special about this all.”

Rhaegar smiled back mildly. “You can not know how glad I am right know that you are here to tell me that.”

“Thank you.” Now Ashara looked a bit less happy. 

“What was the fight with your mother about?”, Rhaegar asked. “Anything I can help with?”

“No, if you get involved you would make them even more riled up and my head would start aching more.” Ashara leant back. “You probably know they hoped if they sent me here and we all would get along, Rhaenys would like me and in the case Elia dies, you would marry me second.”

“I heard about that plan more often that I can count now. Only the name of the girl changes.”, Rhaegar replied tonelessly. “It is really disgusting that everybody is prying on Elia's death.”

“I agree.”, Ashara nodded. “And to use Rhaenys also. Anyhow, I told my parents about Ned and they hey did not like the idea of a second son as their son in law if it could be the future king. They think I would marry below my value and possibilities. I got so angry for me and Ned. They talked about him, like he was a savage, brutal, dumb and wild and I felt like a chess piece, an object they could push around for their own fortune. I wrote Lyanna and shetold me that there was also another girl who is acting up, since her parents stroke a deal for her with somebody she clearly does not like.”

The future king shook his head. “There must be something done about that too. I will risk a war if I say the parents have no rights in their children's marriage. But we have make your voices count more somehow. I will make some suggestions and something will be done.”

“Thank you, but it could be too late for all of us now.”, Ashara sighed. 

“For you maybe, but maybe I can save your daughters.”, Rhaegar shrugged. 

She nodded again. “I hoped you would say something like: Do not worry I am king soon and I can simply declare you marry him.” Then she handed him over a folded sheet of parchment. “Here, you were waiting for this.”

“When I am king I will do so and I wish with every new day the day will come soon.” Rhaegar watched Ashara leave the room and sighed. 

_Even more reason to act soon, but if I am to hasty people will die. If I am too hesitant people will die._

There was a weight crushing down on him. For some moments the responsibilities for his family, Viserys, Ashara and Lyanna in contrast to the responsibilities towards the realm and his parents were pressing the air out of his lungs. He had trouble breathing and the gear caused by that made it only worse. 

Rhaegar clutched his fist in order to regain some control. The parchment made a crumbling sound, that distracted him enough for a moment to not think about the weight any more. 

_Lyanna's letter._

Ashamed he looked at the message. He wanted to read it, but he had not the time. He should think and plan and scheme. But he would be never able to focus with it laying there.

My dear friend,   
your words came unexpected but  
not unwelcome. I war surprised   
and flattered that you shared these   
thoughts with me. Yet I do not   
know what to reply, not even  
considering it is weird to talk like  
that over a raven. 

Rhaegar's lips twitched slightly amused.

I mean I like to be that   
bold, but I fear I lack  
expertise to not make a  
fool out of me.   
So I asked a common  
friend for help and the   
advice was to leave that  
for when we are together.

_I really have to help Ashara._

Unluckily there is nothing   
new or exciting happening   
here.   
I wish I could talk to you.

Yours truly,   
an upset friend.

The upset had been crossed out and it took Rhaegar a moment to decipher it. 

_I wish I could talk to you too, Lyanna._

So he walked over to his desk and started writing a letter. His face was serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I had not much time left to write over the last weeks. 
> 
> For anybody who does not like the way I wrote Rhaella: my reasoning was her being in love with the perfect knight, after she was not able to marry the one knight from her youth. Mix that with a violent husband, multiple dead children and you can get to dark places. Also I wanted a reason for Barristan to see a resemblance between Aerys and Viserys that would be more interesing then : Oh Viserys was just mad since birth.   
> As for the dragon: I think I made it clear that is always breaks out when Rhaegar's mind reaches a level of I want to do something yet I can not until I am king. Being forced to sit there and wait while everthing goes to hell and people suffer. 
> 
> Thank you for still reading and waiting. In the next chapter Lyanna get's a visitor from the south.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first chapter. I just wanted to add some backstory or show how I see certain relationships grow. If you like it, tell me. If not tell me also but try to be polite. Iam pretty new with posting my stories online. Anyway thank you for reading this. ^^


End file.
